O Convite
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Oito anos depois da formatura, um convite leva os gleeks a se reencontrarem e eu não sei escrever uma sinopse...  Essa é uma Faberry future fic, isso é tudo o que vocês precisam saber. : Glee não me pertence!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Oi pessoas!**

**Nova fic, espero que vocês gostem e comentem! Esse primeiro capitulo é só um prólogo, não existe interação entre Quinn e Rachel. Na verdade, elas não são sequer mencionadas, mas acho que essa é a melhor forma de introduzir essa historia...**

**Amanha elas aparecerão ;)**

**====/====**

O CONVITE – Prólogo

Sam Evans saiu de casa atrasado. Ele pegou sua correspondência e entrou no carro sem olhar para os envelopes que jogou no banco da frente. Normalmente ele iria a pé para o trabalho, normalmente ele não se importaria em chegar depois das nove, ele era o dono da academia afinal. Se não fosse pela reunião com o promotor, ele estaria na cama agora.

O lugar já estava funcionando quando ele chegou e varias pessoas o cumprimentaram, ele não reconheceu a metade delas. Sua sala estava vazia e impecavelmente organizada. Ele fechou a porta e agradeceu o silencio, alcançando o telefone em sua mesa e pedindo para a secretaria providenciar algo comestível e energético. Sam não tomava café.

Dez minutos depois, uma batida na porta. "Senhor Evans?"

"Pode entrar Georgia." Respondeu ele.

A mulher que aparentava ter trinta anos fez seu caminho até a escrivaninha e depositou uma garrafa com um liquido azul dentro em frente ao seu chefe junto a um prato com ovos e torradas. "John ligou e disse que vai se atrasar meia hora." John era o promotor. Seu atraso já era esperado, ele vinha de fora da cidade já que em Lima não havia muita coisa para promover. Mesmo já esperando por isso, Sam não conseguiu conter sua irritação quando falou novamente.

"Mais alguma coisa Georgia?" Normalmente ela já teria saído da sala e ido resolver outros problemas. Ela era uma ótima secretaria, muito responsável e ela nunca tentou seduzir Sam como as outras três que vieram antes dela.

Ela limpa a garganta. "Eu queria lhe perguntar qual destino devo dar para a pilha de correspondências que o senhor deixou em cima da minha mesa quando chegou."

"Oh, sim, pode trazer para dentro..." Ele se reclina na cadeira e toma um gole da bebida azul.

Antes que consiga dizer qualquer outra coisa ela já saiu e voltou com o bolo de cartas. "Obrigado." Fala ele vendo-a sair.

_Conta, conta, jornal, conta... _Ele separa em pilhas quando algo fora do comum chama a sua atenção. Um envelope amarelo claro e pesado se destaca dos demais. Ele percebe que seu nome está escrito em letra cursiva na parte da frente. Deixando sua organização inicial de lado, ele cede à curiosidade e abre a carta para encontrar mais papel amarelo decorado com letras douradas em alto-relevo. Seus olhos se arregalam conforme ele vai lendo.

"Meu Deus!" é a única coisa que ele consegue dizer. Sem desgrudar os olhos do convite, ele alcança pelo celular. Escaneia seus contatos rapidamente até encontrar o numero que estava procurando. "Atende, atende, atende."

"_Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mens..."_

"Droga Finn!" Ele desliga o telefone e tenta mais um número.

"_Alo?"_

"Artie! Artie." Pergunta ele nervosamente.

"_Sam! Sam? O que houve?"_pergunta a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Você recebeu o..."

"_O convite? Sim, é claro. Agora de manha."_

"E você está calmo assim por que..." Sam não consegue entender como alguém pode não parecer surpreso com a notícia que aquele papel trazia.

"_Por que eu não estaria?" _ele faz uma pausa, mas Sam não responde. _"Você realmente ficou tão surpreso assim?"_

"É tão estranho, eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. Eu liguei para o Finn, mas ele não atendeu. Certamente ele estava sabendo sobre isso. Imagino por que ele não falou nada quando nos encontramos semana passada."

"_Eu também nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas de certa forma faz sentido."_

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"_Bom, em muitos casos, o ódio não passa de amor disfarçado..."_

Sam pensou por um momento, Artie tinha razão. "E você vai ir?"

"_Ainda não sei. Tirar uma semana de folga é um pouco complicado para mim, não existem muitos especialistas na minha área que possam me substituir nas aulas..."_

"Eu acho que seria legal reencontrar todo mundo."_ Mesmo que seja sobre circunstâncias bizarras... _Pensou ele. "As únicas pessoas com quem eu falo do colégio são você e Finn."

"_É... Vou tentar ir pelo menos para a cerimônia."_

"Sr. Evans, John esta aqui." Georgia abre a porta.

"Mande ele entrar." Diz ele para a mulher a sua frente. "Te ligo depois Art."

====/====

Santana estava sentada na mesa da cozinha tomando uma xícara de café enquanto esperava sua esposa ficar pronta. Ela finalizava os últimos detalhes do caso em que estava trabalhando. "Vamos B. Eu tenho que entrar em cirurgia daqui à uma hora!" Cirurgias para controle de epilepsia eram suas favoritas, toda a parte do estudo de caso e preparação para finalmente livrar a pessoa da causa das convulsões. O caso de hoje era particularmente complicado, a paciente era uma menina de seis anos com crises recorrentes dês de o nascimento. Em casos como esse ninguém poderia prever como o paciente reagiria à cirurgia e nem se sua memória seria preservada depois.

Ela corre os olhos pelos resultados dos testes de lateralização de linguagem uma ultima vez quando ouve o som da correspondência sendo empurrada pela portinha. Ela levanta e pega os três envelopes, levando-os para a mesa e abrindo o primeiro, amarelo e endereçado a ela e Brittany. Ela toma um gole de café quando lê o que está escrito e se arrepende no mesmo instante, quando sente a bebida ficar presa em sua garganta e começa a tossir desesperadamente.

Seus olhos se enchem de água e ela bate a mão contra o peito. "Brittany!" Grita ela quando consegue recuperar ar suficiente para falar. Ela lê mais uma vez antes da chamar de novo. "Brittany!"

A loira corre escada a baixo, segurando os sapatos numa mão e uma escova de dentes na outra, sua blusa está meio aberta e sua saia totalmente torta. "O que houve? O bebê está vindo? Temos que separar as coisas e correr para o hospital. Meu Deus!"Ela corre de um lado para o outro tentando se organizar.

"Calma B. O bebê tem mais cinco meses antes de nascer..." Diz a latina passando a mão pelo abdome protuberante. Britanny respira fundo e caminha até ela colocando sua mão sobre a dela e beijando sua testa.

"Você me assustou S. eu achei..." Ela para por um momento. "Só não faça mais isso está bem?"

"Eu não queria te assustar, mas você precisa ver isso." Ela levanta o convite e entrega para a sua esposa esperando uma reação semelhante a sua.

"Oh... Eu estava me perguntando quando esse convite iria chegar..." diz ela sorrindo e depositando o papel no balcão enquanto se servia de café.

Santana abre a boca e arqueia as sobrancelhas sem entender. "Como assim? Você já sabia disso?"

"Sim... Já faz algum tempo que eu descobri..." Ela prende o cabelo e abotoa a blusa.

"Mas... Mas como?" Santana aperta os olhos. "Eu nunca teria imaginado..." Brittany sempre fora mais perceptiva.

"Ora, eu trabalho com a Quinn uma vez por semana..."

"E o que isso tem a ver? Eu também encontro a Quinn com freqüência e ela nunca falou nada sobre isso!" Santana joga os braços para o alto em frustração.

"Eu meio que escutei uma conversa particular quando fui buscá-la no escritório há três semanas atrás..." A loira da de ombros e se senta para calçar os sapatos.

"E em nenhum momento você pensou que seria interessante informar a sua mulher grávida antes que ela descobrisse isso através de um pedaço de papel?"Pergunta a latina, sentindo-se traída não só pela sua esposa, mas também por sua melhor amiga. "O stress pode fazer mal para o bebê sabia?"

"Não exagere Santana!" Quando elas decidiram engravidar, Brittany tratou de absorver quase todas as informações possíveis sobre gravidez. Acabou sendo bem mais fácil do que ela imaginava, ela sempre foi boa em lembrar-se de fatos aleatórios. "Se tem alguma coisa que vai estressar nosso filho ou filha é essa rotina maluca no hospital."

"Não tente mudar de assunto!"

"Eu não estou, eu só estou dizendo que seria melhor se você começasse a se preocupar com a sua própria saúde e não com a dos outros." Ela pega as mãos de Santana por sobre a mesa. "Eu não quero que você entre em trabalho de parto no meio de uma cirurgia..."

"Eu sei B. Esse é meu ultimo mês antes da licença, eu só preciso organizar tudo antes de sair..."

Brittany fica em pé e põe as xícaras na pia, pegando as chaves do carro e caminhando até a porta. "Nós vamos não é?"

Santana junta-se a ela. "Para o casamento? Sim, eu não perderia isso por nada..." Ela sorri maliciosamente e fecha a porta atrás de si.

====/====

**Então? O que acharam?**

**Comentem comentem comentem :) **


	2. Decisões e Preparativos

**N/A: Sobre os comentarios, eu realmente não esperava tantos, principalmente por que as meninas nem foram mencionadas... Obrigada!**

**Espero que voces nao fiquem desapontadas quando descobrirem quem são os noivos... **

**Bom, Rachel e Quinn separadamente nesse capitulo e no proximo também.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

O CONVITE – Decisões e Preparativos

Rachel está sentada na sacada de seu apartamento, ouvindo o som do trafico já pesado apesar de não passar das nove da manha. Nova York nunca para. Depois de quase dez anos, seria estranho viver longe dessa confusão, mas hoje, tudo o que ela queria era ficar sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos. Ela segura um convite creme e passa os dedos distraidamente pelas palavras em dourado. Seus pensamentos estão em Lima, Ohio. Ela não consegue evitar, não quando o passado literalmente bate em sua porta.

Uma mão encosta em seu ombro e ela se vira para encontrar os olhos da loira parada ao seu lado. Ela não sorri como normalmente faria o que faz a outra mulher franzir o cenho. "Rachel, você não devia estar no ensaio agora?"

Ela da de ombros. "É a reta final do show, só mais um mês de apresentações, depois de dois anos acho que ensaios não são mais tão necessários."

A loira puxa uma cadeira para si e encontra os olhos da cantora com os seus. "Tá legal, quem é você e o que fez com Rachel Berry?"

Rachel revira os olhos. "Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?" pergunta ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu realmente não quero pensar em trabalho agora."

"Desculpa, mas eu sou paga para me preocupar com o seu trabalho."

"Eu realmente não consigo lembrar quando foi que eu te dei uma copia da chave do meu apartamento..."

"Hummm..." Ela pensa um pouco antes de responder, não querendo irritar a morena. "Acho que foi há três anos, quando você foi visitar seus pais e precisou que eu cuidasse do Jessie..."

"Ah..." ela lança um olhar para o beagle deitado aos seus pés. "Eu vou precisar que você cuide dele novamente..." ela estende o convite para que sua assistente possa ler.

"Você vai passar uma semana fora?"

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Do dia 3 ao dia 10 de outubro?"

Mais uma vez ela concorda.

"Mas... Dia 3 é o seu ultimo show..."

"Eu sei disso. Vou pegar o avião para Connecticut assim que me liberar."

"Olha Rachel, eu entendo que você queira rever seus amigos, mas você tem responsabilidades aqui, a imprensa vai estar totalmente em cima de você, tentando descobrir sobre o seu próximo projeto e... Eu não aconselharia uma viagem nesse momento..."

"Meg!" Interrompe ela, massageando as têmporas. "Eu sei o que esperar, e eu também sei como evitar isso."

"Como assim?" Pergunta Meg, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu já venho pensando sobre isso há algum tempo... Eu estou na Broadway dês de que vim para NY, já faz oito anos. Eu tenho 26 anos e acho que está na hora de experimentar outras coisas antes que seja tarde demais..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso Rachel?" Ela sente um aperto no estomago.

"Eu preciso de férias Meg. Eu quero experimentar coisas novas." Ela se endireita na cadeira. "Eu quero que você marque uma coletiva de imprensa o quanto antes. Estou me afastando dos palcos por um tempo..."

Meg arregala os olhos. "O que?" Ela fica de pé e segue sua chefe para dentro. "Você não pode estar falando serio!"

"Olha, eu sei que é um pouco estranho, mas eu realmente estou cansada disso tudo. Eu não agüento mais ter que trabalhar todas as noites, eu não quero mais passar todo o meu tempo livre presa dentro de um teatro."

"Eu entendo que a pressão pode ser grande às vezes, mas decisões precipitadas..."

"Não estou me precipitando. Já pensei muito bem sobre isso, esse é o momento perfeito para me afastar. Receber esse convite só me fez ter mais certeza ainda."

"E o que você pretende fazer fora da Broadway?"

"Não sei, tenho algumas propostas para participar de shows de TV e alguns filmes também. Sem contar as ofertas para lançar um álbum... Não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar sem trabalho." Rachel entra no closet e escolhe o que vestir.

"Não é com o seu emprego que eu estou preocupada..." murmura ela.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Grita Rachel. "Não se preocupe, não pretendo me livrar de você tão cedo..."

Meg senta na cama e espera, tentando assimilar as informações. "Quando você quer que eu convoque a imprensa?"

Rachel sai usando uma calça jeans preta e um suéter branco com listras azuis. "Quanto antes melhor. Menos tumulto no final do show..."

====/====

Quinn caminha pelas ruas de Nova York falando no telefone. "Você devia ter feito esse encaminhamento antes Emily!" Fala ela tentando não soar tão irritada quanto realmente está.

"_Eu tentei fazer, mas os pais não quiseram o atendimento quando eu ofereci." _

Quinn respira fundo. "O que fez eles mudarem de ideia?"

"_Uma avó muito furiosa..."_

A loira sorri, lembrando de suas próprias experiências como estagiaria. "Olha, eu vou tentar conversar com o Dave, ver se ele consegue fazer um atendimento, mas com o casamento a caminho..."

"_Dave vai casar?" _Emily praticamente grita. _"Por que ninguém me falou isso antes?"_

Quinn cobre o rosto com a mão, por que ela tinha que abrir a boca? "Emily, acalme-se, por favor."

Emily fica em silencio, como se estivesse lembrando que era sua chefe no telefone. _"Desculpa, isso foi inapropriado..."_

"Tudo bem." Responde Quinn entrando na loja de noivas e abanando para Kurt que a esperava sentado em um puff tomando champanhe. "Vou ver o que posso fazer. Me passa o endereço deles..." Ela pesca um ipod de dentro da bolsa e digita as informações que sua funcionaria está ditando. "Eu tenho que ir agora Emily. Te ligo mais tarde com uma resposta." Ela desliga o celular e o joga dentro da bolsa ao mesmo tempo que uma senhora aparece ao seu lado, se oferecendo para ajudá-la com o casaco.

"Você está atrasada." Kurt levanta e caminha em sua direção. "Que eu saiba, quem pode se atrasar é a noiva, não a madrinha..."

"Eu sei, mil desculpas, eu tive uma emergência no trabalho..."

"Eu juro que vou confiscar o seu celular no momento em que aterrissarmos em Connecticut." Ele aceita o abraço que ela está oferecendo.

"Acho que não é uma boa hora para anunciar que eu vou ter que roubar o seu noivo por alguns momentos..."

Ele se afasta e aperta os olhos.

"Desculpa... Precisamos de um fisioterapeuta e ele é o melhor..."

"Realmente não é uma boa hora!" Ele a interrompe, empurrando-a em direção a uma portinha lateral. "Mercedes e Sophie já estão provando o vestido e eu estava só te esperando para poder provar o meu."

Eles entram em uma sala cor de rosa que parece saída direto de um conto de fadas. Quinn pode ver as outras duas madrinhas tendo seus vestidos ajustados. Kurt decidiu por cores iguais e modelos diferentes para elas.

"Oi Q!" Cumprimenta Mercedes com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo uma cara estranha como se não estivesse respirando direito.

Quinn sorri em resposta e aceita o vestido cor de cobre que lhe está sendo oferecido, pendurando-o em um dos provadores livres. Três minutos depois ela está pronta, sorrindo para o próprio reflexo. A principio ela não havia gostado da cor, mas agora, ver a peça em seu próprio corpo fez toda a diferença. Ela deu um paço para trás e voltou ao cômodo rosa, sendo logo atacada por uma costureira que começou a marcar os ajustes necessários na largura e comprimento.

"Oh meu Deus, você está simplesmente perfeita!" Grita Kurt, saindo de um provador e usando seu próprio traje, um terno branco com detalhes em dourado e cobre. A loira sente suas bochechas esquentarem quando todas as outras mulheres no aposento olham para ela. "Serio, eu poderia virar hetero por você, se eu não fosse me casar em quatro semanas é claro..."

Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos. "Kurt..."

"Tente não se mexer querida." Diz a costureira.

"Ele tem razão Q, Michael é tão sortudo..." Comenta Mercedes, agora vestindo roupas normais.

A loira espia por entre os dedos. A menção do nome de seu ex namorado lhe causa calafrios. "Sobre ele..." Ela ainda não havia contado para eles sobro o rompimento. Só fazia dois dias...

"Pronto, pode ir se trocar querida." Mais uma vez a costureira. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e deixa seus amigos por um momento.

==/==

"Próxima parada, prova do bolo!" Anuncia Kurt chamando um taxi.

"Eu dispenso essa..." Fala Sophie prendendo os cabelos atrás das orelhas. "Tenho aula de tarde." Ela responde aos olhares questionadores. "Mande um beijo para o meu irmão por mim..." Ela acena e atravessa a rua.

"Vocês vão comigo não é?" Kurt entra no taxi. Mercedes e Quinn trocam um olhar antes de segui-lo.

==/==

Dave estava esperando por eles na confeitaria, parado em frente a uma mesa cheia de amostras de bolo e mexendo no celular. Kurt se adianta e o beija no rosto, ganhando um sorriso afetuoso em resposta.

"Olá Mercedes, Chefinha..." ele cumprimenta as outras duas.

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não sou sua chefe Karofsky?" Quinn bate de leve em seu braço com as costas da mão.

"Bom, tecnicamente você é sim..."

Ela revira os olhos. "Já que você insiste nisso, vou ter que pedir para você fazer uma ultima visita antes de entrar em férias."

"Algum problema?" ele descruza os braços e examina o rosto da loira.

"Um menino de um ano e dois meses que ainda não consegue ficar sentado e nem firmar a cabeça. Vou encaminhar para uma avaliação neurológica, mas queria que você desse uma olhada no caso também."

Ele abre a boca para responder quando Kurt se intromete na conversa. "Eu não quero ser rude, mas esse não é o momento para falar de trabalho."

"Desculpa..." os dois olham para o chão ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Mercedes e o cozinheiro rirem.

"Então... Esses são os seus planos para o almoço? Prova de bolo?" Pergunta Karofsky apontando para a mesa.

"Eu só estou tentando unir o útil ao agradável querido. Quanto mais perto da data estivermos, menos tempo teremos..."

"Certo..." comenta o rapaz mais alto aceitando um garfo.

"Temos que falar com Brittany sobre as aulas de dança. Acho que podemos agendar para a semana que vem." Kurt continua, olhando para Quinn dessa vez.

"Eu cuido disso..." Responde ela prendendo os cabelos para trás em um movimento mecânico.

"Quantas vezes eu já lhe falei que seus cabelos são bonitos de mais para ficarem presos?" Ele cruza os braços.

Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Hábitos antigos são difíceis de mudar..."

"Isso não é desculpa Q..." Ele estende o braço para soltar as mechas loiras, mas ela se esquiva bem a tempo.

"Jesus! Vocês dois parecem crianças pequenas sabia?" Pergunta Mercedes. "Quando foi que vocês se tornaram irmãos e esqueceram de anunciar?"

Kurt se volta para ela e engancha seu braço ao da loira. "Acho que foi quando eu encontrei essa pessoa praticamente dormindo em um dos bancos da faculdade e meu coração bondoso resolveu levá-la para casa..."

Quinn revira os olhos. "Não é minha culpa se minhas colegas de apartamento resolveram casar sem aviso prévio e basicamente me expulsaram de casa."

"Sério, eu nunca imaginei que vocês dois pudessem se dar tão bem..." Mercedes chacoalha a cabeça e olha para Karofsky que sorri ao seu lado. "Pensando melhor, acho que comparado aos acontecimentos recentes, a amizade de vocês não é tão estranha..."

"Vamos logo com essa prova que eu tenho uma reunião as três." Quinn se endireita e pega um garfo também.

==/==

... muito açúcar depois.

"Como assim vocês terminaram?" Kurt mastiga sem vontade uma das ultimas amostras, mil vezes mais interessado na noticia que sua madrinha acaba de dar.

"Vocês pareciam tão felizes juntos..." Mercedes parece triste.

"Eu nunca gostei muito dele." Karofsky da de ombros.

"Sei lá, as coisas não estavam dando certo. Nós estávamos juntos por obrigação, não por que realmente houvesse sentimento." Quinn cruza e descruza as pernas nervosamente. "Eu quero paixão, eu quero sentir minha pele queimar a cada toque, quero ver fogos e ouvir musica a cada beijo, será que é pedir demais?"

Os outros três a observam em silencio.

"Você realmente espera que a gente responda?" Mercedes arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Quinn olha para o chão sentindo-se idiota. "Eu sei que parece bobo, mas eu acredito que esse tipo de coisa possa acontecer..."

"Eu não acho que seja bobo." Dave pega a mão de seu noivo. "A primeira vez que eu senti isso foi a nove anos atrás e eu ainda sinto todos os dias..."

Kurt concorda com ele. "Não existe nada de errado em acreditar no amor..." Ele sorri. "Permissão para brincar de cupido durante o casamento?" Seus olhos brilham com a expectativa.

"Permissão negada." Quinn sorri de volta para ele. "É o casamento de vocês eu não vou deixar meus problemas amorosos interferirem na sua noite..."

"Bom, nós vamos ter cinco noites antes 'da noite', então..."

"Não Kurt, é serio. Eu quero encontrar isso por mim mesma." Ela lhe lança um olhar serio.

"Está bem, como você quiser..." Responde ele, pensando nas diferentes formas de faze-la mudar de ideia. "Mudando de assunto, daqui a pouco vamos começar a receber as confirmações..."

"Sim, vou entrar em contato com o hotel semana que vem para confirmar as reservas e a distribuição dos quartos." Quinn se sente aliviada.

"Você é a melhor madrinha que eu poderia querer..." comenta ele antes de atender o celular. "Alô? Oh, mas que surpresa agradável... Como vão as coisas?" Silencio. Mercedes e Quinn trocam olhares e tentam ouvir quem quer que seja do outro lado da linha. "Fico muito feliz que você possa vir... Não, isso não vai ser um problema... Até lá então... Outro para você querida..." ele desliga e sorri par o trio a sua volta.

"Então..." Pergunta Mercedes se inclinando um pouco na direção dele.

"Senhoras e senhores, temos a primeira confirmação. E vocês não vão adivinhar quem..."

"Quem?" as duas mulheres perguntam juntas.

"Rachel Berry."

====/====

**N/A: **

**Comentem!**

**Até mais!**


	3. Reencontros e Retrospectivas

**N/A: Esse capitulo é meio que um preenchimento, mas tem um motivo, vocês vão saber amanha ;)**

**Os comentarios ao ultimo capitulo vieram cheios de perguntas... Devo responde-las ou vocês preferem descobrir as respostas sozinhos?**

**Comentem!**

**====/====**

O CONVITE – Reencontros e Retrospectivas.

**03 de outubro. Inicio da tarde.**

**====/====**

O avião decola e Kurt se vira para a loira ao seu lado. "Conseguiu resolver o problema dos quartos?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça, tentando não pensar no dano que suas mudanças poderiam causar para a sua sanidade. "Eles não tinham mais quartos livres então tive que colocar o irmão de Mercedes no mesmo quarto que ela..."

Kurt concorda antes de perceber o que isso significava. "Espera, você não ia dividir o quarto com a Mercedes?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Aonde você vai dormir?" Ele franze a testa para ela.

"Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sobre controle. Essa é a sua semana especial, agora, relaxa o rosto antes que essas rugas se tornem permanentes."

Ele ri e relaxa o corpo, olhando para frente. "Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você Quinn..."

"Você não estaria se casando em primeiro lugar..." Ela sorri em direção ao casal ao seu lado. Dave não gostava muito de aviões e estava tentando se concentrar em não ter um ataque de pânico enquanto os outros dois conversavam.

"Bingo..." Ele olha para ela novamente, tentando ignorar o aperto de seu noivo em sua mão. "Eu realmente quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu Q."

"Eu não quero que você banque o cupido durante essa semana, você me deve isso." Alerta ela. "Você me deve isso Kurt."

Ele suspira em frustração. "Tá bom, como você quiser!"

Menos de uma hora depois eles estão aterrissando e Kurt compre sua promessa, confiscando o celular de sua madrinha.

"Mas... e se tiver alguma emergência?" protesta ela, tentando recuperar o aparelho.

"Quinn Fabray, eu entendo que seu trabalho é importante, mas essa semana é sobre mim e eu não vou deixar você esquecer isso."

Ela revira os olhos, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso. "Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?"

Ele pisca para ela e pega a mão de seu noivo, guiando-os em direção ao carro do hotel.

_Essa vai ser uma semana e tanto... _pensa ela quando o motorista da a partida do carro.

====/====

Rachel arrumava sua mala enquanto Meg corria de um lado para o outro no apartamento, tentando acalmar o cachorro que parecia sentir que sua dona estava indo embora.

"Você não pode levar o Jessie com você? Esse cachorro não gosta muito de mim..." Jessie uiva em concordância e Rachel sorri, pegando-o no colo e o abraçando com força.

"Desculpa amiguinho, mas o hotel aonde eu vou ficar não aceita cães..." Ela afaga as orelhas compridas e o solta no chão. "Ele realmente não gosta de você Meg, mas não leve a mal, ele odeia todo mundo."

"Menos a dona..."

"Ah, às vezes ele me odeia também..." Rachel fecha o zíper e separa uma muda de roupa para levar na bolsa. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com a sua bagagem.

"Eu ainda não acho que essa viagem seja uma boa ideia Rachel. A imprensa ainda está tumultuada com a notícia da sua saída, sem falar que o..."

"Nós já discutimos isso milhões de vezes Meg, eu estou indo." Ela encontra os olhos de sua assistente. "Eu tenho que ir..."

"O que você está tentando provar com isso?"

"Eu..." ela passa a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei..."

"Então por que ir? Pelo que eu soube, você não fala com essas pessoas há pelo menos oito anos. O que mudou?"

"A questão não é o que mudou, mas o que vai mudar uma vez que eu reencontrar meus ex colegas. Eu preciso mudar a minha vida de alguma forma Meg. Eu me arrependo de ter me afastado como me afastei, essas pessoas são os únicos amigos verdadeiros que eu já tive..."

"Eu não conto?" pergunta a assistente com um meio sorriso.

"Você é paga para me aturar Meg!" Rachel confere a passagem uma ultima vez.

"Eu te considero minha amiga Rachel." Admite ela.

A diva sorri para ela. "Eu também gosto de você Megs, mas isso é diferente. Eu vou ir para esse casamento e eu vou resgatar todos os laços que eu nunca devia ter deixado enfraquecer." Seus olhos brilhavam com determinação e Meg percebeu que não adiantava mais discutir.

====/====

**Noite.**

**====/====**

A cantora confere se todas as janelas e torneiras estão bem fechadas, certifica-se que o gás está desligado e que a ração do Jessie está em um lugar visível, bem como sua coleira para quando Meg vier levá-lo passear.

O beagle a segue por todos os lados, grunhindo sem parar, como que para chamar sua atenção. Ela arrasta a mala para o lado da porta e chama um taxi.

"Não me olhe assim Jessie" Ela fica de cócoras e acaricia o pelo curto do animalzinho que abana o rabo esperançosamente. "Eu volto logo, logo..." Apesar de achar o gesto extremamente anti-higiênico e tentar evitá-lo ao máximo, Rachel se inclina e beija seu cachorro entre as orelhas. "Cuida da casa Jessie" Ela levanta e caminha em direção a saída, apagando as luzes e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que entra no taxi ela pega o celular e liga para Meg. "Oi."

"_Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa?" _pergunta a voz do outro lado da linha. _"Você mudou de ideia e resolveu não ir mais?"_

A morena revira os olhos. "É claro que não, só queria te lembrar de ir olhar o Jessie amanha de manha, e de tarde e de noite..."

"_Sim, sim, não se preocupe com isso. Se eu não tivesse meus gatos ele estaria aqui em casa agora."_

"Cuida bem dele ta?" _Ele é tudo o que eu tenho em NY..._

"_Não se preocupe... E Rachel..." _Ela faz uma pausa que até mesmo a diva considera dramática. _"Boa sorte com... Bem, com tudo."_

"Obrigada Meg." Ela responde com sinceridade, tentando não ficar triste com a ideia de que a única pessoa que se importa com ela é sua assistente.

====/====

Quinn se encontra espremida entre Finn e Sam enquanto os dois discutem alguma coisa sobre a importância da lubrificação de maquinas. Por um lado é bom estar novamente cercada por todos os seus amigos, mas por outro, é simplesmente estranho, principalmente esses dois. Finn e Sam não mudaram absolutamente nada, nem física e nem intelectualmente falando.

Puck sorria sugestivamente para ela do outro lado da mesa, sem notar o olhar de ódio que estava recebendo de sua namorada. A loira revira os olhos, como havia dito mais cedo naquele dia, certas coisas nunca mudam.

Brittany e Santana estavam envolvidas em uma conversa particular em voz baixa e ela tenta se concentrar em ouvir o que suas amigas estão falando. Ela se esforça para bloquear todos os outros sons que enchem o restaurante do hotel, mas não tem muita sorte, só conseguindo captar pedaços aleatórios da conversa.

"Por que não S?"

...

"Eu sei B, mas essa noite não é sobre..."

...

"... tão feliz, pelo menos..."

...

"Está bem, para ela..."

Brittany sorri e levanta seus olhos encontrando com os de Quinn que imediatamente desvia o olhar, sentindo-se corar por ser pega espiando.

"Quinn!" Chama ela ficando em pé e fazendo sinal para a loira imitá-la.

Quinn sente-se agradecida pela desculpa para se afastar dos meninos. Ela segue Brittany para fora do restaurante, sendo recebida por uma brisa gelada de outono.

A loira mais alta não perde tempo antes de puxar sua amiga em um abraço super apertado. "Oh Q! Eu estou tão feliz!"

Quinn sorri e retribui o abraço. "Que bom B. O que aconteceu?" Ela se afasta um pouco sem soltar a ex lider de torcida.

"Sexta feira eu e San fomos para o medico."

A madrinha do casamento franze a testa sem entender a moral desse depoimento. "E isso te deixa feliz por..."

"É uma menina Q!" Ela bate palmas e puxa Quinn para perto de novo.

Quinn não responde imediatamente, absorvendo a noticia, quando ela finalmente fala sua voz sai tremida. "Oh meu Deus B!" Ela começa a chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. "Que noticia maravilhosa!" Ela aperta Brittany com toda a força, beijando sua bochecha. "Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!"

Britt também está passando por um turbilhão de emoções diferentes, ela nunca imaginou que fosse ser mamãe (ou será papai?). Elas ficam sorrindo uma para a outra por algum tempo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora?" Kurt pergunta, juntando-se a elas. "Vocês estavam chorando?" ele soa preocupado.

"É uma menina Kurt!" Quinn fala sem conseguir se controlar.

Ele parece confuso por um instante, mas sua boca se contorce em um sorriso quando ele entende o que ela esta falando. "Brittany! Parabéns! Porque vocês não falaram antes?" Ele a abraça rapidamente e a puxa de volta para dentro antes que ela possa explicar a situação. "Pessoal!" Ele chama, conseguindo a atenção de todos. "Temos mais um motivo para comemorar!"

"Na verdade Kurt, acho que não é hora para..." Britt tenta corrigir a situação, não querendo deixar Santana brava. Os hormônios da gravidez não haviam contribuído muito para melhorar o temperamento da latina, na verdade, nos últimos dias o seu comportamento estava cada vez mais imprevisível. Em um minuto ela estava rindo e no seguinte chorando e em um piscar de olhos ela parecia capaz de torcer o seu pescoço sem piedade.

"Acabei de descobrir que Santana e Brittany já sabem o sexo do bebe e estavam tentando omitir isso da gente!" A loira mais alta fecha os olhos, se preparando psicologicamente para o que vira a seguir.

"Sim, nós iríamos contar amanha, mas já que alguém se adiantou..." Começa Santana, ficando de pé e caminhando em direção a sua esposa, entrelaçando seus dedos, Brittany se encolhe um pouquinho. "... é uma menina!"

Os gleeks começa a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, disputando o espaço para conseguir dar um abraço no casal.

"Você não está brava comigo S?" Pergunta Brittany com cautela, sem entender.

Santana sorri e acaricia o rosto da loira com as costas da mão. "Por que eu ficaria brava B?" Ela recebe um olhar desconfiado em resposta. "Sério, não tenho motivos para estar com raiva, eles iam ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu só não queria roubar a atenção dos noivos." Ela fica na ponta dos pés e une seus lábios brevemente.

_Imprevisivel..._

====/====

Já é quase uma da manha e Quinn decide se retirar. Reencontrar os gleeks foi muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo exaustivo. Ela sobe as escadas até o seu quarto e olha para a cama de casal. _Isso ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça... _Ela toma um banho rápido e veste uma camiseta velha da faculdade que não faz um bom trabalho em cobrir suas pernas, mas ainda assim é o seu pijama favorito. Pega um livro na mala e deita na cama.

====/====

Rachel estava cansada. Não, ela estava exausta, esse era definitivamente um dos piores domigos de sua vida. Bom, tecnicamente já era segunda-feira, mas isso não fazia as coisas melhores. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar nesse maldito hotel, se jogar na cama e não ter que pensar sobre mais nada até o almoço.

Aparente isso não iria acontecer tão cedo, o taxista conseguiu se confundir e levá-la até o lugar errado. Ela respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma. _O que mais pode dar errado?_

"Oi, meu nome é Rachel Berry, estou aqui para o casamento Hummel/Karofsky." Ela se apóia no balcão da recepção, sentindo dificuldade em fazer com que seu corpo a obedecesse.

A mulher sorri para ela e verifica alguma coisa em seu computador. "Berry, Berry... Aqui!" Ela vira de costas e puxa um cartão de dentro de uma gaveta. "Quarto 203." Ela entrega o cartão para a cantora. "Posso pedir que um dos rapazes lhe ajude com a bagagem?"

Rachel inspira com força. "Não. Obrigada." Ela chama o elevador que parece demorar um século para chegar e quando chega, ela é empurrada para dentro por um bando de adolescentes barulhentos. Graças aos céus, o andar deles é o quinto. Ela praticamente se arrasta até o quarto, que fica no final do corredor, insere o cartão na porta e gira a maçaneta.

_Finalmente paz... _Ela sorri e acende a luz.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!" Ela praticamente grita antes de dar um passo para trás e se fechar para fora do quarto.

** ====/=====**

**N/A: Estava de folga hoje e resolvi publicar duas vezes, mas não se acostumem, isso é uma raridade...**

** Proximo capitulo já está pela metade e ele tem basicamente só tres personagens, Quinn, Rachel e uma mulher chamada Laura... ;)**

** Comentem! :)**


	4. Surpresa

**N/A: Caso alguem não tenha visto, publiquei duas vezes ontem, de manha e de noite, se você não leu dois capitulos, volte uma pagina :)**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentarios até agora! Continuem, eles me motivam a updates mais rapidos!**

O CONVITE - Surpresa

Rachel encara a porta a sua frente, logo quando ela achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, acontece isso. Ela devia estar alucinando. _É, falta de sono pode causar isso não pode?_ A imagem de uma loira semi-nua e incrivelmente parecida com Quinn Fabray deitada na cama que deveria ser sua só podia ser produto de uma imaginação fértil. Provavelmente isso tudo não passa de um pesadelo do qual ela iria acordar a qualquer minuto. _Sim_.

_Acho que se eu abrir a porta de novo, vou encontrar uma cama vazia... _Ela aperta a ponte de seu nariz e gira a maçaneta cautelosamente, colocando sua cabeça para dentro do quarto.

"Rachel?"Quinn está sentada na cama, seus olhos castanho-claros arregalados para a morena.

"Ai meu Deus, você é real!" Rachel não sabe exatamente o que fazer. Ela entra no aposento e estende o braço para cutucar a loira agora em pé a sua frente. Seus dedos encontram o tecido da camiseta e ela sente o chão desaparecer antes de recolher o braço rapidamente. "Isso só pode ser uma piada!"

"Rachel..."

A cantora lança um olhar homicida para a ex líder de torcida. "Eu vou resolver isso agora!" Ela da meia volta e sai do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Droga!" Quinn veste uma calça e nem se preocupa com sapatos antes de sair correndo atrás da morena, optando pelas escadas a fim de chegar a recepção mais rapidamente. Ela já estava esperando por algo assim, mas ela não contava que Rachel fosse chegar de madrugada.

"Com licença, eu acho que houve algum engano." A cantora tenta se manter calma enquanto fala com a recepcionista. "Eu entrei no quarto 203 como a senhora havia indicado e ele está ocupado."

A mulher parece confusa e verifica algumas informações no computador. "Não tem engano nenhum Srta Berry," ela gira o monitor para que Rachel possa ver a informação. "quarto 203 é um quarto duplo e está reservado nos nomes de Berry, Rachel e Fabray, Quinn."

"Posso saber quem fez essa reserva?"_ Para que eu possa dar com a cabeça dele na parede..._

"Eu fiz." Quinn aparece atrás da diva.

"Por que diabos você iria querer dormir no mesmo quarto que eu?" Rachel vira em seus calcanhares para encarar a loira.

"Eu não tive muita escolha..." Quinn tenta explicar a situação, mas a diva revira os olhos e se volta para a recepcionista novamente.

"Eu quero um outro quarto por favor."

"Lamento Srta Berry, mas isso não será possível. Estamos lotados até quinta-feira."

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Rachel começa a perder a paciência e alterar a voz. "Eu não sabia que Connecticut era um destino tão popular nessa época do ano!" Ela fala com raiva.

"Normalmente não é, mas estamos tendo o casamento e uma reunião de família, então..." Começa a mulher, mas é logo interrompida.

"Você sabe quem eu sou?" A diva praticamente escala o balcão, a recepcionista da um passo para trás parecendo assustada.

"Rachel..." Quinn pega seu cotovelo, tentando fazê-la se acalmar, mas o efeito do gesto é o contrario.

"Não toca em mim!" Ela chacoalha o braço. "Você não faz ideia de tudo o que eu passei para chegar aqui em tempo, eu não estou de bom humor!"

"Eu percebi..." Comenta Quinn deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo e resolvendo que é melhor deixar Rachel tentar fazer as coisas do seu jeito, mesmo que ela saiba que a situação delas é irreversível no momento.

"Olha, Laura..." Ela lê o nome da recepcionista no crachá. "Você sabe quem eu sou?"

Laura pisca algumas vezes sem ter certeza do que responder. "Rachel Berry?"

Normalmente a cantora odiava usar sua fama para conseguir coisas, mas essa era uma situação extrema. "Não, eu sou Rachel Barbara Berry, a atriz."

A mulher olha para ela com cuidado. "Você me é familiar..." _Familiar? Maldita Broadway! Seu eu estivesse fazendo filmes esse problema já teria sido resolvido! _"Mas isso não muda o fato de que estamos lotados e não há nada que eu possa fazer."

Rachel respira fundo e cogita a possibilidade de se hospedar em outro hotel, mas isso não seria muito apropriado, ela estava ali para rever seus amigos, não para deixar que uma companhia de quarto desagradável estragasse sua semana. "Existe então a possibilidade de conseguir uma cama extra?"

"Desculpa, mas como eu disse, nós estamos lotados, não temos camas extras e nem nada do tipo."

"Ótimo!" Ela joga as mãos para o ar em frustração. "Desculpa pelo transtorno Laura." Ela da à volta e sobe as escadas pisando com força, ignorando a loira que ainda chamava o seu nome. Ela entra novamente no quarto e bate a porta, sentando na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Quinn não demorou muito para juntar-se a ela, entrando no quarto cautelosamente e parando em pé perto da porta, esperando que a morena falasse primeiro.

"Isso é ridículo!" Começa ela, falando por entre os dedos. "Serio, como você, entre todas as pessoas, acaba sendo designada para dividir um quarto comigo. Deve ser um pesadelo, ou... ou uma maldição! É, provavelmente uma maldição, já que você é um ser palpável então só posso presumir que isso esteja mesmo acontecendo." Ela levanta o rosto. "O que eu fiz para merecer isso? A única coisa que eu queria era chegar ao hotel, tomar um banho e ir para a cama..."

"Olha Rachel, eu também não estou exatamente feliz com isso, mas quando eu organizei os quartos..."

"E ainda por cima foi você quem armou isso! Por que Quinn? Você achou que seria engraçado me atormentar mais um pouco? Por que os quatro anos de ensino médio definitivamente não foram o bastante!" Seu rosto está vermelho e suas mãos tremem um pouco.

"Tente se acalmar Rachel!" Quinn se aproxima um pouco mais. "Era para você ter um quarto individual e eu iria dividir com a Mercedes, mas o irmão dela confirmou presença de ultima hora e eu só tinha duas opções, ou eu dormia com você ou com o pai do noivo!"

"Eu realmente quero te bater agora." Rachel murmura olhando para o chão.

Quinn se endireita e alguns minutos se passam sem que nenhuma das duas se pronuncie. Em nenhum momento a diva levanta os olhos para encontra com os da loira, mas ela consegue sentir que esta sendo observada e isso é muito desconfortável.

A ex líder de torcida pensa sem parar sobre o que acabou de ouvir e sobre a quantidade de vezes em que ela falou a mesma coisa para a mulher sentada a sua frente. Ela toma uma decisão e apóia uma mão na cama antes de se por de joelhos. Olhos de chocolate encontram olhos cor de mel e Rachel morde o lábio, de certa forma se arrependendo pelo que havia acontecido. Quinn realmente não tivera escolha e muitos anos haviam se passado dês de a ultima vez em que as duas haviam se encontrado. Pessoas podem mudar...

Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas a loira a interrompeu.

"Ok. Acho que eu mereço isso."

Rachel franze a testa. "O que?"

"Você pode me bater se quiser." Quinn fala sinceramente, sem desviar seu olhar em momento algum.

"Eu não estava falando serio Quinn..."

"Você estava sim, e eu mereço isso. Eu fiz muito mal para você no passado, nada mais justo do que deixar você descontar sua raiva em mim dessa vez." Ela parece tão calma e Rachel sente vergonha de seu ataque, é obvio que a loira ajoelhada ao seu lado não é mais a mesma.

"Te agredir fisicamente, apesar de ser tentador, não vai melhorar meu animo..." Ela corre os dedos pelos cabelos, finalmente quebrando o contato visual que já estava se tornando intenso de mais. "Eu só... Foi um dia ruim, só isso. Encontrar você deitada na minha cama foi, além de chocante, a gota da água."

Quinn não responde, mas lhe ofereçe o menor dos sorrisos em entendimento.

"Me desculpa."

"Eu é que te devo desculpas Rachel. Por todo o sofrimento que gerei para você no passado, eu realmente me arrependo..." Ela morde o lábio quando seus olhos se encontram novamente. "Eu sei que nada que eu faça jamais vai ser o suficiente para provar isso, mas eu gostaria de..." Ela para de falar, sem saber como se expressar.

"O que? O que você gostaria?" De uma forma estranha, a familiaridade da presença da loira havia conseguido acalmar a cantora. Por mais incrível que pareça, era realmente muito bom revê-la e ela estava feliz que fosse Quinn e não Santana no quarto, as coisas sempre podiam ser piores...

"Eu... Bem, eu gostaria de ser sua amiga, se você quiser..." Ela sorri de novo e Rachel sente seu estomago revirar, de um jeito bom. "Quero dizer, nós moramos na mesma cidade e..."

A cantora sorri também e usa uma mão para fazer com que a loira levante do chão. "Acho que podemos tentar uma amizade sim..."

====/====

Elas ficam em silencio novamente, sentadas lado a lado e tentando absorver tudo o que acabou de acontecer. "Acho que a gente podia dormir agora..." Comenta a loira depois de alguns minutos.

"É..." Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça. "Droga!" Ela apóia a testa na mão.

"O que foi?" Quinn lhe lança um olhar preocupado, praticamente esperando que a diva surte de novo e reconsidere a amizade entre as duas. Seus olhos se encontram novamente e a ex líder de torcida sabe o que vai acontecer agora, ela já viu esse mesmo olhar milhões de vezes em seu trabalho. É o olhar que as pessoas fazem quando o fardo se torna pesado demais. Ela age instintivamente e passa um braço pelo ombro da morena, trazendo-a para um abraço.

A princípio Rachel tenta se afastar, mas Quinn é bem mais forte do que ela e a cantora não têm escolha a não ser relaxar nos braços da outra. Antes que ela perceba, as lagrimas estão correndo por sua face e ensopando os cabelos loiros que repousavam no ombro de Quinn.

"O que houve?" Ela sussurra contra os cabelos castanhos, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, tentando confortar a morena da melhor forma possível.

"Sabe aqueles dias em que o mundo inteiro parece conspirar contra você?" Pergunta a morena, fungando um pouquinho e sem forças para se afastar do abraço.

"O seu dia foi tão ruim assim?" A voz da loira é suave e ela parece genuinamente interessada na resposta.

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça, enterrando seu rosto ainda mais nos cabelos de Quinn. "Hoje era a minha ultima noite no show, minha ultima noite nos palcos por algum tempo..."

"Eu sei, eu li sobre você nos jornais." Ela continua falando em voz baixa e isso tem um efeito muito estranho em Rachel, como uma canção de ninar, a voz a tranqüiliza e ela se sente zonza. "Eu assisti todos os seus shows, sabia?"

A cantora não consegue deixar de rir, ela muda de posição e apóia o queixo no ombro da sua mais nova amiga, de modo que consiga falar melhor. "Sério? Eu nunca imaginei que Quinn Fabray seria minha fã..."

Quinn ri junto com ela, ela também nunca havia imaginado isso, mas depois de ir assistir um show com Brittany e de fato ver a morena em ação... Bom, era difícil não se tornar fã. "Eu assisti sete vezes só o ultimo show! Você estava ótima..."

"Obrigada..." Ela sente as lagrimas voltarem ao pensar no show e na forma como seus colegas de elenco a trataram depois da ultima apresentação.

"Mas não é só por isso que você está chorando. Sei que soa estranho, mas você pode falar comigo se quiser..." Rachel se afasta e seca as lagrimas com os punhos.

"Meus colegas não ficaram muito felizes com a minha saída dos palcos e hoje à noite eles deixaram isso bem claro... Depois da apresentação eu fui cercada por jornalistas querendo saber sobre os meus planos e o resto do elenco ficou de lado, essa era a noite deles também..." Ela queria mais um abraço, mas achou que não seria apropriado pedir, então cruzou as mãos no colo. "Por causa dos repórteres eu acabei perdendo o meu vôo e tive que esperar quase duas horas pelo próximo. Chegando aqui, eles conseguiram extraviar a minha bagagem e o taxista se confundiu e me levou para o hotel errado."

Quinn arqueia a sobrancelha. "Eu achei que você estivesse exagerando..."

Rachel faz uma careta. "Então eu finalmente cheguei e tudo o que eu queria era um banho e cama..."

"E você abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara comigo..." Quinn força um sorriso. "Eu também teria surtado..."

"Me desculpa por aquilo Quinn, mas ver você despertou sentimentos..."

"... eu imagino que não tenha sido muito agradável..." a loira se inclina e aperta a mão da cantora.

"É... Mas agora eu meio que estou feliz por ter te encontrado..."

Quinn concorda e sorri genuinamente dessa vez, sentindo-se exausta de repente, ela olha para o relógio na parede. Quase cinco horas. Daqui a pouco iria amanhecer e ela mal havia dormido. Rachel parecia tão cansada quanto ela.

"Por que você não vai tomar um banho? Pode usar as minhas coisas." Ela levanta e abre a sua mala, separando uma camiseta igual a que está vestindo e alcançando para a morena.

Rachel lhe lança um olhar questionador.

"Você não disse que extraviaram a sua bagagem? Provavelmente ela não vai chegar até amanha ou depois..."

"E por que você esta me entregando essa camiseta?" Ela aperta o tecido azul e amarelo da Berkeley.

"Eu presumo que você não carregue um pijama dentro da bolsa..."

"Oh... Obrigada..." Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro.

"Minhas coisas para o cabelo estão em cima da pia." Diz Quinn abrindo o ziper de sua calça e deixando o jeans deslizar por suas pernas. Rachel assente e engole com dificuldade. Ela nunca havia reparado nas pernas da loira antes...

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e ligou o chuveiro.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, Quinn já estava dormindo de barriga para baixo por cima dos lençóis. Rachel sorriu e puxou o edredom, cobrindo-a direito antes de se deitar do outro lado da cama, virando-se para contemplar o rosto da loira.

_Essa definitivamente vai ser uma semana interessante..._

**N/A: Proximo capitulo vamos ver um pouco mais sobre os gleeks e o que eles estiveram fazendo nos ultimos anos...**

**Alguem de vocês sabe qual é a profissão da Quinn? Quem adivinhar ganha um premio ;)**

**Abraços e comentem!**


	5. Os Últimos Anos I

**N/A: Hey! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando :)**

** Não, a Quinn não é uma pediatra, nem psicologa e nem uma drag Queen... xD Vocês vão descobrir a verdade amanha provavelmente...**

** Bom, amanha é meu ultimo up por alguns dias, vou viajar no fim de semana, mas se tudo der certo estarei postando novamente terça-feira...**

** Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo!**

O CONVITE – Os últimos anos I

**04 de outubro.**

** ====/====**

** Horário indefinido, depois das duas da tarde – quarto 203.**

** ====/====**

Rachel abriu os olhos devagar e sentou-se na cama abruptamente, sentindo-se um pouco tonta com o movimento. Ela havia acabado de ter o sonho mais estranho de todos, Kurt e Karofsky iam se casar e ela pediu afastamento do teatro, mas a coisa mais estranha de todas era que no sonho, ela e Quinn Fabray dividiam a mesma cama e eram... amigas... mais ou menos.

Uma luz muito forte entra da janela e ela se pergunta que horas são. O aposento aonde ela se encontra é estranho, definitivamente não é o seu quarto. Ela esfrega os olhos e se alonga quando ouve o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Ela segue o som e praticamente tem um enfarto.

"Está tudo bem Rachel?" Quinn sai do banheiro e senta ao seu lado na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

A morena arregala os olhos e vira o rosto para analisar a loira ao seu lado. "Não foi um sonho?"

"Do que você está falando?" Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. Rachel estende um braço e cutuca a sua bochecha. "O que você está fazendo?"

A boca da cantora se abre, mas ela não responde, olhando para seu próprio corpo e percebendo que elas estão usando camisetas iguais. Ela pega o tecido azul escuro com uma mão e corre os dedos da outra pelo emblema amarelo. "Isso é mesmo real?"

"É claro que é real!" Quinn não consegue evitar um sorriso. "O que você pensou que fosse?"

"É tão estranho..."

"É só uma camiseta Berry." Seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais com a oportunidade de provocar a diva. Ela era humana afinal...

"Não é disso que eu estou falando." Ela aperta os olhos.

Quinn começa a rir.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?"

A loira tenta juntar ar suficiente para falar. "Você tinha que se ver agora..."

Rachel passa a mão pelo rosto, se certificando que não tem nenhum resquício de baba ou algo do gênero. Ela comprime os lábios e franze a testa para a mulher ao seu lado.

"O que foi?" ela está começando a se irritar.

"O jeito como você está me olhando agora, com esses olhos de sono e o cabelo todo desgrenhado..." Ela ri um pouco mais. "Você parece tão confusa e..." Ela procura a palavra certa. "... bonitinha."

Rachel sente suas bochechas esquentarem.

"Aww, não precisa ficar vermelha..."

A diva cobre o rosto com as mãos. "Você poderia parar com isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Quinn!"

"Ta, desculpa..." ela cruza as pernas como índio ainda rindo um pouco.

"Que horas são afinal?"

"Hummm, já passa das três. Perdemos o almoço, mas considerando-se a quantidade de álcool que foi consumida ontem à noite, acho que ninguém conseguiu acordar a tempo." Ela pensa um pouco. "Exceto talvez Santana..."

"Você bebeu também?"Ela não sabia por que, mas achou importante perguntar.

"Não... Quero dizer, sim, mas não o suficiente para..." Ela corre as mãos pelas pernas. "Eu conheço meus limites e nunca os excedo."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça, realmente satisfeita com a resposta.

"Então... Está com fome?" Quinn pergunta na falta de outra coisa para dizer, mas quando as palavras saem de sua boca ela percebe o quanto realmente está faminta. Rachel pisca algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Eu não estava antes de você perguntar..." Ela prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. "Talvez a gente pudesse... almoçar?" Ela levanta os olhos, hesitante. "Isso é, se você não se importar em dividir uma refeição comigo, claro..."

A loira revira os olhos, mas não de uma forma ofensiva. "Acho que almoço seria bom." Ela se impulsiona para fora da cama. "Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, você tem o que vestir?"

A cantora fica em silencio por um momento, ela havia esquecido que sua bagagem estava em algum lugar entre os dois aeroportos. Ela levanta também e tira uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida de dentro da bolsa. "Tenho sim, obrigada por perguntar."

"Você sempre carrega mudas de roupa dentro da bolsa?" Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer..." Ela queria dizer que todos os banhos de raspadinha no colégio haviam servido para alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e simplesmente sorriu. A loira pareceu feliz com a resposta e entrou no banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois Rachel estava vestida e sentada na cama, escovando o cabelo e pensando nos acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas. Ela podia ver que Quinn havia mudado, mas as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais. A cantora conhecia a si mesma bem o suficiente para reconhecer que se ela não tomasse cuidado poderia se machucar. Ela se apegava com muita facilidade e já podia sentir uma afeição crescente pela loira que havia feito sua vida um inferno durante todo o ensino médio. _Qual é o problema comigo? _A ultima vez que ela havia se aberto para alguém do passado as coisas não haviam sido muito boas, claro que agora não havia romance envolvido, mas não significava que doeria menos quando a ex líder de torcida desse as costas para ela no instante em que essa semana acabasse.

Ela tinha duas opções, permitir ou não que Quinn entrasse em sua vida. A cantora ponderava os prós e os contras. Ela não confiava na loira, mas queria tentar.

"Pronta?" Quinn sai do banheiro secando os cabelos com uma toalha de rosto, os olhos de Rachel a acompanham enquanto ela se movimenta pelo quarto, escaneando cada milímetro de seu corpo. Seus pés descalços, suas pernas expostas até um pouco acima do joelho, o vestido verde que não poderia cair melhor, seus braços enquanto ela vestia um casaco, seu peito e pescoço, também expostos, adornados pela tão conhecida cruz de ouro e finalmente seu rosto, os oito anos definitivamente foram maravilhosos para ela. Ela parece linda. _Claro, Quinn sempre foi linda, mas eu nunca achei que ela fosse... Atraente... _Os pensamentos da morena ficam nublados por um momento e ela sente seus olhos perderem o foco. Nem mesmo ela consegue entender a confusão em sua cabeça.

"Rachel?" Ela é trazida de volta a realidade quando a cama afunda sob o peso da loira que está calçando um par de botas marrons.

"Sim?" A cantora não se atreve a olhar para Quinn novamente, com medo do que possa acontecer.

"Seria legal se você respondesse quando alguém fala com você..." Ela coloca os brincos.

"Desculpa, eu estava... distraída." _Eu acabei de me perder pensando sobre o quanto Quinn Fabray é atraente? Ai meu Deus! Isso definitivamente não é normal! _Ela limpa a garganta. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu perguntei se você queria ficar no hotel e comer algo no restaurante, ou se você preferia ir comigo dar uma volta." Ela faz uma pausa e olha para a morena que parece distraída brincando com as mangas de sua blusa. "Quando eu, Kurt e Dave viemos para conhecer o hotel eu descobri um shopping que fica só a algumas quadras daqui..."

Rachel não estava com muito animo para caminhar, mas por outro lado, se ela ficasse no hotel, provavelmente acabaria cruzando com algum ex colega e ela não estava exatamente pronta para isso. "O shopping parece uma boa ideia..."

====/====

_Malditas companhias aéreas! _Outubro estava se revelando extremamente frio por ser apenas o começo do outono. Sua blusa, apesar das mangas longas, não oferecia muito calor e ela estava seriamente considerando a hipótese de comprar roupas novas nesse tal shopping, mas até chegar lá não havia muito o que fazer. Quinn também não parecia muito feliz com o clima, ela puxava as mangas de seu casaco para baixo e ocasionalmente esfregava os braços com as mãos. Rachel imaginou que ela deveria estar arrependida de ter posto um vestido e não calças compridas, mesmo que a bota cobrisse grande parte de suas pernas, uma outra grande parte continuava exposta e em contato com o vento gélido.

Elas andavam lado a lado por uma rua que parecia não ter fim, cercada por arvores de diferentes tipos e cores. Folhas amarelas, laranjas e douradas cobriam a calçada e esvoaçavam conforme elas caminhavam. Rachel amava o outono. Ela amava as cores e o frio, – dês de que tivesse proteção contra ele – que não era frio demais e a forma como tudo parecia mais acolhedor, até mesmo o ar do outono parecia melhor que o das outras estações. O central park no outono era maravilhoso, mas Connecticut não ficava muito para trás.

"Estamos quase chegando..." Quinn encosta sua mão na base das costas da cantora para guiá-la quando elas dobraram uma esquina e Rachel gostou da sensação de calor que percorreu seu corpo com o contato. Ela morde o lábio quando a loira se afasta, evitando que um som de protesto escape por eles. Essa atração inexplicável estava começando a preocupar a diva de verdade, ela não queria destruir as chances de manter uma amizade só por que seu corpo gostava de agir por conta própria...

O shopping não era muito grande, mas Rachel achou que era melhor assim, a praça de alimentação ficava no meio do prédio e estava cheia de gente apesar de serem quatro da tarde. Elas se separaram na hora de escolher a comida, mas logo se encontraram novamente e escolheram uma mesa. A refeição começou em silencio, nenhuma delas sabia o que dizer ou como puxar assunto até que Quinn fez um comentário aleatório sobre a comida que levou a outro comentário sobre veganismo e elas agora se encontravam em uma discussão animada sobre o que elas mais amavam em Nova York.

"Você só fala isso por que não conhece a cidade de verdade..." Quinn rouba uma batata frita do prato da diva.

Rachel se sente ligeiramente ofendida. NY era o seu sonho afinal, ela devia conhecer a cidade melhor do que ninguém. "E você conhece?" ela pergunta desafiadoramente.

"Melhor o que você imagina..."

A cantora franze a testa. "Bom, eu conheço todos os pontos turísticos e teatros e todos os bairros importantes..."

"Exatamente." Quinn interrompe com um sorriso. "NY é muito mais do que isso. A beleza de uma cidade está nos lugares mais obscuros..."

Rachel sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. "Eu não sei se quero conhecer os lugares obscuros, definitivamente não parece seguro."

A loira ri, ela já está acostumada com esse tipo de comentário.

"Mas mudando de assunto, eu estava pensando se de repente você..." Ela toma um gole de água. "Eu realmente não sei o que esperar de hoje à noite..."

"Por que?" Ela sabe o que a diva quer dizer, mas decide perguntar mesmo assim.

"Eu fiquei muito tempo afastada de todos vocês, eu não conheço mais ninguém. A ultima pessoa com quem eu tive contato foi a Brittany no primeiro ano de faculdade, e só por que tínhamos aula no mesmo prédio. Eu me isolei totalmente e agora estou com um pouco de medo de voltar." Admite ela.

"Por que?" Quinn pergunta novamente, terminando de tomar sua coca. "Por que você se afastou?"

Rachel hesita, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Esse assunto sempre a deixa emocional...

"Tudo bem se você não quiser responder, eu só fiquei curiosa..." Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos. "De todas as pessoas, você era a que mais prezava a amizade e eu lembro que você tinha amigos no nosso ultimo ano. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Puck, Brittany..."

"Eu acho que nunca fui muito boa em manter contato com as pessoas?" Ela responde, mas soa como uma pergunta. Ela desvia os olhos, não agüentando encarar as orbitas douradas a sua frente. "Acho que fiquei tão envolvida em realizar meu sonhe que acabei esquecendo das coisas que realmente importavam. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada comigo mesma, eu poderia ter mantido contato. Não era tão difícil..."

Quinn não responde, ela só acente com a cabeça, entendendo que Rachel está falando isso para si mesma e não só para ela.

"Quero dizer... Eu e Brittany estudamos na mesma escola e eu a vi algumas vezes e ela sempre veio me cumprimentar, mas eu nunca me deixei envolver... Eu realmente não sei por que agi assim." Ela levanta os olhos e Quinn consegue perceber as lagrimas se formando. Ela consegue sentir a dor em cada palavra da diva. "Eu realmente me arrependo." Sua voz sai quebrada e algumas lagrimas escapam, fazendo seu caminho por sua face.

A loira estende a mão por sobre a mesa e aperta a da morena, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acredito em você Rachel...

"Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar tudo isso..." ela se interrompe e enterra o rosto nas mãos. Quinn não diz nada. Seu polegar desenha pequenos círculos no pulso da cantora. Rachel vai se acalmando aos poucos e quando ela levanta o rosto, a loira fica feliz ao notar o sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu nunca imaginei que a pessoa para quem eu iria me abrir sobre isso seria justamente Quinn Fabray. É meio irônico, considerando-se o nosso passado."

"Bom, nós vivemos no presente não é? Tudo pode acontecer e nada nunca vai ser estranho demais..." Ela pisca para a diva.

Rachel ri. "É verdade..." Elas terminam de comer em silencio e levam suas bandejas até o lixo.

====/====

"Eu queria te pedir um favor Quinn..."

"Humm?" Elas caminhavam devagar enquanto olhavam as vitrines sem real interesse.

"Eu... Nós já falamos sobre isso na verdade, mas... Bom, como eu não conheço mais ninguém, eu não queria..." Ela parece incapaz de vocalizar o que quer dizer.

"O que?"

"Eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre ninguém do nosso passado... Eu queria que você me falasse um pouco sobre o que esperar." Ela finalmente consegue falar.

Quinn levanta uma sobrancelha. "Você quer que eu te conte o que aconteceu com cada um dos nossos colegas?" _Acho que faz sentido, mas vai levar algum tempo... _Pensa ela.

Rachel para de andar e encara a mulher ao seu lado. "É... Eu ficaria muito grata se você pudesse fazer isso. Não precisa ser nada detalhado, só algumas informações básicas, como formação e aonde vive, se é casado, esse tipo de coisa."

"Acho que eu posso fazer isso..."

"Otimo!" Rachel sorri e encosta seu ombro ao da loira, indicando um banco com a cabeça.

Elas se sentam e Quinn cruza as pernas, se voltando para a morena cujos olhos brilham em expectativa.

"Eu nem sei por que começar?" Ela brinca com a bainha do casaco.

Rachel muda de posição, escorando as costas no braço do banco e ficando de frente para a loira. "Que tal você me falar sobre quem já está no hotel?"

====/====

**N/A: Comentem!**


	6. Os Últimos Anos II

O CONVITE – Os últimos anos II

"Tina e Mike não vão poder vir, eles estão na Coréia..."

"Coréia? Eles ainda estão juntos então?" Rachel pergunta admirada.

"Sim, eu não mantive muito contato com eles, aparentemente eles não ficam muito tempo no mesmo lugar... Mike escreve para o guia Time Out então eles podem ir para qualquer lugar de graça. Eu aproveitaria também..."

"Uau..." Ela concorda com a cabeça.

"Eles foram o único casal do ensino médio que realmente durou..."

"Eu sempre achei que Puck e Lauren fossem dar certo também, quero dizer, Noah se manteve fiel durante os dois últimos anos..."

"Eu também achava isso, mas Lauren tinha outras ambições, ela é lutadora profissional agora, ela está morando na Itália e não vai conseguir vir para o casamento, mas mandou uma cesta de frutas com um autografo... Puck está aqui. Ele continua o mesmo, você vai perceber..."

Rachel sorri com as lembranças.

"Por incrível que pareça ele saiu de Lima. Ele conseguiu uma bolsa para ir jogar futebol no Texas, mas sofreu ma lesão na perna antes de conseguir se tornar profissional, agora ele é assistente do treinador do time da University of Texas em Austin. Ele tem uma namorada. Acho que o nome dela é Marian, mas ela não fala muito e não parece muito feliz por estar aqui... Ontem a noite foi... Tensa..." Quinn franze a testa.

"Por quê? Rachel pergunta achando a expressão da loira divertida.

"Ela certamente é uma mulher ciumenta e o Puck é... bem, ele mesmo." Ela sorri. "Eu temi pela minha vida todas as vezes que ele olhava para mim."

A cantora ri, sentindo um pouco de pena dessa tal Marian. "Artie e Brittany se separaram então?"

"Sim, a distancia foi demais para eles e o namoro acabou na primeira semana. Artie foi para a Inglaterra e suas pesquisas em mecânica avançada são referencia no mundo inteiro, ele da aula em Oxford e pelo que o Sam falou, está casado com uma mulher 20 anos mais velha. Ele vai vir só para a cerimônia no sábado..."

"E a Brittany?"

Quinn sorri. Brittany era sua melhor amiga... "Eu, Brittany e Santana viemos juntas para NY e dividimos um apartamento por dois anos, até que elas resolveram fugir e se casar."

Rachel arregala os olhos. "Elas casaram... Por que não estou surpresa?"

"É, eu pensei a mesma coisa quando elas chegaram em casa depois de um feriado e B. veio pulando em minha direção, mostrando o anel em seu dedo. Mas foi um pouco chocante para mim. Eu sempre soube que elas iam acabar juntas, mas durante os dois anos de moradia compartilhada elas nunca pareceram querer assumir um relacionamento e de repente..."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça.

"Eu não conseguia mais ficar dentro daquele apartamento elas não paravam de..." Ela sente as bochechas esquentarem. "Vamos dizer que eu não conseguia dormir a noite em função do barulho..."

A cantora ri desse depoimento, imaginando como deve ter sido.

"Eu estava no campus da Berkeley um dia, praticamente dormindo em um dos bancos quando uma voz familiar veio salvar a minha vida." Ela sorri de verdade. "Kurt estava cursando jornalismo na mesma universidade que eu, nossas aulas ficavam em partes opostas do campus, mas eu estava fazendo uma eletiva de jornalismo social e acabamos nos reencontrando. Fomos almoçar e eu expliquei minha situação para ele... me mudei para seu apartamento na semana seguinte e acabamos nos tornando amigos de verdade..."

"Eu leio os artigos dele, são sempre divertidos, mesmo que cruéis às vezes..."

"Não é culpa dele se algumas pessoas simplesmente não têm o mínimo senso estético. Convenhamos, tem cada coisa ridícula por ai..." Quinn não consegue evitar que uma imagem da morena durante o primeiro ano do ensino médio invada a sua cabeça. Ela se chuta mentalmente pelo comentário, esperando que a diva não leve para o lado pessoal.

"É... Ele fez um pequeno comentário sobre o meu vestido na premiação do Tony ano passado, nunca imaginei que ele fosse elogiar nada que eu pudesse vestir, principalmente se levarmos em consideração a forma como eu me vestia no ensino médio..." Rachel faz uma careta.

Quinn não sabe se deve concordar ou não, então ela simplesmente não faz nada e começa a tamborilar os dedos no joelho.

Rachel decide mudar de assunto. "Todas as vezes que eu encontrei com a Britt em Julliard ela estava em algum prédio de dança... Ela é dançarina não é?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. "Ela inaugurou o próprio estúdio no final do ano passado." Rachel consegue detectar o orgulho em sua voz. "Ela é ótima, ela se voluntariou para trabalhar comigo uma vez por semana, fazendo oficinas de danço terapia, as crianças simplesmente a adoram!" Seus olhos brilham e a cantora sente seu coração acelerar de repente.

A morena queria perguntar sobre as crianças, mas ela meio que esqueceu como fazer sua boca funcionar, então ela simplesmente sorri, esperando que a loira esclareça suas duvidas.

"Santana mudou muito durante esses anos, ela é medica, neurocirurgiã na realidade..."

Rachel arregala os olhos.

"Ela realmente ama o que faz e se importa de verdade com as pessoas. Brittany fica brava com ela, ela diz que S tem que parar de se preocupar com os outros e começar a cuidar um pouco mais de si mesma..."

"Isso é definitivamente..." Rachel não sabe o que dizer para definir o quanto está surpresa.

"Eu sei... Bizarro... Mas as pessoas mudam e ela continua sendo extremamente temperamental e relativamente diabólica quando quer. Principalmente agora, acho que B vai acabar enlouquecendo..."

"Por quê?" Se alguém era capaz de lidar com a latina esse alguém era Brittany e Rachel não via motivos para que a loira não conseguisse fazer isso.

"Bem, Santana está grávida..." Ela da um tempo para a diva processar a informação. Quinn resiste a necessidade de rir, Rachel está fazendo a mesma expressão de confusão que tinha hoje de manha.

"E ela é uma neurocirurgiã?" A cantora pergunta boquiaberta. "E está grávida?"

Quinn acente com a cabeça.

"Pobres pacientes!" Rachel arregala os olhos e move sua cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente.

Quinn não resiste e começa a rir.

"Oh meu Deus! Pobre Brittany!" a diva parece estar em completo estado de choque. "Você acha que é seguro aparecer no jantar hoje à noite depois de saber disso? Quero dizer, não era segredo para ninguém que Santana e eu nunca nos demos bem... E se... E se ela for pior do que quando estávamos no colégio?"

"É um risco a correr, Santana está agindo de forma imprevisível ultimamente, quando você menos espera, ela tem um surto e quando você acha que ela vai sair por ai gritando com todo mundo ela faz algo totalmente inesperado como sorrir inocentemente ou abraçar pessoas aleatórias... É um pouco assustador na verdade..."

Rachel pisca algumas vezes e muda de posição no banco, chegando um pouco mais perto de Quinn sem perceber. "Bom... Você vai estar comigo hoje né?"

Quinn sorri e sente vontade de passar o braço pelo ombro da morena, mas acaba optando por hesitantemente apoiar a mão no joelho dela. "Não se preocupe Berry, San não vai te agredir fisicamente..." Ela faz uma pausa e chacoalha a perna da diva de leve. "E mesmo que ela tente, a gravidez a deixou bem mais lenta do que o normal, você provavelmente conseguiria fugir a tempo..."

Rachel não sabe se ri ou não, na realidade ela não sabe exatamente o que fazer quando a única coisa que consegue sentir é a leve pressão em seu joelho. Seus olhos se encontram e ela imita o sorriso da loira. Quinn retira a mão e a cantora limpa a garganta. "Você falou que o Sam estava aqui também?"

"Oh, sim, ele foi o primeiro a chegar, ele continua em Lima e é dono de uma academia, nada muito emocionante, mas aparentemente é famoso na cidade... Não está casado e nem tem namorada."

"Finn?"

"Ele tem uma namorada, mas ela não pode vir antes, ela ainda está na faculdade, mas vai chegar junto com Burt e Carole para a cerimônia..."

"E o que aconteceu com ele? Eu me lembro da noite da nossa formatura, ele estava chorando por que não tinha sido aceito em nenhuma das universidades que queria e também por que você tinha terminado tudo..."

"Ele estava bêbado e eu terminei com ele quase um mês antes da formatura!" Ela fala em sua defesa.

"E o que ele fez depois disso?"

"Burt teve outro ataque cardíaco a três anos atrás, a partir daí Finn assumiu a oficina, ele ampliou o negocio e agora eles concertam qualquer coisa eletrônica, não só carros, o que fez com que ele e Sam se tornassem amigos novamente. Finn faz toda a assistência técnica da aparelhagem da academia por um preço especial..."

Já são cinco e meia e Rachel começa a sentir frio novamente, ela se encolhe um pouco e se aproxima ainda mais da loira, deixando seus braços se encostarem em uma tentativa de se aquecer. Quinn se sente estranha com a nova proximidade, mas não se move, ela ainda não conseguiu decidir se é um estranho bom ou ruim. Ela olha para a mulher ao seu lado e morde o lábio. Rachel mudou dês de o colégio. Suas feições estavam mais bem definidas, mas ao mesmo tempo se mantinham delicadas. Ela ganhou um pouco de peso que se distribuiu nos lugares certos, fazendo seu corpo parecer ainda mais perfeito. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos do que ela se lembrava e Quinn queria correr seus dedos pelas mechas castanhas. _Os olhos dela são tão bonitos... Como nunca reparei nisso antes? _Ela se inclina um pouco em direção a morena e pergunta em voz baixa. "Está tudo bem?"

A voz de Quinn e a pequena distancia entre elas causa arrepios por todo o corpo da diva "Eu só estou com frio..."

"Oh..." A loira observa a morena por um segundo antes de passar um braço pelo ombro de Rachel, sua mão deslizando para cima e para baixo pelo braço dela. Ela para os movimentos quando a cantora descansa a cabeça em seu ombro, percebendo a intimidade do gesto.

Rachel parece sentir o mesmo e se levanta. "Acho que eu vou comprar algumas roupas... Vou precisar de pelo menos de um casaco até que a minha mala chegue..." Ela mantém os olhos fixos no chão.

Quinn fica de pé também. "Certo..." Ela prende os cabelos. "Vamos então. Eu posso te contar sobre o resto do pessoal enquanto fazemos compras..."

====/====

"Sério Rachel! Você tem que provar esse!"

"Nem pensar Quinn! Eu me livrei desses suéteres há muito tempo atrás, não quero resgatar nenhuma lembrança desagradável..."

Quinn segurava um suéter xadrez amarelo mostarda e branco. "Por favor?" Ela tenta de novo, recebendo um olhar reprovador da diva que continuava procurando um casaco pelas araras da loja. "É tão Rachel Berry..."

"Não."

"Eu não estou pedindo para você levar... Só experimenta." Quinn segura a peça em frente ao seu rosto. "Eu sinto falta da antiga Rachel..."

"Serio?"

"S... Tá, talvez não, mas seria legal te ver usando as suas roupas antigas..." Ela não sabe exatamente por que está insistindo nisso, _deve ser por que eu gosto de atormentar a Rachel... É, provavelmente é isso... "_Eu prometo que não vou contar para ninguém..."

"E como eu sei que você não vai tirar uma foto com o celular ou algo assim?" Ela põe as mãos nos quadris e encara a loira.

Quinn levanta os braços. "Eu claramente não tenho uma câmera comigo, você pode ver que eu nem mesmo trouxe a minha bolsa. Alem do mais Kurt confiscou o meu celular quando chegamos aqui..."

Rachel cruza os braços sem acreditar no que ela diz.

"Você pode verificar meus bolsos se quiser..."

Rachel aperta os olhos e se aproxima da loira devagar, ela corre as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, sentindo o tecido verde sob seus dedos e encontrando os bolsos do vestido, a única coisa dentro deles era o cartão que abria a porta do quarto do hotel e alguns dólares. A morena suspira e pega o suéter da mão de sua companheira, fazendo a ex líder de torcida sorrir amplamente. Ela veste o blusão amarelo e cruza os braços sobre o peito encontrando os olhos cor de mel com os seus. "Satisfeita?"

Quinn se aproxima e pega os cotovelos da diva, descruzando seus braços gentilmente, se afastando para logo em seguida dar um passo a frente novamente e correr os dedos pelo cabelo castanho, jogando-o para trás dos ombros da cantora. A loira da um sorriso torto. "Muito... Eu acho que no fundo eu realmente sentia falta de você."

Rachel sente seu rosto esquentar e em um movimento brusco tira o suéter.

====/====

Quinze minutos depois elas saem da loja, Rachel comprou um casaco preto e uma outra blusa de manga longa. Ela lembrou que iria precisar de roupas intimas também, mas não queria que Quinn a acompanhasse quando fosse comprar isso. Seria constrangedor de mais.

"Então? Quem mais está na cidade?"

"Mercedes." Quinn sorri. Apesar da distancia as duas continuaram mantendo contato e já fazia um mês que a outra diva estava me NY, hospedada em sua casa, ajudando com os preparativos do casamento. "Você já deve ter ouvido sobre o trabalho dela. Sinceramente acho que ela tem potencial para ganhar o Oscar..."

Rachel sorri também, ela concorda. O trabalho de sua amiga estava sendo muito reconhecido no meio artístico, seus figurinos eram de uma originalidade incrível, sem ter que apelar para o excesso ou para o ridículo. "Ela está morando em LA?"

"Sim, ela estava montando o figurino para um novo filme sobre super-heróis que parece bem divertido, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de conversar com você sobre isso."

"Ela continua solteira?" Rachel lembrou que o irmão de Mercedes estava no casamento também e ela não iria dividir o quarto com Devon se estivesse casada.

"Divorciada na realidade..."

"Sério? Nunca achei que ela fosse..."

"Não a julgue, é uma historia complicada. Ela vai saber te explicar melhor..." Quinn age na defensiva, sem deixar que a morena termine de falar.

"Ok..." Rachel sente a curiosidade tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

"Vamos voltar para o hotel?"

A cantora estava prestes a concordar quando a visão de algo a faz perder o foco. Uma loira vem correndo e abanando na direção delas, parecendo preocupada. "Aquela não é a..."

"Brittany." Completa Quinn acenando para sua amiga.

Elas se encontram no meio do caminho.

"Quinn!" Ela fala, um tanto sem fôlego. "Você precisa me ajudar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer..." Seus olhos se desviam para a morena e sua boca se abre um pouquinho.

"O que aconteceu?" pergunta Quinn começando a se preocupar.

"Rachel..."

"Olá Brittany, é um prazer vê-la novammmmmm." Ela não consegue completar o que ia dizer, pois se vê presa em um abraço tão forte que chega a ergue-la do chão.

"Você está aqui! Eu nem acredito!" Ela põe a morena no chão, mas se recusa a solta-la.

"É... Então, como vão as coisas? Eu soube que você e San..."

"Foco pessoal!" Quinn interrompe as duas. "Por que você precisa de ajuda B?"

A expressão da loira muda totalmente, seus olhos se arregalam e ela parece prestes a chorar. "Oh Quinn!" Ela passa a mão pelos cabelos. "A San está tendo desejo de comer Kit-Kats."

As duas loiras trocam um olhar significativo e Rachel se intromete. "E por que você não compra?" _Quero dizer, Kit-Kat é algo que se encontra em qualquer lugar... _Pensa ela, não entendendo qual é o grande problema.

"Ela quer a edição com chocolate meio-amargo." De alguma forma Brittany consegue arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

"Desculpa, mas eu ainda não vejo qual é o problema..."

"Eu revirei a cidade inteira atrás desse chocolate e ninguém tem! Alguma coisa a ver com problemas no distribuidor." Sua voz falha em desespero. "Santana disse que não vai me deixar entrar no quarto até que eu tenho arrumado esse maldito chocolate!"

"Calma B a gente vai te ajudar está bem?" Quinn passa a mão pelas costas dela.

"Eu tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça, ela esta sozinha no quarto, e se ela escorregar, ou se machucar de alguma forma? Ai meu Deus!"

"A gente vai dar um jeito. Não se preocupe, vamos procurar por esse Kit-Kat e se não encontrarmos eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela..." Quinn começa a andar decididamente até a saída do shopping. Rachel e Brittany se olham antes de correr atrás dela.

"Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia Q. Ela provavelmente vai te jogar alguma coisa e te expulsar do quarto também..." Brittany a alcança primeiro,segurando seu braço de leve.

"Veremos..."

====/====

**N/A: eu sei que o final ficou muito ruim, mas eu não tive tempo, descobri agora (são sete da manha) que nós estamos indo viajar hoje e não amanha como eu havia imaginado. Não quis deixar vocês esperando então escrevi esse capitulo a jato... Não foi revisado, perdoem erros de portuges.**

** Comentem comentem comentem...**

**Até terça!**


	7. Santana

**N/A: oi pessoal... Bom, mais um capitulo escrito as pressas, mas esse eu consegui revisar, mais ou menos... Cheguei de viajem ontem e descobri que vou ter um treinamento essa semana, o que significa que terei de trabalhar das sete as sete basicamente. E semana que vem a faculdade volta, terei aula todas as noites, das sete e meia as dez e meia. Então, não sei se vou conseguir manter os ups diários, mas prometo fazer o possível. **

** Vocês preferem capítulos mais curtos todos os dias ou capítulos mais longos dia sim dia não?**

====/====

O CONVITE – Santana

"Espera! Quinn!" Brittany e Rachel praticamente corriam atrás da loira que andava decididamente em passos largos e rápidos em direção ao hotel. Elas haviam dado mais uma volta pela cidade tentando encontrar o chocolate para Santana. Sem sucesso e depois de uma tentativa totalmente frustrada de apaziguar a fera por telefone Quinn decidiu que era hora de intervir. Ela sabia exatamente como Santana estava se sentindo, ela sentiu isso muitas vezes durante a gravidez da Beth, tudo bem que seus desejos não eram necessariamente por chocolate, mas foi relativamente difícil desejar bacon quando ela estava morando com os Puckerman.

Rachel alcançou por seu cotovelo e a virou de frente para si no momento em que a loira entrou no hotel. A cantora estava um pouco ofegante e Quinn a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você percebe que isso é suicídio, não percebe?"

"Não se eu tiver um escudo." Quinn pega a mão da morena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Brittany as alcança. "O que você vai fazer Q?" Ela segue as outras duas pela recepção até o elevador.

"O que você quer dizer com escudo Quinn?" Rachel tem os olhos arregalados e tenta livrar sua mão do aperto da loira. Não há resposta a sua pergunta e ela é puxada para dentro do elevador. Quinn aperta o botão para o quarto andar.

"Q?" As portas se fecham e Britt se vê sozinha no lobby. Ela não pensa duas vezes e se apressa em direção as escadas.

"Quinn Fabray, você poderia responder a minha pergunta?" Rachel parou de lutar e deixou sua mão relaxar na da loira, mesmo sentindo receio.

"Eu vou fazer a Santana sair do quarto. E você vai me ajudar."

"Não vou não." Rachel puxa seu braço mais uma vez, finalmente conseguindo se soltar e dando um passo para trás, encostando as costas na parede do elevador.

"Ah, vai sim." Quinn da um passo em sua direção.

"Não! Eu não vou, eu não vejo como poderia ajudar de qualquer forma. Santana me odeia!"

A loira se aproxima ainda mais, apoiando sua mão no ombro da cantora. "Ela não te odeia." Sua voz sai mais suave dessa vez. As portas do elevador se abrem, mas nenhuma das duas se move.

"Ela vai me matar!" A morena sussurra quando um homem se junta a elas e aperta o botão para o térreo.

Quinn sorri para o senhor e da mais um passo, invadindo o espaço pessoal da morena e inclinando sua cabeça, de modo que sua boca pairasse a apenas alguns centímetros do pescoço de Rachel. "Eu te protejo..." Ela murmura.

Rachel fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. A proximidade não estava fazendo seu cérebro funcionar claramente. Ela respira fundo, mas logo percebe que não foi uma boa ideia, o cheiro adocicado da mulher a sua frente agora inebria ainda mais os seus sentidos.

Com um plim, elas estão paradas no lobby e o homem que estava no elevador é substituído por um casal, mas nenhuma das duas presta atenção à mudança.

"Eu prometo..." Quinn fecha os olhos também e inconscientemente se inclina um pouco mais por sobre a cantora. Alguma coisa em Rachel simplesmente a faz agir dessa forma. Como se elas fossem imãs de cargas diferentes, Quinn não conseguia evitar a necessidade de tocá-la. Isso a assustava um pouco e a fazia pensar sobre como ela nunca havia se sentido dessa forma o durante ensino médio.

"O que eu vou ter que fazer?" A morena acaba se rendendo, ela levanta os braços e apóia as mãos nos ombros de sua companheira.

O casal desce no segundo andar e Quinn se afasta com um sorriso suave nos lábios, mais uma vez pressionando o numero 4. "Nada, só deixar que as coisas aconteçam..."

====/====

"Meu amor, por favor, abre a porta!"

"Não."

"Eu realmente tentei San, mas não consegui encontrar o seu chocolate aqui..." Brittany tem seu rosto encostado na porta, ela não sabe o que fazer, era a terceira vez que Santana a proibia de entrar no quarto e ela simplesmente odiava isso. Normalmente, a latina ficaria mal humorada por algumas horas e então começaria a chorar e Brittany iria abraça-la e tudo ficaria bem. Mas hoje não era um desses dias felizes.

"Você não tentou o bastante B! Nossa filha vai nascer com cara de chocolate!"

"Até eu sei que isso não é possível S..."

Quinn e Rachel aparecem no corredor e a loira mais alta lhes lança um olhar cansado.

"Só espere aqui, está bem?" A cantora concorda, Quinn a deixa parada a dois quartos de distancia e caminha até onde Brittany está escorada. "Santana, sou eu Quinn, abra a porta." Ela bate duas vezes e aguarda uma resposta.

Depois de alguns segundos a voz da latina atravessa a madeira escura. "Você trouxe o meu Kit Kat?"

"Sim." Quinn se sente mal por mentir, mas sabe que não existe outra forma de fazer sua amiga sair do quarto.

"Como eu sei que você não está mentindo?" As duas loiras podem ouvir os passos se aproximando da porta.

"Você vai ter que abrir para descobrir..." Quinn sorri pensando que já ganhou essa discussão.

"B, ela está falando a verdade?" _Droga. _A dançarina arregala os olhos, sem saber o que responder. Quinn passa a mão pelos cabelos. Brittany nunca mentiria para Santana.

Silencio.

"Boa tentativa Q. Agora vão embora!"

"Olha, San, eu não queria mentir para você, mas está na hora de parar com isso..."

"Não! Vai embora!"

"Eu sei o que você esta sentindo S. Eu passei por isso... Mas nunca me tranquei num quarto por não conseguir realizar os meus desejos, isso é muito infantil de sua parte." Ela morde o lábio, esperando pela resposta que nunca veio. Quinn respira fundo e encontra os olhos azuis de Brittany, agora cheios de água. "Você está fazendo a sua esposa chorar." _Golpe baixo... Espero que funcione._

Mais silencio.

A voz da latina vem hesitante dessa vez. "É verdade B?"

O lábio inferior de Brittany começa a tremer e ela não sabe como responder sem chorar, então ela não responde. Rachel observa a cena a distancia, sentindo vontade de se aproximar, mas não ousando se mover.

"B?" Santana pergunta novamente. Ela envolve a maçaneta com a mão, ela sabe que esta sendo infantil e não via mais motivos ara continuar com esse drama, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era Santana Lopez e Santana Lopez não dá o braço a torcer. Mas era Brittany, ela não gostava de magoar a loira e não era culpa dela que nenhuma loja dessa cidade vendesse seu chocolate.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você..." Quinn fala como se estivesse cantando, sorrindo um pouco e piscando para Rachel. A cantora sente o coração acelerar, ela não sabe dizer se é por causa da possibilidade de rever Santana ou se é por causa da loira que continua olhando fixamente em sua direção com aqueles olhos perfeitos.

"Surpresa?" Santana aperta a maçaneta com mais força, mordendo o lábio.

"Só abre a maldita porta de uma vez S!" Quinn revira os olhos, sua paciência melhorou muito nos últimos anos, mas isso estava começando a irritar. Ela não esperava que a latina fosse realmente obedecê-la,a loira suspirou em contentamento quando a cabeça de sua amiga apareceu por uma fresta.

"B?" Seus olhos encontram os de sua esposa e ela vê que Quinn não estava mentindo quando disse que Brittany estava chorando. Ela sai do quarto e segura o rosto de sua mulher com as duas mãos. "Me desculpa, eu não queria te magoar, você sabe como os hormônios me deixam irracional as vezes..." Britt faz que sim com a cabeça, deixando as lagrimas correrem soltas por sua face. Ela se inclina e deposita um beijinho nos lábios da latina. As duas ficam nessa posição por um momento até que Santana se volta para Quinn a fim de perguntar qual era a surpresa.

====/====

Rachel continua parada no meio do corredor, seus olhos atentos a qualquer movimento brusco por parte da latina que acabou de aparecer. Ela pode ver o quanto Santana esta diferente, física e mentalmente. Seus cabelos estão bem mais curtos, um pouco acima dos ombros e ela definitivamente parece grávida. Sua barriga é visível através da camiseta e seu rosto está um pouco mais inchado do que ela lembrava. Ela observa a interação do casal, sem saber qual é o seu papel na historia. Pelo visto ela não era mais necessária. A cantora estava contemplando a ideia de se virar e ir embora quando Santana se vira para Quinn e seus olhos se encontram.

"Surpresa!" Quinn abre os braços em sua direção.

Os olhos da latina dobram de tamanho. Rachel não consegue se mexer, ela engole com dificuldade e tenta forçar um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. Santana começa a caminhar lentamente em sua direção e a cantora fecha os olhos, antecipando a dor física que provavelmente vira a qualquer segundo. Ela sente o ar se esvair de seus pulmões quando braços a envolvem firmemente. "Man-hands!"

Ela abre os olhos devagar e encontra um mar de cabelos escuros a sua frente, ela sente a protuberância do estomago de Santana contra seu próprio abdome e isso é muito surreal. Quinn está sorrindo para ela e isso faz com que seu corpo relaxe um pouco, ela levanta um braço e bate desajeitadamente nas costas da latina. "S-santana..."

Elas se afastam e Rachel percebe que sua ex colega esta chorando desesperadamente. _Santana Lopez está chorando? Isso é tão bizarro... _Ela procura os olhos das loiras, pedindo silenciosamente por ajuda. _Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! O que eu faço? _Antes que ela consiga completar qualquer raciocínio, a latina a puxa para outro abraço. "Eu... estou... tããão..." Ela tenta falar entre soluços e a cantora está paralisada novamente. "orgulhosa... de você... RuPaul..."

"Err..." Ela olha por cima do ombro da medica e Quinn continua sorrindo. _Essa é oficialmente a semana mais surreal da minha vida._

"Eu sempre soube que você chegaria lá Berry!" Santana se afasta, ela sorri agora, mas seus olhos ainda estão marejados e sua voz embargada.

"Uau..." Rachel não sabe o que dizer, normalmente ela não fica sem palavras.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome! Será que o jantar já está sendo servido? Que horas são B?" Ela se afasta da cantora e pega a mão de Brittany, chacoalhando-a para cima e para baixo.

====/====

**Dez minutos depois – quarto 203.**

Quinn procurava por roupas dentro da mala enquanto Rachel estava sentada na cama, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, sem prestar real atenção ao que acontecia a sua volta. A loira escolhe o que irá vestir e olha para a diva. Já fazem 10 minutos e ela ainda não disse uma palavra sequer. _Acho que conseguimos quebrar Rachel Berry... _pensa ela, começando a se preocupar. Ela senta ao lado da morena e espera que as palavras venham, mas ao invés disso, tudo o que Rachel faz é se inclinar em sua direção e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

A ex líder de torcida passa o braço pelos ombros da cantora e elas ficam assim por algum tempo. A estranheza dessa posição é esquecida e nenhuma das duas ousa se mover. Quinn apóia o queixo no topo da cabeça da morena. "Eu disse que ela não te odiava..."

Rachel levanta o rosto e encontra olhos dourados com os seus castanhos. "E isso consegue ser a parte mais estranha. Todas as pessoas que eu achava que fossem me tratar mal acabaram agindo de uma forma totalmente contraria as minhas expectativas." Ela para por um momento e Quinn sorri, incentivando-a a continuar. "Principalmente você." Mais uma pausa. "Nós estamos dividindo um quarto, Deus, nós estamos abraçadas Quinn!" Ela fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim e a loira solta os braços, começando a se afastar. "Não." A cantora pega suas mãos e se aconchega um pouco mais a mulher ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela. "Eu realmente gosto de estar com você e só faz um dia que nos reencontramos. Isso me assusta um pouco, de todas as pessoas, eu nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir segura ao seu lado..."

Quinn concorda, ela sente o mesmo. Rachel faz com que ela se sinta calma.

"E ao mesmo tempo em que me assusta e que meu cérebro diga que eu devia me afastar, eu não consigo. Eu quero ser sua amiga Quinn. Eu quero confiar em você." Quinn a abraça um pouco mais forte. Voltando a apoiar o queixo nos cabelos castanhos.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou te machucar de novo, eu mudei..."

Rachel se afasta e vira de frente para a loira, ela morde o lábio enquanto analisa o rosto sem falhas a sua frente. Finalmente ela se inclina e beija a bochecha da ex líder de torcida, se demorando no contato e sorrindo ao se afastar. "Eu acredito em você..."

====/====

"Então, está preparada?" Quinn segura a porta do quarto aberta para Rachel.

"Acho que sim..." Ela sente seu estomago revirar. "Você me falou sobre todos que estão aqui certo?"

Quinn pensa por um momento. "Na realidade não."

Rachel para de andar. "Quem falta?"

"Mr. Schue. E sua esposa. E o filho deles. E Beiste." Ela conta nos dedos.

"Mr. Schue está aqui? Ele se casou novamente?"

"Sim, você lembra da Holly Holiday?"

A cantora faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Eles se casaram logo que saímos do colégio. O filho deles, Tom, já tem seis anos."

"Nossa... Eles continuam na escola?"

"Holly assumiu o Glee Club e Will é o vice diretor..."

"E a treinadora Beiste?"

"Ela está exatamente igual, continua no McKinley, o time de futebol nunca esteve melhor..."

Rachel sorri e engancha o braço ao da loira. "Obrigada Quinn. Eu realmente estou feliz por ter te encontrado antes de todo mundo..."

Quinn corresponde o sorriso e elas entram no elevador.

"Espera, estou achando que falta alguém..." Rachel repassa os nomes em sua cabeça, tentando encontrar o que falta. Quando as portas do elevador se abrem ela percebe que deixou passar a informação mais importante. "Karofsky!"

"Quinn, eu queria mesmo falar com vo..." O noivo para no meio da frase ao perceber que sua 'chefe' não está sozinha. Um sorriso se espalha pelo seu rosto. "Rachel Berry..."

O trio se encontra no meio do lobby, pela milésima vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Rachel sentiu uma pequena onda de pânico atravessar seu peito e respirar ficou difícil.

O ex jogador de Futebol estende a mão para ela, pensando que um abraço talvez fosse demais no momento. "Quando você chegou?"

"Hoje de madrugada." Quinn responde por ela, já que a cantora parece ter esquecido como formar palavras.

A voz de Quinn a desperta do transe e ela aceita a mão de Karofsky, chacoalhando-a sem muito entusiasmo. "Olá Karofsky... er... parabéns pelo... hum... casamento..." Ela consegue falar.

Ele sorri ainda mais. "Você pode me chamar de Dave, em alguns dias meu sobrenome vai mudar e eu preciso me acostumar com isso..."

"Certo..." Ela sorri de leve. "Parabéns Dave."

Ele olha para Quinn. "Vocês estão indo para o restaurante?"

"Sim, você estava me procurando?" Ela apóia a mão na base das costas da morena, guiando-a em direção ao salão aonde o jantar seria servido.

Dave tira um aparelho do bolso. "Ficou tocando o dia inteiro. Consegui pegar sem que Kurt percebesse." Quinn aceita o celular, 12 chamadas perdidas. Ela morde o lábio.

"Será que é algo importante?" Ela queria ligar para sua secretaria e verificar se estava tudo bem, mas sentia-se culpada por não cumprir as condições que Kurt havia imposto. Eles param de caminhar e Quinn disca um numero rapidamente, uma ligação não iria fazer mal a ninguém.

Ninguém atendeu e ela percebeu que era de noite. Claro que ninguém iria estar no escritório à noite. Ela suspira e entrega seu celular, agora desligado, de volta para Karofsky. "Eu disse para o Kurt que não ia pensar em trabalho essa semana. Jennifer é competente e eu confio que ela vá conseguir controlar as coisas por um tempo."

Dave arqueia as sobrancelhas. Isso era um tanto atípico para Quinn, normalmente ela colocava o trabalho acima de tudo. E normalmente ela tinha razão em fazer isso. Sem ela as coisas simplesmente não andavam.

"Humm... Vocês trabalham juntos?" Rachel pergunta, olhando de um para o outro.

Quinn sorri e apóia a mão no braço de seu amigo. "Karofsky aqui é o meu melhor fisioterapeuta, mesmo com o consultório ele nunca deixou de fazer um atendimento pra mim."

A cantora franze a testa, percebendo que Quinn havia falado sobre a vida de todos menos sobre a dela própria. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar sobre isso quando o chão desaparece de baixo de seus pés, literalmente.

"Rachel!" Puck lhe da um grande abraço, girando-a no ar. "Você está aqui!"

A morena ri diante do entusiasmo de seu ex colega. "Noah, é um prazer revê-lo." Ele a coloca no chão e ela repara na mulher de cabelos avermelhados atrás dele, observando-a com um olhar assassino.

"Então? Broadway! Isso é o máximo!"

====/====

**N/A: próximo capitulo, o reencontro da Rachel com todo mundo e conversas no quarto 203. Talvez um momento de ciúmes por parte da Quinn, se conseguir escrever tudo isso até amanha...**

** Por favor comentem, os comentários me motivam a ups mais regulares...**

** Abraços!**


	8. Mais sobre Quinn e Rachel

**N/A: Sem revisão escrito a jato rambém... =/ **

**Vai ser dificil manter essa fic quando as aulas começarem...**

**IMPORTANTE!**** – Pensamentos da Rachel em negrito **_e da Quinn em itálico._

O CONVITE – Mais sobre Quinn e Rachel

Rachel sentia-se sufocada por seus amigos. Não que isso fosse ruim, ela adorava atenção, mas até mesmo ela estava achando excessivo. Eles tinham uma semana inteira juntos, não precisavam fazer todas as perguntas em uma só noite... Era como se ela estivesse no meio de uma coletiva de imprensa, só que sem a distância regular entre os jornalistas e o entrevistado.

"E você tem tipo, um motorista particular? Por que isso seria o máximo!" Finn pergunta com seus olhos brilhando e Rachel tem que fazer força para não rir.

"É claro que não, eu gosto de dirigir e pegar taxi não é tão ruim..."

"E qual é o seu carro?" Sam se inclina em sua direção.

"Eu não vejo relevância nisso, mas é um Fusion."

"Ah..." Os meninos parecem desapontados.

"Tenho que cumprimentar o seu senso de moda Rach, definitivamente melhorou bastante..."

"Obrigada Kurt." Ela sorri, ignorando a ofensa por trás do cumprimento.

"Você tem um personal stylist?"

"Não Kurt, acredite se quiser, eu aprendi a escolher minhas próprias roupas..."

Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"É serio, eu fui fazer compras com ela mais cedo." Quinn aponta para a jaqueta que a diva está usando. "Ela escolheu sozinha."

"Quinn!" A morena da um tapinha de leve no braço da mulher sentada ao seu lado.

"Eu estou te defendendo!" Responde a loira com um sorriso.

"E aquele seu namorado?" Mercedes apóia o queixo nas mãos.

O sorriso no rosto de Quinn desaparece e ela olha para Rachel, aguardando a resposta. Os lábios da cantora se contraem levemente. "O que você quer saber exatamente?"

"Como é namorar com Chris Guhrke?" Insiste Mercedes.

Mais uma vez ela aperta os lábios antes de sorrir e responder. "Acho que é legal..."

"Acha que é legal? As musicas dele são fantásticas!" Dave lança um olhar de descrença para ela. "As letras são tão lindas e parecem ter sido escritas para mim!"

Rachel franze a testa. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse ver Dave Karofsky soando tão gay.

"Querido..." Kurt aperta o braço de seu noivo, chacoalhando a cabeça em constrangimento.

Karofsky limpa a garganta e se endireita na cadeira. "Quero dizer, ele parece escrever diretamente para nós, o publico gay em geral..."

Santana concorda. "Ele é pop demais pro meu gosto, mas eu concordo com Karofsky. Além do mais ele é super hot..."

"Eu achei que você fosse 100% gay..." Comenta Rachel.

Santana faz um gesto com a mão. "Eu estou aberta para tudo." Seus olhos encontram os de Brittany e ela se corrige rapidamente. "Eu estava... Eu já fui aberta a tudo..."

"Pode ir falando Rachel, eu não acredito que namorar com um dos maiores astros da nossa geração seja só legal!" Brittany cruza os braços por cima da mesa. "E ele é mesmo super hot..."

Quinn apóia a testa na mão, desviando o olhar da morena ao seu lado.

"Bem, eu... ele é... normal." Toda a mesa a observa perplexa. "Sério, tirando a coisa da musica e os paparazzi, ele é como qualquer outro homem, ele não tem nada que o Finn não tenha por exemplo."

Finn sorri abertamente.

"Essa comparação definitivamente não foi valida!" A namorada do Puck se mostrou bem mais amigável depois de saber que ela estava envolvida com Chris.

"Qual é Rachel! Você tem que ter algo melhor para dizer sobre isso..." Mercedes concorda.

"Tipo o que?"

"Ele beija bem?" Pergunta Kurt.

"Sério?" Santana olha para ele. "Nós não estamos mais no colégio." Ela se volta para Rachel. "Como ele é na cama?"

A cantora sente o sangue subir para sua face e seus lábios agora formam uma linha reta de tão apertados que estão. "Err... Eu... Ele..."

Quinn fica de pé abruptamente. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Vem comigo Rachel?"

A cantora lhe lança um olhar agradecido e se levanta também. "Com licença pessoal, já voltamos."

Os gleeks protestam desapontados, mas as duas já estão longe.

====/====

"Você não precisava usar o banheiro Quinn?" Rachel observa a loira escorada na pia.

"Não, eu só queria te tirar de lá..." Quinn sorri para a diva e se vira para lavar as mãos.

"Oh..."

"Você parecia tão..." Ela analisa a morena pelo espelho. "... desconfortável."

"Obrigada." Rachel olha para o chão e se aproxima da pia também. "Quantas vezes você vai me salvar durante essa semana?" Ela sorri timidamente.

"Talvez eu goste de te salvar..." A loira morde o lábio. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro..." A morena seca as mãos.

"Você e esse Chris Sei Lá o Que... Por que você se sente desconfortável em falar sobre ele? Por que ele não está aqui?" Ela encontra os olhos de chocolate com os seus. "Quero dizer, pelo que eu li, vocês estão juntos há algum tempo..."

"Um ano e meio." Ela interrompe a loira.

"É..." Quinn fica em silencio. Ela tem certeza que seu lábio vai estar em carne viva amanha. Fazia tempo que essa mania havia parado...

Rachel respira fundo. Ela não gosta de falar sobre Chris quando ele não está por perto, mas Quinn é sua amiga agora e ela fez uma pergunta. Não existem motivos para não responder.

"A verdade é que..."

"Oi vocês!" Treinadora Beiste entra no banheiro e cumprimenta as meninas. "Não vão voltar para a mesa?"

Elas trocam um olhar. "Na verdade, eu estou realmente cansada... Acho que vou para a cama..." Rachel boceja.

"Eu acho que vou subir com você, amanha tenho que me encontrar com o decorador para finalizar os arranjos de flores." Comenta Quinn. "Você se importaria de avisar o pessoal que fomos para o quarto?"

"Er.. Claro, sem problema. Boa noite meninas."

"Boa noite."

====/====

"Acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir. Eu realmente estou cansada." Rachel chuta os sapatos e caminha em direção ao banheiro.

"É... Eu realmente tenho que resolver sobre as flores amanha, então acho que vou dormir também." Quinn tira a jaqueta e pendura nas costas de uma cadeira.

"Ok. Então..." Rachel para na porta do banheiro, metade para dentro do aposento. Ela sorri para a loira. "Até daqui a pouco?"

"Até..." Quinn sorri de volta enquanto desabotoava a blusa.

**Entra no banheiro Rachel. Só de a volta e entre no banheiro.**

Rachel morde o lábio ao primeiro sinal de renda amarela e algo parece impedir que ela se mova. **Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Por que as minhas pernas pararam de funcionar? **A ex líder de torcida termina de abrir a blusa e levanta o rosto, seu cabelo caindo levemente sobre os olhos. Rachel para de respirar. **Tão linda... O que será que ela faria se eu... Para Rachel! Essa é Quinn Fabray!**

"Er... Precisa de alguma coisa Rachel?" A voz da loira a desperta de seus pensamentos.

**Sim, de você, de preferência sem essa blusa. Foco! Quinn Fabray, lembra? **"N-não... Eu só estava..." **Estava o que Berry? Despindo Quinn com os olhos? **"... posso usar suas coisas de novo hoje?" A cantora arruma os cabelos para trás da orelha, levantando um pouco o rosto, desviando os olhos do sutiã da mulher a sua frente.

Quinn sorri para ela e a diva sente o coração dar um pulo. **Eu devo estar doente. Ou talvez tenha sido o álcool. É, a partir de agora estou banindo o vinho da minha vida... **"Sim, é claro que pode." Ela senta na cama para tirar os sapatos e Rachel continua parada a olhando de forma estranha. "Mais alguma coisa?" Pergunta ela cautelosamente, se levantando e dando um passo na direção da cantora, seus olhos parecem preocupados.

**Entra logo antes que você faça alguma besteira! **"Não, muito obrigada Quinn..." Ela da um passo para trás a cada passo que a loira da para frente. "Eu só vou... Eu vou tomar banho agora." Finalmente ela fecha a porta, escorando-se nela e deixando-se deslizar até estar sentada no chão. "Droga..."

**Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu sabia! Eu soube no momento em que ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e disse que eu podia bater nela... **"Por que?" Ela bate os punhos no joelho em frustração. Ela não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia sentido uma atração tão forte por alguém, nem mesmo no ensino médio, nem mesmo pelo seu suposto namorado. **E não é só atração... Como isso é possível? Nós ficamos oito anos afastadas, nós nunca chegamos a ser amigas! Como, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ela conseguiu me abalar dessa forma? **Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos e tenta controlar sua respiração. **Está tudo bem Rachel, lembre do que sua professora de yoga ensinou, mais ar para fora do que para dentro... Isso... **Ela começa a se acalmar lentamente, saindo do estado de hiper ventilação, mas sem conseguir esvaziar sua mente.

Rachel liga o chuveiro e se livra de suas roupas. Ela cria um novo mantra pessoal e o fica repetindo sem parar. **Mais ar para dentro do que pra fora, você não esta se apaixonando por Quinn Fabray. Mais ar para dentro do que pra fora, você não esta se apaixonando por Quinn Fabray. Mais ar para dentro do que pra fora, você não esta se apaixonando por Quinn Fabray... **

====/====

Quinn vestiu seu pijama, escovou os cabelos e sentou-se na cama, olhando fixamente para a porta do banheiro enquanto ouvia a água correr. Ela estava tentando organizar sua cabeça. _As ultimas 24 horas foram intensas, é normal que eu esteja confusa... _Ela move a cabeça em concordância com seus próprios pensamentos. _Mas por outro lado, nunca estive confusa sobre isso. _Ela franze a testa, seus dedos correm para cima e para baixo em sua perna distraidamente. _Rachel deveria me trazer lembranças desagradáveis. Eu devia querer xingá-la ou algo assim, mas tudo o que eu quero fazer quando estou perto dela é abraçá-la, tocá-la de alguma forma. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ela pergunta em voz alta.

_Não deve ser nada de mais... Ela é tão pequena e... meiga, é natural que eu queira protegê-la. Não é? _Ela morde o lábio, lembrando da cena do elevador, sentindo uma onda de calor percorrer o seu corpo com a lembrança da proximidade. _Será que ela realmente está namorando aquele Chris não sei o que? _Ela chacoalha a cabeça bruscamente. _Por que eu estou pensando nisso? Não é como seu eu tivesse interesse nos relacionamentos dela. O que eu estou sentindo deve ser só atração física. Isso pode acontecer, não pode? Eu certamente já senti atração por mulheres... _Ela arregala os olhos, surpresa com sua própria linha de pensamento.

"Quinn?" A loira pisca algumas vezes, voltando para a realidade. "Quinn?" A cabeça de Rachel aparece pela porta do banheiro.

"Oi?" Ela se levanta de um pulo e se aproxima da cantora.

"Er... Eu esqueci de comprar pijamas hoje de tarde..." Quinn analisa o rosto e os ombros de Rachel, sentindo-se um pouco tonta com o que vê. A diva está enrolada em uma toalha, cabelos úmidos desordenados envolvem seu rosto. Algumas gotículas de água decoram sua face e pescoço. A ex líder de torcida sente vontade de estender o braço e experimentar a textura de sua pele. "Você poderia me emprestar a camiseta novamente? Prometo que amanha vou resolver isso..."

"Oh, sim, sem problema!" Ela pega a peça de roupa e alcança para a morena. "Você pode ficar com ela se quiser, eu tenho outras em casa..."

Rachel sorri e entra no banheiro novamente, saindo vestida e seca dez minutos depois, para encontrar Quinn parada exatamente no mesmo lugar ao lado da porta. Ela passa pela loira e se acomoda em baixo dos lençóis.

"Então, você coleciona camisetas de universidades ou o que?"

"Oh, não..." Quinn ri um pouco enquanto se junta a Rachel sob os lençóis. "Durante a faculdade eu namorei com um cara que jogava no time de futebol, ele vivia me dando camisetas para usar durante os jogos. Devo ter uma meia dúzia dessas. Nós terminamos quando ele se formou, mas eu fiquei com as camisetas, elas são confortáveis..." _E por que eu estou falando tanto?_

**Deus, a voz dela é tão sexy! Preciso fazer ela falar mais... **"Quinn?" Chama Rachel, depois de um minuto de silêncio. "Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar..."

"O que?" Ela deita de lado para encarar a cantora, que está deitada de barriga para cima olhando para o teto.

"Bom, você me falou tudo sobre todo mundo, mas eu ainda não sei o que você faz. Nós estamos dividindo um quarto e eu nem ao menos sei aonde você trabalha, ou que curso fez na faculdade, ou se você está namorando..." Rachel hesita na ultima palavra.

"Oh, é verdade... As vezes eu esqueço de mim mesma..." Rachel se vira para olhá-la também, ajeitando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro de modo que ele não atrapalhe sua visão. Quinn está corando levemente e isso faz a morena sorrir.

"Então?"

"Bem, eu vim para NY, eu morei com B e S em um apartamento que ficava entre as três universidades. Entrei para Berkeley e fiquei um ano fazendo matérias básicas, sem saber exatamente o que queria fazer. Acho que passei tanto tempo tentando ser o que as pessoas queriam que eu fosse que simplesmente desaprendi a fazer minhas próprias escolhas..." Ela para e se deixa absorver pelos olhos cor de chocolate.

"Mas no final você acabou se decidindo..."

"Sim, no final do primeiro ano, uma amiga minha me convidou para fazer trabalho voluntario. Era um domingo e fomos para Nova Jersey ajudar em uma festa para as crianças carentes. Eu me diverti muito, de verdade, nós servimos comida, ajudamos coma as brincadeiras, e distribuímos brinquedos. Eu cheguei em casa naquela noite sentindo algo muito extremo no meu peito. Ver todas aquelas crianças sorrindo e saber que eu era a causa daquele sorriso mexeu comigo de uma forma... Eu não sei nem como explicar... Eu estava deitada na cama quando percebi que nunca havia me sentido tão feliz. E foi assim que eu decidi o que queria fazer."

Rachel tem a impressão de ver os olhos da loira brilharem, mas é difícil dizer com as luzes baixas.

"Santana não acreditou quando eu falei que havia me matriculado para serviço social. Na verdade, ela riu de mim e disse que eu não ia agüentar uma semana." Ela faz uma careta.

"Isso foi cruel da parte dela..." Rachel alcança a mão de Quinn por sobre as cobertas.

"Eu amei cada segundo do curso e cada matéria me fazia ter mais certeza de que era a coisa certa para mim. Acho que de certa forma, eu estava me redimindo por todas as vezes que fiz alguém chorar..."

A cantora aperta a mão da loira.

"Consegui um estágio para trabalhar com crianças nas partes mais pobres de NY. Eu fazia visitas domiciliares e avaliava a criança, para ver se ela estava saudável e sendo bem cuidada. Eu vi de tudo Rachel. Casos de pedofilia, mulheres que eram abusadas pelos maridos, crianças que não tinham o que comer, usuários de drogas tentando criar um filho, gente que vendeu seu bebê por cocaína." Ela faz uma pausa para que Rachel absorva o que ela esta falando. Normalmente as pessoas ficam desconfortáveis quando ela fala sobre isso. "Trafico de drogas, prostitutas querendo abandonar seus filhos, alcoolistas violentos, mulheres solteiras com nove crianças para criar e sem conseguir trabalhar. Fui ameaçada inúmeras vezes por pais que acabaram perdendo a guarda dos filhos, passei por tiroteios..."

"Acho que entendi o cenário..." A morena sente cala frios a cada palavra. "Mas... Você não tinha medo? Eu não conseguiria..."

"É claro que eu tinha medo, ainda tenho as vezes, mas saber que eu estou mudando a vida de milhares de crianças faz tudo valer a pena..."

**Ela realmente mudou... Eu nunca teria imaginado... Eu realmente quero beijá-la agora...** Rachel morde o lábio com força para tentar se manter focada na conversa.

"Cada sorriso... Você tem que viver isso para entender..."

"E agora? Você continua trabalhando com isso?"

"Mais ou menos. Eventualmente eu fui efetivada. Eu amava o meu trabalho e não pensava em sair, até que aconteceu algo que me incomodou de verdade. Me disseram que eu não podia atender crianças que não fossem 'normais'."

"E?"

"Eu me formei e decidi mudar isso. Eu e mais duas colegas criamos um projeto exatamente igual ao outro, a única diferença era que atendia exclusivamente a crianças com deficiência."

Rachel quase não consegue esconder sua surpresa.

"O prefeito aprovou o projeto e... bom, estamos aqui até hoje. Eu sou a coordenadora principal, uma das minhas parceiras iniciais se mudou para Londres e Jen continua comigo. Nós temos 50 pessoas que fazem as visitas domiciliares, levam informação e encaminham para atendimento medico. Temos muitos profissionais associados, como Karofsky, por exemplo, que trabalham voluntariamente, sem falar nas pessoas como a Brittany que levam arte para essas famílias. Meu trabalho é coordenar e monitorar todo mundo, eu acompanho as visitas e uma vez por ano faço rondas nas escolas para verificar que todas tem acessibilidade para receber essas crianças."

"Uau... Isso é muito..." Rachel estava realmente impressionada.

"Inesperado?" Quinn sorri.

"Não... Quero dizer, sim, mas é incrível."

"É... Você tem que me acompanhar um dia..." Comenta a loira.

Rachel sente seu peito explodir. **Ela quer que eu vá com ela... Isso significa que nossa amizade vai durar mais do que uma semana! Calma Rachel, não vamos aumentar nossas expectativas... Ela só está sendo gentil... **"Eu adoraria." Ela sorri e aperta a mão de Quinn mais uma vez.

Quinn boceja. "Está combinado então! Boa noite Rach..."

**Ela me chamou de Rach! **A diva não consegue conter um sorriso. Ela senta na cama e alcança o interruptor com a mão livre, se inclinando sobre a loira. Quinn já está com os olhos fechados e a morena não resiste e beija sua testa suavemente. "Boa noite Quinn."

Quinn sorri e entrelaça seus dedos antes de pegar no sono.

====/====

**N/A: E então? O que acharam? Sei que essas explicações podem ser chatas e que vocês querem faberry logo, mas eu realmente tinha que explicar o passado para poder começar a trabalhar no futuro.**

**A cena de ciúmes fica para o próximo, mas se tudo der certo, ela pode vir acompanhada por algo realmente interessante... ;)**

**Não sei se conseguirei postar amanha, prometo tentar...****Comentem por favor! Realmente quero saber o que vocês acham.**


	9. Flores

**IMPORTANTE!**** – Pensamentos da Rachel em negrito **_e da Quinn em itálico._

O CONVITE - Flores

**05 de outubro – Quarto 203 **

Quinn abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Uma luz fraca entrava pela janela e iluminava o aposento, o que significava que ainda era cedo. Ela levanta o braço e esfrega os olhos, clareando um pouco a sua visão, o relógio marca sete e vinte. A loira boceja e vira o rosto, fugindo da luz. Seus olhos repousam sobre a figura deitada ao seu lado. _Rachel. _Ela sorri internamente quando percebe que sua mão esquerda está entrelaçada a da morena, descansando sobre o peito dela. Quinn afasta alguns fios castanhos do rosto da diva e a observa dormir, hipnotizada pelo movimento de sua respiração.

_Ela parece tão tranqüila... _Quinn havia se descoberto uma pessoa extremamente afetiva durante os anos de faculdade. _É totalmente normal que eu queira abraçá-la não é? _Um telefone toca e a loira leva um susto. Ela se apressa para atender quando percebe que o aparelho está ao lado de Rachel. _Droga! _A morena não parece ter ouvido o barulho então Quinn se apóia no cotovelo e suspende seu corpo por sobre o da cantora, tomando cuidado para não tocá-la.

"Alô?" Sua voz é quase um sussurro e ela tem dificuldade em manter o equilíbrio com um braço só.

"Bom dia! Srta Fabray?" Pergunta uma voz masculina excessivamente animada para essa hora da manhã.

"Sim..."

"Você solicitou o nosso serviço de despertador para hoje, são sete e meia."

"Oh, obrigada!" ela se lembra do encontro com o florista as nove.

"Rachel Berry se encontra?"

Quinn olha para a diva sob seu corpo e morde o lábio.

"Rachel está dormindo... Posso te ajudar?"

"Eu tenho um recado para ela, o aeroporto avisou que sua bagagem foi localizada. Você pode avisá-la?"

"Ok, eu aviso. Obrigada." Ela coloca o telefone de volta no gancho.

"Quinn?" A loira abaixa a cabeça bruscamente e seu queixo encontra com força a testa da diva que estava levantando. "Ouch!"

Quinn perde o equilíbrio e cai em cima da morena, ela se recupera rapidamente e posiciona um joelho de cada lado do corpo da cantora. "Rachel, ah meu Deus, desculpa!" Ela põe a mão sobre a testa machucada, fazendo Rachel gemer mais uma vez.

"O que você estava fazendo?" Rachel tem os olhos fechados com força e seu rosto se contorce em uma expressão de dor.

"Telefone atendo não queria te acordar despertador desculpa flores aeroporto..." Ela murmura incoerentemente, gesticulando sem parar e corando um pouco. A cantora senta e levanta um dedo para fazer Quinn parar de falar.

"Não entendi absolutamente nada. Respira e tenta de novo." Diz ela apoiando um braço atrás de si para manter-se sentada.

Quinn respira fundo. "O telefone tocou e eu não quis te acordar, a única forma de atender era ou levantar ou passar por cima de ti. Desculpa, eu não queria te machucar." Ela hesita por um momento e posiciona uma mão na lateral da face da morena enquanto os dedos da outra percorrem sua testa levemente, acariciando a pele avermelhada por causa da batida. Quinn umedece os lábios. "Está doendo?"

**Seu eu disser que não ela provavelmente vai se afastar... E realmente está doendo, mas eu não quero que ela me ache frágil demais... **"Mais ou menos." A loira não para seus movimentos, seus olhos castanho claros estão cheios de remorso.

"Me desculpa?"

"Tudo bem... Esse tipo de coisa acontece..." Rachel sorri e toca o queixo da assistente social. "E você? Se machucou?"

"Acho que não..." Ela retira suas mãos de Rachel e as duas começam a rir da situação.

"Então... Quem era no telefone?" Pergunta Rachel depois de alguns minutos, contemplando a loira a sua frente.

"Era da recepção... Eu pedi para eles me acordarem às sete e meia, tenho um encontro com o florista as nove..."

"Ah..."

"E..." Quinn sorri. "Acharam as suas malas!"

"Graças a Deus! Já estava me programando para ir comprar calcinhas hoje de tarde..."

A loira ri um pouquinho. "Você só tem que ir buscar no aeroporto."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça, pensando no quanto irá gastar com taxi.

"Karofsky alugou um carro, eu vou pegar emprestado para ir até a floricultura, você pode vir comigo e depois passamos no aeroporto."

"Isso seria ótimo!"

Elas ficam paradas, olhando uma para a outra até que Rachel quebra o silencio. "Que horas é a reunião?"

"As nove."

"Acho que a gente devia se apressar então, pelo menos se quisermos tomar café da manhã..." Ela olha para o relógio marcando 8:10.

"É..." Ela não se move.

Rachel limpa a garganta e seus olhos viajam pelo corpo da loira sugestivamente. Quinn entende a mensagem e cora violentamente, ela está com as pernas abertas, de joelhos, sentada no colo da cantora. Considerando-se que ela não está usando calças, essa posição é realmente constrangedora. _Droga, mesmo se eu estivesse de calças ainda seria estranho! Eu devo ter desenvolvido algum tipo de doença mental nas ultimas horas, só pode..._

"Acho que seria interessante se eu saísse de cima de você, não é?" Ela fala de forma brincalhona para tentar esconder o constrangimento enquanto se levanta.

**Na realidade, eu não me importo que você fique... **"É..." A diva limpa a garganta novamente e Quinn desaparece dentro do banheiro.

====/====

"Bom dia, posso ajudá-las?" Rachel e Quinn estavam observando os lírios quando uma vendedora aparece magicamente ao seu lado.

"Oi, nós temos uma reunião sobre o casamento Hummel/Karofsky." Quinn sorri para a mulher.

"Oh, sim, o Sr. Edwards vai se atrasar um pouquinho, vocês se importam de aguardar?"

A loira abre a boca para responder.

"Claro que não!" Rachel engancha seu braço no dela. "Nós podemos ficar olhando as flores enquanto esperamos?"

"Fiquem a vontade." A senhora continua observando a interação das duas por um momento, Rachel puxa Quinn para perto das rosas e as duas conversam animadamente, a loira pega uma rosa vermelha e oferece para a morena cheirar. A cantora sorri abertamente segurando a mão de Quinn e passeando pela loja. A vendedora se aproxima delas novamente. "Desculpem interromper, mas vocês são as noivas?"

As duas trocam um olhar e começam a rir. "Não, eu sou a madrinha e Rachel é..." Ela faz uma pausa. "...ela é uma amiga." Quinn sorri para Rachel de um jeito que faz o coração da morena derreter.

A mulher arregala os olhos. "Oh! Me desculpem, eu pensei..."

"Está tudo bem..." Rachel sorri para a mulher e passa seu braço pela cintura da loira. "Na verdade eu me sinto honrada..." Ela pisca para Quinn. "Ela seria uma noiva linda..."

A assistente social sente o calor atingir sua face e desvia os olhos para o chão.

"Com certeza, a senhorita é muito bonita." Concorda a mulher.

"Obrigada..." murmura Quinn.

O sino na porta anuncia a entrada de alguém, as três mulheres se viram para o homem que acabou de entrar. Ele é jovem e têm feições delicadas, seus cabelos castanhos caem desajeitadamente sobre os olhos verdes. "Bom dia Margareth!" Ele cumprimenta a vendedora.

"Olá Sr. Edwards, essas moças estão aqui para a reunião."

"Oh, sim, desculpem o atraso, meu carro resolveu que queria dormir um pouco mais essa manhã..." Ele sorri e estende a mão para Quinn. "Mark Edwards."

"Quinn Fabray." Ela aceita a mão. "E essa é minha amiga, Rach..."

"Rachel Berry!" Os olhos dele dobram de tamanho.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Pergunta Quinn sem entender a reação do homem.

"Claro!" Responde ele. "Quero dizer, ela não me conhece, mas eu sou um grande fã!"

Rachel sorri para o homem que se aproxima hesitante.

"Vo-você me daria um... um autografo?" Ele se inclina um pouco sobre a morena e Quinn estende o braço na frente dele, impedindo-o de se aproximar mais. _Qual é o problema desse cara? Será que não tem noção de espaço pessoal? _

"Sim, você tem um papel?" A cantora continua sorrindo e Quinn se sente muito revoltada, sem entender exatamente o por que.

"No meu escritório, se vocês quiserem me acompanhar..." Ele as guia por uma portinha escondida atrás dos caixas. "Eu nunca imaginaria que Rachel Berry iria entrar em minha loja! Esse deve ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida!" Ele está sorrindo feito um maníaco e Quinn mantém os olhos nele. _Só por precaução. Não gostei desse cara..._

A diva assina o papel e o homem parece à beira das lagrimas enquanto lê o que ela escreveu. Ele pega uma câmera de dentro de uma gaveta e estende para Quinn. "Você se importaria de tirar uma foto nossa?"

Quinn lhe lança um olhar frio. _Sério?_

"Ela não se importaria não, né Quinn?"

_Sério? Ela só pode estar brincando. Ela não sabe o que ele vai fazer com essa foto!_

"Quinn?"

"Sim, tanto faz." Ela responde aceitando a maquina e pando dois passos para trás, de modo a enquadrá-los corretamente.

Ele passa a mão pela cintura da morena e seus olhos brilham. Quinn sente como tivesse levado um soco no estomago. Ela tira a foto e ele confere para ver se ficou boa.

"Minha noiva não vai acreditar nisso, ela é sua maior fã! Você daria um autografo para ela também?"

Quinn expira audivelmente, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada ao ouvir a palavra noiva. Rachel assina mais um papel e eles começam a reunião.

Elas demoram muito mais do que o planejado, aparentemente, arranjos de flores são bem complexos. Mark explica tudo o que elas precisam saber e da um desconto especial por causa de Rachel, eles decidem o horário da entrega dos arranjos e as duas estão liberadas por volta do meio dia.

"O que você acha de irmos almoçar antes de passarmos no aeroporto? Eu estou faminta..." Comenta Rachel.

"Pode ser."

====/====

**N/A: Capitulo supershort! Desculpem, mas como disse, estou sem tempo. Não foi revisado e eu sei que não é o meu melhor. Esse capitulo é totalmente de preenchimento. Tenho certeza que amanha não vou conseguir postar, mas prometo compensar no sábado.**

**P.S: O ciúmes desse capitulo não é nada comparado ao que está por vir no próximo. Acho que vocês vão gostar, se eu conseguir escrever exatamete o que está na minha cabeça...**

**Abraços!**

**Comentem por favor, é muito importante para mim saber se vocês estão gostando ou não... **


	10. Fachadas e Propostas

**N/A: Hello my friends! ****Senti falta de vocês ontem… Bem, mais um capitulo, não sei se vou conseguir publicar amanha então fiz esse capitulo beeeem maior do que o normal, 5500 palavras maios ou menos. **

**Respondendo algumas perguntas:**

**Addy: vai ter Suinn? Acho que não, não romanticamente pelo menos.**

**Amandita19: O Jessie dos primeiros capítulos tem a ver com o Jesse St James.**

**Fanngirrl1987: qtos capítulos até o casamento? Acho que mais dois, provavelmente vou ter que dividir o casamento em mais de um capitulo.**

**Carol P. recebeu minha mensagem?**

**Bom, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, muitas coisas acontecem... ;)**

====/====

O CONVITE – Fachadas e Propostas

**Aeroporto**

"O que será que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Quinn estacionando o carro. Um grupo de pessoas se amontoava perto da porta enquanto alguém fazia o caminho até um carro estacionado um pouco a frente.

"Acho que alguém famoso deve ter chego à cidade..." Rachel morde o lábio e se espicha no banco para poder ver melhor. "Posso ver alguns repórteres em volta do carro e tenho certeza que aquelas luzes são flashes..."

"Deve ser horrível."

"O que?" pergunta a cantora.

"Isso!" Quinn aponta para o tumulto. "Eu não agüentaria tanta exposição."

"Você acaba se acostumando eventualmente."

"Deve ser estressante para você." Ela tamborila os dedos no volante.

"No começo era o máximo, tudo o que eu sempre quis, atenção. Depois do primeiro ano começou a ficar cansativo, eu não conseguia sair de casa sem que houvesse alguém me seguindo. Eu abria o jornal e via uma foto minha fazendo algo que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser relevante, como tomar um café ou passear com o meu cachorro."

Quinn se lembrava das reportagens sobre Rachel, ela lia todas, mas já fazia algum tempo que a cantora vinha conseguindo se manter fora dos sites de fofoca. E a loira perguntou sobre isso.

"Eu aprendi a ser cautelosa. Mudei de apartamento sob um pseudônimo, comprei um carro menos chamativo. Minha assistente se encarrega de agendar vôos e outras coisas através de um contrato de sigilo, o que significa que ninguém nunca sabe aonde eu vou estar e eu tenho o direito de processar se a informação for enviada para algum jornal." A cantora sorri um pouco. "E também aprendi que óculos de sol..." Ela aponta para o artefato. "E perucas são muito úteis."

A loira ri da imagem de Rachel usando uma peruca. "Eu nunca tinha pensado que fosse possível fugir."

"Tudo é possível Quinnie..." A morena pisca para ela e a loira acha estranho ouvir o apelido vindo da boca de Rachel.

"Se alguns desses jornalistas te reconhecerem, o que vai acontecer?" Quinn desvia os olhos da multidão para encontrar com os da cantora.

"Não sei, talvez nada, talvez essa pessoa seja muito mais interessante do que eu." Ela da de ombros. "A Broadway garante fama dentro de NY, mas fora de lá... O reconhecimento não é o mesmo."

"E se você for mais interessante que a pessoa naquele carro? Eles vão te atacar ou algo assim?"

Rachel ri do olhar preocupado da loira. "Ou algo assim..."

Quinn faz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e abre a porta do carro, deixando a chave na ignição.

"O que você vai fazer?" A diva segura o braço da mulher ao seu lado.

"Vou buscar a sua mala. Espere aqui." A assistente social sorri para ela.

"Mas..."

"Só por precaução, eu não quero que você seja atacada por uma multidão sedenta por sangue... e autógrafos..." Ela remove a mão de Rachel de seu braço e sai do carro.

Rachel resiste à vontade de segui-la. Quinn tem razão, ela não está com a mínima vontade de ser atacada por fãs. Ela observa a loira se locomover pelo estacionamento e desviar do grupo de pessoas sem dar atenção para elas. A cantora aumenta o volume do radio e começa a cantar junto com a música enquanto espera.

Dez minutos depois Quinn está de volta, ela não parece exatamente feliz, mas está trazendo a mala de Rachel consigo e isso faz a morena sorrir.

"Muito obrigada Quinn!"

"Tudo bem..." Responde ela, dando a partida e seguindo em direção ao hotel.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A diva observa o rosto da loira, seus lábios contraídos e sua testa franzida.

"Não, nada." Quinn não desvia os olhos da estrada e a cantora decide não pressioná-la, voltando sua atenção para a musica.

"_Take me where I am supposed to be_

_ To comprehend the things that I can't see…__"_

====/====

Rachel arrastava sua mala atrás de Quinn pelo primeiro andar do hotel, ela bate na porta de um dos quartos e sem demora Kurt atende, sorrindo para as duas.

"Oi garotas..."

"Olá Kurt."

"Vim devolver a chave do carro." Quinn alcança o objeto para ele.

Ele agradece à loira e se volta para Rachel. "Sua mala foi encontrada afinal?"

"Sim! Depois de dois dias..."

Ele sorri para ela e dá espaço para que as duas entrem no quarto. "Por favor, entrem. Dave precisa falar com você Quinn."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta preocupada.

"Não sei exatamente o que, ele recebeu um telefonema e disse que precisava checar os e-mails. Ele checou os e-mails e disse que precisava falar com você. Pela expressão no rosto dele é algo ruim..." O noivo mexe nas gavetas, procurando alguma coisa.

Quinn e Rachel trocam um olhar. "Onde ele está?"

"Ele foi imprimir alguma coisa na recepção. Deve estar de volta a qualquer minuto." Ele para de falar e sorri triunfante, alcançando um celular para Quinn.

"Kurt, eu prometi que não..."

"Eu estou abrindo uma exceção." Ela hesita por um segundo. "Pega logo antes que eu mude de ideia." Diz ele empurrando o aparelho nas mãos da loira.

As duas mulheres sentam juntas na poltrona ao lado da cama. Quinn está realmente nervosa. Ela nunca deixou o trabalho por tanto tempo (sim, 3 dias é muito tempo para ela), mesmo quando estava de férias, ela mantinha uma linha especial para o caso de haver alguma emergência.

"Então? Como foi na floricultura?" Kurt tenta amenizar a tensão que está se formando.

"Ah, foi bom..." Rachel mantém os olhos grudados na loira que por sua vez encara a porta com todas as suas forças. "Conseguimos um desconto..."

"Sér..." Ele é interrompido pelo outro noivo que entra no aposento olhando alguns papeis. Quinn pula da poltrona e praticamente derruba Rachel no chão ao levantar. Ela segura a morena pela cintura e a puxa para perto de si em um meio abraço evitando uma queda desastrosa.

"Dave? O que houve?" Ela mantém o braço em torno da cantora, segurando o tecido de sua blusa com força.

"Quinn! Ainda bem que você está aqui! Eu acabei de receber os resultados dos exames do Andy..."

"Andy Kellerman?" Ela aperta ainda mais a morena. Rachel não sabe exatamente o que fazer, seus olhos viajam entre Quinn e Karofsky e suas costelas estão começando a doer por causa da força que a loira está aplicando nelas.

"Sim." O olhar dele se suaviza de repente, ele parece genuinamente triste e estende um braço para o ombro de sua 'chefe'. "Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você Quinn..."

"Positivo?" Ela o interrompe.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. Ela solta Rachel e se deixa cair novamente na poltrona passando a mão pelos cabelos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Tem certeza?"

Karofsky alcança os papeis e ela lê rapidamente. "Já deram a noticia para a mãe?"

Ele faz que não. "É por isso que eu queria falar com você. A médica dele me ligou. Ela está ciente da situação da família e queria saber como proceder."

Quinn pega o celular e disca um número, alguns segundos depois ela começa a falar enquanto os outros três observam em silêncio. "Carol? Oi, é a Quinn... Você ainda está atendendo Lilly Kellerman?... E você sabe sobre as suspeitas em relação ao irmão dela não é?" Ela começa a morder a ponta do polegar. "Isso mesmo... A suspeita foi confirmada... Sim, eu sei... Não, Joanne ainda não sabe... É por isso que estou ligando... Exatamente. Acho que você como psicóloga da Lilly pode ser útil nesse momento. Eu não sei como Joanne vai reagir, principalmente por causa da... É... Muito obrigada Carol, eu vou passar o seu contato para a medica e para a visitadora... Outro. Obrigada..." Ela desliga e suspira.

Rachel odeia não saber o que está acontecendo e Quinn parece tão perturbada. Ela senta no braço da poltrona e corre as mãos pelas costas da loira em uma tentativa de confortá-la. Quinn sorri para a diva e faz outra ligação, dessa vez para outra mulher, Amber, ela passa o telefone da psicóloga e da algumas instruções a respeito da médica.

"Você fala com a médica?" A loira devolve o celular para o fisioterapeuta e se inclina para trás, repousando a cabeça no braço da cantora. Rachel percebe que ela esta fazendo força para não chorar. "Vamos para o nosso quarto? Eu só... Eu só preciso pensar um pouco..."

A diva concorda e segue a assistente social até a porta. Elas caminham em silencio até o elevador e chegam ao quarto 203 sem trocar uma palavra. A diva não sabe se deve ou não falar nesse momento, ela não sabe realmente por que Quinn está tão séria então decide esperar. Elas sentam na cama e Rachel observa a mulher ao seu lado.

"Quando a gente começa a trabalhar nessa área sabe qual é a primeira coisa que nos dizem?" Quinn levanta o rosto e encontra os olhos da morena. "Não crie vínculos. Não se apegue as pessoas. Eles não são seus amigos, eles são seu trabalho." Ela suspira. "A primeira coisa que você descobre sozinho?" Ela faz uma pausa. "É impossível não criar vínculos, querendo ou não em algum momento você vai se envolver. Você vai sofrer, vai querer ajudar de alguma forma, e quando isso se revela impossível, você se sente inútil." Ela suspira. "Eu me sinto inútil e idiota por ter esperanças de que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes..."

"Você não é idiota por ter esperança Quinn..." Rachel prende uma mecha de cabelos dourados atrás da orelha dela, deixando seus dedos acariciarem o pescoço da loira. "Não tem nada de errado em se importar com as pessoas."

"É só que... Esse menino ele é tão... Ele não merece isso. A mãe dele não merece isso, ela já tem tantos problemas..."

"Você quer falar? Eu vou ouvir, eu... eu só preciso que você me explique o que aconteceu..."

Esse era um caso muito complicado, normalmente ela não agia dessa forma.

"Andy é um menino de oito anos, eu o conheci quando ele tinha cinco. Ele nunca teve nenhum problema, sempre foi uma criança normal. Nós atendemos a irmã dele que na época tinha dois anos e foi diagnosticada com autismo." Rachel concorda com a cabeça e continua seus movimentos no pescoço de sua amiga. Ela gostava de ouvir Quinn falar, ela gostava de estar com Quinn. "Ela tinha surtos constantes e a única pessoa que conseguia acalmá-la era ele, ainda é na realidade, mesmo só tendo cinco anos ele compreendia a condição da Lilly e queria ajudar."

"E qual é o problema com ele agora?" A morena incentiva-a a continuar.

"Há três semanas eu estive na casa deles junto com o Dave para fazer uns testes na menina quando reparamos que ele estava agindo diferente, ou melhor, ele estava andando engraçado."

"Como assim?"

Nesse momento alguém bate na porta.

====/====

Rachel abre a porta e sua mandíbula despenca. **Esse quarto deve ter algum tipo de maldição. **Um homem negro e relativamente alto estava escorado na parede a sua frente, cercado por uma pequena multidão de fotógrafos e fãs. Ele percebe a presença dela e sorri, caminhado até ela, girando-a em seus braços e beijando-a com paixão exagerada. A diva não corresponde ao beijo, ela simplesmente solta o corpo e deixa ele fazer o que bem entender. Eles estão namorando afinal...

"Quem é Rac..." Quinn para de falar e arregala os olhos para a cena que se desenrola a sua frente. O homem abraça Rachel com força e a gira no ar.

"Meu amor! Eu senti tanta saudade!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui Chris?" A morena pergunta assim que seus pés encostam o chão.

"Ora, eu senti a sua falta..." Ele sorri para as câmeras e a abraça mais uma vez. Ela tem dificuldade em plantar um sorriso falso em seus próprios lábios.

"Mas você não devia estar em Nova York para promover o seu..."

"Sim, mas você é mais importante." Ele se inclina para beijá-la e ela vira o rosto, fazendo-o beijar sua testa. **O que ele está fazendo? Eu nem mesmo falei para ele que iria viajar! **Ela percebe Quinn pelo canto do olho, a loira parece completamente perplexa.

"Acho que devíamos conversar Chris..."

O sorriso dele desaparece um pouco, mas ninguém parece perceber. Ele concorda com a cabeça e se vira para as pessoas que os cercam.

"Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês, mas agora eu e Rachel gostaríamos de um pouco de privacidade." Ele pisca um olho e ganha algumas risadinhas nervosas. Chris é um homem muito atraente. "Por favor Franz, disperse a multidão." O armário ao seu lado concorda e começa a trabalhar, guiando o publico para o fim do corredor. "Desculpa por isso Rach, mas a minha a..."

Ela levanta um dedo pedindo para ele parar de falar. "Só entre no quarto, eu já falo com você." Ela aponta para a porta e pela primeira vez Chris repara na loira que parece furar buracos em seu rosto com o olhar. Ele engole com dificuldade, sentindo um calafrio estranho ao passar pela mulher, como se ela pudesse atacá-lo a qualquer momento. Quinn sorri friamente em resposta ao sorriso que o cantor lança para ela.

Uma vez que a porta está fechada e as duas se vêem sozinhas no corredor a atmosfera muda e fica ainda mais tensa. A expressão no rosto de Rachel se suaviza e ela se aproxima da assistente social cautelosamente. "Desculpa por isso Quinn..."

"Eu estava esperando por isso." Sua voz soa estranha, controlada de mais.

"Como assim?" A cantora observa Quinn morder o lábio e desviar os olhos para o chão.

"O atendente do aeroporto me falou sobre o que era o tumulto..."

"Você sabia que ele estava vindo? E por que não me avisou?" Rachel está genuinamente confusa. **Será que era por isso que ela parecia irritada quando voltou com a minha mala? Não, deve ter acontecido outra coisa... **

"Eu... Eu não sei..." Ela aperta os lábios. **Esse olhar... Será que ela está com ciúmes? **"Desculpa, eu..."

Rachel sorri e resiste ao impulso de abraçar a loira. "Tudo bem, agora eu tenho que resolver isso..." Ela estende o braço e alcança a mão de Quinn, apertando de leve. "Se você quiser esperar, nós podemos continuar a nossa conversa depois." Ela estava curiosa a respeito de Andy e um pouco preocupada com Quinn, ela não queria deixar sua amiga sozinha agora.

Quinn não responde e observa Rachel entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

====/====

A imagem de Rachel nos braços de Chris Guhrke não saia de sua cabeça, ela continuava parada no corredor, seus olhos fixos na porta que havia acabado de se fechar. Seu coração parecia pesado e ela se sentiu cansada de repente, em uma mescla de tristeza e raiva.

_O que está acontecendo com você Fabray? _Ela ouve os sons vindo de dentro do quarto e pode dizer que o casal esta conversando, mas não consegue distinguir exatamente o que dizem. Ela agora sente a necessidade de bater em alguém. _O que será que ela viu nele? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Um pênis... Eu sou uma mulher pelo amor de Deus! Ela também! Eu não deveria estar me sentindo dessa forma! _Ela começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

_Calma Quinn, você já sentiu atração por mulheres, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um... _Ela morde o lábio tentando se lembrar de alguma vez em que tivesse sentido uma atração tão forte por alguém, independente de sexo. _Michael! _Ela sorri e faz que sim com a cabeça ao lembrar-se de seu ultimo namorado, ele era muito bonito e ela definitivamente sentiu algo por ele. _Não tente se enganar Fabray, o que você sentiu por ele não chega nem perto disso... _Ela fecha os olhos. _E o que é isso?_

Ela começa uma discussão interna. _Eu não faço ideia, a única coisa que eu sei é que você definitivamente não gostou de ver Rachel com aquele cara... Isso é ridículo! Ela é minha amiga e aquele é o namorado dela. Ponto. _Ela fecha os punhos com força. _Eu preciso sair daqui! _Ela anda decididamente agora e quando percebe está fora do hotel, ela precisa achar um lugar aonde possa pensar sem ser interrompida...

====/====

"Esse quarto não é ruim, claro que para os nossos padrões deixa muito a desejar, mas até que é... simpático..." Chris sentava-se na beira da cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Chris?" Rachel corre a mão pelos cabelos e para na frente dele.

"Você é minha namorada, eu senti sua falta..." Ele põe as mãos na cintura dela.

A diva revira os olhos e cruza os braços. "Tente de novo."

Ele solta os braços e o sorriso desaparece de seus lábios. Ele tira uma folha de revista dobrada de dentro do bolso e alcança para ela.

'Será o fim do conto de fadas? Rachel Berry some do mapa e Chris Guhrke é visto saindo de uma boate suspeita em NY. Saiba mais sobre o possível rompimento do casal na página 37!'

Ela lê a chamada mais algumas vezes. "Isso é uma piada?"

"Não, minha agente quase enfartou quando leu. Você não pode desaparecer dessa forma Rachel, isso não é bom para a nossa imagem." Sua voz está mais seria agora. "E a sua assistente é muito cabeça dura, demorei duas horas para convencê-la a me dizer aonde você estava e ela ainda me deu o nome do hotel errado."

A cantora sorri. Meg é realmente a melhor assistente que ela já teve. "Você podia ter avisado que vinha! Eu não queria ter que lidar com paparazzi essa semana."

"Eu não tive escolha! O seu celular está desligado e eu não quero manchar a minha imagem dessa forma e pelo que eu me lembro, você também não."

"Imagem, imagem, imagem! Eu não me importo mais com isso. Só estou nessa por você..."

"Como você acha que o publico reagiria se soubesse a verdade sobre nós? Provavelmente seria pior para mim, mas você também iria enfrentar muitas criticas..."

"Eu sei..."

Eles ficam em silencio e Rachel senta ao lado de seu 'namorado'.

"Quem era aquela loira?" Ele pergunta de repente.

Rachel se lembra de Quinn e sente uma pontada estranha na boca do estomago. "Uma amiga..."

Ele sorri para ela e cutuca seu braço. "Você gosta dela?"

"Não!" Ela responde rapidamente. Ele a cutuca de novo. "Tá legal, sim, eu acho..."

"Vocês estão..." Ele faz um movimento sugestivo com as mãos e ela bate no braço dele.

"Chris!"

"O que? Você é minha namorada, acho que mereço saber com quem você está fazendo sexo... Ela é bem bonita, mil vezes melhor do que aquela outra... Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Lucy? Nunca gostei de ruivas..."

"Quinn não é gay..." Ela olha para o chão.

"Sério? Por que o meu gaydar disparou quando eu cheguei perto dela..."

Rachel morde o lábio. "Nós somos amigas, só isso..."

"Pelo jeito como ela me fuzilou com os olhos... Acho que vocês vão evoluir dessa fase logo logo..." Ele sorri para ela e cruza as pernas. "Vai dizer que você não percebeu o ciúme nos olhos dela?"

"Você também reparou nisso?" Ela levanta os olhos para encontrar com os dele.

"E como não!" Ele bate o ombro contra o dela. "Você tem certeza que ela é hetero?"

"Absoluta..." Ela olha para o chão novamente. Ele levanta o queixo dela com a mão e sorri.

"Use 'o discurso' com ela. Tenho certeza que vai funcionar..."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia Chris..."

"Por que não Rach? O que você tem a perder?"

"Nós acabamos de nos reencontrar e somos amigas pela primeira vez. Eu não quero arriscar isso..." Ela fala sério. Ela adoraria que a amizade evoluísse, mas não queria afastar a loira.

"Eu ainda sou amigo do meu primeiro, e, é sério, essa mulher é totalmente gay. Você vai estar fazendo um favor para ela..."

Rachel pensa por um momento.

"Se ela nunca mais quiser falar comigo..."

"Eu assumo a culpa! Posso até dizer para ela que te induzi a fazer isso..." Ele levanta as duas mãos para mostrar que se rende. "Me ligue amanha de manha para contar como foi..."

Ela espira o ar com força. **Eu tenho tudo a perder com isso, mas ainda assim... Aqueles lábios... Eu totalmente estou me apaixonando por Quinn Fabray... **Ela esquece seu mantra anterior, se rendendo aos seus sentimentos.

Chris levanta da cama e bate palmas. "Agora que eu já fiz minha aparição e a America já sabe que nós ainda estamos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, eu tenho que voltar ara NY."

Rachel se levanta também e o acompanha até a porta. "Obrigada Chris..."

"Ah, é para isso que servem os amigos!" Ele pisca para ela. "Vamos descer juntos até a recepção? Está na hora do gran finale!" Ele pega a mão dela e eles descem as escadas juntos, assim que chegam no lobby são recebidos por uma multidão ainda maior do que antes. Flashes cegantes e vozes tentam capturar a atenção do casal. Eles não param e finalmente chegam até o carro que irá levar Chris de volta ao aeroporto. Rachel o abraça e ele se inclina, beijando-a nos lábios em um ângulo excelente para as câmeras. "Não esqueça me ligar amanha..."

====/====

**Dez horas da noite, restaurante do hotel.**

====/====

Rachel sentia sua cabeça latejar. Já faziam 5 horas que Chris havia ido embora e ela procurou por Quinn em todos os lugares do hotel, sem sucesso nenhum. Ela encontrou Holly e Tom no corredor e eles a convenceram a se juntar com o resto do pessoal para o jantar.

**Talvez Quinn esteja lá...**

Ela estava enganada, a loira não estava em lugar nenhum e aparentemente ninguém a havia visto. Todos estavam muito empolgados com a aparição de Chris e não paravam de fazer perguntas, exatamente como na noite anterior, só que dessa vez era pior, Quinn não estava lá para salva-la e ela se sentiu estranhamente sozinha. Como se uma parte de si estivesse faltando.

"Por que ele não ficou?" Sam pergunta apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Ele tinha compromissos em NY."

"Por que ele veio então?" Puck imita a pose de Sam.

"Ele estava com saudades, não conseguimos nos despedir quando vim para cá." Ela suspira e apóia a testa na mão. Essa desculpa era muito idiota, mas eles pareceram aceitar bem.

"Você acha que ele viria para a cerimônia? Por que isso seria incrível!" Os olhos de Karofsky brilham.

"Ele é muito ocupado Dave, acho difícil que ele consiga vir, mas posso pedir..."

"Você ama ele Rachel?" Brittany lhe lança um olhar preocupado.

**Que tipo de pergunta é essa? **"S-sim..." é impossível mentir para aqueles olhos azuis...

"Por que eu vi vocês juntos e..." Rachel morde o lábio em expectativa. "... vocês parecem amigos..."

"Nós somos amigos Britt..." Ela suspira aliviada.

"É verdade que vocês estão noivos?" Pergunta Santana se inclinando em sua direção.

"Não." A diva massageia as têmporas.

"E é verdade que ele..." Começa Mercedes, mas é interrompida quando Rachel levanta e pega o casaco nas costas da cadeira. "Aonde você vai?"

"Me desculpem, eu estou com muita dor de cabeça..." Ela se vira e sai do restaurante antes que alguém diga mais alguma coisa.

Ela sobe para o quarto e abre a porta, seu coração para por um momento quando ela escuta o som de água correndo vindo do banheiro. Ela vê o vestido de Quinn em uma poça de tecido amarelo perto da cama e sua respiração acelera. **Será que eu devo fazer o que Chris falou? **A cantora caminha de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar na melhor forma de abordar o assunto quando a porta do banheiro se abre para revelar Quinn enrolada em uma toalha.

"Rachel! Eu... Eu não achava que você..." Ela sente sua face esquentar e Rachel toma a sua decisão.

Ela da um passo para perto da loira. "Eu sou gay."

"C-como?" A expressão no rosto de Quinn é absolutamente perplexa.

"Eu gosto de mulheres Quinn..." Ela da mais um passo para frente.

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça. Seu corpo reage de uma forma estranha a essa informação, suas mãos começam a suar e seu coração acelera consideravelmente. "Por que você está me falando isso agora?"

**Por que eu tenho a esperança de que você também seja... **"Por que não é justo que você tenha que dividir um quarto comigo sem saber disso." Ela olha para o carpete.

Quinn concorda mais uma vez e caminha até a sua mala, pegando o pijama e voltando ao banheiro, deixando Rachel sozinha.

**Parabéns Rachel, você conseguiu assustá-la! Provavelmente ela vai sair do banheiro e me mandar embora... **Ela prende a respiração quando a porta se abre novamente.

A loira joga a toalha sobre uma cadeira e Rachel não consegue deixar de reparar em suas pernas enquanto ela caminha até a cama, sentando-se e apoiando as costas contra o travesseiro. "Pode falar agora." Ela apóia as mãos nos joelhos e foca seus olhos na diva. Ela não sorri, mas também não parece à beira de um ataque de nervos.

A cantora respira fundo. **Talvez se eu por o pijama as chances de ser expulsa do quarto sejam menores. **"Eu só vou me trocar primeiro..." Ela nem pensa em abrir sua mala antes de pegar a camiseta que Quinn vem lhe emprestando há duas noites.

Ela se veste rapidamente e em menos de cinco minutos está de volta, sentando-se em frente a Quinn. Seus joelhos roçam os da loira levemente, mas nenhuma das duas parece incomodada com o contato.

"Eu..." Começa Rachel depois de alguns instantes.

"Explique o que aconteceu antes." Quinn tamborila os dedos sobre sua própria coxa. "Se você é mesmo... gay, por que tem um namorado?"

"Chris é só uma fachada." Ela abana com a mão.

Quinn franze a testa.

"Ele também é gay."

"Então vocês não estão juntos de verdade?" Ela sente um alivio ao constatar isso.

"Não, mas isso tem que ficar entre nós. Eu odeio esconder a verdade do mundo, mas se as pessoas soubessem a realidade..."

"Iria prejudicar sua carreira." A loira completa e sua expressão se suaviza.

Rachel concorda e seus olhos encontram os de Quinn que transbordam entendimento. "Eu não me importo tanto com isso. É de conhecimento publico que eu tenho dois pais gays então não seria uma grande surpresa se eu saísse do armário, até mesmo por que homossexualismo não é incomum na Broadway." Ela sorri um pouco. "Minha carreira estaria protegida."

"Então por que manter essa fachada?"

"Por que Chris sofreria todas as conseqüências se a gente terminasse."

A loira faz que sim novamente. "E você tem uma... namorada?" Ela sente uma onda de ansiedade percorrer o seu corpo.

"Não."

Quinn não consegue evitar um sorriso. _E daí se ela não tem namorada? Você não fica com mulheres..._

"Você não vai surtar ou algo assim?" pergunta Rachel cautelosamente, surpresa com a reação de Quinn à noticia sobre sua sexualidade.

"Por que eu iria?" Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Eu acabei de dizer que sou lésbica e nós vamos dividir uma cama em alguns instantes..."

Quinn ri um pouco e se inclina na direção de Rachel, sua boca pairando ao lado do ouvido da morena. "Quer sabe um segredo?"

Rachel engole com dificuldade. "Hum?"

"Eu não sou homofobica." Ela se afasta um pouco. "Caso você não tenha reparado, sou a madrinha de um casamento gay e minhas melhores amigas são casadas e estão esperando um bebê..."

"Então... Você não se importa com isso?" Elas ainda estão muito próximas e Rachel evita levantar os olhos.

"Claro que não Rachel. Você é minha amiga agora e eu vou respeitar as suas escolhas..."

A cantora faz uma careta ao ouvir a palavra amiga, mas acaba sorrindo.

Quinn morde o lábio. _Rachel fica tão linda quando sorri... _"Você quer um abraço?" Ela não sabe exatamente por que perguntou isso, mas sentiu uma necessidade enorme de trazer a morena para perto de si.

A diva sorri um pouco mais e abre os braços. Quinn fica de joelhos e envolve o corpo de Rachel com o seu, sentindo-se derreter nos braços da cantora. _Por que ela tem que me fazer sentir assim? _Ela respira o perfume que as envolve e começa sentir seus pensamentos nublarem.

"Quinn?"

"Sim?" murmura a loira contra os cabelos castanhos.

"Você já... você já esteve com uma mulher antes?"

Elas se afastam e as duas tem o coração na boca nesse momento.

"Nunca..."

"E você nunca quis saber como é?"

Quinn desvia o olhar e hesita por um momento. "Não..." _Até dois dias atrás isso nunca teria passado pela minha cabeça._

A cantora estende uma mão e prende uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha da assistente social. "Nem uma vez?" Sua voz sai como um sussurro e sua palma repousa na lateral do rosto da loira.

Quinn abre a boca para falar, mas não consegue achar voz. Seus olhos se fixam nos lábios da morena.

"É normal ter curiosidade Quinn." Ela se aproxima um pouco mais, ficando de joelhos também.

"Eu não sou gay..." Ela fala tão baixo que Rachel não teria escutado se não estivesse a milímetros de distancia.

"Eu não disse isso." Ela deixa seu polegar correr pelo lábio inferior de Quinn que fecha os olhos com a sensação. "É só um beijo."

"Eu não sou gay." Ela repete mais uma vez.

"Você não precisa ser." Rachel chega ainda mais perto, a ponta de seu nariz encontra a ponta do nariz da loira e agora elas respiram o mesmo ar. "Só um beijo Quinn." Ela murmura, umedecendo os lábios e fechando os olhos em expectativa.

Quinn sente borboletas em seu estomago e se inclina para frente involuntariamente, respirando com dificuldade. "Para Rachel, por favor..." Ela mal consegue falar agora.

"Por quê?" Pergunta a morena, deslizando sua mão para a parte de trás do pescoço da ex lider de torcida.

"Por que eu realmente quero te beijar."

Rachel sorri e faz o ultimo movimento, finalmente unindo seus lábios.

====/====

**N/A: Então? O que acharam?**

**Já falei isso antes, mas vou reforçar, os comentários me motivam a updates mais rápido, então, comentem comentem comentem!**

**Até mais!**

**:)**


	11. Confusão

**N/A: Depois dos comentários de ontem eu simplesmente não consegui deixar de acordar mais cedo para escrever isso, o que, considerando-se a hora que eu cheguei em casa ontem é uma grande coisa...**

** Bom, muito obrigada, vocês são o máximo, acho que essa historia não existiria sem vocês... pelo menos não estaria publicada...**

** Enfim, esse capitulo pode desapontar algumas pessoas, mas eu quero que essa historia seja mais realista do que a ultima, portanto conflitos são necessários.**

O CONVITE – Confusão

O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Não literalmente é claro, mas foi assim que Quinn se sentiu quando seus lábios encontraram os de Rachel. Sabe quando você está subindo uma montanha russa e o carrinho fica parado no topo por alguns segundos antes de descer a toda a velocidade? Ela estava no topo há alguns segundos atrás, agora... Bom, podemos dizer que o carrinho estava desgovernado.

Ela levou suas mãos ao rosto da morena, impedindo que ela se afastasse. O beijo não progrediu, mas seus lábios permaneceram unidos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Elas finalmente se afastaram, mas nenhuma das duas se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Rachel não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar novamente, ela esperou que Quinn tomasse conta da situação. Apressar a loira seria um erro enorme da parte dela.

Quinn nunca se sentiu assim antes, ela tinha tanta certeza do que queria, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confusa. Ela cresceu ouvindo seu pai falar o quanto o que ela estava fazendo agora era errado. Sentir-se como ela se sentia certamente não era certo, mas ainda assim, era tão bom! Ela nunca havia beijado lábios tão macios ou que se encaixassem tão perfeitamente nos seus.

Ela se aproxima mais uma vez, deixando seus lábios deslizarem pela face da morena. "Eu não sou gay." Ela murmura e beija aponta do nariz de Rachel. "Eu não sou gay." A bochecha. "Eu não sou gay." O queixo.

"Não..." Responde Rachel. "Você não é..." Ela engole com dificuldade, sabendo que está pensando exatamente o contrario. Quinn Fabray é definitivamente, totalmente gay. Nenhum hetero iria agir dessa forma.

"Eu não sou..." Muito delicadamente ela cobre a boca da diva com a sua, memorizando cada momento. Ela aumenta um pouco mais a pressão quase inexistente antes de se afastar e abrir os olhos. "Eu não posso..." Ela solta o rosto da morena e leva a ponta dos dedos aos lábios. "Desculpa Rachel, eu não posso..." Agora ela se sente frustrada. _Eu quero mais. Mas eu não consigo... _Uma única lagrima escorre por sua face. O momento que elas acabaram de compartilhar foi intenso demais, trouxe a tona sentimentos que Quinn nem imaginava que pudessem existir dentro dela. Como um fósforo que se ascende, ela sentiu medo, felicidade, tristeza, excitação. _Deus! _Um simples e inocente beijo havia feito o ponto entre suas coxas pulsar de uma forma quase dolorosa.

"Desculpa Quinn, eu não devia ter te pressionado. Eu não sei o que deu em mim..." Ela sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido. Rachel havia sucumbido a necessidade de estar com a loira, coisa que ela estava lutando para não fazer dês de o momento em que elas se reencontraram há três noites atrás.

"Está tudo bem, eu..." _Eu realmente gostei... _"Foi só um beijo." _Foi muito mais do que isso. Foi a coisa mais fantástica que eu já experimentei..._

"Só um beijo..." Concorda Rachel um pouco contrariada, ela que dizer que esse beijo significou mais para ela do que todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores, mas isso iria acabar afastando a loira. "Nem isso..."

Quinn continua percorrendo os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse em transe. "O que você quer dizer?" Pergunta ela distraidamente.

"Foi tão... suave... que nem conta como experiência." A loira faz uma careta e Rachel se apressa em explicar. "Não que tenha sido ruim, na verdade foi muito..." **Perfeito? Viciante? Excitante? **"er... prazeroso..."

Quinn concorda, ainda sentindo-se distante.

"O que eu quero dizer é que não foi exatamente um beijo de verdade, foi só... Lábios se encostando?" Ela olha para a loira a sua frente, mal conseguindo resistir a tentação de tocá-la.

"Você tem razão. Não significou nada... Eu... Eu não senti nada..." Quinn mente descaradamente e Rachel sabe que ela não está falando a verdade, seus olhos a entregam totalmente. **Esse beijo significou muito mais para ela do que significou pra mim. É só uma questão de tempo até que ela aceite isso... Eu espero...**

A cantora limpa a garganta e analisa a situação, elas acabaram de se beijar e vão dividir a mesma cama, ela não tem certeza se Quinn vai se sentir confortável com isso. A loira continua em um estado de choque, como se estivesse em outro planeta, totalmente perdida em pensamentos. Rachel conhece essa sensação, ela passou por isso há 4 anos atrás, quando beijou uma mulher pela primeira vez. Pensamentos conflitantes, imagens de ex namorados, a onda de adrenalina por fazer algo novo e que a fazia sentir tão bem...

"Acho que eu posso dormir no chão se você quiser." Comenta ela, se levantando para pegar um travesseiro. Quando ela achava que Quinn não iria reagir, uma mão se fecha sobre seu pulso.

"Não." A loira parece ter voltado a si, bom, mais ou menos... E puxa Rachel de volta para a cama. Os olhos da morena se arregalam esperançosamente. "Você pode dormir comigo?"

Rachel franze a testa para a pergunta. Quinn parece perceber o que acabou de dizer e sente todo o sangue de seu corpo ir direto para o rosto.

"Eu... Eu estou confusa Rachel..." Admite ela.

"Tudo bem estar confusa Quinn..." Ela hesita e estende a mão para acariciar o joelho da loira, traçando padrões aleatórios na pele exposta. "Me desculpe por isso." Ela desvia os olhos para o cobertor.

"Não foi sua culpa. Eu quis seguir em frente, eu quis esse beijo." _Eu ainda quero... _"Eu só... Eu estou muito confusa, por que por mais que eu queira pensar que não significou nada..." A diva para de respirar. Ela não consegue acreditar que Quinn está admitindo isso. "Eu só não quero ter que dormir sozinha hoje à noite." Ela morde o lábio e encontra os olhos de Rachel com os seus.

A cantora sorri e volta a mover seus dedos contra a perna da loira.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia considerando-se o que acabou de acontecer, mas eu preciso de alguém comigo agora, eu preciso me encontrar novamente, eu preciso de segurança."

Rachel entende isso também, essa é a parte em que a resposta para a questão da sexualidade está bem clara na sua cabeça, mas você ainda tem que encontrar forças para decidir aceitar ou não. Ela afasta os lençóis e deita em baixo deles ao lado de Quinn. Ela fecha os olhos e espera.

A loira continua sentada, agora suas mãos cobrem seu rosto e ela respira profundamente. Ela precisa de conforto, ela precisa de contato físico, ela precisa de Rachel.

Rachel vira de lado e corre as mãos pelas costas da ex líder de torcida, esperando que isso ajude. Parece funcionar por que Quinn junta-se a ela sob as cobertas. Elas estão frente a frente agora e essa situação é totalmente estranha. _É irônico que o motivo de meus conflitos seja a única coisa que pode me confortar agora_... Ela fecha os olhos e chega mais perto da morena. "Me abraça?" Ela pergunta timidamente.

A morena sorri e envolve Quinn em seus braços, trazendo a cabeça dela para repousar em seu peito e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dourados. Ela não falou nada, simplesmente ficou ali, fornecendo a proximidade que a loira tanto precisava. Rachel podia sentir a respiração de sua amiga se tornar irregular e as lagrimas dela atravessaram a sua camiseta. Ela se inclinou e pressionou os lábios no topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo Rachel..." Ela tenta se afastar, não sabendo se essa proximidade a está ajudando ou não, mas a cantora a segura mais firmemente.

"Você não precisa saber. Não agora. Mais cedo ou mais tarde as suas idéias vão se esclarecer e independente do que você decidir, eu espero que nós possamos continuar sendo amigas." Ela faz uma pausa. "E se você quiser tentar de novo..." Ela não termina a frase, Quinn não precisa ouvir isso agora.

A loira se acomoda e começa a relaxar nos braços da diva.

"Eu só queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis..." Ela murmura, sentindo o sono tomar conta.

"Nada nunca é fácil Quinn..." A diva respira profundamente. "... mas isso não significa que não valha à pena."

====/====

**N/A: Bem mais curto que o ultimo, mas acho que a continuação para ele não cabe nesse capitulo...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários, eles realmente me dão vontade de escrever.**

**Comentem!**

**Até!**


	12. Eletricidade

**IMPORTANTE!**

**O final do capitulo intercala duas cenas diferentes, uma da Quinn falando com a Brittany e uma da Rachel falando com o Chris. O que estiver em negrito é da Rachel e em itálico é da Quinn. As ultimas duas frases não estão em negrito nem em itálico pois acontece com as duas ao mesmo tempo em cenas diferentes.**

**Espero que vocês gostem, escrevi meio que apressadamente no meu horário de almoço. xD**

**====/====**

**06 de outubro – adivinha aonde? :)**

**====/====**

O CONVITE – Eletricidade

Rachel acordou para uma cama vazia. Demorou uma fração de segundos para que as imagens da noite anterior invadissem sua mente e a lembrança daquele beijo repleto de eletricidade fizesse sua pele queimar. Ela correu os dedos pelos lençóis já frios ao seu lado e deixou que um suspiro triste escapasse de seus lábios. **O que foi que eu fiz?**

Ela vira de lado e senta-se em um movimento só, a imensidão daquela cama vazia fazia seu peito doer. **E se ela nunca mais quiser falar comigo, ou pior, se ela decidir me tratar como me tratava no ensino médio? **Ela cobre o rosto com as mãos e se deixa levar pelas lagrimas.

"Oi..." Uma voz surge do nada e a faz pular da cama, ficando em pé e derrubando o telefone ao bater contra a mesinha de cabeceira.

"Q-quinn?" Ela leva a mão ao peito. "Você me assustou!"

"Desculpa..." A loira olha para o chão.

Rachel olha para os lados tentando entender como Quinn havia se materializado de repente. "De onde você saiu?"

"Eu estava procurando o meu brinco que caiu no chão... Você está chorando?" Seus olhos se enchem de preocupação e ela começa a contornar a cama para chegar mais perto da morena.

"N-não, eu só... é só que..." Seus olhos encontram os olhos dourados e ela não consegue continuar. Ela não pode se deixar machucar novamente. O que ela está sentindo por Quinn é muito mais forte do que ela imaginava a principio. "Eu preciso fazer xixi." Ela se apressa em direção ao banheiro sentindo-se miserável por fugir. Rachel liga a torneira e lava o rosto, deixando a água gelada se misturar com as lagrimas mornas. **Eu não queria me apaixonar...**

Ela escova os dentes e faz xixi antes de voltar para o quarto, agora realmente vazio. A cantora abre a sua mala pela primeira vez dês de que chegou a Connecticut e se depara com um pedaço de papel dobrado, seu nome escrito em uma caligrafia fluida e desconhecida.

_Desci para o café. Nos vemos lá em baixo. – Quinn._

**E o que eu devo pensar a respeito disso?** Ela aperta a ponte do nariz sem conseguir desviar os olhos do bilhete. A diva não sabia o que esperar da loira e isso a corroia por dentro, tantas incertezas faziam tudo parecer tão complicado. Ela pegou uma saia preta e uma blusa branca com bolinhas vermelhas, se olhou no espelho e arrumou o cabelo, não se importando em aplicar maquiagem. Por um momento ela se lembrou da antiga Rachel Berry, determinada e obcecada por atenção. **O que ela faria agora? Pressionaria Quinn até que elas se beijassem novamente? **Não parecia uma boa ideia... Ela inspira profundamente e alisa a saia, sentando-se na cama para calçar uma sapatilha preta. **Só tente agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não é você que tem que trazer esse assunto a tona... **Ela concorda com sua própria afirmação e caminha decididamente até a porta.

====/====

O café da manha no hotel é servido em uma mesa grande no centro do restaurante e as pessoas vão se servindo a vontade. As opções são bem variadas, mas Rachel se dirige automaticamente para a parte das frutas enquanto procura por alguém conhecido. Não demora muito e ela encontra Santana se servindo de ovos e bacon. Quinn e Brittany estão sentadas em uma mesa para quatro em um canto relativamente afastado. A dançarina fala sem parar e a assistente social só concorda, envolta de mais em seus próprios pensamentos para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

A diva coloca uma maça no prato e junta-se as outras três mulheres, sentando-se ao lado de Quinn.

"Bom dia!" Os anos na Broadway realmente serviram para alguma coisa, ela conseguiu soar animada até mesmo para os próprios ouvidos.

"Oi Rachel!" Cumprimenta Brittany com um super sorriso.

"Berry." Santana está concentrada demais em sua comida para dizer muito mais do que isso. **Gravidez realmente é uma coisa estranha...**

Quinn não fala nada, apenas sorri de leve e leva um pedaço de torrada aos lábios, mastigando lentamente. Britt recomeça seu pequeno discurso sobre nomes de bebes.

"Nós queríamos alguma coisa simples e que a família da San não tivesse dificuldades em pronunciar, vocês sabem como ela tem parentes na Espanha e no México, mas nossa filha vai ser americana e eu não queria por um nome latino nela..."

A diva se desliga do mundo, observando a conversa sem ouvir, seus olhos parecem ser atraídos pela loira ao seu lado e a cada pouco ela se vê perdida em Quinn. Seus lábios, seu cabelo, seu sorriso, a forma como ela franze o nariz antes de responder, uma pinta em seu pescoço, embaixo da orelha esquerda. Ela morde o lábio numa tentativa de conter a necessidade de beijar essa pinta.

Quinn evita olhar para Rachel, sem saber como será sua reação quando finalmente o fizer. Ela tenta se concentrar na discussão com B e S, mas sua mente sempre acaba voltando para a noite anterior, para todos os momentos que ela passou com Rachel nesses últimos dias.

Em algum momento durante a refeição, os braços delas acabam se encostando e Quinn fecha os olhos com a sensação da pele bronzeada contra a sua. Nenhuma delas se move, nem mesmo respiram. _Isso não pode ser normal, eu não deveria reagir assim a um simples toque... _A loira se afasta abruptamente, depositando suas mãos em seus próprios joelhos por sob a mesa e sentindo-se corar quando seus olhos encontram os de Rachel. Por um momento é como se elas estivessem grudadas uma a outra pelo olhar e elas só se desviam quando o celular da diva começa a tocar.

"Hum..." Ela franze a testa olhando para a tela. "Eu realmente tenho que atender." Ela se levanta. "Falo com vocês depois." E sai do restaurante sem olhar ara trás.

====/====

"_**Como foi?"**_

"**Bom dia para você também Chris..." A morena suspira enquanto passa pela porta giratória do hotel e dá os primeiros passos do lado de fora. Ela tinha esperanças que ele esquecesse esse assunto.**

"_**Sim, sim, tanto faz. Como foi?"**_

-/-

"_Então... O que está havendo entre vocês duas?" Pergunta Brittany assim que Rachel deixa o restaurante._

_Quinn engasga com o suco de laranja. "Como?"_

-/-

**Por um momento Rachel considera a hipotese de desligar o celular, mas ela realmente precisa conversar com alguém sobre isso. "Sei lá..."**

"_**Como assim 'sei lá' Rachel?" **_**Ele parece frustrado. **_**"Eu não vou aceitar essa resposta, então pode ir falando!" **_**Exige Chris.**

**A diva suspira de novo e pensa por onde começar.**

-/-

"_Você e Stubbles. A tenção sexual mais obvia que eu já vi, vocês estão transando?" Santana aponta para ela com um pedaço de bacon de forma acusadora._

"_Santana!" Ela grita arregalando os olhos, atraindo a atenção das pessoas em volta._

-/-

"_**Você usou o discurso?"**_

"**Sim..." Uma versão editada dele, mas ainda assim...**

"_**E funcionou?"**_

"**Não sei..."**

"_**Como você pode não saber Rachel?"**_

-/-

"_O que?" Pergunta ela com a boca cheia. "É totalmente obvio, ela não consegue tirar os olhos de você..."_

"_E você age estranho cada vez que ela te toca, mesmo que seja sem querer." Completa Britt. "Você pode falar com a gente Q. Nós te conhecemos dês de sempre." Ela apóia os cotovelos na mesa. "A menos que você se sinta constrangida em falar sobre sexo." Ela parece pensar por um momento enquanto Quinn fica vermelha como uma pimenta. "Se te ajudar, eu posso contar o que a S fez pra mim noite passada..."_

-/-

"**Bom, nós nos beijamos." Ela repassa a cena em sua cabeça e uma onda de prazer e dor invade seu corpo. Rachel senta em um dos bancos do parque aonde se encontra agora.**

"_**E?"**_

"**Foi muito rápido, mas foi..." Ela não consegue encontrar as palavras para descrever. **

"_**Foi o que?"**_** Ela consegue ouvir a excitação na voz dele. **

"**Intenso..."**

-/-

_A assistente social cobre o rosto com as mãos._

"_Pode ir falando Fabray!" Santana pega a mão de Brittany. "O obstetra nos fez diminuir o ritmo e eu realmente preciso de um auxilio extra, mesmo que sejam as suas aventuras sexuais com a Berry." Ela faz uma careta, terminando de comer e se inclinado na cadeira, apoiando a mão livre sobre a barriga._

_Quinn se vê em uma encruzilhada. San e Britt são suas melhores amigas e são lésbicas... Elas certamente iriam entender. Respirando fundo ela responde. "Rachel me beijou..."_

-/-

"_**E depois? Ela não fugiu não é?" **_**Agora ele parece preocupado.**

"**Não. Nós conversamos."**

-/-

"_Só isso?" pergunta Santana, levemente entediada._

"_Só isso? Eu nunca beijei uma mulher antes!" _

"_Calma Q. As pessoas estão começando a olhar..." Brittany aperta a mão de sua esposa. "Eu acho que você devia ir para o quarto S..."_

"_Por quê? Eu quero ouvir a historia também..." Ela faz um beicinho e Quinn revira os olhos._

"_Eu acho que a Quinn precisa conversar de verdade e você não está ajudando S." A assistente social arqueia as sobrancelhas. Fazia tempo que Brittany não fazia esse tipo de coisa e ela temeu que os hormônios da latina a fizessem surtar._

"_Humpf!" Ela se levanta e da as costas para as duas loiras sem discutir mais._

-/-

"**Ela disse que não podia fazer isso."**

"_**E então ela foi embora?"**_** Para ele parecia a única coisa lógica a fazer.**

"**Não... Na verdade, nós dormimos abraçadas..."**

-/-

"_Eu não sei o que fazer B..." Quinn se sente muito mais a vontade sem Santana por perto. Por mais que ela ame a latina, nem sempre é fácil lidar com o que ela tem a dizer._

"_Eu não entendo qual é o grande problema Q."_

"_Eu não sou gay B." Ela sente lagrimas encherem seus olhos._

"_Então por que você está chorando?" Brittany estende o braço e segura a mão da loira por sobre a mesa. "Foi só um beijo... Eu já beijei muitos homens e isso não significa que eu seja hetero."_

-/-

"_**E é por isso que eu sou gay..." **_**Respira Chris.**

"**Hã?"**

"_**Vocês mulheres são tão complexas! Eu nunca sei o que esperar de vocês."**_

**A cantora não consegue conter um sorriso.**

-/-

"_Esse é o problema B..." Quinn sente seu rosto esquentar. _

"_Não entendi? O que é um problema?"_

-/-

"**As vezes eu concordo contigo..." Ela faz uma careta.**

"_**Isso significa que deu certo então? Quero dizer, ela não foi embora e nem te expulsou..."**_

"**Eu não sei Chris... As coisas estão estranhas. Ela ficava repetindo que não era gay e eu concordei com ela..."**

"**Meu amor, isso se chama negação. Ela vai superar..."**

-/-

"_O que eu senti quando a beijei, eu nunca senti isso com um homem..."_

"_Oh, então você é gay!" Fala Brittany sorrindo._

"_Eu não sou!" Ela se apressa em responder. "Eu não quero ser..."_

_-/-_

"**Será?"**

"_**Claro!"**_

**Ela morde o lábio.**

-/-

"_Eu estou tão confusa B..."_

"_Não sei por que Q." Era tudo tão simples!_

"_Eu não queria ter sentido o que eu senti, não parece certo... Ela é uma mulher..."_

"_Hum... Eu sou casada com uma mulher..."_

"_Eu sei, mas eu não sou você."_

"_Exatamente o que você sentiu quando vocês se beijaram?"_

-/-

"_**Mas como é que foi o beijo? Você sentiu uma faísca se acender?"**_

"**Foi mais como um incêndio..." Ela sorri um pouquinho ao lembrar da sensação.**

-/-

_Quinn pensa por um momento. Ela não sabe exatamente como responder. Foi muito intenso. Ela se sentiu tonta, mas isso não parecia uma boa resposta._

"_Você viu fogos de artifício?"_

_Ela morde o lábio e olha para a mesa. "Não..."_

-/-

"_**Tipo fogos de artifício?"**_** Pergunta ele, prendendo a respiraçao.**

"**Não..."**

-/-

"Então o que?"

"Eletricidade..."

====/====

**N/A: Eu era estagiaria até ontem, hoje de manhã minha chefe me chamou pra conversar e me ofereceu efetivação. Obvio que aceitei e estou dando pulinhos de felicidade até agora :) – por que estou falando isso? Para ser contratada como funcionaria tenho que ser desligada como estagiaria e isso envolve entrega de relatórios para três instituições diferentes. Isso + Volta à faculdade = Menos tempo para escrever. Farei o possível para manter updates regulares se não diários.**

**Os comentários são a minha principal motivação para escrever, sem eles e com toda essa carga horária eu não sei o que farei então, por favor, continuem comentando!**

**-rachel- sobre o seu comentário, pelo menos essa semana os capítulos não serão tão longos, mas assim que eu me organizar com os horários eles voltarão ao tamanho normal de 2500/3000 palavras.**

**Até mais! :)**


	13. Quartos

**N/A: Esse capitulo não deveria existir, é curtinho, só uma preparação para o próximo, que será o casamento (ou uma parte dele...)**

** Good news! Hoje eu só tenho aula até as nove e amanha de manha eu vou ir trabalhar mais tarde! So... Tempo para escrever um bom casamento :) **

**Quero dedicar esse capítulo para a minha Gabi... Sei que tu não lê online, mas de qualquer forma, eu estou muito, muito orgulhosa de ti!**_And I also Love you so much that it hurt sometimes… _;)

**A. **

====/====

O CONVITE – Quartos

====/====

"Srta Fabray?"

Quinn estava atravessando a recepção, prestes a sair do hotel para finalizar algumas coisas sobre o casamento quando é interrompida. Laura, a recepcionista está parada ao seu lado segurando um caderno preto. Provavelmente um caderno de reservas de quartos. A loira franze o cenho. _Eu não achava que esse tipo de sistema existisse ainda... _Pensa ela, enquanto analisa a mulher.

"Desculpe interromper, eu só queria conferir algumas coisas a respeito do numero de quartos que você vai precisar."

Quinn assente com a cabeça e segue a mulher até o balcão.

Laura abre o livro revelando algumas anotações com nomes de convidados para o casamento. A grande maioria não vai ficar hospedada no hotel, até por que a quantidade de gente não é compatível com a quantidade de quartos, mas algumas pessoas passarão a noite do dia nove para o dia dez, outras chegarão dia oito então realmente, havia muitas coisas a serem organizadas. A loira apóia os cotovelos no balcão para poder acompanhar o que a recepcionista está mostrando.

"Amanhã termina a festa da família Gregory e teremos 14 quartos disponíveis." Ela sublinha com marca texto laranja alguns nomes. "Temos aqui dois casos de quarto duplo que serão separados quando tivermos vagas, ou seja, amanha." Ela circula os nomes Fabray/Berry e Hudson/Evans. "Quarto 203 e 305. A Srta Berry iria para o 507 e o Sr Hudson para o 506. Porem, isso deixaria somente 12 quartos vagos e para o dia nove teremos 13 hospedes chegando para a cerimônia." Ela sublinha esses convidados com um marca texto amarelo e olha para Quinn para se certificar que a loira está entendendo.

"Sim, eu já tinha previsto isso." Quinn mantém a expressão séria.

"Do dia nove para o dia dez, irá faltar um quarto e eu queria ver o que você quer fazer." Laura se endireita e aguarda por uma resposta enquanto Quinn tenta montar esquemas em sua cabeça.

"Eu vou falar com Rachel e lhe dou uma resposta assim que possível. Pode ser?"

A mulher concorda e Quinn sobe as escadas para o quarto.

====/====

"Oi..." Quinn diz timidamente ao entrar no quarto 203.

Rachel levanta os olhos de sua mala e sorri para ela. "Oi!"

"Precisamos conversar." A loira parece séria e Rachel sente calafrios.

**Eu sabia que ela ia querer conversar...**

"É, precisamos." Ela caminha até a assistente social, pega a mão dela e a guia até a cama. "Sobre ontem à noite..." Ela respira fundo. "Eu... não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós."

Quinn abre a boca para falar, mas a diva a interrompe.

"Sei que só faz alguns dias que nos reencontramos e que nosso passado não é dos melhores, mas eu realmente gosto de você." Ela para e coloca a mão no ombro da loira. "Da sua amizade. É muito importante para mim que a gente tenha conseguido superar os problemas anteriores e eu realmente ficaria muito triste se um simples beijo nos fizesse regredir ao ensino médio." Ela olha para o teto. "Admito que o que aconteceu ontem foi fruto de uma atração um tanto fora do comum, mas acho que isso é compreensível. Você é muito bonita Quinn..."

Quinn sente seu rosto esquentar e desvia o olhar também. "Você também não é nada mal Berry..." Murmura ela.

Rachel não tem certeza se entendeu certo, mas responde com um 'obrigada' mesmo assim. "Eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. O beijo, quero dizer." Ela levanta o rosto e Quinn parece ligeiramente desapontada, mas a diva não sabe dizer, ela pode estar vendo o que quer ver e não a realidade. "A menos que você queira que aconteça... Eu estaria disposta a..." a loira levanta uma sobrancelha. "er... deixa pra lá."

"Você estaria disposta a?" pergunta ela, já sabendo a resposta, mas gostando de provocar a cantora que obviamente estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

A diva morde o lábio e encontra os olhos dourados com os seus de chocolate. "Bom, se você, algum dia, quiser... Você sabe... Tentar de novo. Saber como é ficar com uma mulher..." Ela está totalmente vermelha e gaguejando um pouco. _Ela fica tão fofa quando está nervosa..._ pensa Quinn. "Eu... você pode... eu quero... não me importaria em... er..."

"Você está se oferecendo para ser a minha cobaia?" Ela pergunta com um sorrisinho.

"É, mais ou menos. Eu não usaria a palavra cobaia. Mas eu realmente não me importaria em te beijar de novo..." **Agora seria uma boa hora para calar a boca Rachel!**

"Eu não vou esquecer isso..." Comenta Quinn, sabendo que realmente não vai conseguir esquecer. Provavelmente nem vai conseguir dormir a noite pensando sobre como seria beijar a morena novamente.

"Ok... Então, podemos ser amigas? Só amigas?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e as duas fica em silencio se observando por um momento, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. O ar parece pesado com a tensão e Rachel resolve fazer alguma coisa. Ela se inclina e envolve seus braços em torno da loira, precisando da proximidade. Por mais inocente que seja, o gesto acaba trazendo de volta aquela faísca de eletricidade. Elas se afastam lentamente, seus corpos parecem agir por conta própria e a única coisa que o cérebro de Quinn parece querer registrar é a presença de Rachel. Ela leva a mão direita ao rosto da morena e acaricia a pele bronzeada com o polegar.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Ela se pergunta em voz alta.

Rachel sabe que deveria se afastar, a loira obviamente ainda não está pronta para isso, mas a proximidade é demais e ela acaba se inclinando um pouco mais na direção da assistente social. Seus lábios implorando pelo contato.

Quinn olha para a boca de Rachel e seus olhos escurecem um pouco. _Tão perto... _Ela hesita por um segundo antes de fechar o espaço entre as duas, esquecendo de tudo por um momento e se entregando totalmente a sensação. Elas trocam alguns beijos suaves, adorando a maneira como seus lábios pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente. A loira registra o sabor da morena enquanto Rachel engancha seus dedos nos cabelos dourados, trazendo Quinn ainda mais para perto e percorrendo a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior da loira, pedindo permissão par dar o próximo passo.

Quinn mantém os lábios fechados, mas não se afasta. Ela não quer parar, mas sabe que se permitir que Rachel aprofunde o beijo ela não vai ser capaz de se controlar. A diva nota a resistência da loira e parece perceber o que elas acabaram de fazer. Não fazia cinco minutos que elas haviam concordado em ser amigas e só amigas, a menos que Quinn quisesse algo mais. Rachel não lembrava quem havia começado isso, só sabia que não queria parar.

A diva prende o lábio inferior da loira entre os seus e o morde de leve, se afastando e traçando uma trilha de beijos até o ouvido de Quinn, fazendo a assistente social tremer a cada contato.

"Me peça para parar Quinn..." sussurra ela. "Diga que não me quer..."

Arrepios percorrem a coluna da loira e um som indistinto escapa de sua garganta.

"Por favor, Quinn. Eu não vou conseguir parar se você não pedir..."

Quinn sente sua cabeça girar, ela precisa parar, mas nenhuma palavra sai de sua boca e quando ela percebe, os lábios de Rachel estão nos seus novamente e mais uma vez a cantora pede permissão com a língua. Ela segura o rosto da morena com as duas mãos e se afasta, respirando com dificuldade. "Eu não posso..." Sua voz sai tremida. "Eu quero, mas não posso." Suas mãos caem sobre seu colo. _Covarde, idiota!_ "Desculpa Rachel."

A diva não responde, ela está tentando se recuperar. Todo o seu corpo parece ter sido eletrocutado e ela sente um desconforto no meio das pernas. Quinn se sente da mesma forma. Cada terminação nervosa parece gritar, pedindo que elas continuem o que estavam fazendo.

"Acho que é uma boa noticia que a gente não vai mais precisar dividir um quarto..." fala Quinn, sem concordar com a própria afirmação.

"É..." Rachel ainda não havia conseguido se recuperar totalmente e estava tentando entender o que esses beijos significavam. "Espera, o que?" Ela arregala os olhos para a loira.

"Amanha vão vagar 14 quartos e nós não vamos mais ter que dividir." Suspira ela. "Pelo menos não até sábado de manha."

"Por que?"

"Por que sábado vão chegar os últimos convidados para o casamento e vai faltar um quarto de novo..."

"Oh..." A morena puxa um fio solto na bainha de sua saia. "É, acho que é bom que a gente se afaste um pouco... Depois de ontem e o que aconteceu agora... Acho que nós duas precisamos pensar um pouco."

"Sim..."

====/====

**07 de outubro – Quarto 203 – de manhã.**

Rachel colocava sua escova de dentes dentro da bolsa enquanto Quinn estava sentada na cama, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. A noite anterior havia sido tensa, elas mal podiam se tocar sem causar uma reação praticamente explosiva. Nenhuma delas conseguiu dormir e elas deitaram o mais afastadas possível na cama.

"Eu vou indo então..." a diva arrasta sua mala até a porta.

Quinn se levanta de um salto. "Eu te acompanho..." Ela abre a porta para a morena.

Nenhuma delas fala durante o caminho. Rachel gira o cartão do quarto 507 nervosamente entre os dedos. Elas chegam à porta de madeira escura e a diva insere o cartão, a luzinha verde pisca e a porta se abre para um quarto exatamente igual a todos os outros.

"Bom, era isso então..." Fala a cantora, virando-se para encarar a assistente social. "Obrigada pela companhia."

Quinn esboça um sorriso triste e o coração de Rachel parece prestes a sair pela boca.

"Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Sim..."

Nenhuma delas se move e Quinn morde o lábio.

A diva suspira e começa a empurrar suas coisas para dentro. "Tchau. Obrigada." Ela começa a fechar a porta.

"Rachel..." Quinn chama, sem saber exatamente o que quer.

"Sim?" Pergunta a morena por entre a fresta.

"Nada, deixa pra lá..."

====/====

**N/A: E então? O que acharam?**

** Comentários me deixam feliz! Se vocês me deixarem feliz e motivada o suficiente, eu posso publicar amanha... (Chantagem emocional ;)) Mas isso é serio, comentem, por favor...**

** -Marcos- puxa, obrigada... como você sabe que eu não faço letras? ;)**

** Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram até agora, vocês são demais!**

** Até amanha?**


	14. Grande dia

**N/A: Respondendo as perguntas:**

**Marcos: Não, não faço letras. :)**

**Bia: Faço psicologia \o/**

**Fanngirrl: Ela mudou de quarto por que era isso que eles tinham combinado originalmente, mas agora elas estão juntas de novo... :)**

**X: Os seus comentários parecem algo que os meus irmãos diriam... xD Você não é um deles né?**

**Jane: Yay! Faberry on the show! ****Can't wait for the next episode! Você é de onde?**

**Esse capitulo não é dos melhores, mas minha cabeça dói e eu acho que estou em um bloqueio criativo. Não vou publicar amanha, mas para domingo prometo um super capitulo super longo e com um super final!**

**Enjoy!**

====/====

O CONVITE – Grande dia.

**09 de outubro – dia do casamento – quarto 203 – 4:44 da manhã**.

Uma batida na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Mais uma tentativa e mais silencio. A terceira vez é bem mais forte do que as outras e Quinn levanta da cama assustada. Ela esfrega os olhos e encontra o relógio. 4 e 44. Quem é o idiota que vem bater na porta as 4 e 44 da manha? Ela se pergunta realmente irritada. Se você quer ver Quinn Fabray mal humorada, basta acordá-la de madrugada.

Mais uma batida.

"Já vai!" Grita Quinn marchando em direção a porta e a abrindo com certa violência.

Rachel Berry estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um olhar realmente furioso. Sua mala escorada na parede atrás de si. Assim que a porta se abre ela entra tempestuosamente no quarto. Ignorando o olhar inquisidor da loira.

"Quem é a criatura que faz o check in em um hotel as 4 da manha?" Ela se joga na cama e tira os sapatos.

Quinn fecha a porta atrás de si e se encosta na parede, olhando para a morena sem entender exatamente o que ela está fazendo em seu quarto.

"Eu estava dormindo tão bem quando um carregador de malas abre a porta do meu quarto e acende a luz. Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de bater!" Diz ela ficando de pé em profunda indignação e abrindo sua mala, tirando uma camisola vermelha de dentro.

"Desculpa, mas eu não faço à mínima ideia do que você está falando..." Ela continua parada olhando para Rachel e bocejando.

Os dois dias que elas haviam passado separadas ajudaram um pouco a dissolver a tensão, mas era inegável que o clima entre as duas ainda era carregado. Rachel estava tão frustrada e com tanto sono e raiva que pareceu esquecer onde estava e com quem estava, tudo o que ela queria era descontar a sua raiva de alguma forma e nesse momento, a única opção que ela tinha era falar. Ela começou a andar no quarto de um lado para o outro rapidamente enquanto vomitava palavras e Quinn se sentiu um pouco tonta tentando acompanhar o que a diva dizia enquanto se movimentava rapidamente, chacoalhando o tecido da camisola de um lado para o outro.

"Que tipo de hotel é esse? Eles não sabem quem eu sou? E quem é que chega em um hotel de madrugada? Será que eles não podiam ter posto essa pessoa em outro quarto? Tenho certeza que tinham outros quartos disponíveis!"

Quinn massageia as têmporas e boceja mais uma vez, mentalmente amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse ocupar o quarto 507 agora. Ela olha para a cama e pensa se Rachel iria se importar se ela deitasse novamente. O barulho de passos cessa e ela vira o rosto para a direção da cantora, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos sonolentos a milímetros de distancia dos seus. "Você ouviu o que eu falei Quinn?"

A loira abre a boca, mas a fecha logo em seguida. Seus olhos viajam pelo rosto da morena, pousando em seus lábios antes de se desviarem para o nariz. "Não sei... Qual parte?"

"Foi você quem organizou isso!"

Quinn aperta os olhos sem entender onde ela se encaixa na historia.

"Você deve saber quem ficou com o meu quarto. Foi você quem cuidou dessa parte." Ela pressiona o indicador no ombro da loira de forma acusadora.

A assistente social suspira e segura o pulso da morena, afastando-o de si. "Rachel." Ela fala devagar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "São quatro da manhã."

"Exatamente!"

"Não, você não entendeu." A loira puxa a diva para a cama e a senta no lado onde os lençóis não estão amassados, ficando de cócoras na frente dela. "São quatro da manha. Quase cinco. Meu cérebro ainda está dormindo e ele ficaria realmente feliz se meu corpo dormisse também."

Rachel pisca algumas vezes, seus olhos fixos na loira.

"O que eu quero dizer," continua Quinn, usando um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo do que o normal e apoiando a mão no joelho da diva para manter o equilíbrio enquanto fica de pé. "é que eu realmente quero descansar mais um pouco. Podemos discutir a questão dos quartos quando eu acordar, OK?" Ela engatinha por sobre a cama e se posiciona novamente embaixo dos lençóis, virando o rosto para as costas da Rachel. Depois de alguns instantes a morena não se moveu e Quinn começou a achar que talvez ela tivesse pego no sono.

A loira senta na cama. "Rachel?"

"Eu só..." Ela vira o corpo lentamente para encarar a ex líder de torcida. "Eu odeio ser acordada dessa forma, principalmente de madrugada..."

"Bem vinda ao clube..." murmura Quinn, esfregando os olhos em uma tentativa de mantê-los abertos.

"Meus hábitos noturnos não são mais tão rígidos quanto eram no ensino médio, mas eu ainda preciso de pelo menos oito horas de sono para funcionar propriamente durante o dia..."

"Então," ela suspira. "o que você está fazendo acordada?"

Rachel aperta os olhos em frustração. "Você não ouviu o que eu falei? Por que você acha que eu estou aqui agora? Eu fui expulsa do meu quarto as quatro da manha!"

"Sim, sim, essa parte eu entendi." Quinn faz um gesto com a mão para ilustrar que realmente entendeu. "Mas já faz pelo menos meia hora que você está aqui. Eu até te fiz sentar na cama. Por que você ainda não está dormindo?"

**É uma boa pergunta... **"Acho que eu fiquei tão furiosa com o que aconteceu que acabei perdendo o sono..."

"Olha Rach, por que você não vai até o banheiro, veste o pijama, tenta se acalmar um pouco e depois volta aqui, deita e tenta dormir?"

A diva concorda distraidamente e faz o que a assistente social falou. Quinn sorri quando a porta do banheiro se fecha e em menos de um minuto ela está dormindo novamente.

-/-

Rachel deixa as suas roupas dobradas em cima da mala e deita-se ao lado da loira, observando-a dormir com um sorriso nos lábios. **Como ela pode ser tão perfeita? **A diva analisa as feições de Quinn, seu rosto totalmente relaxado, suas pálpebras fechadas e seus cílios impossivelmente longos. Os lábios perfeitos levemente partidos, a forma como as mechas loiras emolduram sua face. Tudo nela grita perfeição. A diva repara que sua amiga não está mais usando a camiseta da universidade como pijama, mas sim um conjunto de short branco e uma blusa lilás sem mangas cujos três primeiros botões estão abertos, revelando a curva de seus seios. A cantora engole com dificuldade reprimindo a necessidade de tocar a pele branca a sua frente.

**Ela parece tão suave... Imagino qual seria a sensação de sua pele sob os meus lábios. Eu poderia... **Ela levanta um braço e deixa seus dedos deslizarem levemente pelo ombro da loira, testando as reações. Quinn não se move, apenas suspira. Rachel morde o lábio e decide continuar a exploração, sentindo-se levemente culpada, mas não o suficiente para parar. As pontas de seus dedos acariciam os contornos do rosto da assistente social e os lábios de Quinn esboçam um sorriso sonolento. Ela se move e a diva remove a mão imediatamente, seu coração batendo a mil por hora. Mas Quinn não acorda, tudo o que ela faz é chegar um pouco mais perto da morena e suspirar mais uma vez, como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom.

Rachel respira o perfume da loira, ela chega um pouquinho mais perto também, seus corpos incrivelmente próximos e seus joelhos se encontram por sob os lençóis. A cantora inclina o rosto para a frente e deposita o mais suave dos beijos na ponta do nariz da loira. "Boa noite Quinn..." murmura ela, segundos antes de pegar no sono.

====/====

A primeira coisa que Quinn vê quando acorda é o rosto de uma certa diva e isso a faz perceber a falta que ela sentiu da morena nos últimos dois dias. Rachel respirava devagar e tinha as mãos em forma de punhos ao seu lado no travesseiro, ela parecia totalmente adorável. A loira se permitiu alguns minutos extras na cama para contemplar a mulher ao seu lado, tentando imaginar como seriam as coisas uma vez que elas voltassem as suas vidas normais em Nova York. Ela não queria perder o contato com a cantora, na verdade ela queria que esse fim de semana durasse para sempre, de forma que elas não precisassem se afastar.

Ela teve bastante tempo para pensar nesses últimos dias e acabou se dando conta da realidade de seus sentimentos pela diva. O modo como Rachel a fazia sentir era único e maravilhoso e ela não agüentava mais essa tensão. Ela reconhecia que estava negando seus sentimentos verdadeiros e odiava isso, mas ela não conseguia evitar o medo que acompanhava a perspectiva de uma aceitação. Quinn ponderou o que aconteceria se ela acabasse se revelando gay, tentou com todas as forças encontrar alguma outra explicação para a química arrebatadora entre as duas, mas não conseguiu. Isso tudo era muito complicado.

Rachel abriu os olhos e sorriu preguiçosamente para a loira a sua frente, murmurando um bom dia. O coração de Quinn parou de bater e nesse momento ela tomou uma decisão.

"Oi... está mais calma agora?" pergunta ela em voz baixa.

"Sim... Desculpe por aquilo Quinn, eu..." o sorriso da morena desaparece.

"Tudo bem Rach, eu teria feito o mesmo." Ela pensa um pouco. "Na verdade, acho que teria sido pior..."Ela franze a testa. "Muito pior..."

Rachel solta uma risada e vira de barriga para cima, encarando o teto enquanto se espreguiça. Quinn senta na cama e olha o relógio.

"Droga!" Ela pula da cama.

"O que foi?" Rachel senta rapidamente.

"São onze horas!" Responde a loira abrindo a porta do banheiro.

"E?"

"O casamento é hoje!"

Rachel ainda não entendeu o motivo do stress, o casamento seria só às seis da tarde.

"E?"

"Temos um almoço de ensaio as 11 e 30!"

A diva pula da cama também e entra no banheiro junto com a loira.

"E a uma e meia a van do hotel vai nos levar para o SPA."

"SPA?" Pergunta a morena com a escova de dentes na boca.

Quinn liga o chuveiro e espera a água esquentar um pouco.

"Sim, temos hora marcada para cabelo unhas e maquiagem."

A diva arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Por que ninguém me falou isso antes?"

Quinn da de ombros e testa a água com a mão, parece boa. Ela começa a tirar os shorts quando nota que Rachel a observa. "Er... Você pode virar de costas?" Pergunta ela corando violentamente.

Rachel não responde, apenas faz o que a loira pede, sentindo-se extremamente constrangida por ter sido pega encarando as pernas da ex líder de torcida.

Quinn entra embaixo do chuveiro e a diva aproveita para fazer xixi antes de olhar para o vidro fosco do Box. Pensamentos realmente inapropriados invadem sua mente enquanto ela observa o corpo esguio da loira se mover através do vidro. Ela engole com dificuldade e sai do banheiro antes que acabe fazendo alguma idiotice.

====/====

O almoço de ensaio corre bem, eles já conseguem ensaiar até mesmo a disposição das mesas, apesar de a decoração ainda não estar completa. Quinn e Rachel se separam, a loira senta-se junto com as outras madrinhas e padrinhos enquanto a diva se vê junto com os outros membros do glee club. Artie havia acabado de chegar e sua esposa era uma senhora realmente simpática, bem mais velha do que ele. Seu nome era Philippa e ela e Rachel se encontravam em uma discussão animada sobre teatros da Inglaterra.

"Com licença, desculpem o atraso." Blaine senta-se ao lado da diva e sorri para seus colegas. "Eu estou totalmente desorientado por causa do fuso-horário..."

"Olá Blaine!" Cumprimenta Rachel. "Não sabia que você viria..."

Ele sorri para ela e a diva repara que ele está acompanhado por um menininho. Ela abana para ele e ele se esconde atrás da cadeira do cantor.

"Oh, sim, esse é Parker." O menino senta no colo dele e esconde o rosto em seu pescoço. "Ele é um pouco tímido..."

Rachel sorri e estende a mão para acariciar os cabelos castanhos cacheados. "Oi... Meu nome é Rachel." Diz ela.

"Vamos filho, o que é que o papai te ensinou?" Blaine passa as mãos nas costas do menino.

"Ele é seu... filho?" Pergunta a diva arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Blaine sorri para ela e concorda com a cabeça, parecendo orgulhoso.

Kurt, Quinn e Mercedes aparecem do nada e cumprimentam o grupo de ex gleeks.

"Oh Blaine! Esse deve ser o Parker! Eu estava louco para conhece-lo!" Fala Kurt se abaixando e para conseguir ver a criança melhor. "Oi..." Diz ele, fazendo o menino se encolher ainda mais.

"Sim, não levem a mal, mas ele não gosta muito de atenção..."

Quinn sorri e apóia a mão nas costas da cadeira da diva.

Eles conversam por alguns instantes e Parker aos poucos vai se soltando, ele senta de frente para as pessoas, mantendo um braço em volta do pescoço do pai. Rachel descobre que Blaine é um advogado na Austrália, especialista em direito dos homossexuais e que Parker tem quase três anos e foi adotado pelo cantor há um ano e meio.

"Quando foi que vocês chegaram?" Pergunta Mercedes puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se entre Artie e Finn.

"Hoje de madrugada..."

Rachel arregala os olhos, virando o rosto para a loira ao seu lado. "Em que quarto vocês estão?" Ela pergunta sem conseguir se controlar e Quinn aperta o seu ombro.

O advogado tira o cartão do hotel do bolso. "Hum... 507..."

====/====

**N/A: Tenho que perguntar para vocês o que fazer agora. Vejo duas possibilidades para essa fic e queria ver qual vocês preferem:**

**A fic terminaria junto com o casamento e eu escreveria um epilogo depois.**

**Continuar a fic mostrando o desenrolar do relacionamento delas em NY. (Já tenho algumas idéias...) Isso renderia pelo menos mais uns cinco capítulos.**

**Comentem e me digam o que vocês preferem...**

**Abraços, A.**


	15. Colisões

**N/A: Um dos motivos para a não publicação do capitulo ontem, além da minha gripe, é que um casamento com quase todo o glee club e sem uma performance do New Directions simplesmente não é um casamento. Eu queria achar uma musica que pudesse ser cantada por todos os membros e fosse romântica (afinal, é um casamento...) e isso é quase impossível, mas eu finalmente encontrei a musica perfeita, um mash up com 15 musicas! Aqui está o link caso alguém queira ouvir antes ou durante a leitura: ****.com/watch?v=nG36OtqOIvA**

** Me desculpem, o final desse capitulo foi escrito as pressas, não era exatamente o que eu queria, ma espero que tenha ficado bom. Também não consegui revisar... Na verdade, eu nem mesmo li o que eu escrevi para ver se estava coerente, então... Desculpem erros de gramática e concordância...**

O CONVITE – Colisões

"Ah, meu Deus! Você ouviu isso Quinn?" Rachel pergunta levantando o rosto para a loira ao seu lado. Quinn aperta os olhos e sorri em resposta.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Blaine sem entender e guardando o cartão de volta em seu bolso. A outras pessoas em volta da mesa olham para as duas mulheres com curiosidade.

"Você não faz ideia do que eu tive que passar por sua causa hoje de madrugada..." Responde Quinn sorrindo ainda mais e olhando para a morena.

"O que você teve que passar?" Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas para a assistente social. "Eu é que fui expulsa do meu quarto as quatro da manha!"

"E eu tive o meu quarto invadido por um tornado as quatro da manha!" Ela cruza os braços.

"Você não demorou nem cinco minutos para voltar a dormir..." Rachel imita a sua posição se inclinando um pouco para trás na cadeira.

"E a meia hora que eu passei escutando você amaldiçoar o hotel e tentando te acalmar não conta?"

As duas sorriam agora e os gleeks continuavam sem entender do que elas estavam falando.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Blaine parece realmente confuso.

"Sim!" Fala Rachel.

"Não!" Quinn diz quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês estão me deixando tonto..."Comenta Finn cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Elas ignoram seus ex colegas e começam a conversar como se estivessem sozinhas.

"Como assim 'não' Quinn?"

"Não foi exatamente culpa dele, o horário na Austrália é totalmente diferente..."

"Sim, mas ele podia ter se organizado de forma a chegar aqui pela tarde..."

"O hotel podia ter se organizado para evitar esse tipo de problema, se você quer culpar alguém culpe o hotel Rachel..." Ela franze a testa. "Ou a mim na verdade, já que era eu quem estava encarregada dos quartos..."

"Não foi culpa sua Quinn." A expressão da diva se suaviza. "Eu deveria ter ficado no quarto 203 com você o tempo todo..."

A loira morde o lábio, querendo concordar. "Mas era um direito seu ficar em um quarto individual por pelo menos uma noite..."

"Foram duas noites e meia na verdade." A diva sorri novamente. "E para ser sincera, eu meio que senti a sua falta..." **Muito...**

Quinn concorda com a cabeça. _Você não faz ideia do quanto..._

"A cama parecia tão grande..." Rachel continua. "E foi estranho não ter com quem conversar... Acordar sozinha..."

A assistente social concorda novamente. "Mas por outro lado, acho que nós estávamos precisando - "

"Definitivamente..." Rachel a interrompe corando, ela sabia que o afastamento era necessário para que elas pudessem esclarecer certas coisas.

"Vocês não tem noção do quanto parecem um casal agora..." Os olhos de Mercedes viajavam de uma para a outra com uma expressão estranha.

"A recepcionista acabou de avisar que a van para o SPA sai em dez minutos!" Dave aparece por trás de Kurt beijando seu pescoço. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O jornalista levanta uma sobrancelha e olha para o seu noivo, sua cabeça funcionando a mil por hora. "Hum... sim, aparentemente aconteceu sim..." Ele abaixa a voz de modo que só Karofsky e Blaine possam ouvir. "Ainda não sei o que, mas eu pretendo descobrir..."

"A gente vai pro SPA também?"

"Não Sam, as meninas vão com Kurt e vocês ficam com Dave, fazendo..." Mercedes faz um aceno com a mão. "O que quer que homens façam nas horas que antecedem um casamento..."

"Se vocês nos dão licença, eu gostaria de me despedir do meu noivo." Kurt pega a mão de Karofsky e o arrasta em direção ao quarto. O fisioterapeuta lança um sorriso bobo para seus ex colegas antes de desaparecer para dentro do hotel.

"Você reparou nisso também?" Pergunta o jornalista assim que eles pisam dentro do quarto.

"Não sei... O que é 'isso'?" Dave abraça seu futuro marido e se inclina para um beijo.

"Tensão sexual."

"Hu?"

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre aquelas duas e eu vou descobrir..." Kurt se afasta totalmente distraído.

"Do que você está falando Kurt?"

"Quinn e Rachel."

"Elas são amigas agora..."

"Eu acho que pode ser mais do que isso." Ele arruma o cabelo.

"Rachel tem namorado..."

Kurt não consegue conter uma risada. "Convenhamos, Chris Ghurke é totalmente gay, mesmo que não assumido..."

"Mas como..."

"Relacionamento de fachada Dave. Isso é muito comum... Provavelmente Rachel é gay também..." Ele faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e encontra os olhos de seu noivo. "Pensando agora, isso até que faz sentido..."

"Kurt..."

"Elas formam um casal bem... Incomum." Ele agora anda de um lado para o outro. "Mas de uma forma totalmente bizarra, elas até que combinam..."

"Oh não Kurt! Eu sei o que está se passando nessa sua cabeçinha..." O fisioterapeuta segura seu noivo pelo pulso. "Você prometeu para a Quinn que não iria bancar o cupido..."

"Se eu estiver certo, elas não vão precisar de um cupido..."

Dave aperta os olhos e cruza os braços.

"Não me olhe com essa cara, eu só quero ver a minha melhor amiga feliz!"

"E você tem certeza que ela é gay?"

"Sempre suspeitei..." Kurt apóia as mãos no peito de Karofsky. "Você vai me ajudar..."

"Vou?" Kurt faz que sim e sorri abertamente. Dave suspira. "Tá legal, o que eu vou ter que fazer?"

"Nada de mais na verdade... Se eu estiver certo, o mais leve dos empurrões e amanhã elas vão acordar nos braços uma da outra..."

====/====

"Mr Schue ia se reunir com a banda e com o DJ hoje a tarde para explicar como as coisas vão funcionar." Quinn respondeu a pergunta que Mercedes havia acabado de fazer. Todas as meninas do Glee club e Sophie Karofsky estavam recebendo os devidos cuidados em seus cabelos e unhas naquele momento, Kurt estava em uma sala separada fazendo uma super hidratação de pele.

"É definitivamente a musica mais elaborada que o New Directions já apresentou! Vai ser fantástico!" Mercedes exclama animada.

"Apesar de achar que poderíamos ter ensaiado mais vezes, não posso deixar de concordar com você." Rachel aceita uma taça de champanhe.

"Nós nunca tivemos problemas para improvisar antes... Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo." Quinn sorri para Rachel.

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho com a coreografia B." Santana alcança pela mão de sua esposa, mas a manicure a impede antes que ela acabe estragando as unhas de novo. (A primeira vez foi quando o bebê chutou e ela praticamente teve que correr para o banheiro a fim de evitar um desastre.

"Criar a coreografia é fácil. O difícil é conseguir que o Finn consiga sobreviver a dança sem tropeçar ou pisar em alguém..." Comenta Britanny, fazendo todas sorrirem em concordância, a coreografia era realmente muito simples.

"Terminei com você querida. Pode passar na sala ao lado para a maquiagem." Anuncia a mulher que estava trabalhando no cabelo de Rachel. A diva agradece e se levanta, acenando para suas companheiras antes de sair da sala.

-/-

"Olá Rachel!"

"Kurt?" A cantora havia acabado de entrar na sala da maquiagem para encontrá-la vazia, exceto por um certo jornalista sorridente que parecia estar esperando por ela. "Acho que entrei no lugar errado... Você sabe aonde fica a sala de maquiagem?"

"É aqui mesmo. Janet foi buscar algumas sombras complementares e uma base anti-transpirante. Ela deve estar de volta a qualquer momento."

"Oh..." Ela hesita antes de sentar-se na cadeira vazia ao lado do noivo. Ele tem um olhar muito suspeito no rosto.

"Nós mal tivemos tempo de conversar em particular durante essa semana!" Exclama ele, sorrindo ainda mais de uma forma um tanto assustadora.

"É verdade, nós tínhamos um bom vinculo de amizade durante o final do ensino médio e eu me sinto um tanto culpada que nossos laços não tenham se mantido tão fortes, uma vez que fomos para a faculdade na mesma cidade." Responde ela, ainda um pouco desconfortável sem saber exatamente o por que.

"Sim, mas você está aqui agora e pelo visto conseguiu se integrar novamente." Ele cruza as pernas e descança as mãos sobre os joelhos.

"Acho que sim..."

"Como estão as coisas? Eu sinto como se milhões de anos tivessem se passado dês de a ultima vez que tivemos uma boa conversa em particular!"

Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Está tudo bem, eu acho..."

"Sua carreira é fantástica. Eu fui assistir aos seus shows e você estava realmente brilhante!"

Ela sorri genuinamente. "Obrigada Kurt. Eu..."

"Quinn me fez ir com ela duas vezes assistir Sister Act. Você estava fantástica! Foi a sua primeira estréia como personagem principal certo?"

"Correto, mas não acho que tenha sido minha melhor performance. Deloris é um papel tradicionalmente interpretado por mulheres negras, mas..."

"Foi incrível de qualquer forma." Interrompe Kurt parecendo um poço impaciente. "Mas minha performance favorita é a de Wicked. E tenho certeza que Brittany concorda comigo, provavelmente Santana sabe as suas falas de cor..."

A diva sente suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

"Mas acho que de todos nós, Quinn é a sua maior fã."

Se a face da cantora estava quente há alguns segundos atrás, agora ela parecia estar literalmente em chamas.

"Ela tem um pôster de Wonderland na parede da sala e eu tenho certeza que ela foi assistir The People in the Picture pelo menos cinco vezes..."

"Sério?"

"Sério! Você definitivamente consagrou o papel de Red nessa peça. É uma pena que o seu contrato tenha acabado..."

"Eu realmente vou sentir falta dos palcos e The People in the Picture foi um excelente projeto para trabalhar, fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais Judia. O papel de Red foi definitivamente desafiador e foi muito bom sair um pouco das comedias e fazer algo um pouco mais pesado para variar..."

"Foi exatamente o que Quinn falou, ela disse que você tinha um talento excepcional para interpretar personagens dramáticos e conflitantes."

"É mesmo?"

Ele faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. "Fico feliz que vocês sejam amigas agora..." Ele se interrompe. "Vocês são amigas não é?

"Sim, creio que sim, apesar de as coisas estarem um pouco estranhas entre nós no momento, eu realmente espero que possamos manter uma amizade quando essa semana acabar..."

"Como assim estranhas?" Agora é a vez de Kurt arquear uma sobrancelha e lançar um olhar desconfiado para a diva.

Rachel morde o lábio, como se só agora tivesse percebido o que havia acabado de falar.

"Eu sabia!" Ele bate palmas e fica de pé. "Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês não tem?" Ele aponta para ela.

A cantora pega o dedo dele em uma tentativa de desviar de assunto. "Sabia que é muito feio apontar para as pessoas?"

"Não tente mudar de assunto Berry! O que está acontecendo?"

Rachel suspira. **Eu estou tão perdida!**

"Rachel..." começa ele.

"Eu não sei Kurt." Ela olha para o chão. "Eu sinceramente não sei o que está acontecendo. Quero dizer, eu sei o que eu estou sentindo e tenho quase certeza que ela sente o mesmo, mas não sei o que está havendo e muito menos o que vai acontecer daqui para frente."

"E o que você está sentindo?" Sua voz sai um pouco mais aguda do que o normal.

"Eu..." Seus olhos agora encontram os do noivo. "Eu realmente gosto dela... acho que posso estar..."

"O que?" Os olhos dele triplicam de tamanho.

"Me apaixonando..." Ela sente uma coisa estranha no peito, como se estivesse chorando sem lagrimas.

Ele sente uma pontada de culpa ao ver algo semelhante a dor se estampar no rosto da morena, deixando seus olhos castanhos ainda mais escuros.

"Você fala isso como se fosse ruim..." Comenta ele, sentando-se novamente.

"Eu só não quero me machucar de novo..."

"Aw Rachel, Quinn nunca faria nada para te machucar." Ele estende um braço e apóia uma mão no ombro dela. "Não mais. Ela mudou muito dês de o ensino médio..."

"Eu sei que ela mudou, e é por isso que eu tenho medo. As mudanças a tornaram imprevisível..."

"Olha, pelo pouco que eu pude observar, posso dizer com quase 100 por cento de certeza, que ela sente algo por você." Ela esboça um sorriso e ele continua. "O único problema é que ela sempre teve dificuldade para lidar com os próprios sentimentos. E se tem alguém que pode fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, esse alguém é você Rachel..."

"Por que eu?" pergunta a diva.

"Por que vocês são os perfeitos opostos. Vocês se equilibram, se completam..."

O lábio inferior dela treme levemente e seus olhos se enchem de água.

"E nem pense em chorar agora Berry! Não existe maquiagem para corrigir olhos vermelhos."

Ela ri de leve e uma única lagrima escapa de cada olho. Kurt fica em pé novamente e enxuga as lagrimas dela com os polegares antes de envolvê-la em um abraço.

"Agora, acho melhor a gente ir até a sala de maquiagem antes que eles mandem uma equipe de busca atrás de nós." Ele se afasta com um sorriso. E ela franze a testa.

"Achei que essa fosse a sala de maquiagem..."

Ele pisca para ela e se dirige a uma porta no fim do corredor.

====/====

Rachel estava no quarto 203, se olhando no espelho enquanto colocava os brincos. O vestido verde escuro, quase preto perfeitamente emoldurado em seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos e acariciavam seus ombros e pescoço em ondas suaves. Ela se aproximou do espelho para analisar a maquiagem. Tudo parecia perfeito.

A porta do banheiro se abre e Quinn aparece chamando por ela com um braço cruzado sobre o peito.

"Você pode fechar o zíper pra mim?" Pergunta ela com um sorriso, virando de costas para a diva e olhando por cima do ombro. Rachel perde o fôlego quando vê as costas de Quinn totalmente expostas até a base da coluna. Ela se recupera rapidamente e alcança pelo fecho, deslizando-o para cima enquanto os nós de seus dedos acariciam a pele branca durante a subida. Ela não consegue deixar de sorrir ao notar os arrepios que o contato causou na pele da loira. A diva da um passo para trás e Quinn vira de frente para agradecê-la.

Os olhos de Rachel dobram de tamanho e ela leva uma mão aos lábios levemente abertos.

"Er... Está tudo bem?" Pergunta a loira olhando para baixo e alisando o tecido cor de cobre de seu vestido. Quando ela levanta a cabeça, Rachel está bem mais perto, sorrindo para ela.

"Você é tão linda Quinn..." Ela estende o braço e arruma alguns fios de cabelo loiro que haviam escapado do coque da assistente social. "Pronto." Ela se afasta um pouco, mantendo a mão sobre o braço da loira. "Perfeita..."

Quinn sorri timidamente. Ela abre a boca para falar, mas Rachel a interrompe, entrelaçando seus dedos e a puxando para a porta.

"Vamos?"

A ex líder de torcida faz que sim, pega o buquê de rosas laranjas e amarelas que combinam com seu vestido e se deixa levar até a recepção. São quase seis horas e todos os convidados já se encontram distribuídos nas cadeiras do lado de fora do hotel. Elas podem ver Karofsky andando de um lado para o outro no altar através da porta de vidro. Kurt, Burt, Mercedes, Sophie, Blaine e Parker estavam em uma salinha reservada aguardando pela hora de entrar.

Quinn acompanha Rachel até as portas de vidro.

"Até daqui a pouco." Diz ela, apertando a mão da morena.

A diva sorri e vê a assistente social desaparecer atrás de uma porta branca antes de sentar-se ao lado de uma Santana com lagrimas nos olhos. Brittany tem uma expressão de dor no rosto.

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunta ela, preocupada que possa ter acontecido alguma coisa com o bebê.

"Santana está um pouco nervosa." Responde Brittany, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

"Malditos hormônios!" Murmura ela, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão e borrando um pouco a maquiagem.

"Quando ela fica nervosa, ela aperta a minha mão..." Diz Britt, arregalando os olhos significativamente.

"Oh..." Rachel olha para as mãos das duas e entende a fonte da expressão de dor no rosto da loira.

"Por que está demorando tanto?" Pergunta Santana parecendo irritada de repente.

"Bom, no convite diz que a cerimônia começara as seis, ainda faltam cinco minutos." Rachel aponta para o visor de seu celular para ilustrar o que está dizendo.

"Eu não falei com você Stubbles." Ela fala bruscamente, fazendo a diva se encolher um pouco. Em um piscar de olhos, Santana parece se arrepender do que disse e seus braços estão envolvendo o pescoço da cantora em um abraço sufocante. "Desculpa Berry, é só que casamentos me deixam tão..." Ela não consegue terminar a frase e começa a soluçar violentamente. Rachel da alguns tapinhas reconfortantes na costa da latina e olha para Brittany por cima do ombro da neurocirurgiã.

"Essa vai ser uma longa noite..." Suspira a dançarina apoiando a testa nas mãos.

-/-

"Nervoso?" Pergunta Quinn, entrando na sala de espera e vendo Kurt paralisado em frente a um espelho enquanto Mercedes tenta arrumar a flor na lapela de Burt e Sophie manda mensagens de texto com o seu celular.

"O que você acha?"Ele levanta a mão para arrumar a franja já impecavelmente levantada.

"Ajuda se eu te disser que o seu futuro marido esta andando de um lado para o outro no altar, comendo os próprios dedos?"

"Não acredito que ele voltou a roer unhas!" O noivo se vira para ela.

"Acho que já era de se esperar, vocês vão casar Kurt!" Ela sorri para ele, realmente orgulhosa e feliz por seus amigos.

"Ai meu Deus Quinn! Eu vou casar!" Ele começa a tremer e ela sorri ainda mais.

"Daqui a exatamente três minutos."

Ele leva a mão ao peito. "Oh Deus..."

"Por que você está nervoso?" Ela vira a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu não sei, acho que isso nunca pareceu tão real..." Ele arregala um pouco os olhos. "Daqui a alguns minutos eu vou estar oficialmente casado..."

Mercedes e Burt juntam-se a eles perto do espelho. "Vamos?"

"Vocês estão com as alianças?" Pergunta Kurt para Blaine que segura Parker em um braço e uma almofadinha amarela em forma de coração na outra.

"Sim, não se preocupe com isso... Você vai casar!" Responde Blaine, parecendo realmente animado.

"Vamos Kurt?" Burt pergunta novamente, estendendo o braço para seu filho.

"Só não esqueça de respirar." Quinn aperta o braço do noivo uma ultima vez antes de se posicionar junto as outra duas madrinhas em frente as portas de vidro que levam ao altar.

A marcha nupcial começa a tocar e eles atravessam o corredor, todos os olhos voltados para os noivos. Dave parece pálido, mas seu rosto se ilumina no momento em que vê Kurt sendo guiado por Burt.

Burt lança um olhar serio e relativamente assustador para Karofsky, antes de sorrir para seu filho e se posicionar ao lado de Carole na primeira fileira. Os noivos se posicionam em frente ao juiz e os olhos de Quinn automaticamente procuram por Rachel na multidão de pessoas. Não demora muito para que ela localize a morena, sorrindo amplamente ao lado de uma Santana de olhos e nariz inchados. Ela sorri também antes de desviar os olhos para Blaine e Parker que entram trazendo as alianças.

O juiz começa a recitar seu discurso e a cerimônia prossegue normalmente, as alianças e votos são trocados e o contrato do casamento é selado por um beijo. Todos os convidados levantam em vivas para cumprimentar os recém casados ao por do sol de outubro.

A festa será no hotel, no jardim que fica do outro lado da cerda viva. Todos os convidados atravessam o hotel em uma pequena caravana e procuram pelas plaquinhas com seus nomes sobre as mesas de cinco lugares espalhadas pelo gramado. A temperatura está agradável e não houve necessidade de instalar uma tenda por sobre o local, já que a previsão garantia tempo bom para o fim de semana.

O jantar começa a ser servido e um a um, os amigos do casal se levantam para fazer um brinde. Quinn e Rachel estão sentadas em mesas diferentes, mas próximas uma da outra.

Finn é o primeiro a falar, ele diz o quanto esta orgulhoso por seu irmão e feliz que Karofsky finalmente se tocou e fez a coisa certa. Burt diz que está feliz por seu filho e espera que Dave se comporte e o trate com respeito se não...

O Sr Karofsky e Sophie falam um pouco sobre a infância de Dave e de como foi inesperado quando ele se revelou homossexual. "Eu nunca vi o meu filho tão feliz. No começo foi difícil aceitar, principalmente por que foi na mesma época que sua mãe faleceu e eu me senti totalmente perdido, mas eu queria dizer Dave, que estou muito orgulhoso do homem que você se tornou. E Kurt, bem vindo a família! Espero que vocês me dêem netinhos logo, já que essa aqui..." Ele passa um braço pelo pescoço de sua filha mais nova. "não vai se comprometer tão cedo." Todos riem e Sophie sorri timidamente para seu irmão.

"Eu sei que a mamãe estaria muito orgulhosa de você Dave..." Os dois irmãos começam a chorar e se abraçam com força.

"Bom, eu não sou parente de nenhum deles, mas acho que posso me considerar amiga dos dois... Como a maioria de vocês já sabe, eu e Kurt nos tornamos amigos durante a faculdade e moramos juntos por três anos. Eu queria dizer que a sua amizade é muito importante para mim, eu nunca imaginei que as coisas fossem acabar dessa forma, mas estou muito feliz por você. Por vocês dois na realidade. Eu realmente gostaria de ter a metade da coragem que vocês tiveram ao se expor para o mundo como homossexuais e finalmente consagrando o amor de vocês através desse casamento." Ela sorri para o casal e por um segundo seus olhos se desviam para a pequena diva sentada um pouco a sua frente. "E quanto a você Dave, foi uma surpresa e tanto quando, a dois anos atrás minha secretaria marcou uma reunião com esse novo fisioterapeuta e eu chego no café para encontrar justamente com você. Sei que demorei um pouco para confiar em você, mas o seu trabalho com as crianças era simplesmente maravilhoso e eu pude ver que como eu, você também mudou muito. Estou muito feliz que seja você casando com o Kurt hoje, eu não confiaria o meu melhor amigo a mais ninguém, então, por favor, cuida bem dele..." O casal sorri para ela e troca um beijinho rápido enquanto ela se senta.

Outras pessoas discursam, o bolo é cortado e o casal tem sua primeira dança ao som de Defying Gravity. Momentos depois, Will Schuester sobe ao palco e se apodera do microfone.

"Esse casamento, além de ser um momento muito feliz para o casal, serviu como reunião do nosso antigo Glee Club. Nós tomamos a liberdade de montar uma pequena apresentação para vocês. Senhoras e Senhores, New Directions!" Ele começa a bater palmas e a maioria dos convidados o acompanha. A música começa a tocar e Finn se levanta, empurrando Artie para o centro da pista de dança.

_[Artie]__  
__There's always that one person that will always have your heart__  
__You never see it coming 'cause you're blinded from the start__  
__Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see__  
__Oh, baby_

Quinn se levanta e caminha na direção deles.__

_[Quinn]__  
__It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart__  
_

Finn a pega pela mão e eles começam a dançar enquanto Artie faz algumas manobras coma cadeira. _  
__[Finn]__  
__We got this afternoon___

_[Quinn]__  
__Without saying a word, you can light up the dark___

_[Finn]__  
__You got this room for two__  
__One thing I've left to do__  
__Discover me discovering you_

_Your body is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonderland, I'll use my hands__  
__Your body is a wonderland (x2)__  
_

Santana canta a sua parte de onde está sentada, ainda segurando a mão de sua esposa.

__

_([Santana]__  
__Cover me with kisses, baby__  
__Cover me with love__  
__Cover me with kisses, baby__  
__And I know who you are)__  
_

Sam Junta-se ao trio e Quinn passa para os braços dele, deixando-se guiar pelo homem loiro que sorri para ela._  
__[Quinn]__  
__All day long, I can hear people talking out loud___

_[Sam]__  
__You don't know how lovely you are___

_[Quinn]__  
__But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd___

_[Sam]__  
__Tell you I set you apart__  
__Tell me your secrets__  
__And ask me your questions__  
__Oh, let's go back to the start__  
_

Rachel aparece do nada e entrelaça seus dedos aos de Quinn.

___[Rachel]__  
__You and me together__  
__Through the days and nights__  
__I don't worry 'cause__  
__Everything's going to be alright__  
_

Santana entra em cena e Finn rapidamente pega a sua mão e a guia até o cento na pista, fazendo-a girar suavemente e esperando que ela não fique enjoada como aconteceu no ensaio.

___[Finn]__  
__'Cause if you want love__  
__We'll make it__  
__Swim in a deep sea__  
__Of blankets__  
__Take all your big plans__  
__And break them__  
__This is bound to be a while___

_Your body is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonderland, I'll use my hands__  
__Your body is a wonderland (x2)__  
_

A latina não parece prestes a vomitar e Finn suspira aliviado. Sam está apoiado na cadeira de Artie enquanto Rachel e Quinn dançam uma com a outra, fugindo um pouco da coreografia. Mercedes junta-se a elas.

_([__Santana]__  
__Cover me with kisses, baby__  
__Cover me with love__  
__Cover me with kisses, baby__  
__And I know who you are)___

_[Mercedes]__  
__I keep bleeding__  
__I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding__  
__I keep, keep bleeding love__  
_

Brittany aparece e pega sua esposa dos braços de Finn, beijando sua bochecha antes de começar a cantar.

___[Sam]__  
__Tell me you love me__  
__([Brittany]__  
__That's how much I love you)__  
__Tell you I need you__  
__([Brittany]__  
__That's how much I need you)__  
_

Finn puxa Mercedes em sua direçao, deixando Quinn e Rachel mais uma vez sozinhas, os olhos das duas se encontram e a loira puxa a diva para perto antes de cantar a sua parte.

___[Quinn]__  
__Somebody tells you they love you___

_[Rachel]__  
__But I'm in love with you__  
_

Puck pega Quinn pela mão, afastando-a da cantora e Blaine se aproxima de Rachel, fazendo-a rodopiar.

___[Puck]__  
__Well, I wanna love you, baby__  
__Do all the little things that I wanna do___

_[Blaine]__  
__Close your eyes__  
__And give me your hands___

_[Brittany]__  
__That's how much I love you___

_[Sam]__  
__Tell me your secrets___

_[Puck]__  
__Just like an angel___

_[Mercedes]__  
__I don't care what they say___

_[Rachel]__  
__I like who the way you are___

_[Blaine]__  
__I watch you when you're sleeping___

_[Puck]__  
__Your skin makes me cry___

_[Rachel]__  
__You and me together___

_[Puck]__  
__We seemed like the perfect match to me___

_[Santana]__  
__Cover me with kisses, baby___

_[Blaine]__  
__An eternal flame__  
_

Os 'casais' que haviam se formado se dissipam e todos começam a cantar juntos agora. Rachel deixa seu braço deslizar pela cintura de Quinn, trazendo-a para perto, precisando do contato. Quinn Sorri e a diva quase erra a letra.

___[Todos]__  
__Let me be the one you call__  
__If you jump I'll break your fall__  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night__  
__If you need to fall apart__  
__I can mend a broken heart__  
__If you need to crash, then crash and burn__  
__You're not alone___

_[Sam]__  
__Tell me you love me__  
__([Brittany]__  
__That's how much I love you)__  
__Tell you I need you__  
__([Brittany]__  
__That's how much I need you)__  
_

Eles são literalmente ovacionados. Todos os convidados se levantam e aplaudem de pé, alguns deles invadem a pista para parabenizá-los pessoalmente.

"Isso foi fantástico pessoal!" Cumprimenta Mr. Schue, se juntando aos ex gleeks em um abraço coletivo. "Vocês não sabem o quanto eu sinto falta de vocês!" A voz dele sai um pouco falhada e Rachel pode jurar que a face dele esta brilhando com umidade.

A festa prossegue normalmente depois disso e Kurt fica observando o comportamento de Quinn e Rachel, que agora estão sentadas lado a lado e conversando com Puck e Marian. Uma boa parte dos convidados já está relativamente feliz por causa do álcool e o jornalista atravessa todo o caminho até a mesa do DJ para ver se ele tem uma musica em especial.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro..." Comenta Rachel.

"Eu vou com você." Quinn fica de pé e apoia uma mão na base das costas da diva, guiando-a até o banheiro. Como era de se esperar, existe uma pequena fila do lado de fora. A cada três homens que saem do banheiro masculino, sai uma mulher do feminino. Rachel se escora contra a parede e suspira.

"Eu realmente sentia falta desse tipo de coisa..."

Quinn sorri de frente para ela, espantando os fios castanhos dos olhos da diva. "Você não costuma sair em NY?"

"Sim, mas é diferente." Ela franze a testa, pensando em como pode explicar para a loira. "Aqui é como se eu fizesse parte de alguma coisa."

"Eu sei como você se sente." A assistente social se escora ao seu lado, olhando para as pessoas na festa. "O Glee Club é, de certa forma, a nossa família..."

A diva sorri e concorda de leve com a cabeça. Elas ficam em um silencio confortável até que Sam junta-se a elas.

"O banheiro masculino é pra lá Sam..." Quinn aponta para o outro lado.

"Eu sei!" Responde ele. Rachel percebe que ele está totalmente bêbado e sorri um pouco da expressão no rosto dele. Como se ele estivesse tramando alguma coisa.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui então?" Pergunta a cantora com uma expressão divertida no rosto e trocando um olhar com a loira.

"Puck me disse que a melhor forma de se conseguir pegar uma mulher nesse tipo de festa é ficar perto da fila do banheiro." Ele sorri um tanto abobadamente.

Rachel e Quinn não conseguem se controlar e começam a rir.

"Não riam de mim!" Ele parece indignado com a mão sobre o peito. "Eu estou caçando! O bom caçador sempre leva a caça muito a serio!" Diz ele, fechando o rosto e se afastando das duas.

"Eu não acredito que acabei de ouvir isso..."

-/-

Rachel volta para a mesa sozinha enquanto Quinn vai pegar uma bebida.

"Se divertindo?" Pergunta Kurt, surgindo do nada e quase matando a loira do coração.

"Kurt!"

Ele sorri pela taça de champanhe. "Desculpa."

"Hum. Por que você não está com Dave?"

"Ele está dançando com Carole." Ele indica um ponto da pista e Quinn segue seu gesto, localizando os dois rapidamente. Ela pisca algumas vezes.

"Aquele é o Azimio?" Ela aponta para um casal se beijando em um canto próximo a mesa de som.

"Huhum..." Concorda ele.

"Meu Deus! É impressão minha ou ele está beijando a Mercedes?"

"Não." Responde Kurt. "Não é impressão sua..."

Quinn faz uma careta estranha e pega os drinques que o barman está lhe alcançando.

"Para quem é essa bebida?"

"O vinho é para mim e o Martini para Rachel..." Responde ela com um pequeno sorriso.

"Vocês duas estão se dando muito bem ultimamente não é?"

Ela faz que sim e seu sorriso aumenta um pouco mais. "Rachel é uma ótima amiga..."

"Só amiga?"

"O que?..." O rosto da loira se torna vermelho quase que instantaneamente.

"Eu te conheço muito bem Fabray, sei que tem algo mais entre vocês duas..."

Ela abre a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompe.

"Não minta para mim Quinn, é o meu casamento!"

A loira respira fundo e olha para seu melhor amigo, lembrando da decisão que havia tomado mais cedo naquele dia. "Eu não ia mentir Kurt."

"Tá..." Diz ele, sem acreditar.

"Você vai ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, então..." Ela se inclina um pouco na direçao dele e abaixa a voz. "Eu acho que posso ser..." Ela engole com dificuldade. "...gay."

Ele arregala os olhos, não esperando que sua amiga fosse se abrir tão facilmente. "Isso significa que você pode estar interessada na Rachel, ou em outras mulheres no geral?"

"Rachel principalmente. Eu não agüento mais Kurt!" Respira ela em frustração.

"Você pode falar comigo Quinn..." Ele estende uma mão para ela e a loira aceita sem hesitar, depositando as bebidas de volta no balcão.

"Já fazem alguns dias que nós nos beijamos." Ela para, observando a reaçao dele. Nada de diferente, ele nem mesmo parece surpreso. "E eu simplesmente não consigo tira-la da minha cabeça. Eu achei que se agente tivesse quartos separados, esses sentimentos iriam passar. Mas hoje de manhã quando eu acordei e a vi deitada ao meu lado eu percebi que..."

"o que?"

"O quanto ela me fez falta. Eu percebi que estou totalmente apaixonada por ela. Uma mulher Kurt!" Ela olha para o chão tristemente.

"Não tem nada de errado com isso Q..."

"Eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer algum dia..."

"O amor pode se manifestar das formas mais inesperadas." Ele sorri e aperta a mão dela, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a direção aonde seu marido se encontrava agora. "Eu nunca teria imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu. E eu nunca estive mais feliz Quinn."

"Eu sei Kurt. Hoje de manha, quando a vi acordar, eu tomei uma decisão..."

"Qual decisão?"

"Eu não vou mais lutar contra esses sentimentos. Cada vez que eu desvio os olhos dela, é como se eu estivesse me desviando da felicidade..."

Ele sorri. "E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?"

"Como assim?"

Ele revira os olhos. "Você espera que ela de o primeiro passo?"

"Sim?"

"Errado Fabray!" Nesse instante a musica termina e outra começa a tocar. Kurt empurra sua amiga na direção da diva. "Chame-a para dançar!"

"Mas..." Ela tenta lutar contra ele, mas acaba perdendo e se vê em frente a uma Rachel relativamente confusa.

"Aonde estão as bebidas Quinn?"

Ela engole com dificuldade.

"Dança comigo Rachel?

A cantora arregala os olhos, mas concorda e aceita a mão que Quinn estende para ela.

Quinn abraça Rachel pela cintura e a cantora passa seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira. Elas se movem no ritmo da musica que é relativamente lenta e a letra não é das mais românticas, mas o refrão se encaixa perfeitamente ao que Rachel está pensando agora. Ela canta junto, colando sua face a da assistente social e fechando os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de proximidade, sem saber quando elas vão poder ficar tão perto assim novamente.

"_How you really feel for me__?_

_Tell me_

_Can we ever be, serious?_

_Serious in love"_

Elas continuam abraçadas quando a musica termina, Quinn quer dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não consegue encontrar as palavras para expressar o que está sentindo agora.

"Rachel, eu..."

A diva levanta o rosto em expectativa.

"Atençao todos, olá!" A voz de Kurt ressoa pelo espaço. "Bem, já está chegando a hora da famosa fuga dos noivos..." Ele sorri para os convidados. "Vejo que muitos já se recolheram, mas eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e dizer que em uma hora estaremos embarcando para o Quebec para passar a noite de núpcias."

Algumas pessoas batem palmas e gritam vivas.

"Não sei se vocês sabem, mas nós estávamos no Quebec quando ele me pediu em casamento. E estava tocando uma musica especial aquela noite. Eu gostaria de dançar uma ultima vez com você antes de ir embora." Ele caminha em direção ao seu marido. "E eu queria pedir que duas amigas cantassem para nós." Ele lança um olhar para onde Quinn e Rachel ainda estavam abraçadas. "Quinn? Rachel?"

"Mas... Nós nem ensaiamos..." Começa a protestar a diva, mas a loira agarra as mão e a puxa até os recém casados.

"Qual é a musica?" Dave fala para elas. "Você com certeza conhece essa não é?"

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e aceita o microfone que Kurt está oferecendo. A musica não é um dueto e elas decidem cantar juntas. Dave faz um sinal para a banda que começa a tocar.

_The down is breaking_

_A light shining __through_

_You're barely waking_

Elas estão em lados opostos do palco enquanto os recem casados e varios outros casais começam a dançar na frente delas.

Quinn sorri e se aproxima devagar, sabendo que essa é a oportunidade perfeita de mostrar para Rachel como se sente.

_Even the bestfall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to ryme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

Rachel não sabe exatamente o que fazer ou o que sentir. Ela esta muito feliz por estar cantando no casamento de seus amigos, esta ainda mais feliz que esteja cantando com Quinn, mas ela ainda não tem certeza sobre o que a loira esta sentindo. A ex lider de torcida entrelaça seus dedos e leva a mão da diva aos lábios, beijando levemente antes de cantar as duas ultimas linhas da musica.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Rachel fecha os olhos por um momento, tentando lutar contra a necessidade de beijar a loira. Ela respira fundo algumas vezes enquanto elas recebem os aplausos. Kurt e Dave agradecem mais uma vez e desaparecem pela porta de vidro, seguidos pelos convidados jogando arroz em cima deles.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela e Quinn se vêem sozinhas em frente a porta do hotel.

"Rachel, eu..." Começa Quinn novamente, mas Rachel a interrompe pelo que parece ser a décima vez naquele dia.

"Eu acho que vou deitar agora..." Ela lança um sorriso triste para a loira. "Te vejo depois." Ela fica na ponta dos pés e deposita um beijo na face da assistente social, antes de se virar e subir as escadas apressadamente.

-/-

Quinn se sente enjoada. Ela não agüenta mais esse jogo, ela precisa fazer alguma coisa. Depois de alguns minutos sozinha no lobby, tentando planejar a melhor forma de falar para Rachel o que está sentindo, ela decide subir para o quarto também.

Ela abre a porta e não encontra a morena. Ela fica em silencio por um segundo e escuta o som de água correndo no banheiro. Ela senta na cama, tira os sapatos que estão machucando e espera.

_Por que será que ela está demorando tanto?_ Ela começa a morder a ponta do dedo em ansiedade. Ela praticamente pula da cama quando a porta do banheiro se abre, revelando uma Rachel de camisola, cabelos úmidos e olhos levemente inchados.

"Quinn?"

A loira sente um pontada no peito ao constatar que a diva estava chorando.

"Eu quero falar com você Rachel."

A morena estava se sentindo exausta e definitivamente não estava com disposição para conversar naquele momento. "Quinn, eu não quero..."

"Não Rachel." Ela fala abruptamente, se aproximando da diva que da um passo para trás e encontra o armário com as costas. "Eu estou tentando falar com você o dia inteiro e você simplesmente parece não querer ouvir."

"Talvez eu não queira..." Ela murmura, tentando evitar os olhos dourados.

Quinn parece verdadeiramente magoada com isso e Rachel se apressa em corrigir o que falou, alcançando pelo braço da loira antes que ela possa se afastar.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu... Entenda que eu estou tentando me proteger Quinn." Ela morde o lábio. "Eu tenho sentimentos por você. Não queria ter, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Eu sei que você vai dizer que não corresponde e eu só estou tentando manter a nossa amizade..."

Quinn da um passo a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal da morena. "Eu pensei muito no que aconteceu entre nós nos últimos dias Rach..." Ela se inclina um pouco pra frente, pressionando o corpo da cantora contra no armário. "Eu prometi para mim mesma que não iria mais evitar o que estou sentindo..."

"O que isso significa?" pergunta Rachel, sentindo dificuldade para respirar e adorando a sensaçao do corpo de Quinn contra o seu.

"Significa que eu vou querer aceitar." Ela murmura contra o ouvido da diva.

"Aceitar o que?"

"A sua proposta." Ela responde se aproximando ainda mais, seus lábios quase se encostando. Quinn pode sentir o cheiro de Rachel perfeitamente e isso faz sua cabeça girar.

"Que proposta?" Respira Rachel, fechando os olhos.

Quinn captura o lábio inferior da diva entre os seus e se deixa perder com a sensação. Ela se afasta um pouco, mas a mão de Rachel envolve seu pescoço, trazendo-a para baixo novamente em um beijo bem mais forte. Dessa vez é Quinn que pede pemissão para aprofundar o beijo e Rachel não hesita antes de partir os lábios, sentindo a língua da loira deslizar de encontro a sua. Elas se encontram no meio do caminho e a cantora sente vontade de chorar quando escuta um gemido suave escapar da garganta da loira.

O beijo se aprofunda cada vez mais e elas chegam cada vez mais perto uma da outra, Quinn queria poder abrir seu corpo e deixar Rachel entrar em sua pele, mas ainda assim não seria o suficiente. Ela desacelera o ritimo e os beijos se tornam mais lentos e longos, as línguas dançando lentamente, tentando explorar cada milímetro da boca uma da outra. Quinn se afasta com uma leve mordida no lábio da diva e começa a atacar a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço, fazendo Rachel murmurar o seu nome. Em algum momento elas acabam na cama, Quinn deitada por cima, um joelho de cada lado dos quadris da cantora.

Rachel levanta o rosto da loira e mais uma vez une seus lábios, sugando a língua de Quinn e fazendo-a gemer novamente. O som faz a diva sorrir contra o beijo. O vestido da assistente social esta levantado até quase a cintura e Rachel acaricia suas coxas, subindo cada vez mais até encontrar o tecido da calcinha.

Quinn arqueia o corpo ao sentir os dedos da cantora correrem pela área úmida entre suas pernas. Ela quebra o beijo e um som incoerente sai de sua boca. Ela respira com dificuldade enquanto tenta resistir a necessidade de movimentar seu quadril para encontrar os dedos da diva mais uma vez. "Eu acho que..." Ela respira fundo. "Estamos indo rápido demais..."

Rachel morde o lábio, evitando protestar. A loira se inclina sobre ela e a beija mais suavemente dessa vez. "Eu quero, muito." Ela a beija novamente, se demorando um pouco mais dessa vez. "Mas eu quero mais do que isso Rachel. Eu quero que realmente signifique alguma coisa."

A cantora concorda e inverte as posições, ficando por cima agora. "Tudo bem... Você não precisa se explicar. Eu quero você, não importa o quanto demore..."

Quinn sorri e Rachel descansa a cabeça no peito da loira.

E por enquanto, isso é o bastante.

====/====

**N/A: Gostaram? Eu não sei se ficou bom, eu ainda não li e realmente não tive muito tempo para escrever...**

**Por favor, comentem. É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês estão pensando.**

**P.S. tive uma crise de inspiraçao no meio da noite e acabei escrevendo a cena do parto da Santana... Queria ver se vocês tem alguma sugestão de nome para a bebê...**

**Comentem!**

**Abraços, A.**


	16. Avioes e Promessas

**N/A: Desculpem por ontem, não consegui postar, esse capitulo é curto, mas espero que vocês gostem...**

** Ah, muito obrigada pelos comentários até agora!**

O CONVITE – Aviões e Promessas

"Rach?" Uma voz sonolenta ressoa pelo quarto e Quinn passa a mão pelo espaço vazio ao seu lado. Percebendo a ausência da morena, ela senta e aperta os olhos tentando adaptar-se a escuridão. São 6 horas e ela sabe que a diva costumava acordar nesse horário quando elas estavam no ensino médio. Ela localiza uma silhueta sentada no pé da cama e suspira aliviada.

A loira afasta as cobertas e engatinha pela cama até se encontrar atrás da cantora. Ela abraça Rachel por trás e beija os cabelos castanhos antes de apoiar o queixo no ombro da diva.

"Oi..." Diz ela, um pouco rouca. Rachel não responde, mas descansa as mãos sobre as da assistente social que estavam acariciando seu abdômen. "O que você está fazendo acordada?"

A diva vira o rosto e deposita um beijo na bochecha da loira. Quinn sorri e a aperta um pouquinho mais, fazendo a cantora reclinar-se sobre ela.

"Pensando..." Responde Rachel, depois de um tempo.

"Sobre o que?" Ela inala profundamente contra o pescoço da morena.

"Eu não quero voltar para Nova York Quinn..."

"Por que não?"

Rachel se solta do abraço e vira o corpo, conectando seus lábios suavemente e levando uma mão para o rosto da loira, traçando os contornos de sua face como se estivesse tentando memorizá-los. "Por causa disso." Ela a beija mais uma vez, um beijo realmente doce, mas repleto de significados. Quinn suspira quando sente a língua da diva encontrar a sua e entrelaça seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos. Rachel estabelece um ritmo tortuosamente lento para o beijo, aproveitando cada segundo como se fosse o ultimo. Ela sente lagrimas transbordarem, mas não se afasta até que a necessidade por ar seja realmente insuportável. "Eu não quero que isso acabe. Eu não quero te ver partir." Ela fala sem fôlego, encostando sua testa a da loira.

Quinn a abraça e beija seu pescoço. "Não precisa acabar Rachel."

"Como você acha que vai ser em NY?" Pergunta a diva contra os cabelos loiros enquanto a assistente social corre os dedos por suas mechas castanhas.

"Vai ser diferente, nós temos vidas distintas, trabalho, amigos e todo o resto." Ela faz uma pausa. "Não dividimos uma cama..."

Rachel suspira. "O que nós estamos fazendo?"

"Como assim?" Pergunta Quinn se afastando do abraço para encontrar os olhos castanhos na escuridão.

"O que nós somos uma para a outra?"

"Precisamos definir isso agora?" A loira morde o lábio sem saber o que responder.

"Acho que não..." Rachel olha para o cobertor sob elas. "Nós vamos continuar nos vendo certo?" Ela levanta o rosto. "Em NY?"

"A menos que você não queira..."

"Eu quero. Eu só preciso ter certeza que você não vai me esquecer de uma hora para a outra."

"Eu nunca te esqueci Rachel, mesmo quando meus sentimentos por você não eram nem de amizade..." Ela acaricia a face da cantora com as costas da mão. "Eu não tenho certeza do que estou sentindo por você..." Rachel desvia os olhos novamente, mas Quinn segura o seu queixo delicadamente, forçando-a a manter contato visual. "Mas eu sei que nunca senti isso antes." Ela deixa seus lábios roçarem contras os da morena enquanto continua falando, sua voz sai como um sussurro. "É algo tão intenso que eu simplesmente não consigo descrever..."

Rachel fecha os olhos e murmura uma pergunta contra os lábios da loira. "Você gosta do que está sentindo?"

Quinn sela o beijo, finalmente conectando seus lábios totalmente. "Sim."

A diva sorri e abraça a loira novamente. "O Check-out é as dez não é?"

"Sim." Os lábios da assistente social se movem contra o pescoço da cantora, mandando arrepios por sua espinha.

"E que horas é o seu vôo?"

"Meio-dia."

"O meu..." Rachel suspira quando Quinn suga um ponto especifico em seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. "...também."

A loira sorri. "Que bom..."

"Será que..." Ela passa os dedos pelos cabelos loiros. "... eu não quero voltar a dormir."

"Não quer?"

Rachel faz que não com a cabeça. "Fica acordada comigo?"

Quinn morde o lábio, querendo dizer sim. A diva parece perceber o que se passa na mente da loira e se apressa em esclarecer.

"Nós não precisamos fazer sexo..." Ela faz uma pausa para observar a reação da mulher a sua frente. "Eu nunca pediria isso para você..."

"Não é que eu não queira." Quinn entrelaça seus dedos aos da diva. "Eu só... eu não estou pronta." Ela olha para os olhos castanhos a sua frente. "E eu não faço a mínima ideia de como isso funcione para duas mulheres..."

Rachel não consegue não rir. "Eu posso te ensinar se você quiser." Sua voz sai um pouco mais áspera do que o normal.

"Humm, sério?" Quinn finge analisar a proposta.

"Huhum... Com direito a aulas praticas e todo o mais..." Ela levanta a bainha do vestido da loira com a ponta dos dedos, subindo lentamente por sua coxa.

A loira limpa a garganta, tentando clarear os pensamentos. "Talvez eu aceite..."

Rachel continua subindo, traçando padrões incertos na pele branca e macia que encontra sob o vestido. Quinn segura o braço da cantora, fazendo-a parar. "Mas não agora." Ela leva o pulso da morena aos lábios e beija levemente a parte interna e mais sensível.

"Você ainda vai ficar acordada comigo?" Rachel engole com dificuldade ao sentir os dentes da loira morderem de leve o lugar que seus lábios haviam acabado de beijar. Quinn sorri e se levanta um tanto abruptamente. "Aonde você vai?"

"Eu vou tomar um banho." Ela acende a luz do banheiro e ilumina o quarto, conseguindo ver a expressão frustrada no rosto da cantora. "Sim, eu vou ficar acordada com você." Diz ela, caminhando de volta para a cama e beijando o nariz da diva. "Só quero tirar a roupa do casamento antes..."

====/====

"Vocês estão juntas agora?" pergunta Santana, olhando fixamente para as mãos unidas de Quinn e Rachel enquanto elas esperam no aeroporto.

"Nós estamos fazendo testes..." Responde Rachel, levando a mão de Quinn aos lábios e se demorando um pouco mais do que o necessário ao beijá-la.

"Testes me deixam confusa... Principalmente os de calculo. Se a Quinn não sentasse do meu lado..."

"Não é desse tipo de teste que ela está falando B." Santana interrompe sua esposa.

"Não?" Pergunta ela com um olhar de confusão que percorre as três mulheres.

"Nós estamos tentando descobrir o que sentimos uma pela outra." Explica Quinn, sorrindo para Rachel.

Brittany franze a testa. "Mas isso não é obvio?" Ela sorri. "Vocês se ama..."

"Olha, começaram a embarcar. Vamos que gestantes tem acesso preferencial!" Santana pisca para suas amigas e arrasta Brittany pela mão em direção ao portal de embarque.

Rachel e Quinn as seguem devagar, não se importando em esperar na fila, contanto que tenham mais tempo uma com a outra. A diva está na primeira classe e elas só vão se ver novamente quando chegarem em NY.

A distância entre elas vai diminuindo junto com a fila e elas estão praticamente abraçadas quando chega a hora de embarcar. A mão de Rachel esta em baixo da blusa da loira, acariciando a pele logo acima do cós da calça. Elas atravessam a passarela até o avião e trocam um ultimo beijo antes da loira continuar o caminho até o seu lugar que fica na ultima fileira do avião, perto dos banheiros. Ela já se sente vazia com a distancia e imagina como vão ser os dias longe da diva em Nova York.

A viagem não é longa e em menos de uma hora elas estão aterrissando. Quinn não demora para localizar a diva na fila da bagagem. Ela se aproxima sorrateiramente e encosta os lábios no ouvido da cantora. "Sentiu minha falta?"

Rachel reage instantaneamente e se vira, enlaçando o pescoço da loira e puxando-a para um beijo. Quinn não olha a sua volta para ter certeza que ninguém está olhando antes de aceitar os lábios da diva com os seus. Ninguem parece se importar com a demonstração de carinho entre as duas e a assistente social relaxa, aprofundando um pouco o beijo.

"Arrumem um quarto!" Grita Santana ao passar, fazendo as duas se afastarem abruptamente. Quinn revira os olhos para ela e acena para Brittany.

Elas localizam as bagagens e caminham de mãos dadas até a porta.

"O que você vai fazer quarta a noite?" pergunta Quinn enquanto o taxista coloca as malas da diva no porta-malas.

"Você está me chamando para um encontro?"

As bochechas da loira se tingem com vermelho e a cantora fica na ponta dos pés, unindo seus labios uma ultima vez. "Te mando uma mensagem com o meu endereço." Murmura ela com um ultimo beijo e embarcando no taxi, deixando Quinn parada em meio a multidão com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

====/====

**N/A: Então?**

** Não sei se desapontei alguém com o ultimo capitulo, vocês acham que eu me adiantei fazendo a Quinn aceitar tudo numa boa?**

** Por favor, comentem... Eu realmente preciso dos comentários para continuar escrevendo. Sem eles eu me sinto super desmotivada... :(**

** Comentem...**

** A.**


	17. Brittana

** N/A: Esse capitulo está inacabado, ele deveria ser bem maior e se chamar 'Uma Noite para Rachel', mas não tive tempo por que na maior parte do Rio Grande do Sul, carnaval e nada são sinônimos e eu não tive feriado... Pretendia escrever todo ele amanha de manha na minha folga, mas a Juuu cruzou todos os dedos então resolvi antecipar um pedacinho para ela :)**

** Bom, uma overdose de Brittany e Santana, mas é necessário para o desfecho da historia. Espero que vocês gostem.**

** ====/====**

** 11 de outubro – segunda feira – madrugada – residência dos Lopez.**

** ====/====**

O CONVITE – Brittana

Brittany abre os olhos no instante em que seu celular começa a tocar. Seu sono se tornou super leve por causa da gravidez de Santana e graças a isso ela conseguiu alcançar o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira antes que sua esposa acordasse. Ela rapidamente aperta o botão vermelho, rejeitando a chamada sem ao menos ver quem era e voltando a se enroscar nas cobertas. Provavelmente havia sido um engano. Ninguém que ela conhecesse iria ligar à uma da manhã.

Ela sorri para a figura adormecida ao seu lado e fecha os olhos. Alguns segundos depois o celular apita de novo, fazendo-a pular (quase que literalmente) de susto. Ela se controla para não soltar um grunhido e aperta os olhos para o visor. Dessa vez é uma mensagem. Ela desbloqueia a tela e uma janelinha se abre anunciando: **1 nova mensagem de Quinn. **Ela franze a testa pensando no que Quinn poderia querer a essa hora, mas acaba apertando no anuncio, revelando a mensagem.

**Preciso de ajuda. – Q**

Ela passa a mão pelo rosto em uma tentativa de acordar. Por um momento ela pensa que pode estar sonhando. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia freqüentemente e ela acordava alguns minutos depois, totalmente confusa, sem saber o que era realidade e o que era sonho e Santana iria lhe dar alguma explicação cientifica sobre como o cérebro funciona e falar sobre os últimos estudos na área da neurociência do sono. Particularmente, a única parte que a interessava nesses momentos era a forma como a latina acariciava seus cabelos enquanto falava.

O aparelho vibra novamente, despertando a dançarina de seus pensamentos.

**Por favor B, é urgente! – Q**

Brittany suspira e se levanta, dando uma ultima olhada em Santana para ter certeza que ela ainda estava dormindo. Ela entra no banheiro do quarto e senta na banheira antes de discar o numero da casa de sua amiga. Quinn atende no primeiro toque.

"Qui..."

"Brittany!" A voz da assistente social esta estranha, um tanto rouca e a dançarina pode ouvir um soluço. Sua expressão muda de sonolenta para preocupada e ela de repente se sente totalmente desperta.

"Você está chorando?"

Mais um soluço do outro lado da linha.

"Oh Q, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu... eu não sei o que fazer B."

"Você esqueceu o caminho de casa? Isso acontece comigo às vezes..." Ela pensa no cartão com seu endereço que está dentro da carteira. Ideia da Santana, depois disso ela nunca mais se perdeu, exceto pela vez em que deixou a carteira no estúdio...

"Não B, eu estou em casa, esse não é o... o problema." Suspira Quinn.

Brittany fica em silencio esperando que sua amiga continue.

"Eu... Rachel me mandou uma mensagem com o endereço dela."

"Humm, a Rachel esqueceu o caminho de casa?"

"O que... Não! Quero dizer acho que não..." Quinn parece ter se acalmado, sua voz esta soando um pouco mais normal agora.

"Eu estou confusa..."

"Ela me mandou o endereço por que eu a chamei para um encontro." Quinn se apressa em explicar.

A porta do banheiro range levemente, atraindo a atenção da dançarina. Um gato branco e peludo entra pela fresta e desliza por entre suas pernas. "Oi amiguinho, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela faz carinho na cabeça de seu gato, esquecendo-se da assistente social ao telefone.

"Brittany? Com quem você está falando?" Quinn pergunta relativamente frustrada. Ela precisava de uma amiga e Brittany não estava sendo muito útil no momento.

"Oh, desculpa. O Sr. Branca de Neve acabou de entrar no banheiro..."

"Humm. Você está no banheiro?"

"Eu não entendo Quinn."

"Hã?"

"Qual é o problema entre você a Rachel."

"Bem..." Quinn começa a gaguejar. "Eu... eu... acho que nós estamos..." Ela tenta responder.

"Isso não foi uma pergunta Q."

"Ok, agora eu estou confusa."

"Você a chamou para um encontro, ela aceitou. Qual é o grande problema?" Ela continua correndo os dedos pelo pelo do gato, fazendo-o ronronar. "Vocês duas gostam uma da outra, ontem vocês pareciam totalmente apaixonadas."

"Esse é o problema B." A voz dela parece triste e a dançarina se endireita, dando total atenção para o que sua amiga está falando agora. "Eu estou morrendo de medo..." Ela começa a chorar novamente.

"Eu queria poder te abraçar agora Q." Brittany fica em pé e espia pela fresta na porta. Santana continua na mesma posição.

Quinn emite um som que parece uma risada.

"Você pode vir aqui." A dançarina prende uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Mas não agora, de manha, para o café."

Quinn não responde.

"Eu acordo as sete."

"Obrigada B..." Ela diz entre soluços. "Eu..."

"Fica bem Quinn..."

"Desculpa te acordar, mas..."

"Não precisa se preocupar Q." Ela falava sério.

"Boa noite..."

"Até daqui a pouco."

====/====

Brittany levantou exatamente às sete horas e foi direto para o banho. Na segunda feira o estúdio abria as oito, mas ela só tinha que estar lá às nove. As aulas da manhã eram exclusivamente para crianças, pelo menos nas segundas, e era isso que a fazia adorar esse dia.

A dançarina adorava crianças, ela as entendia. Santana sempre dizia que ela seria uma boa mãe. A latina nunca quis engravidar, o plano era que Brittany teria todos os filhos do casal e elas realmente tentaram seguir esse plano. Seis vezes. Seis inseminações frustradas. Uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto da loira e mistura-se com a água enquanto ela desliga o chuveiro.

Ela sai do banheiro e encontra sua esposa acordando. Britt entra no closet e pega suas roupas de trabalho, uma saia bordô e uma blusa branca sem mangas.

"Eu te acordei?" Ela pergunta enquanto se veste.

"Não." Santana aparece na porta com as mãos na barriga e um sorriso no rosto. "Ela me acordou."

"Brittany fecha o sutiã e se aproxima para um beijo. "Ela continua se mexendo?"

"Sem parar..." Ela conecta seus lábios brevemente.

A loira sorri, mas é um sorriso triste. "E como é?" Ela encosta as costas da mão no abdômen de sua esposa. "Sentir um bebezinho dentro de você?"

O sorriso no rosto da latina fraqueja e ela entrelaça seus dedos aos de Brittany. "Eu sei o quanto você queria..."

Elas são interrompidas pela campainha.

"Acho que é a Quinn." B beija a mão de Santana e veste a blusa em um movimento rápido, prendendo os cabelos logo em seguida.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui há essa hora?"

"Ela esta com medo da Rachel." E com isso a loira desaparece para o andar de baixo, deixando Santana sozinha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que?"

====/====

"Oi." Quinn estava com uma cara horrível, o que para os padrões de Quinn Fabray significava que ela continuava linda, mas com olhos inchados e rosto manchado, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro, ou chorado por muitas horas seguidas. Provavelmente os dois.

Brittany puxa sua amiga para dentro e abraça-a com força. A assistente social enterra seu rosto no pescoço da dançarina e imediatamente se sente melhor. Brittany tem um poder calmante sobre as pessoas, mas isso não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas escapem.

"Eu estou com tanto medo B..." Ela murmura enquanto a ex líder de torcida acaricia seus cabelos.

"Medo do que Q? A Rachel não vai te fazer mal..." Ela guia Quinn até a cozinha e a faz sentar em uma cadeira enquanto começa a preparar o café. Ela nunca foi uma boa cozinheira, mas colocar o pozinho e a água na maquina não era tão difícil.

"Eu não sei B..."

"Você não parecia tão assustada no aeroporto." Ela liga a maquina e senta-se em frente à assistente social.

"Acho que voltar para NY fez tudo parecer real."

"E não parecia real antes?" Pergunta Brittany, realmente confusa.

"Não, digo, sim... parecia... era real." Ela faz uma pausa. "Ainda é."

"Desculpa Quinn, mas eu realmente não consigo entender qual é o problema."

Quinn passa a mão pelos cabelos e encontra os olhos azuis de sua amiga com os seus. "Eu não sei o que as pessoas vão pensar B."

"O que as pessoas vão pensar sobre o que?"

"Eu não quero ser... Gay..." _ela sempre engasga nessa palavra..._ Pensa Santana, que está sentada na escada, escutando toda a conversa.

"Eu sou gay." Brittany pisca algumas vezes.

"Mas eu não..."

"Eu acho que você é sim." Quinn vira o rosto e começa a brincar com a toalha de mesa. Brittany suspira. "Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes Quinn..."

"Está bem, já chega!" Santana entra no aposento e cruza os braços. "Essa discussão não vai levar a nada."

"Bom dia pra você também Santana..." Quinn revira os olhos para a latina.

"Ah, cale a boca Fabray." A assistente social arregala os olhos.

Brittany se levanta. "Meu amor, eu acho que..."

"Vocês duas. Para a sala. Agora." Santana da às costas para elas e desaparece na sala. Quinn e Brittany trocam um olhar relativamente assustado antes de segui-la.

Santana estava parada entre o sofá e a TV, com as mãos na cintura. Ela aponta para Quinn. "No sofá." A assistente social hesita antes de fazer o que a neurologista manda, mas acaba se dirigindo ao sofá bege e sentando-se em uma das extremidades, ao lado do gato que a recebe com um miado suave e se enrosca em uma bolinha peluda ao lado de seu braço.

"E você," ela caminha até onde Brittany está parada e lhe entrega as chaves do carro. "Vai se atrasar para o trabalho."

"Mas hoje eu começo as nove."

"Já são oito horas, alguém precisa pagar as contas enquanto eu estou afastada do hospital..."

"Mas o estúdio é meu. Eu já faltei antes..."

"Brittany..." Ela suspira.

"Você nunca me chama de Brittany..."

Santana pega a mão de sua esposa e a leva para fora de casa.

"Eu quero falar com a Q em particular."

"Mas..."

"Confia em mim." Ela acaricia o rosto da loira. "Eu entendo o que ela está sentindo. Eu já estive lá..."

"Lá aonde?"

Santana beija os lábios de sua esposa. "Confia em mim."

Brittany suspira. "Eu confio..." Ela retribui o beijo e se deixa guiar até o carro. "Almoçamos juntas?"

A latina faz que sim com a cabeça e acena antes de voltar para casa com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

**====/====**

**N/A: Hummm...**

**Sei que é meio cruel parar agora, mas quando eu disse que ia tirar uma folga dessa historia, eu falei serio. Não escrevi uma única palavra durante esses dias de afastamento. Me desculpem por negligenciar Faberry, mas prometo fazer o possível para postar o resto desse capitulo amanha. (Rachel inclusa no próximo...)**

**Abraços, A. **

**P.S: Comentem por favor ;)**


	18. Entendimento

** N/A: -justgleek- Não se preocupe, minha intenção não é fazer a Rachel sofrer. Porém, a Quinn vai acabar machucando ela daqui a alguns capítulos, mas não vai ser tão ruim, ela vai acabar movendo o mundo para se desculpar... :)**

** -Amandita- Eu realmente gosto das suas sugestões de nome, sempre me surpreendem de um jeito bom... E sim, o bebê é mesmo uma menina. \o/**

====/====

O CONVITE – Entendimento

Santana voltou para dentro e olhou para Quinn, seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento e a latina se desviou para a cozinha sem dizer palavra. A loira suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente, acariciando o gato distraidamente. As conversas com Santana normalmente eram turbulentas e no momento, ela não se sentia preparada para encarar uma delas. Alguns minutos se passaram e ela começou a se preocupar, achando que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido com sua amiga. Ela estava prestes a se levantar quando uma xícara fumegante se materializa em sua frente.

"Pega logo Fabray." Apesar das palavras, a voz de Santana soa tranqüila e ela senta-se ao lado da loira, espantando Sr. Branca de Neve para o chão.

"O que é isso?" Quinn pergunta suspeita.

"Chá de camomila e algumas outras ervas calmantes..." A latina se reclina no encosto e vira o rosto para encontrar o olhar da assistente social. Ela sorri. "Pode tomar Quinn, não tem veneno ai dentro..."

A loira cheira o conteúdo da xícara e arrisca um gole, descobrindo que o liquido quente é na verdade, muito bom. "Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Espera, você acabou de me chamar de Quinn?"

"É o seu nome." Ela revira os olhos. "Você realmente acha que eu sou tão horrível?" Ela parece magoada e Quinn morde o lábio.

"Não é isso, é só que..."

"Eu sei que nós tivemos nossas diferenças no passado." Ela faz uma pausa. "Na verdade, nós não tivemos diferença nenhuma."

A assistente social não fala nada, simplesmente espera que a latina continue.

"É por isso que eu mandei a Brittany embora. Nós somos muito parecidas Quinn. Todas as vezes que nos desentendemos foi por que queríamos exatamente a mesma coisa."

A loira se lembra do passado e concorda com a Santana. Ela realmente tem razão.

"Eu amo minha esposa dês de o dia em que a conheci. É por isso que eu dormi com tanta gente durante o ensino médio. A ideia de estar apaixonada por uma mulher me assustava demais." Ela admite, ainda mantendo o contato visual como uma forma de mostrar para a assistente social o quanto essa conversa é importante. "A primeira coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era 'O que as pessoas vão pensar? ' e principalmente, o que elas iriam falar quando eu não estivesse por perto."

Quinn esboça um sorriso triste, ela se sente da mesma forma sobre a Rachel. "Não é como se eu tivesse duvidas em relação aos meus sentimentos, é só que talvez, esses sentimentos sejam demais para mim..."

"Eu entendo Q." Santana sorri e pega a mão de sua amiga, apertando de leve antes de continuar com a sua historia. "Então eu percebi que realmente queria ficar com ela, e danem-se as pessoas. Eu falei isso para ela e ela disse que não podia terminar com o Artie. Isso me destruiu. Seu eu tivesse sido um pouco mais corajosa e honesta sobre meus sentimentos antes..."

"Mas ela e o Artie acabaram terminando..." Agora é a vez de Quinn apertar a mão da latina, sentindo-se um pouco estranha em demonstrar afeto para com ela.

"Sim, e nós finalmente começamos a namorar."

A assistente social estava esperando que ela dissesse algo tipo 'e então vivemos felizes para sempre', mas o que acabou recebendo foi totalmente diferente.

"E foi ai que eu cometi os maiores erros." A loira franze o cenho, o relacionamento de B e S sempre pareceu perfeito aos olhos de todos... "Eu achava que no momento em que ficássemos juntas, meu medo da opinião publica iria passar, eu achava que amá-la seria o suficiente para me fazer enfrentar a tudo e a todos."

"E não foi?" Quinn estava um pouco confusa, a história que estava ouvindo não parecia condizer com o que ela havia vivenciado nos últimos oito anos.

"Eu surtei milhões de vezes. Eu evitava ao máximo beijá-la em publico, – o que você viu dentro de casa não conta – segurar sua mão, até mesmo abraçá-la. Eu a magoei demais Quinn. E sofri junto com ela por causa dessa ideia estúpida que eu tinha de que as pessoas não me aceitariam se eu fosse gay."

"E o que mudou?"

"Tudo. Eu percebi que a opinião dos outros não iria me fazer feliz e que a única pessoa que realmente importava era ela. Eu finalmente tomei uma decisão e a pedi em casamento. No momento em que deslizei a aliança improvisada por seu dedo, eu me responsabilizei pela nossa felicidade."

Elas ficam em silencio enquanto a loira termina de tomar o chá.

"Eu não posso te deixar cometer o mesmo erro que eu Quinn." A assistente social coloca a xícara sobre a mesa de centro e se reclina no sofá. "Eu tive muita sorte com a Britt, ela é relativamente fácil de lidar, mas Rachel é uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Ela é uma diva, muito cabeça dura, se você machucá-la..." Ela se vira um pouco no sofá, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que você já a machucou o suficiente no passado. Eu não acho que ela seja capaz de te perdoar novamente."

"Eu sei, eu só... Eu estou tentando entender o que estou sentindo, eu estou tentando conciliar isso com o que eu realmente quero e com o que espero da minha vida..." Ela se inclina para frente e cobre o rosto com as mãos. "Eu estou tão confusa e... Eu não estava esperando por isso. É tudo tão novo, não só o fato de ela ser uma mulher, mas o fato de ser Rachel... E o próprio sentimento. Eu nunca senti algo assim antes." A voz dela sai tremida e Santana passa um braço por seus ombros, trazendo-a para perto e escorando a cabeça loira em seu próprio ombro.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo Quinn. Tudo o que você conhece mudou em um instante, mas não por causa de algo catastrófico e sim por que você encontrou, ou melhor, reencontrou alguém que te afetou de uma forma tão intensa e inesperada que te deixou perdida, sem ação. E você se sente confusa por que te faz bem, te faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor, mas ao mesmo tempo te assusta por que é algo totalmente novo e o ser humano tem medo do desconhecido."

Lágrimas quentes escorrem pela face da loira e a latina começa a acariciar seus cabelos e beija a sua testa.

"Está tudo bem Quinn..."

"Eu não queria me sentir assim San. Eu não queria..." Ela soluça e Santana tem que morder o lábio para reprimir o próprio choro. Os hormônios da gravidez a deixaram super sensível...

"Eu entendo." Ela se vira um pouco de lado e Quinn se aproxima um pouco mais, deixando-se abraçar. "E você pode fazer duas coisas." Ela suspira e seca algumas lagrimas com a manga de sua blusa. "Ou você ignora, ou você aceita esses sentimentos. Só saiba que ignorá-los não vai fazê-los desaparecer."

Quinn fica em silencio, ela já sabe o que quer, ela tomou essa decisão na noite do casamento e reafirmou-a no dia seguinte, quando beijou Rachel no meio do aeroporto cheio de gente, mas isso não servia em nada para simplificar a situação. Ser gay é muito complicado. Ela via isso todos os dias com Dave e Kurt, Brittany e Santana. "Será que eu estou preparada para isso?" Murmura ela, fungando um pouquinho.

"Eu não posso responder isso por você Q, mas independente do que acontecer, você tem o meu apoio."

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça e se afasta da latina, escorando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá.

"Ai!"

"O que foi? Eu te machuquei? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a bebê?" Quinn fica ainda mais branca do que já estava e praticamente pula em cima de sua amiga em preocupação.

"Deus Quinn! Está tudo bem, foi só um chute." Ela passa a mão pela barriga.

"Ela..." Quinn estende a mão hesitantemente. "Está se mexendo agora?"

Santana sorri e pega o pulso da assistente social, guiando seus dedos sobre a protuberância em seu estomago. "Ela tem se mexido muito ultimamente."

"Ai meu Deus!" Quinn sorri ao sentir um chute particularmente forte contra seus dedos. "Isso é tão..."

"Mágico?" A latina sorri ainda mais e a loira não consegue evitar pensar em Beth. Ela desvia os olhos e Santana fala novamente. "Eu acho que a minha filha está querendo falar também..."

"Como assim?" Pergunta Quinn, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha.

"Sabe, eu nunca quis engravidar. Eu queria filhos, mas nunca imaginei que fosse passar pelo processo."

A loira lhe lança um olhar triste. "Brittany..."

"Sim, eu estou fazendo isso por ela. Eu estou abrindo mão do meu corpo e provavelmente da minha sanidade por causa dela. Mas eu não consigo evitar. Eu a amo demais. Deus! Eu odeio gatos, mas veja isso!" Ela aponta para o monte de pelos brancos que a encarava preguiçosamente. "Eu até deixei que ela o chamasse de Sr. Branca de Neve! Quem é que chama um gato de Sr. Branca de Neve?"

Quinn começa a rir junto com a latina. Seus olhos se encontram por um momento e Santana pega a mão da loira novamente.

"Eu nunca estive tão feliz Quinn. Todos os sacrifícios do mundo valem à pena se isso significa que é nos braços dela que eu vou acordar toda a manhã... O que minha bebê está tentando dizer é, não se prive da felicidade por medo das conseqüências."

Quinn sorri de verdade agora e olha para a barriga de sua amiga.

"Você gosta dela?"

"Sim..." A loira não precisa perguntar para saber que elas estão falando sobre Rachel.

"E você acha que ela vale a pena?"

"Sim." Ela levanta os olhos.

"Então o que você está esperando?"

"Hã?"

"Vá atrás daquilo que você ama!"

"Eu nunca disse que a amava..."

Santana sorri e fica de pé, puxando Quinn consigo. "Ah, você ama..."

"Talvez você tenha razão..."

"Eu sempre tenho razão."

====/====

Quinn desbloqueia seu celular e lê o endereço na tela mais uma vez antes de levantar os olhos para o prédio branco e amarelo a sua frente. Ela confere o numero e espia o porteiro através das portas de vidro. Ele parece totalmente distraído com o jornal e ela se pergunta se conseguiria subir sem ser anunciada... Pouco provável. Principalmente por Rachel ser Rachel, porteiros de pessoas famosas não deixam qualquer desconhecido subir sem um bom motivo.

A loira morde o lábio e decide tentar mesmo assim. O barulho da porta se abrindo atrai a atenção do homem que agora a olha com curiosidade. Ela mantém os óculos escuros em uma tentativa de esconder seus olhos inchados pelo choro.

"Bom dia, em que posso lhe ajudar?"

"Er... Eu tenho uma amiga que..." começa ela, mas é logo interrompida por uma voz familiar.

"Quinn?"

A loira vira lentamente ao ouvir a voz e não consegue evitar um sorriso quando seus olhos caem sobre a cantora.

"Oi..."

Rachel - que segurava um bolo de envelopes - sorri de volta e da um passo a frente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Quinn sente seu coração acelerar e pequenos arrepios percorrerem a sua pele. A voz da diva tem esse poder sobre ela e a assistente social se perde nos olhos castanhos, levantando os óculos de sol para poder enxergar mais claramente.

Os olhos da cantora se arregalam em preocupação e ela se aproxima um pouco mais, "Você estava chorando Quinn?" estendendo uma mão para o rosto da loira e acariciando sua bochecha. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Quinn coloca sua mão sobre a de Rachel e a afasta de sua face, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Está tudo bem agora..." E realmente estava. Estar perto de Rachel reafirmava sua decisão e excluía qualquer duvida que pudesse existir em sua cabeça.

Rachel olha o relógio na parede. "Você quer subir? Eu tenho uma reunião de almoço daqui a pouco, mas..."

"Não, Santana está me esperando no carro..." agora é a vez dela de se aproximar da diva, depositando uma mão em seu pescoço e desenhando pequenos círculos com o polegar.

"Oh..." A cantora fecha os olhos e respira fundo, sentindo-se inundar pelo perfume que vinha da loira. Um cheiro levemente adocicado e muito suave, como pétalas de rosa. Combinava perfeitamente com a mulher a sua frente...

"Eu só... precisava te ver." Sussurra Quinn, inclinando a cabeça para o ouvido da morena.

O porteiro limpa a garganta, quebrando o transe no qual elas se encontravam. A porta do prédio se abre e uma senhora de idade as cumprimenta antes de entrar no elevador. Rachel aperta a mão de Quinn e indica a porta das escadas com a cabeça. A loira sorri e assente, seguindo-a de perto, sem soltar sua mão.

Rachel deposita sua correspondência em cima da mesa do porteiro. "Já volto Joseph..." Ele lhes oferece um olhar de entendimento antes de voltar a atenção para o jornal novamente.

Quinn fecha a porta atrás de si e elas agora se encontram imersas em escuridão.

"A lâmpada está queimada já faz algum tempo, mas ninguém usa essas escadas de qual..." Rachel é interrompida por uma mão que cerca a sua cintura e a puxa para frente.

"Eu senti saudades..." A loira envolve a cantora em um abraço apertado, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. A mão de Rachel procura pelo rosto de Quinn no escuro e seus dedos começam a traçar a linha de sua mandíbula e o contorno de seus lábios.

"Está tudo certo para quarta a noite?"

"Huhum..." Concorda a loira, abaixando o rosto, deixando seus lábios percorrerem a face da cantora em uma serie de beijos delicados.

"Eu também senti saudades..." murmura ela, ficando na ponta dos pés e finalmente capturando a boca de Quinn com a sua.

====/====

**N/A: Hey guys! Desculpem por não ter postado ontem ou anteontem, mas minha internet tinha morrido... Ela ainda não ressuscitou e eu estou tendo que postar isso no trabalho. xD**

** Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado... Não é o maior capitulo do mundo e eu não pretendia deixar a Quinn em duvida, mas eu realmente quero que essa história seja realista.**

** O que acharam da Santana? Boazinha de mais?**

** Comentários me ajudam a continuar escrevendo, então comentem, por favor!**

** Abraços, A.**


	19. Uma Noite Para Rachel

** N/A: Oi pessoal!**

** IMPORTANTE: Pensamentos da Rachel em negrito e da Quinn em **_**itálico.**_

** Não consegui revisar, desculpem erros ocasionais... **

** Mais um capitulo, finalmente o encontro... Espero que vocês gostem... Atendendo alguns pedidos, coloquei mais um pouco de Brittana aqui. :)**

** A musica desse capitulo é 'You belong to me', aqui está o link caso alguém queira escutar antes ou durante ou depois... www-youtube-****com/watch?v=murYvyEzpUM substituam o - por .**

** ====/====**

O CONVITE – Uma noite para Rachel

O estúdio era um lugar muito agradável, pelo lado de fora parecia mais um prédio cinzento no centro de Nova York, mas no momento em que você passava pela porta de entrada, era como entrar em um mundo paralelo. O prédio inteiro era a prova de som, o silencio do hall de entrada poderia ser considerado macabro, se não fosse a atmosfera acolhedora que a decoração criava. As paredes eram em tons de rosa, adornadas por alguns quadros com fotos que ilustravam a dança e a musica. A luz era baixa, dando uma impressão calorosa ao lugar.

Depois de mais ou menos cinco passos, você chegava a uma porta de vidro que anunciava 'Estúdio de Dança' em decalques trabalhados e graciosos. A recepcionista se encontrava logo atrás de uma mesa de madeira escura em frente à porta e uma musica instrumental agradável preenchia o aposento. As paredes ali também eram cor de rosa, mas em um tom realmente claro, quase salmão. Ao lado direito se encontrava uma pequena pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia e outros brinquedos de menina. Quinn sorriu, pensando no quanto esse lugar lembrava a sua dona. Era como se Brittany estivesse em todos os cantos, até mesmo na prateleira de livros que se encontrava no lado esquerdo da recepção.

A mulher atrás da mesa cumprimentou as duas e Santana foi perguntar alguma coisa enquanto a loira continuou a analisar o ambiente. Ela nunca se cansava desse lugar, um poço de paz no meio da turbulência de NY. Apesar de ela e Brittany terem uma parceria de trabalho, Quinn dificilmente ia até o estúdio. A dançarina que ia ao seu encontro para dar aula de dança às crianças que a assistente social atendia.

"A aula já acabou, nós podemos entrar." Anuncia Santana, passando pela loira e segurando a porta de mogno aberta para ela.

"Obrigada." Quinn sorri para a latina e a segue pelos corredores, não conseguindo evitar espiar as salas pelo caminho, a maioria dos ambientes era igual. Pisos de madeira envernizados e espelhos cobrindo as paredes, ocasionalmente ela ouvia musica saído de uma das portas entreabertas. O escritório de sua amiga era a ultima sala do estúdio e ficava no fim de um corredor imenso e fracamente iluminado.

A sala da dançarina era um dos lugares mais mágicos que Quinn já havia visto, começando com o formato circular. As paredes eram brancas e não havia quadros pendurados, mas sim cenas de balés famosos, como o lago dos cisnes, ilustrados nas próprias paredes em traços delicados e elegantes. Eles eram tão perfeitamente pintados que era muito comum para qualquer um que entrasse ali ter a sensação de estar no meio do palco, assistindo a um espetáculo do melhor ângulo possível, como se os desenhos criassem vida diante de seus olhos. Não havia uma iluminação central, mas sim quatro luminárias redondas que pendiam do teto, hoje cobertas por um tecido rosa claro, fazendo tudo parecer ainda mais com um conto de fadas.

Brittany estava sentada em um amontoado de almofadas coloridas no meio do chão com um notebook no colo. Seu escritório desprezava mesas e cadeiras e... Bem, qualquer coisa na realidade. A mobília se resumia a uma estante de vidro com algumas fotografias, troféus e diplomas e um espelho oval com moldura dourada ao lado da porta. Aquele não era o lugar aonde ela recebia os novos alunos, nem mesmo os antigos. Aquele era o coração do estúdio, seu refugio, o lugar aonde suas idéias pareciam fluir livremente. Não era todo mundo que tinha acesso ao aposento. Só pessoas especiais, como a própria Brittany costumava dizer.

A dançarina levanta de um pulo quando percebe a presença das outras duas. "Oi meu amor!" Ela abraça sua esposa e conecta seus lábios apaixonadamente. Quinn desvia os olhos para o chão, não querendo interferir na interação das duas. Brittany passa a mão pela barriga de Santana e sorri para sua filha antes de voltar sua atenção para a loira segurando sacolas de comida chinesa. "Quinn! Você sobreviveu a conversa?" A assistente social se vê envolta em um abraço e praticamente derruba as sacolas no chão.

"Aparentemente sim, mas a comida pode não ter a mesma sorte..."

"Oh!" Brittany da um passo para trás e pega uma das sacolas, abrindo-a ara examinar o conteúdo. "O que vocês trouxeram?" ela se volta para a latina. "Eu achava que a gente ia para um restaurante..."

"Sim, mas eu tive um desejo pelo macarrão gorduroso daquele restaurante all you can eat da esquina..."

"Ela me fez entrar lá e pedir para a viagem..." Quinn revira os olhos, não conseguindo controlar um sorriso. "Como eu queria que Sue Sylvester te visse agora..."

"Humpf" A morena pega a outra sacola e começa a tirar os potes de dentro, distribuindo-os no chão perto das almofadas.

A dançarina senta-se novamente e abre um pote com algumas peças de sushi. "O que você vai fazer Q?"

"Sobre a Rachel?" Pergunta ela, sentando-se também.

"Ela já fez, nós passamos na casa do anão antes de vir para cá." Santana se junta a elas no chão com certa dificuldade por causa da barriga. "Eu tive que esperar praticamente meia hora dentro do carro..."

"Não a chame assim Santana!" Quinn sente seu rosto esquentar. "O nome dela é Rachel, qual é a grande dificuldade?"

Brittany suspira e corre as mãos pelo rosto. "Eu sabia que a paz não ia durar..."

"Tanto faz, está tudo bem agora." Santana revira os olhos. "Você só tem que planejar um encontro a altura da sua pequena diva..." Ela coloca um camarão na boca.

"Hummm..." Quinn faz uma careta. Ela não tem muita experiência em planejar encontros.

"Você não faz ideia do que fazer não é mesmo?" Pergunta Santana com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

A loira sente seu rosto ferver sob o olhar de suas amigas. "Eu nunca..."

"Ah! Vamos te ajudar! Não vamos San?" Brittany balança em excitação.

"Vamos?" Santana olha para sua esposa, hesitante, sabendo que não pode dizer não para aqueles grandes olhos azuis. "É, eu acho que vamos..." Suspira ela.

B bate palmas e esquece a comida, puxando o notebook de volta para o colo.

A latina continua comendo o seu macarrão quando percebe que as duas loiras a encaravam em expectativa. "O que?" Ela arregala os olhos. "Por que estão me olhando assim?"

Quinn começa a brincar com a ponta de seu rabo de cavalo. "Bem, eu já falei que nunca levei uma mulher para um encontro antes..."

"É, eu também não... Quero dizer, todos os nossos encontros acabavam antes de começar..." Brittany sorri e Quinn fica vermelha por ela.

"E quem disse que eu sei?" Santana lhes lança um olhar de incredulidade.

"Mas você sempre me surpreende com aqueles jantares no parque e quando você me leva para uma viagem inesperada e..." A dançarina começa a contar nos dedos e a assistente social não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão no rosto da latina.

"Eu não sabia que você era tão romântica Santana..." Provoca ela.

"Ah, ela é sim..." Responde Brittany com os olhos brilhando.

"Já chega vocês duas." A latina cruza os braços. "Eu posso saber como organizar um encontro, mas primeiros encontros são totalmente diferentes."

"Não é basicamente a mesma coisa?" Pergunta Quinn arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Não. Num primeiro encontro você tem que causar uma boa impressão, surpreender a pessoa e ter um bom espaço para conversar e se conhecer melhor..."

"E você sabe disso por que..." Pergunta a loira, apertando os olhos.

"Talvez eu tenha lido em algum lugar..."

"É impressão minha ou Santana Lopez está corando?" Quinn tem um sorriso amplo nos lábios.

"Argh! Está bem, eu pesquisei na internet..." Ela revira os olhos. "E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, foi muito útil." Ela pisca para a sua esposa, fazendo a dançarina rir.

"Ok..." Quinn faz uma careta... "Britt?"

"Hum?"

"Abre o Google pra mim?"

Brittany faz que sim com a cabeça e começa a digitar, as outras duas se reclinam ao seu lado, de modo a conseguir enxergar a tela também.

"Ideias para um primeiro encontro." Murmura Santana.

"Sério?" Pergunta Quinn, se virando para encarar sua amiga.

"O que? É a coisa mais obvia..." Ela da de ombros. "Além do mais, nós estamos pesquisando para você, não reclame dos meus métodos." Elas voltam a atenção para a tela. "O terceiro Britt." Aponta a latina.

A dançarina clica duas vezes sobre o link e uma janela nova se abre, o titulo '10 ideias para um primeiro encontro' piscando em letra cursiva contra o fundo preto do site. Ela abaixa o cursor e o numero 10 aparece ao lado da foto de pinos de boliche.

Quinn descarta a possibilidade quase que imediatamente. "Nem pensar! Eu não sei jogar e boliches são lugares sujos e barulhentos, nem um pouco românticos. Sem contar que parece o tipo de lugar para aonde o Finn me levaria."

"Eu concordo... Boliches são nojentos..."

"Eu sempre tive pena dos pingüins que recebem boladas..."

"O que?" A assistente social olha para Brittany sem entender.

"Ok, próximo item..." Santana passa para o numero 9. "Caminhadas."

"No meio da noite? Mato, insetos, lama, frio... hummm, não."

"Numero oito então... Aquário." Santana apóia a cabeça no ombro de Brittany enquanto lê.

"Ah Quinn! Esse é legal! Todos aqueles peixes e a luz azul..."

"Não B... Acho que não." Ela estende o braço e passa para o próximo. "Teatro. Totalmente sem graça considerando-se que ela trabalha na Broadway."

Santana concorda.

"Nós podemos ir para o aquário depois S?"

"O que você quiser..." A latina beija a bochecha de sua esposa, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Foco!" Fala Quinn. "O que vem depois?"

"Jogar golf." Brittany lê em voz alta.

Quinn franze a testa. "Que tipo de site é esse?"

"Aqui diz que a ideia é ajudar sua parceira a manusear o taco caso ela não saiba..."

"Próximo!"

"Numero 5, Galeria de arte." Santana olha para Quinn. "Até que não é uma ma ideia Q. Tem muitas exposições acontecendo nessa época, e Berry parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta dessas coisas."

"Eu não gosto de galerias de arte... Elas são assustadoras."

"Por que você acha isso Brittany?" Pergunta Quinn, com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"Todas aquelas esculturas assustadoras e as pessoas estranhas falando coisas sem sentido..."

"Nós não tivemos uma boa experiência no passado." Explica Santana, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos da dançarina. "Nós nunca mais vamos para lá, não se preocupe..."

Quinn concorda com a cabeça, não esperando maiores explicações e passando para o numero 4. "Galerias de arte não deixam muito espaço para conversar, e a gente teria que ficar em pé o tempo inteiro..." Ela lê em silencio e realmente considera essa opção, parece o tipo de coisa que Rachel gostaria. "Lugar com musica ao vivo..."

"Essa é boa." Comenta Brittany e Santana concorda com ela.

"Não sei... Não parece pessoal o suficiente para mim..."

"Como assim?" Pergunta a latina.

"Eu quero que a noite seja perfeita, romântica, intima. Que a gente possa dançar, conversar e que ao mesmo tempo a surpreenda de alguma forma. Rachel merece isso, principalmente depois de tido o que eu já fiz com ela no passado..."

"Eu entendo..." Santana passa para os próximos. "Brincar de turista. Idiota. Patinar no gelo..."

"Não. Você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que o Michael me levou para patinar." Ela lembra de seu ex namorado e sente um gosto ruim na boca.

"Claro que eu lembro... Eu quase morri do coração quando te vi entrar no hospital no meu plantão, com o cabelo empapado de sangue." A latina sente um arrepio ao reviver a cena em sua cabeça.

Quinn leva os dedos para a parte de traz da cabeça e traça a cicatriz perto de sua orelha. "Pode riscar essa opção."

Brittany faz que sim com a cabeça, sua expressão está seria agora e ela corre os olhos pelo numero 1. "Culinária exótica."

"Ela é vegan." Fala Quinn rapidamente.

"E?" Pergunta Santana.

"Comida exótica normalmente envolve carne. E, nunca sabemos qual o efeito que coisas estranhas vão ter em nosso organismo." Ela se lembra da primeira vez que comeu em um restaurante árabe. Não foi muito feliz.

"Humm..."

"Acabou?"

"Sim..."

As três tocam um olhar por cima do computador. "Não foi muito útil..."Quinn solta os cabelos e coloca o elástico no pulso.

"Pelo menos agora você sabe o que não fazer..." Aponta Brittany. "E eu achei que você tinha gostado da ideia da musica ao vivo."

"Sim, mas parece tão sem graça..."

"Quem mandou você se apaixonar pela mulher mais exigente do planeta?" Santana revira os olhos.

"Rachel não é exigente." A dançarina apóia o queixo na mão.

As outras duas olham para ela em curiosidade.

"Quero dizer, é só a Rachel. Vocês lembram o quanto ela ficava feliz quando alguém dava atenção pra ela?" Brittany olha de uma para a outra. "Acho que qualquer coisa que você fizer vai deixar ela feliz."

"Acho que B tem razão." A neurocirurgiã pisca algumas vezes e olha para Quinn antes de continuar. "Você não precisa causar uma boa impressão, vocês já se conhecem. Acho que o gesto é o mais importante. Mostrar para ela que você se importa..."

Quinn morde o lábio e entende aonde suas amigas estão tentando chegar. "Algo intimo, mas ao mesmo tempo inesperado..." Ela aperta a ponte do nariz. "Mas aonde?"

"Um lugar privado e livre de interrupções... Luz baixa, musica, uma boa comida..." Santana recita enquanto olha para Quinn, esperando que ela tenha alguma ideia luminosa.

Elas ficam em silencio por um momento, até que Quinn arregala os olhos. "Já sei!" Ela fica em pé e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. "Deus! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?"

"O que?" Pergunta o casal sentado, olhando para a loira que agora sorria abertamente.

"Eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês..."

====/====

**Quarta-feira – 13 de outubro – casa da Rachel, 7 da noite.**

A diva andava de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo do closet com pilhas e pilhas de roupas. Quinn chegaria em uma hora e ela ainda não havia decidido o que vestir. Seu cachorro estava deitado na poltrona do quarto, acompanhando os movimentos da dona com os olhos e abanando o rabo cada vez que ela se aproximava dele.

"O que você acha Jessie?" Pergunta ela, alisando o tecido do vestido dourado. O animalzinho suspira em resposta. "É, eu sei. Exagerado demais..." Ela tira o vestido em um movimento rápido e se olha no espelho. Calcinha e sutiã brancos simples, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo desordenado. "Pelo menos a maquiagem já está pronta..." Murmura ela, se aproximando do reflexo e analisando seu rosto mais de perto. Ela havia optado por algo neutro e suave, lápis, rímel e um pouco de sombra iluminadora.

Quinn havia dito que não era nada formal, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se decidir. Jeans não parecia apropriado para um primeiro encontro, então ela começou a provar vestidos e saias, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente.

"Eu podia ir assim..." Ela se olha novamente e sorri para o reflexo. "Tenho certeza que ela não iria reclamar. Não é Jess?" Obviamente o cachorro não responde e ela revira os olhos para si mesma, alcançando por mais um vestido na pilha e o descartando antes mesmo de provar.

Ela caminha até a poltrona e senta em um dos braços, acariciando as orelhas do beagle. "Por que isso tem que ser tão complicado? É só um encontro afinal..." Jessie levanta a cabeça e a posiciona na coxa de sua dona. "Você deve achar que eu sou louca não é amiguinho?" Pergunta ela, sorrindo um pouco. "Talvez eu seja... Quantas pessoas conversam com seus bichinhos de estimação dessa forma?" Ela suspira. "Mas você entende não é?"

Ele a ignora e pula para o chão, latindo para a diva.

"O que você quer?" Ele corre até a porta. "Ah, eu não posso te levar passear agora, tenho que me aprontar... Quinn vai chegar daqui a pouco." Ele arranha a porta e solta mais um latido agudo. "Está bem..." Ele abana o rabo e da um pulo na direção dela, arranhando sua perna um pouco acima do joelho. "Ai... Calma!" Ela ri e da às costas para seu cachorro. "Eu tenho que me vestir primeiro." Ela entra no quarto e pega uma saia preta que vai até a metade da coxa, uma blusa lilás sem mangas e botas pretas. Arruma o rabo de cavalo e veste o casaco antes de colocar a coleira em Jessie e abrir a porta.

"Rachel!"

A diva pisca algumas vezes e olha para a loira a sua frente.

"Q-quinn? Er... Você está adiantada..." **Droga, eu não estou pronta! O que eu faço agora?**

Quinn morde o lábio e da um passo para o lado, saindo do caminho da morena. "Eu... Desculpa, eu não consegui esperar até as oito..."

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui fora?"

_Exatamente 38 minutos... _"Acabei de chegar..."

Rachel percebe que as bochechas da loira coram levemente e não consegue evitar um sorriso. "Oh..."

Elas ficam em silencio, observando uma a outra enquanto Jessie faz o reconhecimento da assistente social, cheirando todas as partes dela que consegue alcançar.

_Deus, ela está tão linda... _Quinn prende uma mecha loira atrás da orelha enquanto analisa a mulher a sua frente. "Oi..." Ela diz timidamente, ao perceber que os olhos da diva a analisam de cima a baixo.

"Oi." Responde Rachel com um sorriso suave e se aproximando da loira. **Será que seria estranho se eu a beijasse agora?**

"Você está linda..."_Esses lábios..._ Quinn não consegue evitar que seus olhos caiam sobre a boca da diva e a próxima coisa que ela sabe é que aqueles lábios perfeitos estão sobre os dela. A loira sorri no beijo e leva a sua mão para a base das costas da morena, puxando-a mais para perto. Ela parte os lábios da cantora com os seus e estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando um latido faz as duas se afastarem.

"Jessie!" Rachel põe a mão sobre o peito e lança um olhar de desculpas para Quinn. "Ele fica mal humorado quando ninguém da atenção para ele..."

"Parece familiar..." sorri a loira, recebendo um tapa de leve no braço. "Ouch!"

"Não doeu tanto assim." Fala Rachel revirando os olhos e sorrindo também. Ela a beija mais uma vez. "Eu realmente tenho que levar esse carinha para passear. Depois disso nós podemos sair..."

"Está bem..." Quinn segue a morena até o elevador.

"Como foi que você conseguiu subir?"

A loira da de ombros. "Joseph me deixou passar..."

"Eu vou ter que conversar com ele sobre anunciar visitantes..."

"Hum, eu sou só uma visitante?"

Rachel pega a sua mão e entrelaça seus dedos. "Essa pergunta não é nem um pouco válida." Elas saem para a rua e são recebidas pelo vento frio. Suas mãos continuam conectadas enquanto elas caminham em silencio, guiadas pelo cachorro de arvore em arvore.

"Rachel?" pergunta Quinn, depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim?" A diva olha para ela com um meio sorriso.

"O nome do seu cachorro é Jessie?"

Rachel ri e aperta um pouco a mão da loira.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com Jesse St. James?" Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez..." Ela continua sorrindo.

"Oh..." A loira olha para o chão. _Isso significa que aquele desgraçado continua na vida dela?_

"Você está com ciúmes?" Rachel morde o lábio para conter o riso.

_Sim... _"Não."

**Mentira! **"Não precisa sentir, eu posso chamar a minha tartaruga de Quinnie se você quiser..."

"Você tem uma tartaruga?" _Será que é uma coisa boa que ela de o nome de seus ex namorados para animais de estimação?_

"Eu estou só brincando Quinn!" Ela começa a rir novamente e chacoalha a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, eu não sou uma louca obsessiva que da o nome dos ex namorados para bichinhos de estimação."

"Ainda bem..." Comenta a loira, sorrindo agora. _A risada dela é simplesmente contagiosa... _"Sabe que eu tenho alguns contatos no hospital psiquiátrico..."

"Quinn!"

"Mas é verdade..." Ela solta a mão da diva e passa o braço pelos ombros dela.

As duas voltam para o apartamento sorrindo.

====/====

"Cuida da casa Jessie!" Rachel aponta para o cachorro e fecha a porta de casa, virando-se para Quinn. "Vamos?"

A loira se desencosta da parede e oferece a mão para a cantora novamente. A bainha de seu vestido cinza ondula graciosamente em volta de suas pernas e Rachel umedece os lábios, aceitando a mão e mais uma vez guiando-as até o elevador.

"Sabe que você acabou não respondendo a minha pergunta?"

"Que pergunta?" Rachel encontra os olhos cor de mel com os seus próprios.

"Sobre o Jessie..." Quinn estava realmente curiosa. Ela sabia que Jesse estava na Broadway, então fazia sentido que ele e Rachel tivessem algum tipo de relacionamento, mesmo que só amizade.

"Sim..."

"Sim?" Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha e a cantora acena para Joseph antes de sair do prédio novamente.

"Qual é o seu carro?"

A loira aponta para um compacto azul marinho e pesca as chaves no bolso do casaco, ainda aguardando uma resposta.

"Quando eu entrei para a Broadway... Bem, a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei em NY foi Jesse St. James..." Elas entram no carro, mas Quinn não da a partida, ela senta de lado no banco do motorista e continua olhando para a morena. "Minha primeira reação foi pânico, obviamente... Nós tínhamos muitos assuntos pendentes e eu não estava preparada para lidar com eles. Ele estava saindo com uma das minhas colegas de elenco de Wonderland e encontrá-lo era praticamente inevitável. Nos víamos em todas as festas de elenco e na saída de quase todos os ensaios."

"Ele continua o mesmo idiota de sempre?" Quinn não consegue evitar o tom de desgosto em sua voz.

Rachel alcança pelo braço da loira e o aperta de leve. "Todo mundo mudou depois do ensino médio Quinn. Você é um exemplo disso..."

"Eu sei... Desculpa. Continue." Ela sabe que Rachel tem razão.

"Bem, eventualmente, nós conversamos. E não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Ele pediu desculpas por tudo e eu aceitei. Nós sempre tivemos muito em comum e não foi difícil iniciar uma amizade."

Quinn assente com a cabeça.

"Dois meses depois que começamos a nos falar, ele e Amy terminaram. Jesse e eu continuamos a nos falar. Nós tomávamos café pelo menos uma vez por semana. Na época, ele estava desempregado e fazendo testes para praticamente todos os musicais possíveis. Claro que ele foi aceito na maioria deles, mas nada parecia bom o bastante. Ele queria algo que o desse fama além do que a Broadway poderia oferecer, mas sem deixar os palcos. A ideia de fazer um filme ou participar de algum show de TV o dava arrepios." Rachel sorri com as lembranças e Quinn sente uma pontada de ciúmes, sabendo que nunca vai poder recuperar os oito anos que elas passaram separadas.

"Isso foi há quase cinco anos atrás." Quinn lembra da época em que Wonderland estava em cartaz. Uma de suas peças favoritas...

"Exatamente! Como você sabe disso?" Rachel sorri para ela agora.

"Eu realmente gostei de Wonderland... Claro que nem se compara com The People in the Picture, mas ainda assim é uma das minhas favoritas."

"Então Kurt estava falando sério..." Murmura a diva, sorrindo ainda mais ao perceber que Quinn realmente acompanhou a sua carreira.

"Como?" Pergunta a loira, franzindo a testa.

"Nada..." Ela chacoalha a cabeça. "Bom, no inverno daquele ano, Jesse costumava vir me pegar nos ensaios para irmos almoçar juntos. Um dia, voltando para o teatro, eu o fiz entrar comigo em uma loja de animais que havia aberto perto do nosso restaurante. E foi então que Jessie entrou em nossas vidas..." Ela passa os dedos pela marca de arranhão que Jessie deixou em sua perna mais cedo. "Ele estava sozinho em um cercadinho num dos cantos da loja e foi a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção. Ele parecia tão triste e solitário..." O sorriso dela diminui um pouco. "O dono da loja disse que ele não era muito simpático e já havia avançado em quatro possíveis compradores. Nós nos aproximamos da cerca e ele começou a latir pra nós, como se estivesse enfurecido. A próxima coisa que eu lembro era que Jesse estava no caixa, pagando pelo filhote mais mal humorado de todos, enquanto eu carregava um saco de ração e um ossinho de borracha."

Quinn sorri ao imaginar a cena. "Vocês compraram ele juntos?"

"Não. Jesse comprou. Foi ele que deu o nome também..."

"Não estou mais tão surpresa agora..." Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha, pensando na presunção de Jesse St. James. "E o que aconteceu com Jesse?"

"Bom, duas semanas depois da compra, Jesse foi escalado para participar de A Bela e a Fera, o Musical. Essa era a oportunidade que ele queria. A Bela e a Fera viaja em turnê pelo mundo inteiro. Ele iria conseguir o reconhecimento que tanto queria sem ter que apelar para as câmeras..." Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. "Ele não sabia o que fazer com Jessie e eu me ofereci para ficar com ele. Estamos juntos dês de então... Jesse vem visitar a cada três meses..."

"Você sente falta dele?" Quinn pergunta, se dando um chute mental ao perceber que não quer saber a resposta.

"Eu sinto falta de ter alguém..." A voz da diva soa triste e a loira estende o braço, acariciando sua face.

"Você tem a mim agora..." A cantora pega a mão de Quinn e a segura no lugar, contra seu rosto. "Eu prometo que não vou embora." A loira se inclina e beija a testa da morena.

Rachel sorri de leve, adorando a sensação dos lábios de Quinn contra a sua pele. Nenhuma das duas se mexe por um momento até que a cantora quebra o silencio.

"Pra onde vamos?"

Quinn se afasta e sorri. "É uma surpresa..."

====/====

"San!"

Santana se vira bruscamente, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada com o movimento. "O que foi?"

"Eu pendurei o Ipod da Q nisso aqui, mas não está funcionando..."

A latina olha para sua esposa e ela realmente conectou o aparelho no dock. "Está fora da tomada..." Fala ela, indicando o cabo solto perto da parede.

"Oh..." Brittany engatinha até a tomada e a musica começa a tocar no instante em que ela conecta o fio.

Santana olha para o relógio em seu pulso. "Elas estão atrasadas..."

"Talvez elas tenham achado algo melhor para fazer..." Brittany fica em pé e beija o pescoço de sua esposa, ilustrando o que sua amiga poderia estar fazendo. A latina inclina a cabeça para dar melhor acesso a loira.

"Acho difícil... Quinn não faria esse tipo de coisa..."

"Mmmm..."

Santana corre os olhos pelo que elas acabaram de arrumar. Quinn não havia pedido muito, elas só tinha arrumado os pratos e distribuído a comida – que estava esfriando – pela mesa improvisada. A assistente social havia selecionado as musicas e era isso. O encontro iria ser incrivelmente simples. Rachel iria adorar.

====/====

"Que lugar é esse?" Elas estavam paradas na frente de um prédio e Quinn tocava o interfone.

"Você já vai descobrir..." A loira abraça a cantora por trás e Rachel descansa sua cabeça no ombro dela enquanto elas esperam pelo que quer que esteja atrás da porta de metal preto.

"Finalmente, nós já estávamos pensando que vocês tinham arrumado algo melhor para fazer..." Santana abre a porta e Rachel arregala os olhos, se virando lentamente para a loira sorridente atrás de si.

"Por que a Santana está aqui?"

Brittany aparece saltitando e entrega um molho de chaves para Quinn. "Oi Rachel!"

"Obrigada B." A assistente social coloca as chaves no bolso e segura a porta aberta para a diva.

"Divirtam-se crianças!" Santana sorri maliciosamente para as duas. "Não se esqueça que amanha vai ter gente chegando às sete horas..." Ela fala para Quinn.

"Não vou esquecer." A loira entra no prédio e puxa uma Rachel totalmente atônita consigo.

"Quinn?"

"O que?"

"O que você está planejando?"

A loira sorri e se aproxima da cantora, seus lábios roçando de leve contra seu ouvido. "Confia em mim?" Ela pergunta em uma voz sedutora.

Rachel morde o lábio. "Acho que sim..."

"Fecha os olhos." Ela se afasta para ver se a diva fez o que ela pediu, se inclinando novamente logo em seguida e depositando um beijo em cada pálpebra da morena. "Não abra..."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e se deixa guiar pela loira. Elas passam por uma porta e mais outra antes de pararem completamente. Uma musica desconhecida preenche seus ouvidos e ela tem que lutar para manter os olhos fechados. Quinn analisa o lugar e tudo parece perfeito. A comida disposta sobre a 'mesa', as almofadas arrumadas em volta dela, a luz baixa, a musica, os lírios... Ela se inclina e beija o pescoço da diva logo abaixo da orelha.

"Pode ver agora..."

Rachel abre os olhos e pisca algumas vezes antes de se virar e capturar os lábios da loira com os seus. Ela segura o rosto de Quinn com as duas mãos e fica na ponta dos pés, assaltando a boca da loira com a sua língua, deslizando-a de encontro a dela e fazendo movimentos lentos, desacelerando o beijo sem quebrar o contato.

As mãos de Quinn vão parar no quadril da morena e ela levanta o tecido lilás, sentindo a pele quente sob ele e a puxando ainda mais para perto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Um som como um gemido suave escapa pela garganta de Rachel fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha da loira e seu coração acelera mais. Ela se afasta um pouco e o rosto da diva acompanha o seu, mantendo seus lábios ligados por um segundo a mais, antes de se afastarem só para se conectarem de novo, mas mais brevemente dessa vez.

Elas permanecem abraçadas, ambas respirando com dificuldade. Quinn repousa o queixo no ombro de Rachel.

"Onde nós estamos?" Pergunta a diva, se afastando para poder olhar a sala novamente.

"No escritório da Brittany." Quinn abaixa um pouco o volume da musica enquanto Rachel percorre o aposento, passando os dedos pelas pinturas das paredes.

"Isso é um escritório?" Ela chega na estante de vidro e seus olhos viajam de foto para foto, alunos, amigos, Santana... É um lugar um tanto estranho para se ter um encontro, mas o ambiente é realmente romântico e ali elas poderiam ter privacidade. Rachel agora se dirige para o lugar aonde Quinn está, uma mesinha de madeira que deve ter no máximo 40 centímetros de altura está montada no meio da sala, cercada por almofadas coloridas. A loira estende a mão e Rachel aceita, sentando-se ao lado da loira e beijando sua bochecha. "É perfeito..."

Quinn sorri e começa a servir a janta para elas enquanto a diva continua a escanear o lugar com os olhos.

"Isso não parece real..." Ela murmura, aceitando o prato que a loira lhe alcança.

"Eu sei... é por isso que eu amo esse lugar."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça e começa a dar atenção para os vegetais em seu prato.

"É realmente perfeito Quinn. Eu nunca teria imaginado..."

"Eu queria que fosse especial. Mas nenhum lugar parecia bom o suficiente para você..."

Rachel alcança pelo rosto de Quinn e o vira para si, descansando a palma de sua mão na bochecha dela. "Qualquer lugar teria sido maravilhoso. Tudo o que eu queria era poder ficar contigo..."

Quinn se inclina na direção do toque e a diva se move para beijá-la mais uma vez. Agora o beijo é bem mais suave, sem pressa. A loira deixa que Rachel controle a intensidade e se sente feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ela entende exatamente o que Santana estava falando quando disse que ela não devia se negar a felicidade. Como alguém podia ter receio de algo que parecia tão certo?

"Acho que a gente devia comer agora..." Murmura a morena contra os lábios da assistente social.

"Mmmhmm" Concorda Quinn, se afastando com um sorriso.

Elas jantam e conversam sobre coisas aleatórias do dia a dia.

"Recebeu alguma proposta interessante?" Pergunta Quinn, tomando um gole de água.

"Varias, mas a maioria da Broadway." Rachel suspira. "Eles parecem não entender que eu estou me afastando dos palcos..."

"Você não vai sentir falta?" A loira procura os olhos de chocolate. "Quero dizer, esse sempre foi o seu sonho..."

"Eu já sinto..." Ela mastiga devagar. "Mas tem certas coisas que precisam ser feitas. Eu tenho muita vida pela frente, existem possibilidades que não podem ser negligenciadas. Como eu posso saber se estou no caminho certo se eu nunca experimentar todas as opções?"

"Isso significa que você tem propostas fora da Broadway também?"

"Sim, vários seriados e alguns filmes menores." Ela da de ombros, como se não fosse importante.

"Algo particularmente bom?" Quinn realmente está interessada. Ela está começando a inserir Rachel em seus planos futuros. Ela quer que a diva faça parte de sua vida.

Os olhos da morena se iluminam. "Bom, tem uma coisa..."

"O que?"

Rachel morde o lábio e desvia os olhos para seu prato vazio. "Eu não posso falar..."

"Nem pra mim?"

"Não faça essa cara Quinn, eu realmente não posso. Minha assistente iria me matar..."

"Ela não precisa saber..."

"Não, sério. Você vai ficar sabendo em breve, mas agora é meio que sigiloso." Ela fala em um tom mais serio agora.

"Humm... Ok..." _O que será que é? _

**Eu queria poder contar... Mas se essa historia vazar... Vai ser um desastre.**

"Eu confio em você Quinn. Mas realmente..."

"Está tudo bem..." Ela sorri e envolve a mão da diva com a sua, levando-a aos lábios.

"Essa noite está sendo maravilhosa." A morena sorri, tudo havia sido absolutamente perfeito. O lugar, a comida, a musica, a conversa, Quinn...

A assistente social se levanta um tanto abruptamente e puxa a diva consigo. "Dança comigo?"

Rachel envolve seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira e encosta a lateral de seu rosto ao de Quinn, que abraça a cintura da morena, trazendo-a impossivelmente perto. Seus corpos se encaixam perfeitamente e uma musica lenta começa a tocar. A cantora a reconhece de imediato, é uma de suas favoritas.

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_See the sun rise in a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me…_

Quinn vira o rosto e encosta seus lábios no pescoço da diva, fechando os olhos e se deixando envolver pela musica e pela sensação do corpo de Rachel colado ao seu.

_I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you be lonesome, too_

_And blue…_

Nesse momento Rachel percebe o quanto Quinn significa para ela, apesar de terem se reencontrado há apenas dez dias, o vinculo entre elas só se fortalecia cada vez mais e a ideia de um futuro longe da loira simplesmente não parecia possível. Ela respira fundo, tentando absorver o máximo possível da mulher a sua frente.

_Fly the ocean in a silver pla__ne_

_See the jungle when is wet with rain_

_Just remember 'till you're home again_

_You belong to me…_

Os acordes finais ressoam pelo estúdio e elas continuam dançando, mesmo que a musica já tenha acabado e a que esteja tocando agora tenha um ritmo totalmente diferente. Nenhuma delas pode largar da outra.

"Eu preciso de ti Rachel..." Murmura Quinn, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu estou aqui..." Responde a morena, se afastando um pouco.

Quinn segura o queixo da cantora e levanta o rosto dela. _Eu acho que eu te amo... _"Eu..."

Rachel não a deixa continuar. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e o beijo fala por si.

**====/====**

** N/A: Então? Gostaram?**

** Posso demorar uns três dias para atualizar de novo, tenho muito material para ler da faculdade... **

** Muito obrigada pelos comentários até agora, vocês são realmente o maximo!**

** Se vc gostou do capitulo, por favor comente.**

** Se não gostou, comente também... Eu estou escrevendo para vocês e é importante para mim saber no que posso melhorar e se vcs realmente estão achando bom.**

** Comentem!**

** Abraços,**

**A.**


	20. Repercussão e Contratos

** N/A: Mil desculpas, é serio. Eu devia ter postado esse capitulo ontem, mas tive um bloqueio criativo e acabei escrevendo isso aqui: .net/s/6829359/1/Para_Provar_que_se_tem_um_Coracao**

** Espero que me perdoem e não me odeiem, esse capitulo mostra algumas conseqüências do encontro e algumas decisões que são tomadas, não tem tanto Faberry, mas o próximo vai compensar...**

====/====

O CONVITE – Repercussão e Contratos

** 14 de outubro, quinta-feira – bem cedo pela manhã**

Rachel trabalhava em seu elíptico com energia renovada, a noite de ontem a havia deixado totalmente elétrica, o que não era surpresa considerando-se o que ela sentia cada vez que Quinn a tocava. Ela sorri distraidamente enquanto acelera o ritmo do exercício. **Tudo parece tão perfeito quando eu estou com ela... **A cantora sabia que isso não era exatamente bom para a sua imagem. Quando estava com a loira, era como se elas estivessem cercadas por uma bolha invisível e nada pudesse atingi-las, isso era ótimo, o único problema, a bolha era de fato, invisível. Elas tinham que conversar sobre discrição se esses encontros realmente fossem continuar. **E como eu quero que continuem...**

Ela olha para o cronometro e percebe que está malhando há mais de uma hora. A diva desliga o aparelho, se alonga brevemente e começa a se despir no caminho para o banheiro. A água morna agora escorre por seu corpo enquanto sua mente continua focada na ex líder de torcida. Seu sorriso, seu olhar, sua pele, seus lábios... Ela sente um arrepio agradável percorrer sua espinha. A morena enxágua o cabelo mecanicamente, mordendo o lábio à medida que imagens começam a se formar em sua cabeça. Seus pensamentos voltam para Connecticut, para aquele primeiro beijo, para a noite do casamento, para a sensação da pele de Quinn contra a sua. As pupilas dilatadas que faziam os olhos dourados ficarem tão escuros quanto os seus.

Rachel fecha os olhos, permitindo que as imagens se tornem ainda mais nítidas, ela suspira e sente sua pele aquecer abruptamente de uma forma quase desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa. "Deus..." Murmura ela, virando-se para o regulador de temperatura e girando-o até o ponteiro azul. A água gelada pareceu acordá-la de seus devaneios e agora ela tentava lembrar quando havia sido a ultima vez que havia precisado de um banho frio. **Nunca... **A diva não consegue decidir se isso é uma coisa boa ou não. Ela desliga a torneira e se seca rapidamente.

Seus sentimentos por Quinn estavam se desenvolvendo muito rápido e com uma força inesperada. Ela não podia evitar sentir um pouco de medo toda a vez que parava para pensar nisso. Mas assim que ela via a loira, todas as inseguranças desapareciam, era como se ela tivesse certeza que nada de ruim iria acontecer. Rachel vai até o closet enrolada em uma toalha e seguida de perto por seu fiel escudeiro canino, escolhe uma calça jeans mais antiga e uma pólo listrada branca e laranja. Sua agenda está teoricamente livre e ela decide ler alguns dos roteiros que recebeu.

Eles estão metodicamente organizados em pastas coloridas junto com seus livros na estante da sala. Vermelho para musicais, amarelo para comedias românticas e verde para o resto. Ela descarta as duas primeiras e começa a folhear os papeis dentro da verde. Era a mais vazia de todas, mas a que mais lhe interessava no momento. Separando a metade do conteúdo, ela se encaminha para a cozinha, depositando os roteiros em cima do balcão.

"Você já achava que eu tinha te esquecido não é?" Pergunta a diva, acariciando as orelhas de Jessie e pegando o pacote de ração no armarinho. "Aqui está..." Ela despeja um pouco na tigela preta decorada com ossinhos brancos. Ele abana o rabo em resposta antes de enterrar o focinho na comida.

**E uma maçã pra mim. **Pensa ela, pegando a fruta e lavando-a rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção para os papeis. Rachel começa a separá-los por assunto também, lendo as sinopses. **Ação, suspense, drama, drama, drama... um marido perde a esposa grávida em um horrível acidente... **Ela sente um arrepio ao correr os olhos por essa sinopse em particular. **Deus, esse é realmente deprimente... Humm no ano de 1500... **"Histórico... Esse é interessante." Ela pensa em voz alta, mordendo a maçã e deixando esse separado em sua pilha de favoritos – inexistente até o momento. "Voz" Lê ela, franzindo a testa e percorrendo as paginas. **Mais uma animação sobre animais falantes... **A cantora revira os olhos. Ela poderia criar uma pasta só com esses. Aparentemente o maior interesse das pessoas sempre seria na sua voz...

Ela alcança pela outra metade da pasta e tira o primeiro roteiro. Por algum motivo, o titulo chama sua atenção. "Monday Mourning" **Me parece familiar... **Seus olhos caem sobre o nome da produtora. **Uma produção canadense... **Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. **Baseado no romance... **"Eu sabia que já tinha visto esse titulo antes..." Por um momento, seus pensamentos viajam até Lima, até sua casa, até o escritório de seus pais, terceira prateleira, livros de mistério, Kathy Reichs. "Meu pai definitivamente tem esse livro." Ela estava prestes a começar a ler, descartando todos os outros quando alguém bate em sua porta.

Jessie começa a latir imediatamente, pulando de um lado para o outro no apartamento. "Quieto!" Exclama ela, tentando acalmar o cachorro e abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo.

"O que aconteceu com o seu celular? Eu estou tentando te ligar dês das seis!" Chris entra no apartamento e joga uma revista em cima da mesinha em frente ao sofá, sentando-se logo em seguida.

Rachel põe as mãos na cintura e se vira para seu suposto namorado com um olhar incrédulo no rosto. "Bom dia para você também, _amor_..." Cumprimenta ela sarcasticamente, sentando-se ao lado dele e pegando Jessie no colo em uma tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

"Esse cachorro me odeia!" Comenta ele, se inclinando um pouco para a direita, afastando-se da fera.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta ela, ignorando o comentário.

Ele alcança pela revista e começa a folheá-la. "Onde está seu celular?"

"Na minha bolsa?" Responde ela.

"Está no silencioso?"

"Acho que não..."

"Sério, eu estou tentando te ligar faz horas!"

"E você vai me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?" Ela revira os olhos.

"O que você fez ontem à noite?" Ele continua perguntando sem tirar os olhos da revista.

"É muito rude de sua parte desviar minhas perguntas com mais perguntas." Suspira ela, soltando Jessie e cruzando os braços. O cachorro senta aos seus pés, alerta a qualquer movimento de Chris.

Finalmente o cantor levanta os olhos e entrega a revista para Rachel, aberta na pagina 37. A diva aceita e olha para o papel. A principio, nada chama a sua atenção, até que, no canto direito ela vê uma foto sua, tirada na noite anterior. Ao seu lado encontrava-se uma Quinn sorridente e um circulo amarelo chamava a atenção para suas mãos unidas enquanto elas passeavam com Jessie. Não era uma reportagem grande, nada que chamasse real atenção, mas estava ali. "E Onde Está Chris?" Era a manchete.

Ela levanta o rosto e encontra um par de olhos castanhos a olhando com expectativa. "Qual é o grande problema?"

Ele fecha a cara e aperta os olhos. "Você está falando sério?"

Rachel arregala os olhos e faz que sim com a cabeça, sem realmente entender qual é o grande problema. Nada na reportagem insinua que ela e Quinn possam estar em um relacionamento romântico. O grande questionamento era 'quem será essa amiga desconhecida?' e 'por onde anda Chris Ghurke?'.

"Eu também sou gay Rach, eu entendo que existe um ponto na nossa vida em que achamos alguém e queremos jogar tudo para o ar, sair do armário e todo o mais. Eu só esperava que você me avisasse antes." Ele corre as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Eu nunca disse que pretendia sair do armário." Ela pisca algumas vezes. Claro que já havia pensado nisso, mas a ideia nunca havia se concretizado. Nem mesmo seus pais sabiam sobre sua preferência sexual.

"Mas você pretende não é mesmo?"

Rachel pensa por um momento antes de responder. "Isso é uma situação muito delicada, mas se o meu relacionamento com Quinn realmente der certo... Bem, sim, eu pretendo sair do armário."

"E até lá?"

"Como assim até lá?" Ela realmente está confusa.

"Bem, é obvio que..." Começa Chris, mas é interrompido por uma batida na porta. A diva se levanta e mais uma vez luta com Jessie enquanto gira a maçaneta. **Eu realmente preciso arrumar um adestrador para esse cachorro...**

"O que aconteceu com o seu celular?"

**Você só pode estar brincando não é? **A cantora se pergunta quando sua assistente entra no apartamento segurando a mesma revista que Chris.

"Oi Meg..."

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Ela caminha até o sofá e aponta para o cantor como se ele fosse uma coisa e não uma pessoa. Rachel revira os olhos.

"Você também viu a revista?" Ele pergunta, sorrindo do jeito da assistente.

"Sim! O que foi isso Rachel?" Pergunta ela chacoalhando o papel em sua frente. "A palavra discrição não significa nada pra você?"

"Exatamente o que eu ia perguntar..." Chris se reposiciona no sofá, de modo a encarar as duas mulheres.

Rachel respira fundo. **Eu sabia que esse dia estava tranqüilo demais... **Ela pega os dois exemplares da revista e mostra para eles. "O que vocês vêem nessas fotos?" Nenhum dos dois responde e ela pergunta novamente. "Sério?" Eles continuam em silencio. "Sabem o que eu vejo?" Mais silencio. "Duas mulheres que cresceram juntas e finalmente se reencontraram depois de oito anos. Duas amigas de mãos dadas." Ela suspira e devolve as revistas para seus respectivos donos. "Não é nada de mais!"

"Você está envolvida com essa mulher de alguma forma alem de amizade Rachel?" Pergunta Meg, ajeitando o óculos.

Rachel morde o lábio, pensando até aonde vai o seu relacionamento com Quinn. Ela não pode dizer que estão juntas, pois nenhuma delas oficializou coisa alguma, mas ao mesmo tempo, depois de ontem a noite, ela não vê como elas podem não estar juntas. A diva abre a boca para responder quando mais uma vez alguém bate na porta.

"Deus!" Ela pega Jessie antes que ele consiga chegar até a porta dessa vez e o entrega para Meg em um movimento rápido, fazendo a assistente cambalear para trás e quase perder o equilíbrio.

Ela abre a porta pela terceira vez e seu coração parece parar de bater. Quinn sorri para ela e se inclina para um beijo. A diva não se mexe e o sorriso da loira diminui ao constatar isso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pergunta ela em uma voz rouca.

"E eu acho que isso responde a nossa pergunta..." Comenta Chris, ainda sentado no sofá e sorrindo fracamente para o casal.

"Eu... estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Ela olha do cantor para a assistente que desiste de lutar e solta Jessie no chão. O cachorrinho vem cumprimentá-la alegremente.

"Isso é tão injusto!" Murmura Meg. "Como ele não te odeia?"

Quinn franze a testa e olha para Rachel novamente. A cantora ainda não conseguiu verbalizar nada e isso é um pouco estranho.

"Por que você está aqui?" Pergunta ela, mas reformula logo em seguida, ao perceber uma sombra de dor que passou pelos olhos dourados. "Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo, eu só... Não estava esperando..."

"Bem..." Quinn tira um celular do bolso. "Você deixou cair no meu carro ontem." Rachel aceita o aparelho. "Eu estava indo para o trabalho quando ele começou a tocar e eu resolvi passar e te convidar para um café..." Ela sorri timidamente na ultima parte e a cantora sente borboletas em seu estomago.

"Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte Quinn..." Ela fica na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijinho na bochecha da loira, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

Chris limpa a garganta e as duas se voltam para ele.

"Se for uma hora ruim, eu posso voltar depois..."

"Não, é até bom que você esteja aqui." Meg faz um gesto para que elas se sentem e Rachel pega Quinn pela mão, guiando-a até a poltrona. Elas se acomodam lado a lado, a cantora descansa a cabeça na curva do pescoço da loira e Quinn a envolve em um meio abraço, subindo e descendo as unhas pela pele exposta do braço da diva. A assistente não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ver o quão intimas as duas mulheres já são.

"Eu sei o que vocês vão falar. Eu estava pensando sobre isso hoje de manha..." Suspira Rachel.

"Saber ser discreta é algo muito importante no meio artístico Quinn." Meg começa. "Posso te chamar assim?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça lentamente, procurando os olhos de Rachel por uma explicação. A diva sorri e ela volta a sua atenção para a loira em frente a elas.

"Primeiro, eu preciso saber se esse relacionamento é realmente relevante pra você ou se é só um caso qualquer..."

"Claro que é relevante!" Exclama a ex líder de torcida, apertando o braço da cantora.

"Eu sei que é, mas só para ter certeza." Explica Meg. "Bem, como eu estava falando, discrição. Rachel é uma atriz, logo, ela é reconhecida em quase qualquer lugar no perímetro de Nova York."

A cantora suspira e volta a descansar a cabeça no pescoço da loira.

"Eu presumo que vocês não pretendam anunciar esse relacionamento publicamente..."

Rachel olha para Quinn, tentando analisar a sua reação a ideia de tornar isso publico.

"Eu não sei..." Murmura a assistente social. "Ainda é muito cedo para decidir qualquer coisa nesse sentido." Ela olha para a morena em seus braços. "Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim Rach... Quero dizer, eu não era gay há uma semana atrás e eu não acho que esteja pronta para anunciar essa escolha ainda. Isso poderia ser complicado no meu trabalho, muitas pessoas ainda tem preconceito e..."

"Eu entendo..." Rachel a interrompe, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que nós duas concordamos em ir devagar com isso."

"Bom." Meg sorri agora, assentindo com a cabeça. "Vocês podem continuar fazendo o que bem entenderem, só sejam cuidadosas para evitar esse tipo de coisa." Ela pega a revista novamente e senta ao lado de Chris.

"Que tipo de coisa?" Pergunta Quinn, franzindo a testa.

"Nós fomos fotografadas ontem à noite." Explica a diva, aceitando o exemplar que sua assistente oferecia e mostrando a foto para Quinn. "Não é nada de mais, eles só querem saber quem é você, mas ninguém insinuou nenhum tipo de envolvimento romântico entre nós..."

A loira examina a foto e realmente, a interação delas parece totalmente inocente, mas ainda assim estava lá. _O que aconteceria se os fotógrafos tivessem nos seguido até o estúdio?_ Ela chacoalha a cabeça, se livrando desses pensamentos.

"Vocês vão ter que evitar certos comportamentos em publico, como beijos e abraços afetivos demais, eu realmente espero que vocês não sentem nessa posição em todos os lugares..." Meg aponta para as duas e Rachel se endireita, saindo de cima de Quinn. A loira retrai o braço, mas mantém a mão da diva na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Andar de mãos dadas talvez não seja uma boa ideia e se vocês saírem para um encontro ou algo assim, procurem lugares mais desconhecidos."

O casal torça um olhar antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"E o que nós fazemos agora?" Pergunta Chris, chamando a atenção para si. As três mulheres se voltam para ele, mas quem fala é Meg.

"Nós respondemos a pergunta da revista..."

Quatro pares de olhos caem sobre as letras em negrito.

**E Onde Está Chris?**

====/====

**N/A: Eu preciso de motivação, por favor, comentem!**

** Eu prometo que vou postar mais amanha!**

** Abraços, A.**


	21. Encenação

**N/A: Respondendo alguns comentários:**

**-S- God, your review made my Day, my week, and I think my year too... Really, I wasn't expecting anything like this, thank you very much… Well, about your suggestion, I can think about it, but I'm not sure about my English level, I don't really feel comfortable enough to write in English… I can try the translation once I've finish this one. :) **

**-Juuuu- Não, eu não faço letras… Psicologia! \o/**

**Ahhh, minha nova fic, leiam e comentem por favoor! Para Provar que se tem um Coração. **www fanfiction net/s/6829359/1/Para_Provar_que_se_tem_um_Coracao** Coloquem pontos no lugar dos espaços!**

====/====

O CONVITE – Encenação

O trio se encontrava em uma mesa externa de uma Starbucks e conversava animadamente. Ou melhor, fingia conversar animadamente. Rachel estava levemente inclinada sobre Chris, uma mão repousando no joelho do cantor que tinha um braço em volta de seus ombros. Ela tomava um gole de chá com um sorriso brilhante estampado no rosto, mas o sorriso não atingia seus olhos.

Quinn estava sentada de frente para o casal, fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter no papel de amiga, se retraindo toda a vez que a diva falava alguma coisa. Quanto menos ela olhasse para eles, menor era a vontade de estender uma mão e alcançar a de Rachel. Nesse momento, ela despedaçava um guardanapo.

"Você viu o movimento atrás daquela árvore?" Pergunta Chris, beijando a testa da cantora. Quinn desvia os olhos e sente seu rosto esquentar um pouco.

"Sim, mas não acho que tenha sido um fotógrafo..." Rachel sorri para ele.

"Por que os paparazzi nunca aparecem quando a gente precisa deles?" Ele toma um gole do café e se inclina um pouco para frente, focando os olhos na loira. "Seria um pouco mais realista se você olhasse para nós e pelo menos fingisse fazer parte da conversa."

Quinn faz uma careta e levanta o rosto para o casal.

"Um sorriso não machucaria ninguém..." Continua ele.

O sorriso no rosto de Rachel enfraquece um pouco e ela aperta a coxa de seu suposto namorado, enterrando os dedos em sua pela através da calça jeans.

"Ouch!" Exclama ele. "Por que você fez isso?" Ele usa a mão livre para espantar a dela e esfregar o machucado.

"Não fale assim com ela." Responde a cantora por entre os dentes antes de se afastar dele. "Banheiro?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e fica de pé, seguindo a diva para dentro da loja. Uma vez dentro do banheiro, a loira se vê fortemente pressionada contra a porta e em um piscar de olhos, os lábios de Rachel estão nos seus e uma língua macia desliza de encontro a sua. Ela perde o fôlego e seus olhos se fecham involuntariamente, suas mãos vão parar nas costas da morena e ela entrelaça os dedos nas mechas castanhas.

Rachel suspira em contentamento quando sente Quinn retribuir o beijo. Sua mão direita envolve o pescoço da loira, enquanto a outra repousa contra a face dela. A diva se afasta brevemente, seus lábios ainda roçando contra os da ex líder de torcida. "Eu passei a manhã inteira querendo fazer isso..." Sorri ela, com os olhos fechados e Quinn se move para frente, unindo seus lábios mais uma vez em resposta.

Depois do que parecem horas, Rachel pressiona as mãos nos ombros da assistente social. Sua boca desliza pela mandíbula da ex líder de torcida até parar na base de seu pescoço. Ela beija o lóbulo da orelha que encontra ali antes de murmurar em uma voz levemente rouca e sem fôlego. "Acho que devíamos voltar..."

Quinn faz que não com a cabeça e beija a face da cantora antes de alcançar seus lábios novamente. Rachel sorri no beijo e leva as duas mãos para o rosto da loira, fazendo-a parar. "É sério Quinn..." Suspira ela, se afastando um pouquinho e espantando alguns fios de cabelo loiro da testa da assistente social.

"Eu não sei se gosto do seu namorado..." Ela aperta o quadril da morena.

"Chris pode parecer um pouco arrogante, mas ele tem razão Quinn..." Seu indicador traça padrões pela pele do rosto da loira. "Você tem que parecer um pouquinho mais feliz..."

Quinn morde o lábio e desvia os olhos.

Rachel fica na ponta dos pés e deposita um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. "É só por alguns dias Quinn." Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço da ex líder de torcida, a abraçando com força, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dourados e absorvendo o cheiro da mulher a sua frente. **Como eu poderia não me apaixonar?**

"Está bem..." Fala a loira, sorrindo para a diva ao se afastar.

"Isso, esse sorriso!" Aponta Rachel. "Você fica tão linda quando sorri assim..." Ela passa as costas da mão pela face de Quinn, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

"Só você me faz sorrir assim..." Responde Quinn, pegando a mão da diva e suspirando. "Acho que você tem razão, nós devíamos voltar para a mesa." Ela alcança pela maçaneta. "Alguma chance do Chris ter ido embora?"

====/====

"O que vocês estavam fazendo?" Pergunta Chris, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

"Nós fomos ao banheiro..." Responde Quinn, sentando novamente em seu lugar.

"Isso eu sei, mas..." Começa ele.

"E é tudo o que você precisa saber Chris." Rachel se acomoda ao lado dele e pisca para Quinn antes de beijar a bochecha de seu namorado.

A loira sorri e o cantor arqueia as sobrancelhas. "O que você fez com ela Rach?"

"Nós tivemos uma conversa bem interessante..." A morena muda levemente de posição, de modo que sua perna encontre a de Quinn por sob a mesa, fazendo os olhos da loira brilharem.

"Sei..."

"Sabe Rachel, eu estava pensando..." Começa Quinn, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios quando ela, de repente, capta um movimento com sua visão periférica. "Acho que eles chegaram." Murmura ela, invertendo sua linha de pensamento.

"Eles quem?" Pergunta Chris, começando a se virar.

"Quem você acha?" Rachel segura o queixo dele e pressiona um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Mais uma vez Quinn percebe o movimento, que mais parece uma luz – um flash - vindo na direção deles. Ela mexe no cabelo e inclina um pouco a cabeça, tentando localizar o fotografo ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos de Rachel e Chris. Ela sente seu rosto esquentar. Não é agradável ver Rachel beijando outra pessoa, mesmo sabendo que a diva e o cantor não estão juntos de verdade...

Definitivamente um fotografo, ela pode vê-lo nitidamente agora, ele nem se preocupa em manter um esconderijo e se aproxima cada vez mais.

"Vamos?" Rachel se levanta e Quinn e Chris a imitam, seguindo as instruções que Meg havia passado.

Eles saem do café e Rachel beija Chris mais uma vez antes de alcançar pela mão de Quinn e apertá-la um pouco. "Eu te ligo mais tarde." Sussurra ela, antes de seguir para a direita, deixando o cantor e a loira sozinhos. Eles começam a caminhar para a esquerda em silencio. O fotografo parece ter desaparecido magicamente.

"Então..." Começa o cantor. "O que você pretende fazer?"

"Como assim?" Pergunta a loira, levantando o rosto para encontrar os olhos escuros com os seus.

"Eu sei que eu e Rachel não somos namorados de verdade, mas isso não significa que eu não me importe com ela."

Quinn assente com a cabeça devagar. "Aonde você que chegar exatamente?"

"Eu quero pedir quais são as suas intenções com ela sem parecer com um pai super protetor..." Esclarece ele com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh." Ela para de andar. "Oh! Er... Bem, eu não sei exatamente quais são as minhas intenções..." A loira enterra as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. "As coisas estão acontecendo tão rápido e... eu me sinto um pouco perdida e assustada as vezes."

Ela morde o lábio e ele continua encarando-a com uma expressão séria e relativamente assustadora.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, ainda é muito cedo para saber o que vai acontecer, mas eu definitivamente sinto algo por ela. Algo que nunca senti antes."

Ele concorda e eles começam a caminhar novamente.

"Eu acho que... eu a amo..." Quinn fala baixinho depois de alguns passos, fazendo Chris parar dessa vez, alcançando pelo braço dela.

"O que você disse?" Ele tem os olhos bem abertos e ela engole com dificuldade, desviando o olhar.

"Eu a amo." Sua voz soa mais nítida agora e ela levanta o rosto.

"Ela te ama também." Ele solta o seu braço e corre uma mão pelos cabelos raspados.

"Você acha?" Ela pergunta timidamente.

"Eu sei." Responde ele. "O jeito como ela se move perto de você, o modo como ela te olha e sorri toda a vez que você fala. Os olhos dela brilham..." Ele sorri um pouco. "Ela está totalmente apaixonada. Eu nunca a vi agir assim com nenhuma namorada antes."

"Ela teve muitas namoradas?" Quinn não consegue não perguntar.

"Algumas, mas nada como agora." Ele suspira. "Por isso que é tão importante para mim saber quais são as suas intenções. Eu não quero que ela se machuque."

"Por que todo mundo parece pensar que sou em quem vou machucá-la r não o contrário?" Pergunta a loira, lembrando do que Santana havia dito no começo da semana.

"Por que Rachel não seria capaz de machucar ninguém..." Ele faz uma pausa. "Não sem um bom motivo pelo menos..."

Quinn sabe que isso é verdade. Ela sorri ao lembrar de alguns eventos do ensino médio.

"Rachel é muito sensível. Ela não reage muito bem a coisas como a rejeição e mentiras..."

"Eu não vou mentir, nem rejeitá-la. Eu nunca faria nada que a fizesse sofrer." Ela fala sério. A mera ideia de fazer mal à Rachel já fazia a loira sentir agonia.

"Bom." Diz ele, de acordo com o plano de Meg, eles deveriam se separar na próxima esquina. "Acho que eu posso gostar de você Quinn..." Ele sorri.

"Você também não é nada mal..." Responde ela, sorrindo também e se sentindo realmente feliz por ter conversado com ele.

"E, se você fizer qualquer besteira..." Eles param pela terceira vez. "Eu posso descobrir onde você mora." Ele acena e vai embora.

Quinn revira os olhos. Ela segue em direção ao seu carro, que está estacionado logo em frente quando seu celular começa a tocar. Ela pesca o aparelho dentro da bolsa e uma foto de Rachel pisca na tela. Ela sorri amplamente antes de atender.

"Oi você... hummm estou entrando no carro agora. ... Eu também já sinto a sua falta." Ela morde o lábio e joga a bolsa no assento do passageiro e lembrando daquilo que queria ter perguntado para a diva mais cedo, antes de ser interrompida pelo paparazzi. "Rachel? O que você vai fazer sábado a noite?"

...

====/====

**Obrigada pelos comentários, eles são realmente importantes para mim!**

**Comentem por favor. Eu realmente quero que essa fic fique boa, mas para isso eu preciso da opinião de vocês, sem falar que comentários me motivam a updates mais regulares!**

**Bom, acho que era isso. Não sei se terei tempo de postar amanha, mas prometo que não passa de domingo. :)**


	22. Estrelas Douradas

** N/A: Eu consegui perder todos os meus arquivos ontem a noite, incluindo esse capitulo e dois trabalhos que eu tenho que entregar essa semana, sem contar fotos e vídeos e musicas. Não sei se essa versão do capitulo ficou tão boa quanto a original, mas eu, particularmente, gostei.**

** -Carol P.- Você tem razão, mas eu estou fazendo o possível para voltar ao normal... :)**

** ====/====**

O CONVITE – Estrelas Douradas

**16 de outubro – sábado à noite.**

Rachel adorou o lugar. Claro que não era nada parecido com o que ela estava acostumada, mas ainda assim, era agradável. O espaço era extremamente pequeno, provavelmente não caberia mais do que quarenta pessoas lá dentro, a maioria dos freqüentadores era do sexo masculino e 90 % das pessoas pareciam estar um tanto quanto bêbadas, inclusive o Barman, que se esqueceu de anotar as bebidas em sua comanda.

A melhor parte até agora? Ninguém a havia reconhecido.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma enquanto deslizava novamente pelo banco que circundava a pequena mesa, depositando as bebidas em sua frente e sentindo a pele da coxa de Quinn roçar contra a sua. Rachel alcançou pela mão da loira por debaixo da mesa e seus dedos se entrelaçaram instantaneamente. Estava escuro o suficiente para que a diva se atrevesse a fazer mais um movimento, ela se aproximou um pouco mais e beijou a bochecha da assistente social, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro logo em seguida.

Nenhum flash, nenhum comentário, nenhuma mão acusadora apontando para elas. A noite até agora estava sendo mais perfeita do que ela podia imaginar.

Quinn encostou sua têmpora no topo da cabeça de Rachel, sorrindo também e soltando sua mão para passar o braço pela cintura da morena, sentindo o tecido leve de sua blusa azul sob os dedos. Uma banda de blues desconhecida tocava no pequeno palco logo em frente e a voz poderosa do vocalista ecoava pelas paredes. A loira alcança por sua bebida e toma um gole, sentindo o liquido queimar seu caminho até o estomago. Ela gostava dessa sensação, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer. Já fazia quase uma hora que elas haviam chego ao bar e nada de ruim havia acontecido.

Quinn sabia que esse lugar seria ideal para seus encontros. As pessoas que freqüentavam o bar não eram exatamente comuns, não que elas fossem estranhas ou assustadoras ou nada do gênero, mas elas não se importavam com quem estava em volta delas. O ambiente escuro também era uma vantagem enorme, elas podiam até se beijar que ninguém iria perceber. Não que Rachel fosse arriscar um beijo em publico sem um bom motivo, mas a possibilidade existia e essa despreocupação fazia o coração da loira inchar.

Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre elas e Rachel desenhava estrelas na perna da loira com a ponta dos dedos enquanto se deixava absorver pela sensação de proximidade. Quinn sente seu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa e solta a diva por um momento para pescar o aparelho. Uma nova mensagem. Ela sorri ao ler e mostra o texto para a morena.

**Adivinha quem volta amanha? Jantar na sua casa Ok? – Kurt**

Rachel sorri para a tela e começa a digitar uma resposta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pergunta a loira, se inclinando sobre ela.

"Respondendo." Ela esconde a tela.

"Posso ver?" Ela tenta alcançar o telefone.

"Só um minuto." Rachel se afasta um pouco e termina de escrever, apertando enviar antes de devolver o aparelho para a loira.

Quinn entra nas mensagens enviadas e sente uma urgência de beijar a cantora enquanto lê o texto.

**Na casa da Rachel. Vou passar o dia com ela. – Quinn**

A ex líder de torcida se aproxima com um brilho sedutor nos olhos. Ela se inclina de modo que sua boca esteja pressionada contra o ouvido da morena. "Mal posso esperar por amanha..." Sussurra ela, mandando arrepios por todo o corpo da diva e fazendo a respiração dela oscilar. Quinn sorri ao sentir a tensão de Rachel e continua a falar. "Você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero te beijar agora..." Seus dedos se entrelaçam no cabelo castanho e a loira move seu rosto lentamente, procurando pela boca da diva com a sua sem se preocupar com as pessoas ao seu redor.

As duas têm os olhos fechados e respiram o mesmo ar, Quinn acaricia o pescoço de Rachel com um polegar e se aproxima cada vez mais, seu coração batendo a mil por hora com a perspectiva de mais um beijo em publico. A ideia de ser pega fazendo algo que não devia era realmente excitante e ela sente uma onda de calor percorrer sua pele, fazendo cada terminação nervosa reagir, mandando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

"Eu vou te beijar agora." Anuncia a loira, esperando um segundo para ver se Rachel iria impedi-la.

A morena se move um milímetro para a frente, umedecendo os lábios. A ponta de sua língua encosta sem querer no lábio inferior de Quinn e isso é demais para elas. A próxima coisa que elas sabem é que estão totalmente envolvidas uma na outra. A bolha invisível se manifesta novamente e elas parecem esquecer todo o resto, se entregando ao momento. Suas línguas se encontram e as duas expiram com força, soltando o ar que estavam prendendo sem perceber. Rachel se agarra as sensações, as mãos de Quinn em seu corpo, seus lábios pressionados delicadamente, suas línguas lutando por dominância até que a morena decide ceder e seguir o ritmo que a loira estabelece.

Quinn suspira quando Rachel a puxa um pouquinho mais para perto, silenciosamente pedindo que ela aprofunde ainda mais o beijo. Ela não precisa de mais incentivo, suas duas mãos voam para o rosto da cantora e ela se inclina mais para frente, mudando o ângulo do beijo. Ela sente mais do que ouve o gemido de aprovação que escapa da garganta da diva, as vibrações do som fazendo seu corpo derreter quase que literalmente. Elas se afastam com um selinho e as duas sorriem uma para a outra antes de se acomodarem no banco, novamente abraçadas.

Elas aplaudem quando a banda termina de tocar e o bar esvazia consideravelmente.

"Me leva pra casa?" pergunta Rachel, prendendo uma mecha loira atrás da orelha de Quinn.

A loira faz que sim com a cabeça e estende uma mão para a cantora ao levantar-se. A diva aceita e elas pagam antes de sair. Quinn abre a porta do carro para Rachel, ganhando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego em resposta.

"Você quer subir?" pergunta a diva, assim que elas chegam ao prédio?

"Você quer que eu suba?"

"Entra pela garagem." Rachel indica uma entrada a esquerda e Quinn segue as instruções, estacionando seu carro atrás do Fusion prateado.

Quinn já havia estado no apartamento antes, mas dessa vez, tudo parecia diferente. Não a mobília ou nada do gênero, mas a ocasião. Era a primeira vez que Rachel realmente a convidava para entrar. Ela aproveita para observar. Não é exatamente grande, mas é maior que o seu. As paredes são brancas repletas de fotos e quadros e estantes. Rachel a guia por um corredor, os pôsteres de seus shows emoldurados pelo caminho. Elas passam por duas portas fechadas antes de chegar a uma terceira. A diva entra no aposento e a loira hesita antes de segui-la. Jessie vem logo atrás, abanando o rabo preguiçosamente.

Uma cama de casal que parecia confortável indica que aquele seja o quarto da morena. Rachel acende a luz e senta-se na cama, tirando os sapatos. Quinn escaneia o lugar. A escrivaninha que aparentemente serve como penteadeira, o espelho na porta do que provavelmente é o closet, uma TV absurdamente grande pendurada na parede, em frente a cama. Uma estante aérea cheia de filmes, discos e CDs... É diferente do que ela esperava, mas ainda assim acolhedor.

"Então? O que achou do meu quarto?" A diva se levanta e para em sua frente, segurando suas mãos.

Rachel parece tão pequena sem salto e Quinn tem vontade de abraçá-la.

"Eu estou impressionada." Responde a loira. " Estava esperando estrelas douradas por todos os lados, mas até agora não vi nenhuma se quer, nem mesmo na sala..." Ela lembrava o quanto Rachel era obcecada por metáforas e a falta da principal realmente chamava atenção.

A cantora se afasta e caminha em direção a porta. Ela sorri, se escorando na parede e apontando para o teto. Quinn levanta o rosto lentamente para encontrar varias estrelas douradas de diversos tamanhos presas no concreto branco por linhas invisíveis.

"Wow..." Ela pisca algumas vezes.

Rachel alcança o interruptor e diminui a iluminação, de forma que as estrelas reflitam a luz preguicosamente, criando uma atmosfera romântica e surrealista. Ela se afasta da parede e junta-se a Quinn no meio do quarto.

"Metáforas. Eu aprendi muito quando vim para NY e essa foi a primeira coisa. Uma metáfora que era importante para mim era também igualmente significativa para milhões de pessoas." Explica a morena. "NY é a cidade dos sonhos..."

A loira desvia os olhos do teto para encontrar os de Rachel.

"Durante todos os anos em Lima eu acreditei que era a maior e única estrela que existia. Eu me achava superior a todos." Ela cora levemente e sente necessidade de olhar para o chão, mas o dourado dos olhos de Quinn a mantém hipnotizada. "Quando eu cheguei aqui, descobri que estava errada. Existem tantas pessoas tão talentosas quanto eu, sempre vão existir. Isso," Ela faz um gesto para o teto. "é um lembrete de que existem milhões de estrelas lá fora. Algumas brilham mais, algumas são maiores, outras, as minhas favoritas, parecem pequenas a principio, mas no final se revelam as mais poderosas de todas..."

Quinn sorri para a morena e volta a olhar para as estrelas, entendendo exatamente o que ela diz e sentindo um calor no peito ao constatar o quanto Rachel cresceu como pessoa no decorrer dos anos.

"Mas todas são estrelas e cada uma tem o seu brilho. Eu não sei qual é a minha intensidade ou tamanho, mas isso não é verdadeiramente importante..." Ela da mais um passo em direção a loira. "Claro que eu tenho ambições. Eu ainda quero ser a melhor." Seus olhos brilham com determinação. "Eu só percebi que se isso não acontecer, eu não vou ficar tão desapontada..."

"Já aconteceu." Murmura Quinn. Ela prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha da diva e deixa sua mão descansar no pescoço dela. "Seu brilho é tão intenso que às vezes acho que poderia ficar cega." Elas ficam em silencio por um momento e um sorriso brota nos lábios da cantora. "Na verdade, o que eu quero dizer é que... Nos últimos dias a única coisa que eu consigo ver é você Rachel. A única coisa que eu **quero** ver e ouvir e tocar." Ela acaricia o rosto da morena com as costas da mão. "Eu quero você de uma forma que eu nunca quis ninguém antes..."

As mãos da cantora envolvem a cintura da loira em um abraço solto. "Eu quero você também..."

"Quando eu estou com você Rachel, é como se eu não precisasse de mais ninguém." Seus olhos agora brilham tanto quanto as estrelas no teto. "Eu preciso saber se você sente o mesmo... Eu quero que você seja minha."

Rachel suspira e a abraça a loira, mantendo seus olhos conectados. "Dês da primeira noite em Connecticut Quinn..." Ela beija os lábios da mulher a sua frente e se afasta com um pequeno sorriso e lagrimas nos olhos. "Eu já sou sua..."

"Eu te amo." Quinn se sente tão bem em finalmente falar essas palavras para Rachel e ela não consegue conter o choro que acompanha a emoção desse momento, apertando a morena contra si e depositando um beijo nos cabelos castanhos. "Tanto..." Não existem palavras para descrever o que elas sentiam nesse momento. Era tudo tão intenso e real...

Rachel respira contra seu pescoço. "Fica comigo hoje a noite?"

Elas se afastam um pouco e Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça antes de se inclinar e delicadamente, capturar os lábios da diva com os seus.

====/====

**N/A: Sei que sempre falo isso, mas realmente preciso de comentários...**

**Comentem por favor, façam uma autora feliz ;)**


	23. A Noite de Ontem

**N/A: Vou tentar uma abordagem diferente nesse capitulo, se funcionar eu continuo... Sejam gentis, vou usar flashbacks (em itálico) e provavelmente vou mudar o rating pra M...**

**Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas e pareço ter um serio bloqueio com cenas desse tipo... xD**

**Para os meninos que lêem, fico muito feliz em saber que meninos também gostam dessa historia, quanto as suas namoradas... ****Haha, eu nem sei o que dizer... **

**Jay, I really want to translate, but as I said before, I'm not sure about my english... Maybe if I have some help… Anyone?**

**Bom, divirtam-se!**

====/====

O CONVITE – A noite de ontem.

====/====

** 17 de outubro, domingo – casa da Rachel.**

Quinn acordou com o barulho de um telefone e, lentamente, deixou seus olhos se abrirem em fendas. A única coisa a sua frente era um móvel de madeira e ela demorou um pouco para reconhecer o lugar. A loira inspirou profundamente e se moveu um pouquinho em uma tentativa de alongamento. Foi ai que ela percebeu onde estava. Braços e pernas a envolviam em um abraço apertado e ela podia sentir a respiração de Rachel contra a sua nuca.

A sensação do corpo da diva colado ao seu lhe passava segurança de uma forma que ela não imaginava possível para um ser tão pequeno quanto a cantora. Ela ignorou a campainha do telefone e se aconchegou um pouco mais à morena. Não demorou muito para que o sono entorpecesse seus sentidos e ela acabou voltando a dormir, com imagens da noite anterior preenchendo seus sonhos e fazendo um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

_"Fica comigo hoje a noite?"_

_ Elas se afastam um pouco e Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça antes de se inclinar e delicadamente, capturar os lábios da diva com os seus. Os beijos começaram suaves e foram aumentando de intensidade, Rachel segurava o rosto de Quinn com as mãos e ficava na ponta dos pés para ter um melhor acesso a boca da loira. Quinn, por sua vez, segurava a morena grudada a si, como se o abraço em que elas se encontravam não fosse o suficiente._

_ As mãos da loira alcançam a bainha da blusa da cantora e ela não consegue conter um pequeno gemido ao sentir o calor da pele de Rachel contra seus dedos. Ela continua seus avanços, querendo sentir cada centímetro da diva._

_ Rachel quebra o beijo e desliza o casaco de Quinn para fora de seu corpo, jogando-o ao lado da poltrona antes de conectar seus lábios ao pescoço da loira, sugando e circulando a pele com a língua logo em seguida. Quinn respirava com dificuldade e a diva encontra os olhos dela com os seus, reparando no quanto eles estavam densos e repletos de um tom de verde que ela nunca havia visto antes. Era totalmente lindo e hipnótico e isso faz com que um arrepio percorra sua espinha, ela devora os lábios da loira mais uma vez enquanto tenta guia-la cegamente em direção a cama. _

_ "Eu preciso te sentir Quinn..." Murmura ela, sem se afastar, suas palavras ecoam na cabeça da ex líder de torcida, fazendo uma nova onda de calor percorrer o seu corpo e se acumular entre suas pernas. Os joelhos de Quinn estão fracos e ela cede assim que sente a beira da cama bater contra suas pernas, deixando-se cair para trás e puxando Rachel consigo._

_ A diva posiciona um joelho de cada lado da loira e sorri para ela. Elas trocam mais um beijo apaixonado antes que a morena comece a tirar a blusa, mantendo seus olhos grudados aos da assistente social, querendo fazer desse momento o mais intimo possível._

_ Quinn podia ver a renda branca do sutiã aparecendo e umedeceu os lábios em expectativa quando um latido estridente corta o ar. As duas congelam nessa posição e procuram a origem do som, encontrando um Jessie furioso, correndo ao redor da cama e latindo para o casal._

_ Rachel sai de cima de Quinn e caminha até a porta do quarto rapidamente, chamando pelo cachorro. "Vai pra sala Jessie!" Ele rosna em descontentamento, abaixando as orelhas, mas fazendo o que sua dona manda. Ele lança um ultimo olhar desconfiado para Quinn antes de sair. A loira observa tudo com olhos arregalados, seu peito subindo e descendo descompassadamente. Ela se ajeita um pouco melhor na cama, descansando a cabeça contra os travesseiros e tentando recobrar a sanidade quando a diva junta-se a ela, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios._

_ "Me desculpa, eu totalmente esqueci que ele estava aqui dentro..."_

_ "Tudo bem..." Responde a loira, suspirando. _

_ Rachel se apóia em um cotovelo e esfrega seus lábios contra os de Quinn, depositando vários beijinhos por seu rosto e pescoço. O toque é tão leve que faz com que a ex líder de torcida sinta cócegas. Ela ri um pouquinho e a diva sela seus lábios uma ultima vez antes de se afastar para observá-la. Elas ficam em silencio, sorrindo uma para a outra por um momento e a cantora corre os dedos pelos cabelos dourados, traçando a lateral do rosto da loira com o dedo médio e indicador. "Eu te amo, sabia?" Pergunta ela, percebendo que ainda não havia dito isso para a mulher a sua frente._

_ Quinn sorri antes de suspirar. "Eu quero fazer isso Rach." Ela pega a mão da diva na sua. "Eu quero sentir minha pele na sua," Ela entrelaça seus dedos e observa o contraste ente suas cores de pele. A mão de Rachel parece tão pequena dentro da sua e ela sente uma onda de carinho tomar conta de seu corpo. "Eu quero provar você," Ela beija a testa da morena, se afastando com um sorriso nos lábios. "Eu quero você... De todas as formas."_

_ "Eu também preciso de você." Ela aninha a cabeça no pescoço da loira._

_ "Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes, não com outra mulher..." Sua voz soa um pouco diferente e Rachel nota seu nervosismo, deposita um beijo na mandíbula da ex líder de torcida. "Eu não quero que seja ruim pra você..."_

_ "Não vai ser." Rachel lhe assegura. "Essa possibilidade não é real. Por que, o que eu sinto por você é o suficiente para fazer com que seja perfeito..." Ela sorri, sabendo que diz a verdade. "Eu posso te ensinar..."_

_ "Pode?" A loira morde o lábio, virando um pouco o rosto para encontrar os olhos da morena. "Promete?"_

_ "Eu prometo." Responde a cantora, sorrindo para ela com tanto amor que faz o coração de Quinn derreter, quase que literalmente._

_ "Eu quero que seja especial..." Continua ela, citando mais uma preocupação. _

_ Rachel se afasta mais uma vez, se apoiando no cotovelo novamente e usando a mão livre para segurar o rosto da loira. "Eu vou fazer amor com você pela primeira vez Quinn." A maneira como ela fala 'fazer amor' tem um efeito físico em Quinn e ela se torna consciente do aperto entre suas pernas. "Isso, por si só, já faz dessa noite a mais especial da minha vida." _

_ E com isso ela senta na cama, fixando seu olhar nos redemoinhos de verde e dourado dos olhos da loira e sobe o tecido azul claro de sua blusa lentamente, tirando a peça de roupa por cima da cabeça antes de solta-la ao lado da cama. Quinn prende a respiração em expectativa e seu corpo entra em chamas quando Rachel se inclina para beija-la novamente._

====/====

Rachel sentiu-se acordar e grunhiu em protesto, ela estava tendo um sonho tão maravilhoso... Certas sensações invadiram seu corpo a medida que os efeitos do sono desapareciam, ela sentiu algo fazer cócegas em seu rosto e abriu os olhos para o mar de cabelos dourados a sua frente. Ela sentiu-se totalmente desperta por um momento e as pequenas sensações triplicaram de intensidade.

Os cabelos de Quinn acariciando sua face, a pele do abdômen de Quinn sobre suas mãos, suas pernas entrelaçadas, as costas da loira contra a sua fronte. A respiração tranqüila que fazia sua cabeça girar e, por fim, os batimentos cardíacos dela contra os seus próprios. Elas estavam em perfeita sincronia.

Rachel sentiu-se tentada a beijar a pele exposta no ombro da loira, mas acabou se refreando. Quinn parecia tão tranqüila... A cantora fechou os olhos e se concentrou em respirar, tentando voltar a dormir.

Um telefone toca em algum lugar da casa e a diva se aperta um pouco mais a loira, o resto do mundo pode esperar, esse momento é precioso demais para ser interrompido.

_Quinn chuta seus sapatos para fora dos pés e Rachel começa a subir a bainha de seu vestido, revelando a pele branca e macia de suas coxas. A loira levanta o quadril para ajudar a cantora a remover a peça completamente, sentindo-se corar sob o olhar da morena. Ela começa a levantar os braços para se cobrir, mas a diva a impede, entrelaçando seus dedos e guiando suas mãos para o zíper da saia preta. Quinn entende o que ela quer dizes e começa a deslizar o fecho para baixo enquanto_ _Rachel se inclina sobre ela e trilha beijos úmidos por seu pescoço e clavícula._

_ O tecido preto, agora solto, escorre pelas pernas bronzeadas e a diva se livra da saia, sentando em seus calcanhares e soltando o fecho de seu sutiã. Quinn observa-a deitar ao seu lado com os olhos escurecidos. Rachel sorri e faz um gesto com a mão, chamando Quinn para perto. A loira se posiciona sobre a cantora e umedece os lábios._

_ "Você pode me tocar se quiser..." Sussurra Rachel, uma mão apoiada no rosto da assistente social. Quinn vira o rosto e deposita um beijo na palma da morena antes de, hesitantemente, tocar a pele dos ombros da diva com a ponta dos dedos. Ela desliza as alças brancas do sutiã pelos braços da cantora, revelando seus seios._

_ Seu toque é leve e suave, quase imperceptível, seus dedos contornam a aureola de um dos seios, percorrendo o mamilo lentamente e observando-o despertar com a atenção. A respiração da diva está entrecortada e seu coração bate fora de ritmo. Quinn se inclina com cuidado por cima da morena, depositando o peso do corpo e um cotovelo e conectando seus lábios aos da diva, deixando sua língua deslizar de encontro a dela e suspirando quando um par de braços envolve suas costas e solta seu sutiã._

_ Elas se afastam e Rachel descarta a renda cor de rosa junto com o resto de suas roupas. Tudo o que ela consegue ver e sentir é Quinn e isso é maravilhoso. A loira se inclina de novo e começa a explorar a pele do pescoço e clavícula da cantora. Ela chega ao seio e levanta o rosto, encontrando os olhos de chocolate com os seus antes de capturar o mamilo entre os lábios, sentindo-o endurecer quase que instantaneamente contra a sua língua. As duas gemem em uníssono com a sensação._

_ A loira deposita alguns beijos pelo abdômen da cantora antes de subir para o rosto e conectar seus lábios brevemente, acariciando os cabelos castanhos e parando de se mover, mordendo o lábio enquanto observava a diva._

_ "O que foi?" Pergunta Rachel suavemente._

_ "Nada, é só que..." Um pequeno sorriso surge em seus lábios. "Você é tão linda Rachel..."_

_ O coração da cantora para de bater e ela passa os braços pelo pescoço da ex líder de torcida, trazendo-a para um beijo e deslizando sua perna por entre as da loira, fazendo-a tremer com novo contato._

====/====

O murmúrio de uma melodia suave combinado com o movimento de dedos subindo e descendo por seu braço preguiçosamente foi o que despertou Quinn novamente. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para si mesma, levantando um braço para entrelaçar seus dedos aos que estavam acariciando sua pele.

Rachel para de murmurar e encosta seus lábios no ombro da loira. "Oi..." Sussurra ela contra os cabelos dourados.

"Oi." Responde Quinn, girando o corpo sem sair do abraço e descansando a cabeça no ombro da morena. "Ontem a noite foi..."

"Sim." Concorda Rachel, sem precisar ouvir o adjetivo para saber como a ex lider de torcida se sentia. Ela deposita um beijo nos cabelos dourados e volta a murmurar a melodia, deixando-se absorver em tudo o que aquele momento significava.

_Em um piscar de olhos, suas posições se inverteram e Rachel estava por cima, devolvendo cada caricia da loira com a mesma intensidade. Suas mãos viajavam por todos os lugares e seus lábios e língua acompanhavam a exploração, fazendo com que Quinn emitisse pequenos choramingos a cada novo toque. _

_ Sua língua percorre o abdômen da loira e circula seu umbigo antes de continuar descendo. Ela desvia da calcinha de ataca suas pernas com beijos quentes que vão dos joelhos até a parte interna das coxas. Rachel corre os dedos pelo seu quadril e engancha os indicadores nas laterais da calcinha da ex líder de torcida, umedecendo os lábios ao constatar que a umidade dela ultrapassou o material cinza. Ela olha para Quinn antes de começar a deslizar o tecido para baixo. A loira não oferece resistência e levanta o quadril para facilitar a retirada da peça._

_ Rachel recomeça os beijos pelas coxas novamente até chegar para a parte que mais interessava. Ela pressiona os lábios contra a umidade de Quinn, fazendo-a gemer alto dessa vez._

_ "Ohhh, meu Deus Rachel..." Ela nunca havia sentido isso antes, não com um homem, não com ela mesma. Ela estava completamente tonta._

_ A morena sorri e começa a movimentar a língua, literalmente provando a loira. "Você gosta disso?" Pergunta ela sem se afastar. As vibrações de sua voz mandam arrepios por todo o corpo de Quinn e a loira sente um aperto em seu abdômen._

_ "Muito bom..." Concorda ela em um suspiro, fechando os olhos e esperando que a cantora continue o que estava fazendo. Ela solta um grunhido em protesto quando a diva se afasta e, involuntariamente, move seus quadris para cima, procurando contato. A próxima coisa que ela sabe é que os lábios de Rachel estão contra os seus e uma mão substitui a língua dela entre suas pernas._

_ A morena corre os dedos pela umidade, provocando a entrada da loira antes de circular seu clitóris com o dedo médio, fazendo Quinn gemer contra seus lábios. Ela aproveita esse momento para penetrá-la com dois dedos ao mesmo tempo em que desliza sua língua de encontro a da loira._

_ Quinn registra as duas coisas e não sabe qual é responsável pelos sons que ela está emitindo agora, se é sentir os dedos de Rachel se movendo firme e lentamente dentro de si ou o seu próprio gosto na língua da morena. Em alguns minutos elas encontraram um ritmo. As duas respiram com dificuldade e se movem em sincronia, o joelho de Quinn contra o centro de Rachel, a necessidade da cantora deixando rastros pela pele da loira. A diva acelera o ritmo a medida que os gemidos da ex líder de torcida se tornam mais altos e freqüentes. _

_ "Quinn..." respira ela, adorando a sensação de possuir a loira, sentindo seu próprio orgasmo se construir._

_ Para Quinn, tudo estava nublado, exceto os grandes olhos castanhos que permaneciam grudados aos seus o tempo todo. "Deus Rachel, mais rápido..." Pede ela, usando uma mão para guiar o quadril da morena em seus próprios movimentos contra a perna pálida. "Eu te amo..." Murmura ela, unindo seus lábios uma ultima vez antes de explodir em êxtase._

====/====

"Eu não quero sair daqui..." Sussurra Quinn contra os lábios da morena.

"Mmmm..." É a resposta da diva quando a loira captura seu lábio inferior entre os seus e puxa levemente.

Quinn sorri e aprofunda o beijo, levando uma mão ao rosto de Rachel.

"Você não precisa..." A cantora apóia sua testa contra a da loira e corre seu polegar pelos lábios inchados a sua frente. "Não agora, pelo menos, mas eventualmente, uma de nós duas vai precisar comer ou ir ao banheiro ou ir trammffff..." Ela é interrompida por mais um beijo.

"Alguém já disse que você fala demais?" Murmura ela. Rachel faz cara de triste e Quinn sorri, deslizando seus lábios contra os da diva e beijando a ponta de seu nariz. "Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você..."

"Verdade?"

A loira abraça a morena de lado, descansando sua cabeça contra sua têmpora. "Verdade, mas eu amo tudo em você..." Rachel olha para cima e sorri, beijando o queixo da assistente social. "Que horas você acha que são?" Pergunta Quinn, entrelaçando seus dedos e levando a mão da cantora aos lábios.

"Hummm, eu tenho um relógio de cabeceira do seu lado..." As duas se viram para o aparelho. "Dez e meia... Achei que fosse mais tarde..." Comenta ela, sentindo como se tivesse dormido por dias.

"Isso significa que a gente pode ficar na cama mais um pouco?" Pergunta Quinn, brincando com os dedos da cantora.

Rachel sorri e morde o lábio, pensando em como pode alguém pode ser tão adorável. "Meia hora." Responde ela. "Ainda temos um jantar para planejar..."

====/====

**N/A: Hey! Então? O que acharam? Foi cedo de mais para elas terem sexo? Vocês querem mais cenas desse tipo? A minha ultima tentativa não foi muito feliz e eu só vou escrever novamente se vocês quiserem, exceto pelo próximo capitulo, onde a Quinn vai retribuir o favor... ;)**

** Bem, eu realmente preciso de comentários... Eles são o único motivo por trás dos meus updates...**

** Comentem e até a proxima! (Kurt, Dave, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes e, se couber no contexto, a segunda noite faberry...)**

**:)**


	24. Encontros e Desencontros

** N/A: Ok, Obrigada pelos comentarios, realmente amo vocês! Má noticia, as provas começaram e eu estou totalmente afogada em livros sobre inconsciente, perversões, teoria dos sonhos, entre outros... vou fazer o possivel para manter os updates nesse padrão de um dia sim e dois não. Desculpem por isso, sei o quanto vocês gostam de ups diários...**

** Pessoal que lê minha outra fic, eu não desisti dela, essa semana a atualizarei!**

** -Juliana- Aqui temos "mais uma pessoa" que você comentou, só uma pequena aparição, mas será desenvolvido em breve...**

** Nesse capitulo vcs descobrirão o nome da baby Brittana, quero agradecer a Amandita19, dona da sugestão... :)**

** Enjoy!**

** ====/====**

O CONVITE – Encontros e Desencontros

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Brittany confere seu relógio mais uma vez.

"Eu espero que sim, caso o contrário, ela vai enfrentar a minha ira..." Responde Santana dramaticamente, estalando as juntas.

Mercedes revira os olhos. "Talvez ela tenha esquecido." A diva alcança por seu celular e disca o numero de Quinn mais uma vez, ainda sem resposta. Esta era uma das raras ocasiões em que seu trabalho a trazia até Nova York e sempre que isso acontecia, as quatro mulheres se encontravam para almoçar e passar um pouco de tempo juntas.

"Quinn nunca esquece de nada." Brittany faz que não com a cabeça e arregala os olhos ao continuar. "Ela nem precisa anotar as coisas naquele livro onde você escreve o que tem que fazer... Como é o nome mesmo S?"

"Agenda, querida..."

"É, agenda!" Sorri a loira.

"Bom, sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo não é mesmo?" Suspira Mercedes. "Talvez tenha acontecido algo no trabalho, quero dizer, ela não atende nem em casa nem no celular..."

"Ou talvez ela não tenha dormido em casa!" Exclama a latina, percebendo de repente, aonde sua amiga poderia estar, ou melhor, com quem...

"Ela dormiu na rua?" Brittany inclina a cabeça para sua esposa.

"Não, Berry." Responde Santana, abrindo seu telefone. Ela nunca conseguiu se entender com as telas de toque...

"Oh..." a loira sorri, captando a mensagem.

"O que isso significa?" A diva arqueia as sobrancelhas e olha de uma para a outra.

Santana não responde, simplesmente afasta o aparelho da orelha e disca outro numero.

"Berry em Rachel Berry?" Pergunta a diva com um olhar confuso. "O que ela tem a ver com isso?"

A latina fecha o telefone, colocando-o com força sobre a mesa e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos escuros antes de lançar um sorrisinho malicioso para a figurinista. "Tem a ver que elas provavelmente estão na cama agora..."

"Na cama? Mas já passa da uma..."

"Transando." Santana explica secamente, fazendo Mercedes engasgar com o próprio ar.

"Isso definitivamente não é verdade!" Exclama Rachel, surgindo de lugar nenhum e puxando uma cadeira para Quinn sentar. "Primeiro por que nós não estaríamos aqui se estivéssemos transando..." Santana abre a boca para falar, mas a cantora a interrompe. "Eu sei que você está pensando em sexo em publico e isso é totalmente inapropriado, principalmente para uma mulher em período gestacional."A latina revira os olhos e a outra morena senta-se entre Quinn e Mercedes. "Segundo, não que você tenha algo a ver com a nossa vida sexual, mas sexo com a Quinn é muito mais do que uma transa qualquer..." Ela lança um pequeno sorriso para a loira, fazendo-a corar violentamente sob os olhos de suas amigas.

"Rachel..." a assistente social suspira em constrangimento.

O rosto da cantora muda de repente e ela parece perceber tudo o que acabou de dizer. "Acho que falei de mais..."

"Eu não acho, pode continuar." Sorri Brittany. "Santana e eu falamos assim o tempo todo..."

"Eu sabia que vocês tinham dormido juntas!" Exclama a latina, triunfante. "Como foi? Detalhes, por favor. Não adianta me olhar com essa cara Fabray, você sabe que me deve isso depois da nossa sessão de aconselhamento alguns dias atrás..."

Mercedes olha para suas amigas com o queixo caído. "Isso é alguma piada?" Ninguém responde. "Por favor, digam que é uma piada!" Rachel e Quinn trocam um olhar cúmplice. "Oh meu Deus! E o mundo acabou de virar de cabeça para baixo..." Ela continua perplexa.

"Estou esperando." Santana tamborila os dedos na mesa, ignorando a figurinista totalmente.

"Eu devo estar sonhando..." Mercedes continua falando sozinha.

"Que sessão de aconselhamento?" Pergunta Rachel enquanto chama pela garçonete.

"Ela não te falou sobre o pequeno surto que teve segunda feira? Por que você acha que ela passou no seu apartamento ao invés de esperar pelo encontro de quarta?" Questiona a latina, cruzando os braços e se reclinando na cadeira, ela adorava um pouco de drama...

"Foi terrível, ela me ligou de madrugada..." Completa a dançarina. "Mas S conversou com a Q e está tudo bem agora."

"Sério, isso não pode estar acontecendo..." Mercedes belisca o próprio braço, em uma ultima tentativa de despertar.

"Não foi nada de mais Rach..." Começa Quinn, mas é interrompida pela presença de uma garçonete. A cantora faz o pedido pelas duas e seus olhos castanhos encontram os dourados no momento em que a mulher desaparece para dentro do restaurante. A loira começa a destruir um guardanapo enquanto fala. "Eu só estava assustada, isso tudo ainda é muito novo pra mim, eu já te expliquei..."

Rachel alcança por sua mão e entrelaça seus dedos, fazendo-a parar de mutilar o pobre guardanapo.

"Oh Deus..." Murmura Mercedes, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "É mesmo real..."

"Eu sei, eu entendo..." A cantora sorri suavemente, acalmando a assistente social imediatamente. "Você poderia ter falado comigo, sabia?"

"Eu não queria te magoar..." Quinn agora olha para suas mãos unidas.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão me deixando enjoada." Santana interrompe o momento. "Até a minha filha consegue sentir a melação."

"Mercedes?" Brittany pergunta de repente, sua voz um pouco alterada, chamando a atenção das outras três.

"Mmmm?" Pergunta a diva, sua cabeça enterrada nos braços.

"Está tudo bem?" Quinn soa genuinamente preocupada.

Mercedes levanta o rosto e começa a rir.

Rachel faz uma careta, sem entender o que está havendo. "O que é engraçado?" Por algum motivo, a pergunta só faz com que a risada se intensifique.

"Ai... hah... não... não é..." A figurinista tenta recuperar o fôlego, enxugando algumas lágrimas com a ponta de um guardanapo.

Quinn franze a testa enquanto observa a cena. Esse definitivamente não é o comportamento normal da diva.

"Desculpem..." Ela parece ter se acalmado o suficiente para formar sentenças coerentes. "É só que..." Ela da mais uma risadinha.

"O que foi?" Pergunta Santana, um tanto bruscamente.

Mercedes limpa a garganta. "Me corrijam se eu estiver errada, Quinn Fabray é gay por Rachel Berry?"

Um silêncio desconfortável cai sobre a mesa quando a figurinista tem mais um acesso de riso.

"Sério, vocês duas?" Ela faz um gesto com a mão, indicando o casal ao seu lado. "Eu realmente não estava esperando por essa..." Ela chacoalha a cabeça, sorrindo para si mesma. "Não que eu tenha algo contra."

"É tão chocante assim?" Pergunta Quinn, alcançando a mão de Rachel por sob a mesa e depositando-a sobre sua coxa, em um gesto intimo.

"Chocante? Deus, essa palavra falha em descrever o que eu estou sentindo agora!" Ela arregala os olhos, formulando uma explicação em sua cabeça. "Lembra quando Kurt me falou sobre o Dave?" Quinn assente. "Isso consegue ser ainda mais... Inesperado..." A loira morde o lábio e Mercedes se apressa em continuar, percebendo a magoa na face de sua amiga. "Mas não é um inesperado ruim, quero dizer, vocês até que ficam bonitinhas juntas... Eu só, eu nunca imaginei que você estivesse interessada em mulheres e até dez minutos atrás eu achava que Rachel namorava aquele Chris não sei das quantas..."

Rachel e Quinn trocam um olhar levemente preocupado.

"Ok, isso está ficando chato..." Boceja Santana. "Você abençoa o relacionamento ou não?"

"Sim, quero dizer, vocês estão mesmo juntas?" Mercedes precisava dessa confirmação.

"Definitivamente." Responde Rachel, apertando a mão de sua namorada.

"Então sim, sejam felizes..." Ela lhes oferece um sorriso sincero. "E eu vou querer saber de tudo. Quando isso começou? E por que eu só fiquei sabendo agora?"

Rachel e Quinn contam a historia resumidamente, começando em Connecticut, o empurrãozinho do Kurt, o primeiro encontro, a revista e a conversa com Meg e Chris, até a noite anterior.

"Lindo!" A latina bate palmas ironicamente quando elas terminam. "Eu estou morrendo de fome, onde será que aquela garçonete enfiou a nossa comida?"

====/====

"Já vai!" Rachel grita em direção a porta, ela terminava de aprontar a mesa para sete. O que havia começado como um jantar para Kurt e Dave acabou se tornando quase que uma reunião do glee club... Ela nunca havia recebido tanta gente do seu passado no apartamento antes e estava um pouco nervosa. Jessie arranhava o vidro da sacada, tentando entrar na casa. A diva lhe lança um olha de culpa, antes de atender as batidas.

"Oi." Quinn estava estonteante, ela usava um vestido vermelho escuro que abraçava cada curva de seu corpo, esvoaçando na metade das coxas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e a morena sentiu vontade de solta-los e correr os dedos pelas mechas douradas.

"Oi... Você foi rápida." Ela fica na ponta dos pés descalços para ganhar um beijo. "Mas eu senti sua falta mesmo assim..." Sua mão alcança pelo rosto da loira, mantendo-a no lugar. Quinn havia ido para casa há mais o menos uma hora para tomar banho e se trocar, cada minuto longe da sua pequena diva havia feito seu peito doer em saudades.

"Eu também..." Ela descansa sua testa a da morena, sentindo-se perder nos olhos castanhos quando alguem limpa a garganta atrás delas.

"Tão estranho..." Mercedes fala baixinho, mas o casal consegue ouvir e ela suspira. "Acho que vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar com a ideia de vocês duas... er... trocando saliva..."

"Olá Mercedes!" Rachel sorri amplamente e dá um passo para o lado, deixando suas convidadas entrarem. "Eu estava terminando de arrumar a mesa e ainda tenho que trocar de roupa, fiquem a vontade." Ela faz um gesto para o sofá e Mercedes senta imediatamente, correndo os olhos pela sala de estar.

Rachel se vira para ir até o quarto, mas é impedida por uma mão que se fecha em torno de seu pulso. No segundo seguinte, Quinn a tem contra a parede perto da porta, em um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Um som de surpresa escapa de sua garganta antes que ela se entregue as sensações, fechando os olhos e passando os braços pelo pescoço da ex líder de torcida.

"Eu vou precisar de uma bebida..." suspira Mercedes, desviando os olhos do casal e massageando as temporas.

"Eu te amo..." Quinn quebra o beijo e pressiona seus lábios contra a testa da morena.

"Eu sei que isso seria totalmente rude, mas eu não consigo evitar a vontade de cancelar o jantar para podermos ficar sozinhas..." Ela sorri, piscando para a loira.

Nesse momento, um interfone toca, fazendo com que elas se separem.

"Vai se vestir, eu atendo." Quinn sela seus lábios uma ultima vez antes de fazer seu caminho até o aparelho grudado na parede.

====/====

"Eu nunca estive no Canadá..." Comenta Rachel. "Mas sempre quis conhecer. Eu te falei sobre o roteiro que eu recebi?" Ela se volta para Quinn.

"O Monday Mourning?" Ela sorri. "Pelo menos dez vezes..."

A cantora se sente corar um pouco. "Sério?"

"Sim, mas eu amo ouvir a sua voz..." Ela se inclina e beija a ponta do nariz da morena.

"É uma produção canadense." Continua Rachel, agora para o resto da mesa. "Baseado em um..."

"Livro policial." Completa Santana.

"Eu já te falei sobre isso também?" a cantora pergunta, hesitante.

"Não. Eu gosto desse tipo de livro." Ela da de ombros.

"Eu também já li..." Dave toma um gole de seu vinho e sorri para as meninas. "Eu não acredito que vai virar filme!"

"Você vai aceitar?"Kurt limpa a boca com um guardanapo antes de continuar. "Não parece ser o seu estilo, depois de tantos musicais e comedias..."

"Exatamente." Rachel sorri para ele. "Eu estou cansada de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas, está na hora de aceitar um desafio..."

"Cansou de ser uma diva?" Pergunta o jornalista, em tom de brincadeira.

"Todas nós sabemos que a grande diva sempre foi você Kurt."Responde a cantora, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha.

"Eu acho que era mais um empate, nós três em primeiro lugar..." Ele faz um gesto indicando Mercedes.

A figurinista chacoalha a cabeça, ela está se sentindo bem melhor agora que Kurt se juntou a elas, isso e o vinho conseguiram mascarar a estranheza da situação.

"E quem você vai interpretar?" Dave apóia o queixo na mão. "Não te imagino como a personagem principal, acho que você é delicada de mais para mexer em ossos e restos mortais..."

"É um papel pequeno na verdade..." Ela não sabe se o comentário de Dave foi um elogio ou não, mas continua a explicar mesmo assim. "Eu seria a vitima..."

"Oh." Santana se endireita na cadeira. "Aquela que..."

"Exatamente." Responde Rachel com um sorriso.

"Isso vai ser realmente interessante..." A latina arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Aquela que o que?" Brittany pisca algumas vezes.

"Desenvolve Síndrome de Estocolmo..." Explica Quinn.

"O que é isso?" A dançarina e a figurinista perguntam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Santana sorrir.

"Por que vocês não esperam pelo filme?" pergunta ela.

"E vai ser filmado no Canadá?" Kurt continua com o questionário.

"Sim, em Montreal e Toronto, mas a casa aonde eu vou filmar fica em Toronto."

"E já está tudo definido então?"

"Sim, a principio... Vou assinar os contratos no próximo final de semana." Ela lança um olhar para Quinn.

"Essa era a proposta misteriosa de que você falou quarta feira?" Pergunta a loira, mordendo o lábio.

"Não. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre isso..." Rachel consegue a atenção de todos com essas palavras e se apressa em acrescentar. "Em particular."

"Agora?"

"Pode ser depois..."

Quinn hesita antes de concordar com a cabeça.

Santana limpa a garganta e olha para Kurt e Dave. "Eu estava pensando, por que vocês escolheram o Quebec para a Lua de Mel?"

Rachel lança um olhar agradecido para a latina por ter desviado o assunto. "Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa. Sempre achei que você iria querer algo mais... Europeu..."

Dave sorri e leva a mão de seu marido aos lábios. "Ele queria Itália, mas eu queria algo que tivesse um significado para nós..."

"Vocês não sabem como ficamos noivos não é?"O jornalista se inclina na direção de Karofsky. "O encontro mundial de fisioterapeutas do ano passado foi no Quebec e ele me convidou para acompanhá-lo em uma espécie de mini-férias."

"Na ultima noite eu consegui convencê-lo a fazer o passeio no Funicular, que é tipo um elevador que atravessa uma parte da cidade, a vista é simplesmente incrível..."

"Eu não esperava que fosse ser tão lindo, principalmente por ser de noite, foi tudo tão romântico..." Ele conecta seus lábios brevemente.

"Quando chegamos ao topo eu..."

"Ele tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso e eu achei que fosse desmaiar!" Kurt põe as mãos sobre o peito dramaticamente.

"Ele demorou três minutos para me responder e acredite, foram os três minutos mais longos da minha vida." Dave entrelaça seus dedos aos de seu marido com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, fazendo todas as mulheres fazerem owws, até mesmo Santana.

"Depois disso nós fomos jantar no D'Orsay..." Kurt tem um olhar distante, como se estivesse relembrando a cena.

"Foi por isso que escolhemos o Quebec, para reviver a semana em que ficamos noivos..." Dave sorri para Rachel, que estava sentada diretamente a sua frente.

"Eu quero uma Lua de Mel assim também S!" Exclama Brittany, ela e Santana se casaram muito abruptamente e não tiveram tempo de planejar nada. Claro que elas viajaram depois, para vários lugares incluindo a Russia, que era o favorito da loira por causa do castelo colorido, dos grandes espetáculos de dança e das bonequinhas que moravam dentro uma da outra, mas nunca em uma lua de mel propriamente dita.

"Acho que agora vai seu um pouco complicado..." Santana corre as mãos pela barriga, sorrindo para sua esposa.

"Por que?" Os olhos azuis da dançarina brilham e ela apóia uma mão sobre as dá latina, acariciando seu abdômen com o polegar. "Nós podemos levar a Valerie com a gente... Como uma Lua de Mel em família..."

"Acho que levar um bebê iria destruir toda a proposta de uma lua de mel." Explica a latina com paciência.

"Ah... Iria ser tão divertido..."

"Quem é Valerie?" Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas.

As duas olham para a barriga da latina, sorrindo para o bebê que iria nascer em alguns meses. "Nós finalmente escolhemos um nome...Valerie." Diz Santana, com lágrimas nos olhos. "E eu não sei por que, mas estou com vontade de chorar agora..." Sua voz diminui e ela se desmancha em soluços nos braços da dançarina.

"Eu realmente gosto desse nome." Quinn corre as mãos para cima e para baixo pelas costas da latina, sorrindo das mudanças hormonais pelas quais sua amiga estava passando.

"Regionais 2011..." Rachel faz a conexão de repente.

"Vo-você lembra?" Pergunta Santana, levantando o rosto para a cantora.

"Claro! Um dos melhores solos que você já fez..." Ela sorri. "Acho que é o nome perfeito."

A latina sorri para Rachel antes de ser atacada por mais uma crise de lagrimas.

"Eu acho melhor a gente ir agora..." Brittany fala contra os cabelos escuros de sua esposa. "Você está cansada e eu tenho que trabalhar amanha de manhã..."

San funga algumas vezes e concorda com a cabeça, ficando de pé com a ajuda da dançarina e se despedindo de seus ex colegas.

"Acho que nós deveríamos ir também, muitas malas para desempacotar..." Dave segura a mão de Kurt e o guia até a saída. "Amanha eu passo no seu escritório para ver dos atendimentos..." Diz ele, envolvendo Quinn em um abraço.

"E nós vamos ter que marcar um almoço em particular, moçinha..." Kurt sorri para sua amiga. "Tenho muitas perguntas para fazer..." Ele abraça Quinn e Rachel antes de se afastar e olhar para as duas. Elas tem as mãos unidas e os dedos entrelaçados. "Eu estou muito orgulhoso de vocês..." Ele manda um beijo para elas antes de sair do apartamento e fechar a porta atrás de si.

====/====

Quinn abraça Rachel e olha para o relógio do microondas, já passa da meia noite.

"Eu acho que eu também vou ter que ir..." Ela deposita um beijo nos cabelos castanhos e se afasta, buscando os olhos da morena com os seus próprios.

"Eu não quero que você vá..." Rachel morde o lábio e segura o rosto de Quinn com as mãos.

"Eu vou ter que, pelo menos dar uma carona pra Mercedes até o hotel..."

"Ela não pode pegar um taxi?"

"Hey!" Mercedes cruza os braços.

"Acho que isso é um não..." Sorri a loira, soltando a morena. "Eu volto daqui a pouco." Ela conecta seus lábios em despedida e abre a porta para a figurinista passar.

"Promete?"

"Volto em no máximo meia hora..."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça e abraça Mercedes antes de se voltar para a cozinha. É estranho estar sozinha, a maior parte da louça já foi retirada e colocada na maquina e não há exatamente muito o que fazer. Ela caminha até a sacada e abre a porta de vidro, deixando Jessie entrar e pegando-o no colo.

"Oi amiguinho..." Ela senta com ele no sofá, acariciando suas orelhas e sentindo o pelo frio contra seus dedos. A temperatura havia caído bruscamente lá fora e ela se sentiu mal por deixá-lo sozinho no vento. "Desculpa, mas você tem que aprender a se comportar direitinho se quiser ficar dentro de casa junto com as visitas..." Ele se contorce em seus braços, tentando se livrar do aperto. "Vai ficar de mal comigo agora?" Suspira a diva, libertando o cachorro que se aninhou em um dos cantos do sofá, começando a roncar imediatamente. Ela sorri para ele e caminha até o se quarto, parando na porta e acendendo a luz, olhando para suas estrelas no teto e para a bagunça de lençóis e edredons na cama, ela não havia se dado ao trabalho de arrumá-la. Era como se o emaranhado de cobertas representasse o que havia acontecido na noite anterior... Ela sorriu ao lembrar da sensação do corpo de Quinn contra o seu e começou a se preparar para dormir.

====/====

Quinn acena para Joseph e entra no elevador quando sente seu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa. Ela alcança pelo aparelho, uma nova mensagem.

**Precisamos conversar. – Michael.**

Ela morde o lábio. Fazia mais de um mês que não ouvia falar de seu ex namorado...

As portas se abrem no terceiro andar e ela decide se preocupar com isso depois, jogando o telefone de volta na bolsa e tocando a campainha. Rachel a recebe com um sorriso, já usando pijamas e puxando-a para dentro da casa.

"Humm, eu não tenho o que vestir..." Comenta a loira, ao entrar no quarto da diva. A morena lhe entrega uma camisola cor de rosa.

"É a mais comprida que eu tenho..." Rachel solta sua mão e indica o banheiro com a cabeça antes de se enfiar em baixo das cobertas.

Quinn se troca e escova os dentes (aparentemente Rachel também tinha uma escova extra...) rapidamente, o tecido rosa faz com que suas pernas fiquem totalmente expostas e ela se sente tímida por um momento, antes de lembrar que a cantora já a havia visto com bem menos do que isso. Ela volta ao quarto e junta-se a morena, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu.

"Boa noite Rach..." Ela une seus lábios e fecha os olhos, descansando sua testa contra a da diva.

"Eu te amo Quinn." Rachel a beija novamente e se aconchega um pouco mais a loira, de forma que elas dividam o mesmo lado da cama, suas cabeças repousando no mesmo travesseiro. A cantora sente Quinn pegar no sono em seus braços e se concentra em acompanhar a respiração dela, sentindo-se perfeitamente contente e segura ao seu lado. Certamente problemas virão, a proposta da FOX é um deles, Chris é outro maior ainda, mas por enquanto, ela se deixa mergulhar na paz que a assistente social lhe traz...

====/====

**Comentem! Até mais!**

**-Justasmalltownlgirl- A percepção que eu tive foi que ela sim, saiu muito machucada, tanto quanto a Rachel. Ela começa a chorar quando fala dos planos de ficar em Lima com Finn, como se aquela ideia a fizesse sofrer de alguma forma, todos sabemos que isso é uma mentira, por que não tem como Quinn Fabray não querer sair de Lima. Até mesmo Finn tem esse sonho, de acordo com os acontecimentos da primeira temporada. Então ela diz que a Rachel não pertence a aquele lugar, como se ela realmente se importasse com o futuro da diva, o que não é muito coerente com a imagem da Quinn na serie... E ela diz que a Rachel não pode odia-la quando ela está fazendo isso para 'ajudá-la'. Antes disso ela nunca havia se importado com o que Rachel pensava dela (ódio ou não, de certa forma, é como se ela realmente estivesse tentando formar uma amizade entre elas). Ela claramente fica com raiva quando Rachel menciona Finn novamente e talvez possa ser ciúmes, mas se fosse, eu não acho que ela teria reagido dessa forma (gritado que está acabado sim, como se ela não quisesse mais discutir sobre o Finn), porém, ela já perdeu Finn para Rachel uma vez então... Ela está frustrada com a Rachel por que ela vive nessa fantasia de high school girl e se ela continuar agindo dessa forma, nunca vai conseguir get it right. O que ela tem que entender? Sério. Pelo modo como a cena se passa, podem ser muitas coisas, pode ser toda a historia do Finn, mas também pode ser o fato de que a Rachel, por mais que demonstre um comportamento extremamente narcisistico é uma menina totalmente insegura. E Quinn pode estar tentando dizer que ela deveria se esforçar menos para conseguir a aprovação dos outros. Ela não precisa da aprovação de ninguém, por que ela já é tudo aquilo que sempre quis ser, independente do que qualquer um possa achar. E por fim, depois da discussão, ela parece bem mais calma e tenta voltar ao trabalho, para mim, isso é uma prova crucial de que Quinn Fabray não é mais a mesma. A antiga Quinn teria deixado o auditório e sido mil vezes mais cruel. Eu acho que existe um significado bem mais profundo por trás dessa cena toda e eu espero estar certa, os ecritores poderiam trabalhar muitas coisas em cima disso... Nossa, escrevi um monte... Espero que tenha sido útil... Eu não sou psicóloga ainda, então... :)**


	25. Chuva I

**N/A: Hey! Cortei esse capitulo em dois pois estava muito comprido e eu realmente queria publicar hoje...**

**Vamos conhecer o trabalho da Quinn agora ;)**

** Espero que vces gostem! Obrigada pelos comentários até agora, continuem com eles por favoooor!**

** P.S: sem revisão...**

**====/====**

O CONVITE – Chuva I

** 18 de outubro – segunda-feira**

Quinn se encontrava rodeada de formulários dos mais diversos tipos, solicitações de atendimento, atestados médicos, papeis de encaminhamento, contratos de estagio e relatórios de visitações antigas. Ela massageia as têmporas enquanto procura por uma ficha em especial no meio da bagunça que é a sua mesa. Normalmente ela não deixaria as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mas ela voltou do casamento com uma semana de trabalho para por em dia e considerando-se os eventos relacionados a Rachel... Bem, podemos dizer que foco era algo que lhe faltava.

O dia havia começado maravilhosamente bem e se ela fechasse os olhos, podia quase fingir que estava na cama novamente, ao lado de sua namorada, vendo-a abrir aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e sorrir antes de lhe dar um beijo de bom dia.

Era apenas o começo da tarde e ela já estava morrendo de saudades da pequena diva. Elas haviam trocado algumas mensagens durante o almoço, Rachel estava em uma reunião muito chata com seus promotores e Meg, tentando se decidir sobre o filme a outra proposta que por enquanto ainda era um mistério.

Michael havia tentado entrar em contato novamente, dessa vez ligando, mas a loira rejeitou todas as suas cinco chamadas. A ultima coisa da qual ela precisava agora era um ex namorado idiota interferindo em sua felicidade. Ela tinha alguns acompanhamentos para fazer naquela tarde, mas antes, tinha que achar esse formulário especifico em que os médicos ofereciam a possibilidade de implante coclear para um menininho surdo. Esses papeis tinham que ser levados para a mãe da criança o quanto antes para que ela pudesse agendar o procedimento.

A luzinha vermelha de seu telefone pisca uma vez antes que ele comece a tocar. Ela atende distraidamente, folheando os documentos mais uma vez. "Alô?"

"Oi," Responde uma voz anazalada relativamente familiar. "com quem eu falo?"

"Quinn Fabray, assistente social."

"É a mulher das necessidades especiais?"

Quinn sorri, era sempre um pouco engraçado quando alguém descrevia seu trabalho dessa forma. "Sim, posso te ajudar?" Ela estranhou um pouco o fato dessa ligação ter caído em sua linha direta, normalmente todos os telefonemas passavam pela telefonista.

"Eu me voluntariei hoje de manhã e queria saber se já posso começar agora de tarde."

A assistente social encontra a folha que procurava e sorri triunfante, girando em sua cadeira e apoiando o telefone no ombro enquanto faz algumas anotações no cabeçalho.

"Olha," ela confere o horário na tela de seu computador. "eu não sei se lhe explicaram como o voluntariado funciona." Ela abre uma gaveta e tira um envelope pardo de dentro. "Nas primeiras vezes, você acompanha um de nossos visitadores, de modo a se inserir na realidade que o projeto atende." Sua voz soa extremamente profissional enquanto recita o discurso que todos os voluntários ouvem, normalmente esse era o trabalho de sua secretaria, mas ela não se importava em explicar também. "Os visitadores têm que ser avisados com antecedência sobre quando serão acompanhados, então, hoje, realmente não será possível para você começar." Ela coloca os formulários dentro do envelope e puxa um bloquinho de post its para perto de si.

"E o que eu devo fazer então?" Pergunta a mulher do outro lado da linha.

"Você já selecionou uma área de especificação quando se inscreveu?" Quinn bate a ponta da caneta contra o papel laranja. A mulher não responde e ela resolve explicar o que quer dizer. "Por exemplo, nós temos voluntários na área da saúde, fisioterapeutas, psicólogos, neurologistas. Temos pessoas do meio artístico, que trabalham com musica, dança, teatro..."

"Artístico."

"Ok, eu vou precisar do seu nome e de um contato, vou entrar em contato com uma das visitadoras e agendar os seus acompanhamentos iniciais, se tudo der certo..." Ela começa, mas é interrompida pela mulher.

"Quinn, olhe para a frente." Realização cai sobre ela ao reconhecer a voz e a loira levanta o rosto lentamente, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos que ela conhecia tão bem sorrindo através do vidro grosso de sua porta. Ela levanta em um pulo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta ela, totalmente atônita enquanto Rachel guarda o celular no bolso do casaco.

"Me voluntariando?" A diva sorri e da um passo na direção da ex lider de torcida.

"De verdade?" Em um gesto involuntário, Quinn deposita suas mãos na cintura da cantora.

Rachel morde o lábio e faz que sim com a cabeça. "Eu adoraria conhecer o seu trabalho e Meg diz que é uma boa desculpa para sermos vistas juntas em publico..." Ela fala em voz baixa e a assistente social olha em volta, percebendo que elas não estão sozinhas e que todos os olhos da sala se encontram grudados nas duas. Isso não consegue reprimir seu sorriso, mas ela solta a morena e se dirige até a mesa da secretaria.

"Não precisa encaminhar a Srta Berry para nenhum visitador, ela vai me acompanhar essa semana." Katy faz que sim com a cabeça e digita algo no computador. "Eu vou precisar de duas camisetas do projeto e se você tiver algum passe semanal de ônibus sobrando..." Os dois itens se materializam a sua frente antes que ela possa terminar de falar. "Obrigada." Katy era realmente um achado, totalmente eficiente e responsável. "Se você tiver um tempinho durante a tarde e puder organizar os papeis em minha mesa..."

"Pode deixar." Ela responde sorrindo.

Quinn retribui o sorriso e se dirige para Rachel novamente. "Pensa rápido!" Ela joga uma das camisetas verde-água para a diva e a cantora a deixa cair no chão.

"Quinn!"

"Eu disse para pensar rápido..." Ela sorri e veste sua própria camiseta por cima do casaco leve que estava usando.

====/====

"Faziam anos que eu não utilizava o transporte publico!" Exclama Rachel, parecendo realmente animada ao sair do metro e seguir Quinn até o terminal de ônibus na superfície.

A loira não consegue deixar de sorrir ao olhar para a cantora, ela parece uma criancinha que se perdeu dentro de uma loja de doces. Seus olhos estão levemente arregalados e a camiseta verde-água a faz parecer ainda menor do que realmente é. Quinn tira dois elas ticos de dentro da bolsa e prende o cabelo com um antes de alcançar o outro para a morena. "Fico feliz que você esteja animada a respeito disso, a maioria dos voluntários do seu nível não entendem por que nós não vamos de carro realizar os atendimentos..."

Rachel prende o cabelo também e coloca as mãos na cintura, se inclinando para a frente e olhando para os lados ao ouvir o som de um ônibus chegando. "Por que nós estamos indo de ônibus mesmo?" Ela pergunta, sem ter ouvido o que a loira havia dito há um segundo atrás.

Quinn suspira, ela não pode culpar a cantora pela sua distração, o que elas estão prestes a fazer com certeza soa mais como uma grande aventura para ela. Pelo menos foi assim que a loira se sentiu as primeiras vezes que foi a campo, quando ainda era uma estagiaria. "A ideia é que a gente se insira no contexto social, dependendo da região, nós até poderíamos ir de carro, mas teria que ser o carro da prefeitura. A ultima coisa que precisamos é impor a nossa condição social para pessoas que não tem absolutamente nada. Seria como comer chocolate na frente de um diabético e ainda oferecer um pedaço."

"Oh... Faz sentido..." Rachel a olhava atentamente.

"Eu sei que faz." Responde Quinn com um sorriso. "Nosso ônibus chegou." Ela aponta para o veiculo que se aproxima.

"E o que a gente faz pra ele parar?" Pergunta a diva, fazendo um senhor rir atrás delas. Quinn tem que morder o lábio para não sorrir ainda mais. Ela tem vontade de beijar a ponta do nariz da cantora, mas consegue se controlar.

"Teoricamente, sempre que houver alguém parado perto da placa que indica a linha, ele deveria parar, mas não custa nada fazer um sinal com a mão..." A loira faz o sinal e o ônibus para, abrindo as portas para revelar a motorista. Elas apresentam o passe e entram, sentando no fundo em um dos últimos bancos para duas pessoas.

"Isso é tão divertido!" Rachel bate palmas e olha para fora da janela, vendo a cidade passar a sua frente, o centro rapidamente é substituído por lugares que ela nunca viu antes. Em algum momento durante o percurso, a mão de Quinn encontrou a da morena e elas permaneceram nessa posição.

"Nós vamos para quatro casas hoje." Comenta a loira, a medida em que elas vão se aproximando da parada final. " Olha Rach, eu tenho que te explicar que o que você vai ver hoje é totalmente diferente da sua realidade. Eles não são miseráveis, mas se encontram em um estado que nós chamamos de vulnerabilidade social."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e aperta a mão da assistente social, mostrando que já esperava por isso.

"E as crianças, bom, já aconteceu de pessoas desistirem do trabalho quando viram as crianças..." Sua voz soa realmente triste. "Você entende que elas tem algum tipo de deficiência e isso as comprometeu fisicamente também. Elas nãos são comuns, mas são muito mais do que isso..."

"Eu já sei o que esperar Quinn, eu não vou fugir."

"É muito importante para mim que você esteja fazendo isso Rach..."

A cantora sorri e beija o rosto da loira, sem se importar com a audiência, as chances de algum paparazzi encontrá-la dentro daquele ônibus eram quase inexistentes. "Eu te amo..." murmura ela, antes de voltar a olhar pela janela.

====/====

"A primeira casa hoje é a do Julian." Elas estavam paradas em frente a um prédio de aparência antiga em um lugar totalmente estranho para Rachel. Elas não precisaram andar absolutamente nada para chegar até ali, o ônibus as deixou exatamente em frente, mas a cantora já estava se sentindo estranha, algumas pessoas passavam por elas, olhando-as de forma estranha e isso gerava arrepios por sua espinha. Ela chegou bem perto de Quinn e enganchou seu braço ao da assistente social. "Você está bem?" Pergunta a loira, preocupada com o comportamento estranho de sua namorada.

"Eu... tem umas pessoas estranhas por aqui..." Ela fala baixinho e Quinn sorri, desprendendo Rachel de seu braço e apoiando as mãos nos ombros da diva.

"Não é muito diferente do centro de NY." Ela comenta, prendendo uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha da cantora. "As pessoas só parecem diferentes, mas nenhuma delas vai te fazer mal. Eles sabem o que fazemos e respeitam o nosso trabalho. Por que você acha que eu te dei uma camiseta? Isso significa que nós somos neutras aqui dentro."

Rachel solta um gemido quando um homem enorme aparece em seu campo de visão. Ela pode ver uma arma presa a sua cintura.

"Oi Quinn." Cumprimenta ele, parando ao lado delas. "Moça nova?"

"Colton!" Ela sorri. "Sim, essa é Rachel, a nova voluntaria."

Ele limpa uma mão na calça e oferece para a cantora.

Rachel olha para Quinn, hesitando por um momento antes de aceitar a mão e chacoalhá-la.

"Eu adoro a cara que os novatos fazem nos primeiros dias." Fala ele, rindo. "Não se preocupa não moça, todo mundo aqui é gente boa... Bom, quase todo mundo."

Quinn bate no braço dele. "Ele está só brincando Rach..."

A cantora prende a respiração quando o homem levanta a mão, ela pensa que ele pode machucar a loira de alguma forma, mas o que ele acaba fazendo é passar as dedos pela cabeça desprovida de cabelos, como se fosse um habito passado. "Claro que sim... Você vai ver a Molly hoje?"

"Está no meu roteiro, é a ultima do dia..." Responde ela, passando um braço pelo ombro de Rachel em uma tentativa de amenizar a tensão que a cantora apresenta.

"Bom, eu te vejo depois então. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Rachel..." Ele acena para elas antes de ir embora.

"Você viu que ele tinha uma arma?" Pergunta a diva em um sussurro assim que ele desaparece de vista.

"Isso é bem comum por aqui, principalmente quando eles estão envolvidos com trafico..." A loira não via por que não ser honesta com Rachel, se ela realmente estava entrando nisso, era melhor saber o que esperar. "Mas não se preocupe. Como eu disse, eles respeitam o nosso trabalho."

"Nós vamos para a casa dele depois?"

"Sim, ele tem uma filha de 10 anos, a Molly, que tem mielomeningocele."

"O que é isso?" A morena arregala ainda mais os olhos.

"Uma má formação na coluna, ela não pode andar e tem alguns atrasos cognitivos, mas você vai adorá-la! A esposa dele estava grávida de novo, o filho deles nasceu há três meses, eu ainda não o conheço..."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça. "E agora nós vamos visitar o Julian?"

"Isso. Ele tem 5 meses e é surdo. Nós conseguimos um implante para ele e eu vim trazer os formulários para a mãe encaminhar a cirurgia."

"Ok..."

"Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?" Quinn morde o lábio diante da falta de palavras de sua namorada. "Se você estiver desconfortável..."

"Nem pense em terminar essa frase Fabray, nós já chegamos aqui não é? Eu só preciso me acostumar com... tudo..." Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios e ela analisa o interfone. "Então, qual é mesmo o numero do apartamento?"

A loira se inclina e beija os cabelos da cantora. "4D"

====/====

"Olá..." Rachel falava coisas aleatórias e sem sentido para o bebe em seus braços e ele realmente parecia estar gostando dela, suas mãozinhas agarravam seu queixo e nariz esporadicamente e ela fazia caretas quando ele apertava com força demais. Quinn a observava com adoração enquanto a mãe de Julian assinava os papeis que ela havia espalhado sobre a mesa da cozinha.

"Eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso Quinn, eu nem acredito que ele vai poder ouvir de verdade..." A voz de Rosalie sai tremida e ela pega um pano de prato para secar as lagrimas que escapam de seus olhos.

A atenção da loira se volta para ela novamente. "Você não precisa agradecer por absolutamente nada Rosie, essa cirurgia é um direito do seu filho..."

"Mas eu nunca iria saber disso se não fosse por vocês." Ela pega a mão da assistente social entre as suas por cima da mesa. "Ele vai poder ouvir musica e cantar e falar e brincar e fazer tudo o que as outras crianças fazem, graças vocês." Ela põe uma mão sobre o coração e fecha os olhos.

Rachel observa a cena e morde o lábio com força, ela pode sentir as lagrimas queimando seus olhos e percebe que Quinn também está se controlando. Ver isso acontecendo a faz entender os motivos que levaram a loira a se tornar assistente social, poder mudar a vida de alguém de uma forma tão positiva era realmente gratificante. Ela entendeu também o que Quinn havia falado sobre ser impossível não se envolver com as pessoas. Ela estava na casa há meia hora e já seria difícil ter que deixar Julian para trás. Ela começa a cantarolar uma melodia aleatória e o bebe para de se mover, grudando seus grandes olhos castanhos aos da diva.

"Ele gosta do som da sua voz..." Fala a mãe, estendendo um dedo para a mão de seu filho. Ele aperta com força e desvia seu olhar para as duas mulheres que estão agora em pé ao lado deles.

Rachel franze a testa e Quinn se apressa em explicar. "Ele não pode ouvir a sua voz, mas ele sente." A cantora entrega o bebe para Rosie e olha para a loira, que continua a explicar. "Você deve saber disso melhor que eu, o som emite vibrações. Quando você canta ou fala, o som reverbera em seu peito." Ela coloca uma mão no peito da morena. "Ele sentia as vibrações da sua musica mesmo que não conseguisse ouvi-la..."

"Ele gosta que cantem para ele, as vezes é a única coisa capaz de acalmá-lo..." A mãe sorri para o bebe e beija seus cabelos escuros.

"Eu nunca teria pensado nisso..." Rachel estende uma mão e espanta alguns fios dos olhos do menininho.

Elas ficam em silencio por um momento até que Quinn enxerga o relógio na parede. "Nós temos que ir andando Rosie, ainda temos outras três casas para visitar..."

"Sim, eu vou abrir para vocês..." Ela começa.

"Não precisa, só destranca o portão pelo interfone." Responde a loira, não querendo que a mulher deixe Julian sozinho no apartamento. "Tchau bebê..." Ela acaricia o rosto do menininho e ele sorri para ela.

"Tchau, foi realmente um prazer conhecer-los..." Despede-se a diva. Ela faz um ultimo carinho no bebê antes de seguir a loira porta a fora.

"E então?" Quinn a olha em expectativa no momento em que elas começam a descer as escadas. "O que você achou?"

"Eu acho que eu quero um bebê Quinn..." Elas param de andar e Rachel está um degrau acima da assistente social. A loira ri e chacoalha a cabeça, descansando suas mãos na cintura da morena.

"Todos os voluntários dizem isso depois do primeiro atendimento com uma criança pequena..."

"Será que a Valerie vai demorar muito para nascer?" Rachel abraça o pescoço de Quinn, fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar na pele exposta pelo rabo de cavalo.

"Mais 3 meses e eu duvido que a Santana vá deixar agente chegar muito perto..."

A cantora captura os lábios da loira com os seus. "Sempre podemos recorrer ao método mais pratico..."

"Hummm..." Quinn a beija novamente, sorrindo quando sente a língua da morena partir os seus lábios. "E qual seria esse?"

Rachel se afasta e segura sua mão, voltando a descer os degraus. "Sequestro..." Fala ela, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.

"Eu gosto do seu jeito de pensar."

====/====

Elas estavam caminhando para a ultima casa do dia, Rachel simplesmente havia se apaixonado pelas crianças, especialmente pela ultima, Brenda, uma menina de seis anos com paralisia cerebral. Ela era tão simpática e afetuosa... Quinn havia explicado que casos como o de Julian eram muito raros, a maioria das deficiências não tinha solução, mas ela fazia o máximo para que todos tivessem a melhor assistência possível.

A loira falava sobre Molly e o problema na coluna e como ela já havia passado por diversas cirurgias quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Já eram seis da tarde e elas continuaram caminhando pela garoa, nenhuma delas havia pensado em trazer um guarda-chuva.

Elas estavam quase chegando na casa quando a chuva triplicou de intensidade, gotas grossas manchavam suas roupas e encharcavam seus cabelos. Quinn segura a mão de Rachel e a puxa para baixo de uma parada de ônibus.

"Oh meu Deus!" Exclama ela, olhando para o corpo ensopado da diva a sua frente.

Rachel começa a rir e desgruda alguns fios de cabelo da face de Quinn. A rua estava totalmente deserta e a chuva estava tão densa que mal se podia ver um palmo adiante. "Isso foi tão divertido!"

"Divertido?" A loira começa a rir também. "Totalmente inesperado você quer dizer..."

"É, isso também..." Concorda a cantora. "O que a gente faz agora?"

"Espera um ônibus e vai pra casa." Quinn tenta desgrudar o tecido de seu corpo, ela odiava a sensação de roupas molhadas. "Definitivamente não tem condições de continuarmos por hoje..."

Elas ficam em silencio por um tempo, ouvindo o som da chuva batendo contra o teto da parada quando Rachel pega a loira pela mão e a puxa para o meio da calçada, olhando para os lados e se certificando que não há ninguém por perto.

"O que você está fazendo?" Pergunta Quinn, assim que é atingida pela chuva novamente. Ela tenta voltar para o lugar seco, mas a cantora segura-a com força.

"Me beija." Pede a morena, circulando a cintura de Quinn com os braços.

"Como?" A loira olha em volta também, mas não consegue encontrar uma viva alma que arriscaria estar do lado de fora com um tempo desses.

"Me beija." Repete a cantora, movendo uma mão para o pescoço da mais alta.

"Você está maluca? Nós estamos totalmente em publico, no meio do meu lugar de trabalho!" Exclama a assistente social, mas Rachel consegue perceber um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

"Eu não vejo ninguém por aqui, além do mais, eu duvido que haja algum paparazzi nessa parte da cidade..." Ela se inclina um pouco para a frente. "Eu sempre quis ser beijada na chuva, parece ser tão romântico e..."

"Molhado?" Pergunta a loira, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas colocando sua mão sobre a face da cantora.

"Você está arruinando o clima Fabray." Rachel diz baixinho quando sente os lábios de sua namorada se aproximando dos seus.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Quinn decide provocar a diva e sorri quando sente a pressão em seu pescoço aumentar, forçando-a para baixo.

"Quinn Fabray, faça o favor de me beijmmmm" A loira ataca os lábios da cantora e a puxa mais para perto, sentindo a água escorrer entre elas, Rachel realmente tinha razão, por algum motivo esse beijo parece muito mais intenso que todos os outros que elas já trocaram, talvez por ser extremamente publico, talvez por ser sob a chuva, Quinn não se importa realmente e continua seus movimentos, aprofundando o beijo até que elas ouvem o barulho do ônibus se aproximando.

As duas se afastam relutantes.

"Isso foi..." Começa a morena, respirando com dificuldade e seguindo a assistente social para o lugar aonde o ônibus iria parar.

"Vamos para a minha casa." Interrompe Quinn sorrindo para a diva e apertando sua mão.

"Ok, vamos para a sua casa..." Responde a cantora, o seu coração praticamente saindo pela boca em expectativa do que está por vir.

====/====

**N/A: O que acharam? Sugestoes? Gostaram do trabalho da Quinn? Querem mais sexo?**

**Comentem!**

**Sei que disse que a segunda noite delas seria nesse capitulo, mas acabou ficando comprido demais... prometo que do próximo não passa... principalmente se tiver comentários para me motivar... ;)**

**Até a próxima! A.**


	26. Chuva II

** N/A: Desculpem pela demora, essa semana foi bem corrida e eu tinha uma outra ideia na cabeça que meio que bloqueou essa aqui... Anyways, espero que vcs gostem!**

** Eu queria dedicar esse capitulo para quatro leitoras, Justgleek que comenta fielmente todos os meus capítulos de todas as minhas historias, muito obrigada! Juuuu que sempre pede atualizações, desculpa pela demora... ff que reclamou pela demora em FAIXA ALTA. E Sarfati que me fez passar a noite em claro pensando em como poderia inserir cenas de uma noite brittana nessa fic – boa noticia para você, acho que descobri um jeito, mas vamos ter que esperar a Valerie nascer antes... :)**

** Comentem!**

** ====/==== **

O CONVITE – Chuva II

A chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente quando elas chegaram ao centro de NY. Um exército de guarda-chuvas preenchia as ruas e elas fizeram seu caminho por entre as pessoas, correndo de marquise em marquise até finalmente conseguirem um taxi disposto a aceitar duas passageiras totalmente encharcadas.

Elas sentaram impossivelmente perto uma da outra no banco traseiro do carro e Quinn deu seu endereço para o motorista. Rachel escorou a cabeça em seu ombro, pegando a mão da loira entre a sua. Ela começa a brincar com os dedos compridos com um sorriso nos lábios.

"No que você está pensando?" Pergunta a assistente social, seus olhos fixos na mulher ao seu lado. Seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer. Ela não tinha certeza se era pelo frio ou pela excitação que a dominava naquele momento.

"No quanto eu quero você. No quanto eu amo sentir suas mãos em mim, seus lábios, sua língua..." Ela falava em voz baixa e Quinn sentia dificuldade para respirar. Cada palavra da diva parecia roubar o seu fôlego. "É literalmente uma tortura estar ao seu lado e não poder te beijar agora." Ela levanta o rosto e seus lábios se encontram a milímetros de distancia, mas a cantora continua parada, como se quisesse provar um ponto.

"Estamos quase chegando." Responde a loira, sem desviar os olhos da diva. E nesse momento, o taxi para em frente a um pequeno prédio de tijolo de dois andares. Quinn abre sua bolsa e percebe que tudo dentro dela estava totalmente molhado, ela toma cuidado ao tirar o dinheiro da carteira para que ele não rasgue, alcançando a nota ao motorista que faz uma careta ao aceitar e não se movimenta para devolver o troco.

A chuva continua violentamente do lado de fora, fazendo as arvores que enfeitam a rua se dobrarem de forma ameaçadora. A assistente social abre a porta do carro e corre até a entrada do prédio, pescando a chave dentro de seu bolso e puxando Rachel para dentro o mais rápido possível. Elas viram a esquerda e Quinn abre o apartamento 1A.

A cantora não tem tempo para olhar em volta, a loira tem os lábios firmemente contra os seus no momento em que elas pisam na sala. Rachel não tem por que reclamar e retribui os beijos com a mesma intensidade, deixando-se guiar pelo aposento sem quebrar a conexão até que suas pernas encontram algo no caminho e ela se vê sentada em um sofá confortável. Quinn se afasta por um momento antes de abrir as pernas e sentar-se no colo da diva.

"Você está molhada..." Comenta a ex líder de torcida antes de atacar o pescoço da morena.

"Você nem imagina o quanto..." Responde Rachel, passando os braços por suas costas e a trazendo ainda mais para perto.

"As roupas molhadas vão arruinar o meu sofá..." Quinn suga o lóbulo de sua orelha suavemente.

"Eu acho..." Suspira a cantora, sentindo seus pensamentos racionais desaparecerem a medida que os beijos se tornam mais profundos. "... seria bom..." ela parece incapaz de formar uma frase coerente, então decide agir ao invés de falar. Ela desliza suas mãos por baixo da roupa da loira, levantando as duas camisetas e o casaco de uma só vez e enfiando as unhas na pele macia e úmida que encontra ali.

Quinn parece entender a dica e se afasta, tirando as três peças de uma vez em um movimento rápido. Ela se sente muito melhor sem as roupas grudando em seu corpo e beija Rachel mais uma vez antes de começar a despi-la também. Lentamente, ela remove a camiseta verde água e o casaco, deixando a cantora apenas com uma blusa rosa clara que está totalmente colada ao seu corpo. "Você é linda..." murmura a loira, beijando sua face para logo em seguida remover o tecido rosa.

As mãos de Rachel viajam por seu abdômen e encontram o zipper de seu jeans, ela abre o botão e começa a descer o fecho lentamente. "Eu realmente quero conhecer o seu quarto..." Murmura a morena contra o ouvido da assistente social, sentindo a pele da loira se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Ela move a mão e solta seus cabelos molhados, deixando que as mechas castanhas grudassem contra suas costas. Quinn faz o mesmo com seus próprios cabelos e a beija brevemente antes de se levantar e segurar a mão da diva.

Elas entram em um pequeno corredor com duas portas. A da direita estava aberta, revelando uma cama realmente grande e perfeitamente arrumada com um cobertor listrado vermelho e bege. Alguns quadros e espelhos adornam as paredes, e Rachel pode ver que a janela dá para uma pequena varanda. Quinn fecha as cortinas e deixa suas calças escorregarem por suas pernas, formando um montinho no chão. Ela solta o fecho do sutiã e o remove também, seus olhos fixos aos da diva.

Rachel umedece os lábios quando a loira se aproxima, aparentemente, ela esqueceu como se mover. Os mamilos intumescidos da assistente social encostam em sua pele, fazendo um som suave sair de sua garganta. Ela guia as mãos de Quinn para o fecho de seu próprio sutiã e sente o material se soltar segundos depois. Elas literalmente caem na cama e lutam contra o jeans que está grudado nas pernas da morena por causa da chuva, mas Quinn finalmente consegue puxa-lo para baixo, trazendo o material amarelo da calcinha junto consigo.

A cantora morde o lábio, seus olhos estavam completamente escurecidos e ela puxa sua namorada para perto, fazendo a loira deitar sobre o seu corpo. Elas se beijam profundamente e as mãos de Rachel exploram o corpo de Quinn, repousando em seu quadril. "Eu quero que você me toque Quinn..."

"Me mostre aonde." Sussurra ela contra os lábios da morena.

Rachel coloca sua mão esquerda sobre a direita da loira e a deposita sobre seu seio. "Em todos os lugares..."

Quinn atende o pedido e começa a provocar cada milímetro do corpo da mulher sob si. Seus lábios e língua acompanham suas mãos. O gosto da pele da diva é simplesmente maravilhoso. Ela circula o umbigo da cantora com beijinhos suaves e Rachel move os quadris para cima, precisando desse contato um pouco mais para baixo. "Mostre-me o que fazer." Pede Quinn, deslizando seu corpo para cima e capturando os lábios da diva com os seus.

Sem quebrar o beijo, Rachel, mais uma vez guia a mão da loira para baixo, encontrando o caminho entre seus corpos e posicionando o dedo indicador de Quinn contra seu clitóris. As duas gemem com o contato e a cantora aplica um pouco de pressão sobre a mão da e líder de torcida.

Rachel estava quente e úmida e Quinn nunca havia sentido algo tão maravilhoso sob seus dedos. Ela inicia movimentos circulares lentos e a mão de Rachel abandona a sua, subindo para o rosto da loira. "Eu te amo." A diva fala antes de fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pelas sensações.

O corpo de Quinn parece estar super sensível, cada novo toque faz sua pele entrar em chamas e congelar ao mesmo tempo. As vibrações dos sons que Rachel emite percorrem o seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer. Ela continua movendo seus dedos contra a umidade da diva, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Ela adora a sensação de controle e poder que esse momento lhe propicia, havia algo de muito erótico em saber que era ela a responsável pela expressão de puro êxtase no rosto da morena. Cada vez que Rachel murmurava o seu nome a fazia querer ouvir mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rachel abre os olhos lentamente, suas pálpebras estão pesadas e ela morde o lábio com força, sabendo que está muito perto de atingir o clímax. Ela desliza seus dedos pelas costas nuas de Quinn e alcança sua mão novamente, guiando seus dedos do clitóris para a sua entrada. Olhos dourados encontram os de chocolate e a cantora sorri ao sentir dois dedos a penetrando lentamente. "Mmmmm, Quinnnn, por favor, eu preciso..." murmura ela, um tanto incoerente.

Quinn estabelece um ritmo tortuosamente lento. É estranhamente prazeroso sentir as paredes internas de Rachel abraçando seus dedos. Ela se inclina para beijar a diva e insere um terceiro dedo sem aviso.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, Deus Quinn!" Exclama Rachel, abraçando o pescoço da loira e movendo seus quadris, tentando acelerar o passo.

Elas mudam de ângulo e Rachel encontra o centro de Quinn com a ponta dos dedos, pressionando o dedo médio contra o clitóris da loira, fazendo-a gemer contra seus lábios. Elas se movimentam em sincronia.

"Quinn, eu acho que eu vou..." Murmura a morena, enfiando as unhas de sua mão esquerda nas costas da assistente social.

"Eu quero que você diga o meu nome." Sussurra Quinn em resposta, traçando a mandibula de Rachel com a ponta da língua e mordendo sua bochecha, ela acelera os seus movimentos e seu polegar desliza sobre o clitóris da diva. "Eu quero que você seja minha..."

"Eu... Oh Deus..." A cantora fecha os olhos, sentindo seu orgasmo cada vez mais perto. "... já sou sua."

"Rachel..." Ofega a loira, apoiando sua testa contra a de sua namorada. "... o meu nome..."

As costas da morena se arqueiam contra o colchão e ela explode em êxtase, gritando o nome da loira a plenos pulmões e se agarrando a ela com todas as forças. Quinn sorri e se sente dominar pelo próprio orgasmo. Ela desacelera seus dedos e os remove de dentro da diva, saindo de cima da cantora para deitar ao seu lado, puxando-a para perto de si e cobrindo seus corpos com um lençol antes de beijar sua testa.

====/====

Quinn acorda ao som da voz de Rachel cantando uma musica realmente familiar.

"The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you…"

A medida que a loira vai recuperando sua consciencia, ela percebe que dedos suaves acariciam seu braço e que o seu ouvido está apoiado contra o peito de Rachel, fazendo com que a melodia ecoe em sua cabeça.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind…"

"I somehow find you and I collide…" Quinn junta-se a ela na ultima frase, fazendo Rachel sorrir.

"Oi..." A morena se inclina para conectar seus lábios.

"Acho que não existe jeito melhor de se acordar do que ouvindo a sua voz..." A assistente social a beija de novo, se ajeitando um pouco melhor nos braços de Rachel. "Você está acordada a muito tempo?"

"Eu tive que ligar para Meg e pedir para ela ir levar o Jessie dar uma volta antes que ele destrua o apartamento..." Responde a cantora, encostando o nariz na testa de sua namorada. "Usei o seu telefone, eu não queria ter que sair da cama para procurar pelo meu celular..."

Quinn boceja e faz que sim com a cabeça, seu estomago faz um barulho estranho e Rachel começa a rir.

"Acho que alguém está com fome..." Ela prende uma mecha de cabelos loiros atrás da orelha da ex líder de torcida.

"Que horas são?"

"Duas e meia." Responde a cantora, a hora brilhava no telefone ao seu lado.

"Da manha?" Quinn se apóia no cotovelo e senta na cama.

"Creio que sim..." Nenhuma das duas se preocupa em se cobrir e a loira sai da cama. "Aonde você vai?"

"Preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer." Ela contorna a cama e abre o armário, tirando duas camisolas de uma gaveta. "Alguma preferência?"

"Você?" Rachel se levanta e tira as peças de roupa das mãos da loira, depositando-as em cima da cômoda. Ela envolve Quinn em um abraço e beija seu ombro.

"Sabe, de repente eu não sinto mais tanta fome..." Quinn sorri e se deixa beijar pela morena, adorando o modo como seus corpos pareciam se encaixar.

"Hummmm..." Rachel desliza sua língua de encontro a da ex líder de torcida e encosta-a contra o armário, ficando na ponta dos pés e aprofundando o beijo. Elas se separam com um selinho e a diva entrelaça seus dedos, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Lembra que eu tinha prometido te ensinar algumas coisas?"

"Huhum..." Responde a loira, cenas das ultimas horas invadiram sua mente. "Você é uma ótima professora..."

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar..." Rachel beija seu queixo.

"O que?"

"Vamos tomar banho..."

====/====

** N/A: E então?**

** O que acharam?**

** Comentem!**

** Seus comentários podem me fazer atualizar amanha... ;) (chantagem emocional...)**

** Beijos, A.**


	27. Mais um Dia de Chuva

**N/A: Oi. Sabe aquele dia em que tudo da errado? Pois é, hoje foi o meu dia 'da sorte'. Até o que não podia dar errado aconteceu. Bom desculpem por ter furado com a minha promessa, aqui está o novo capitulo, algumas horas atrasado.**

**Não quero desapontar ninguém, mas vai demorar um pouco para que eu escreva outra cena de sexo como a de domingo, mas sejam pacientes, elas virão. Inclusive a cena brittana que vcs pediram... :)**

**Vou dedicar esse capitulo para todos os que começaram a comentar agora, adoro gente nova... E agradeço a todos os comentários até aqui, espero que vocês continuem lendo e gostando e comentando (mesmo que não gostem, é importante saber o que vcs querem ler...) **

**Não foi revisado e foi escrito um tanto as pressas, perdoem erros de gramática e concordância...**

**Bom, boa leitura e comente \o/**

====/====

O CONVITE – Mais um dia de Chuva

Rachel não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ainda estava chovendo, o barulho de água caindo lá fora deixava isso bem claro, mas o fato da cama estar definitivamente fria ao seu lado a fez acordar completamente. Ela senta-se, deixando os lençóis escorrerem por seus ombros e se amontoarem ao redor de sua cintura.

"Quinn?" Chama ela, esfregando os olhos para poder ver melhor.

"Oi." A voz vem de perto da janela e a cantora aperta os olhos para a luz. "Continua chovendo..." Ela sente a cama afundar ao seu lado. Uma mão macia acaricia sua face e lábios extremamente suaves colidem delicadamente com os seus.

O beijo é tão lento e gentil que faz a morena derreter, ela se sentia amada como nunca antes e isso a faz sorrir contra os lábios de Quinn. "Eu te amo..."

A loira a beija mais uma vez antes de descansar sua testa na da diva. "Sabe o que acontece quando está chovendo assim?" Sua voz era baixa e sua respiração parecia acariciar o rosto da cantora.

"O que?" Pergunta ela, deslizando seus lábios sobre os da ex lider de torcida.

"Meus funcionários não vão a campo..."

"E o que isso significa?"Quinn sorri ao ouvir a pergunta e captura o lábio inferior da diva entre seus dentes.

"Significa que eu posso tirar o dia de folga..."

"Hummm..." Murmura a morena, a assistente social a beija profundamente e, com cuidado, inclina-se sobre ela, fazendo Rachel deitar-se e cobrindo o corpo da cantora com o seu próprio. "E o que você faz nos seus dias de folga?" Ela pergunta, completamente sem fôlego, agarrando o tecido azul marinho da camisola de Quinn com toda a força.

"Eu não sei..." os lábios da loira passeiam pelo pescoço de sua namorada. "Nunca tirei uma folga antes..."

Rachel, que trabalhava em inverter suas posições na cama, para de se mover. "Sério?"

"Não me olhe com essa cara..." A cantora senta novamente e Quinn continua deitada ao seu lado, cobrindo os olhos com um braço. "Eu nunca tive motivos para folgar, exceto o casamento do Kurt, mas eu usei uma parte das minhas férias para isso..."

Rachel prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha e olha para Quinn, estendendo sua mão e removendo o braço do rosto da loira, fazendo carinho na parte interna de seu pulso com o polegar. "Eu sou o motivo?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e morde o lábio. Rachel continua olhando para ela fixamente, com um olhar estranho e um meio sorriso no rosto. "Fala alguma coisa..." Pede a loira depois do que parece uma eternidade de silencio. "Oh meu Deus, você está..." A loira senta-se também e alcança pelo rosto da morena, capturando uma lagrima com o seu polegar. "...chorando, Rach..."

A diva apóia o rosto na mão de Quinn e seu meio sorriso se transforma em um sorriso inteiro à medida que mais algumas lágrimas escorrem por suas bochechas. "Obrigada."

"Hum... De nada..." A loira inclina a cabeça para a esquerda e sorri um pouquinho. "Mas pelo que exatamente?" Ela deixa sua mão cair sobre os lençóis que ainda circulam a cintura de Rachel, puxando o tecido para cima e cobrindo os ombros de sua namorada, ela tinha percebido os arrepios de frio pela pele da cantora que não estava exatamente vestida naquele momento.

"Eu nunca fui o motivo de alguém antes." Ela morde o lábio e encontra os olhos dourados com os seus de chocolate. "Isso é muito importante para mim Quinn..." Sua voz sai um pouco tremida e Quinn se inclina para frente, envolvendo a morena com seus braços.

"Eu nunca imaginei que fosse encontrar um motivo algum dia, mas eu te amo." Ela beija os cabelos escuros e descansa o queixo no ombro de Rachel. Elas ficam abraçadas por um bom tempo até que Quinn sente a diva tremer um pouquinho. "Você deve estar congelando..." Ela se afasta e segura o rosto de Rachel entre as mãos, depositando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. "Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você vestir." Ela se levanta e procura algo quente em seu armário, encontrando calças de moletom e uma camiseta de maga curta.

"Sabe, existem outras formas de se aquecer que não envolvem roupas..." Aparentemente, Rachel havia se recuperado de seu surto emocional. Ela levantou-se e abraçou Quinn por trás, se espichando para beijar seu pescoço.

Quinn se vira em seus braços e a visão do corpo de Rachel quase a faz concordar com a diva. Ela se inclina e beija a mulher a sua frente, derrubando as roupas no chão e acariciando o seio da morena com uma mão enquanto a outra repousava nas costas dela.

Rachel sorri, sua pele já não estava mais tão fria e ela começa remover o pijama da loira, mas é logo impedida quando a mão que estava provocando seu mamilo para seus movimentos, segurando seu pulso firmemente, quebrando o beijo. "Nós temos tempo suficiente para fazer isso depois..." Quinn sussurra contra seus lábios antes de se abaixar e ajuntar o pijama improvisado, entregando-o para a cantora. "Agora você vai se vestir enquanto eu faço o café da manha..." A morena cruza os braços e sua expressão parece a de uma criança que foi contrariada. A loira ri e apóia seu indicador na bochecha de sua namorada. "Não me olhe assim, você sabe que eventualmente a gente teria que comer..."

"Humpf!" Protesta Rachel, antes de pegar as roupas e se dirigir até o banheiro.

"Diva..." Murmura Quinn, caminhando até a cozinha.

"Eu ouvi isso!"

====/====

Elas passaram a manhã inteira conversando, o café da manha rapidamente se transformou em almoço sem que elas tivessem que deixar a mesa. Rachel insistiu que Quinn pedisse uma pizza, já que nenhuma das duas estava realmente empolgada para cozinhar e a casa da loira parecia desprovida de qualquer coisa orgânica além de salada. Ela ligou para seu lugar favorito e pediu uma pizza vegan. Quinn havia concordado em experimentar e elas sentaram no sofá logo depois de fazer a ligação.

"Volta um pouco!" Exclama a morena, desencostando a cabeça do peito da loira.

Quinn faz o que ela pede e volta um canal, colocando a mão livre sobre o peito e Rachel em uma tentativa de fazê-la voltar à posição original. "É só o comercial..." O canal estava exibindo os trailers do que viria a seguir na programação.

A cantora levanta a mão, fazendo Quinn parar de falar. "Eu amo esse filme, faz séculos que eu não assisto!" Sorri a diva, virando o rosto para a loira. "Você já assistiu?"

"Hum... Eu não sei, não estava prestando atenção..."

"Em Algum Lugar no Passado."

"Como?" Pergunta a assistente social, um tanto confusa.

"É o nome do filme... já assistiu?"

"Oh, acho que não... é bom?"

"É um clássico! Nós temos que assistir!" A morena rouba o controle da mão da loira e o coloca na mesa de centro, fora do alcance de Quinn.

"Não é um musical, é?"

Rachel revira os olhos, mas sorri ao responder. "Não." Quinn abriu a boca para responder, mas a cantora a impediu de falar, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus e aproveitando a surpresa da loira e controlando o beijo. "Confia em mim, você vai gostar." Ela a beija mais uma vez, um pouco mais suavemente agora.

"Hmmm..." é a resposta da loira, ela se sentia como uma adolescente novamente, provavelmente elas nem iriam prestar atenção no filme.

A sessão de beijos é interrompida pela campainha e Rachel protesta audívelmente quando Quinn a empurra para trás e vai atender a porta. Uma voz feminina que definitivamente não pertence ao entregador chega aos ouvidos da diva e ela se levanta para ver quem é. Sua namorada segura uma caixa redonda nas mãos e conversa com uma mulher morena, alta e, Rachel sente uma pontada de ciúmes ao constatar, realmente estonteante.

Ela passa um braço pela cintura de Quinn e analisa a outra morena. "Oi, você não parece nem um pouco com um entregador de pizza..." A loira ri de sua namorada e se move para beijar o topo de sua cabeça, mas para no ultimo momento, lembrando que elas não podem ser afetivas em publico.

"Isso por que ela não é o entregador. Essa é Natalie, minha vizinha do 1B." Natalie sorri e estende a mão para a diva.

"Os entregadores sempre se confundem com os nossos apartamentos..." Ela se volta para Quinn novamente. "Normalmente eu só mandaria eles apertarem o outro botão, mas fazia tempo que eu não falava com Quinn e a pizza me pareceu uma boa desculpa para dar um oi."

"Sei..." A diva continua segurando a mão da mulher, sua expressão é um tanto enigmática e a loira arqueia uma sobrancelha para a cena.

"Er... Essa é Rachel, ela é minha..." Quinn faz uma pausa, olhando para a cantora e não sabendo exatamente o que dizer. "Nós somos... Estamos..."

"Juntas." Completa Rachel, apertando Quinn contra si e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Os olhos de Natalie dobram de tamanho. "Oh... Oh, eu não imaginava que você... Er..." Ela observa as duas mulheres e limpa a garganta. "Quero dizer, há dois meses atrás você estava namorando o Michael e vocês pareciam tão..."

"Muitas coisas podem acontecer em dois meses." Responde Rachel, um tanto friamente.

"É, eu acho que sim..." Natalie aperta os olhos para a cantora. "Eu tenho a impressão que te conheço de algum lugar..."

Agora é a vez de Quinn limpar a garganta. "Acho que a pizza está esfriando..."

"Oh, sim, desculpa por atrapalhar o que vocês estavam fazendo..." a vizinha passa a mão pelos cabelos.

"Não foi incomodo nenhum Nat." Responde a loira, sorrindo novamente e virando-se para Rachel. "Nós só estávamos... começando a ver um filme."

"É... foi um prazer conhecê-la _Nat._"

====/====

O filme e a pizza surpreenderam Quinn da melhor forma possível, ou talvez fosse só a presença da cantora que fazia tudo parecer mil vezes melhor do que realmente era. No fundo ela não se importava em saber, a única coisa que ela sentia no momento era a mão de Rachel em seus cabelos enquanto elas deitavam no sofá e assistiam sem realmente prestar atenção a um documentário sobre algum ícone musical que já havia morrido há muito tempo.

"Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta esse fim de semana." Murmura a loira, olhando para um ponto aleatório na parede. "É estranho dizer isso? Digo, nós só estamos oficialmente juntas há 4 dias..."

"Teoricamente sim, mas eu me sinto da mesma maneira..." Ela para de mexer nas mechas douradas e se reposiciona, de modo a estar abraçando a assistente social. "Eu queria poder te levar comigo. Toronto não é a cidade mais romântica do mundo, mas a gente poderia ir para Niagra Falls. Não fica muito longe e eu sempre quis andar naquela roda gigante, ver as cataratas do ponto mais alto..."

A loira concorda com a cabeça e fecha os olhos, sentindo-se exausta de repente.

"E eu não estou muito feliz com a ideia de te deixar depois de ter conhecido a_ Nat_." A voz da cantora sai diferente ao pronunciar o nome da vizinha e Quinn sorri consigo mesma antes de se virar nos braços da morena.

"Rachel Berry, você está com ciúmes?" Ela pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É claro que sim! Você já reparou na vizinha que tem?"

A loira não consegue conter uma risada. "Você não precisa se preocupar com ela, eu prefiro baixinhas..."

"Quinn!" Rachel bate em seu ombro antes de apertar a loira ainda mais contra si.

"O que? Isso foi um elogio!"

Elas ficam em silencio por alguns instantes, a morena adorava o cheiro do cabelo da ex líder de torcida, ela poderia passar o dia inteiro com o nariz enterrado nas ondas douradas. Quinn sente que poderia pegar no sono a qualquer momento, a respiração de Rachel contra seu pescoço e o som incoerente da TV pareciam funcionar melhor do que uma canção de ninar...

"Quinn?"

"Hum?"

"Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar..."

A seriedade na voz de Rachel faz com que a loira se sente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, ainda não..." A morena morde o lábio e se endireita também, abraçando os próprios joelhos. "É sobre a proposta que eu recebi..."

"Aquela que ainda é um mistério para mim?"

Rachel concorda e respira fundo. "Eu não queria aceitar sem conversar com você antes, por mais que eles tenham pedido sigilo, eu realmente confio em você." Quinn espera que ela continue. "Se eu concordasse, eu teria que passar um bom tempo viajando por todo o país e depois teria que ir para LA pelo menos uma vez por semana. O mais aconselhável seria alugar um apartamento por lá..."

"É um seriado ou algo assim?" Pergunta Quinn, ela não quer ser egoísta, mas a ideia de passar tanto tempo longe da diva faz seu estomago doer.

"É um reality show, na verdade. Tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar..." É obvio que Quinn já ouviu falar, o mundo inteiro já ouviu falar, mas ela é Rachel Berry e precisa fazer um pouco de drama a respeito desse tipo de coisa.

"Qual?" Inconscientemente, a loira se inclina em direção a morena.

"American Idol." Rachel prende a respiração ao dizer o nome, esperando para ver qual será a reação de sua namorada.

"Amer..." Quinn arregala os olhos. "Você iria competir, tipo cantar na frente de milhões de pessoas?" Ela não sabe se está feliz ou não, quero dizer, claro que ela está feliz, esse sempre foi o sonho da diva, mas ainda assim, Rachel não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se rebaixaria a participar de algo assim...

"Na verdade, eles me convidaram para ser uma das juradas."

De alguma forma os olhos da loira ficam ainda maiores. "Tipo o Simon?"

Rachel ri. "É, tipo ele."

"Oh, meu Deus Rach! Isso é..." Ela está realmente sem palavras. "Uau." Quinn começa a rir e literalmente pula em cima da cantora, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

"Eu acho que você está feliz." Rachel continua rindo, agora por causa das cócegas que os lábios da loira provocam em seu pescoço.

"Isso é incrível!" Ela segura o rosto da diva com as duas mãos e a beija profundamente. "É o seu sonho Rach!"

"Na verdade, meu sonho sempre foi estar na Broadway. Eu nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer."

"E isso só faz com que tudo seja ainda mais incrível! É mais do que o seu sonho, é como se fosse o seu destino!" Quinn começa a chorar de felicidade antes de capturar os lábios da morena com os seus.

"Então eu devo aceitar?"A cantora pergunta, secando algumas lagrimas da loira com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"O que você acha? É claro que sim! Uau..." Ela começa a rir de novo. "Como você conseguiu manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo? É, tipo, a coisa mais monumental que já aconteceu!"

"A FOX pediu sigilo e eu não queria me animar muito antes de saber o que você achava disso..."

"Você realmente cogitou a ideia de não aceitar só por minha causa?" Quinn sente seu coração inchar e acaricia o rosto da morena, beijando sua face mais uma vez.

"Eu não quero ter que ficar longe de você..."

"Nós não precisamos ficar longe, faz três anos que eu não tiro férias. Pode-se dizer que eu tenho direito a alguns dias de folga..." Rachel se apóia em um cotovelo e passa o braço livre pelo pescoço de Quinn trazendo-a para baixo e recomeçando os beijos. "A gente tem que comemorar..." Murmura a loira contra os lábios da cantora.

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?" Pergunta Rachel antes de deslizar sua língua por entre os lábios da assistente social.

"Eu já disse que adoro o seu jeito de pensar?" Quinn se afasta e remove a camiseta de sua namorada, deixando que Rachel fizesse o mesmo com a sua camisola.

"Acho que sim, mas eu amo quando você repete..." Ela levanta o quadril e a loira remove suas calças lentamente, acariciando suas coxas e deixando seus dedos viajarem por cada milímetro de pele. Seus lábios se encontram com ferocidade e Rachel perde todo o controle ao sentir os dedos de Quinn entrarem em contato com seu clitóris.

"Eu já disse que adoro fazer isso com você?" Ela provoca a entrada da diva e sorri ao vê-la fechar os olhos em expectativa. Rachel faz que não com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta da loira, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Eu te amo, eu amo fazer amor com você..."

Ela finalmente move sua mão e Rachel solta um gemido alto que certamente pode ser ouvido pelos vizinhos.

====/====

**N/A: Parei na pior parte possível para se parar... Eu ou muito cruel... Eu tinha a cena na cabeça, mas não estou muito motivada depois de tudo o que me aconteceu hoje. Prometo compensar logo logo, sejam pacientes...**

** =)**

** Bom, não vou prometer data de atualização, mas vocês sabem que eu não demoro muito... Vou tentar atualizar Para Provar que se tem um Coração quinta feira...**

** Até mais, por favor, comentem...**


	28. Santana II

**N/A: Oi, desculpem a demora, semana corrida, provas e trabalhos e vida em geral... alguns de vocês reclamaram da demora e outros me deixaram comentários dizendo que entendiam. Muito obrigada por isso... :)**

** Enfim, esse é meio que um capitulo de preenchimento, não foi revisado e não tem muita interação faberry, mas sim o inicio de uma amizade pezberry (e faberry no finalzinho, é claro...)**

** Bom, leiam e comentem e na nota do final eu vou propor algo para vcs... ;)**

** ====/====**

O CONVITE – Santana II

**22 de outubro – sexta-feira **

"... e o medico disse que o coraçãozinho dela está batendo direitinho, o que significa que ela é uma menina muito forte e saudável, né San?" Brittany tagarela alegremente enquanto dirige sem prestar muita atenção no que está fazendo.

"Por favor meu amor, tente prestar atenção na pista." Santana estava sentada no banco da frente, sua barriga estava realmente grande e dirigir era muito desconfortável. Ela tentava fazer com que Britt se concentrasse em dirigir, mas a ecografia havia mexido com a loira e ela parecia ainda mais aérea do que o normal.

Quinn sorria no banco de trás, olhando para suas amigas com divertimento e dando direções ocasionais. A fase hormonal da gravidez havia finalmente passado (pelo menos era o que elas esperavam...) e Santana estava agindo como a esposa perfeita, totalmente amável e compreensiva.

Elas encostam em uma esquina próxima a um Starbucks e a dançarina buzina uma vez antes de sair do carro e dar lugar para a outra loira dirigir. A latina também se move para o banco de trás e elas esperam nessa nova posição.

"Por que é mesmo que nós estamos aqui?" Santana pergunta, prendendo o cinto de segurança com cuidado.

"Eu já falei que Rachel vai ir com nós." Quinn tamborila os dedos no volante e espia pelo pára-brisa, tentando encontrar sua morena dentro da cafeteria.

"Você não lembra S?" Brittany prende os cabelos enquanto olha para sua esposa. "Q explicou ontem a noite que a R vai trabalhar como voluntaria também..."

"R? Dês de quando Tresure Trail faz parte da gangue?"

"Santana!" Exclama Quinn. "Eu já disse para parar com os apelidos!"

"Eu sei, desculpa. Antigos hábitos são tão difíceis de largar..." Responde ela, dando de ombros e sorrindo para a loira de olhos azuis que acaricia seu abdômen.

"Você acha que ela pode sentir?" Pergunta Brittany para a barriga da latina.

San faz que sim com a cabeça, depositando sua mão sobre a de sua esposa. "E ela ouve também, não como a gente é claro, mas ela consegue reconhecer a sua voz..."

Os olhos da dançarina brilham e ela se inclina um pouco para frente. "Oi Valerie... Eu sou a sua mamãe sabia? Eu te amo minha querida." Ela levanta o tecido verde água da camiseta da Santana, revelando a pele bronzeada, como se o bebe pudesse ouvir melhor dessa forma.

Quinn sente vontade de chorar. Ver a interação das duas com o bebê que ainda nem nasceu a faz lembrar de Beth. Seu peito dói de verdade quando ela pensa em como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ela tivesse ficado com sua filha. Ela conheceu a menina, inclusive esteve presente em seu segundo aniversario. A adoção era aberta e a loira tinha todo o direito de visitar se quisesse, mas quando Beth fez três anos, tudo mudou, de todas as formas possíveis.

"Oi! Desculpem o atraso, reuniões no café da manha sempre demoram muito mais do que o normal. Provavelmente por que as pessoas não estão despertas o suficiente para discutir contratos antes de um..." Rachel entra no carro falando sem parar até que vê a expressão no rosto de sua namorada. "Está tudo bem?" Imediatamente, sua mão voa para a de Quinn, afrouxando seu aperto no volante e acariciando suavemente a pele branca de seu pulso.

A loira consegue mandar as lembranças de Beth para o fundo da memória e sorri para a diva, se inclinando para beijá-la no rosto. "Sim, eu só estava pensando em tudo o que temos que fazer hoje..." Mente ela. Não é inteiramente uma mentira, considerando-se que hoje de tarde elas vão visitar Andy e esse menino tem um efeito depressor sobre ela.

"Ok, agora que Man-Haaa—" Santana para no meio da palavra ao captar a frieza dos olhos de Quinn pelo espelho retrovisor e se apressa em corrigir-se. "—chel." Ela limpa a garganta. "Agora que... er... Rachel chegou, será que a gente pode ir? Eu tenho que fazer xixi, tipo, urgente."

"Você pode usar o do Starbucks, tenho certeza que..." Começa Quinn.

"Nem pensar! Você nunca sabe que tipo de gente usa esses banheiros!" A latina cruza os braços.

"Eu tenho que concordar Quinn, principalmente na condição que ela se encontra, é perigoso contrair alguma doença..." Rachel veste a camisa do projeto por cima de sua blusa.

"O lugar para aonde nós estamos indo não é nem um pouco melhor..."

"Nós podemos parar no estúdio." Responde Santana. "Sério, eu acho que ela acabou de chutar a minha bexiga e eu não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir segurar..." Ela morde o lábio.

"Está bem, mas vai ter que ser rápido. Nós temos que estar no centro comunitário antes da dez." A assistente social da a partida e acelera em direção a escola de dança.

====/====

O centro comunitário era um grande salão cinzento em um bairro relativamente bom comparado aos outros que Quinn atendia. As aulas de dança de Brittany nunca eram nos piores lugares, quando ela decidiu se voluntariar, Santana tomou cuidado para que sua esposa ficasse em segurança e ela e a assistente social montaram uma pequena lista com as localidades que não poriam a dançarina em risco de forma alguma.

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais elas haviam ido de carro. O bairro não era ruim. Outro motivo era que Brittany gostava de levar diferentes materiais para trabalhar com as crianças e ela não podia carregar sacolas cheias de fantasias e bolas e coisas divertidas dentro de um ônibus.

Em fim, a maioria das crianças já estava lá quando elas finalmente chegaram e as quatro mulheres começaram a espalhar materiais pela sala. Bambolês, bolas, fitas, roupas, enfeites, coisas coloridas... O grupo de hoje era somente de crianças com deficiência física, paraplégicos, paralisados cerebrais, distrofias musculares, entre outros.

Rachel observava tudo com os olhos arregalados. Era incrível o que aquelas crianças podiam fazer, mesmo sendo privadas da maior parte do movimento. Eles eram desordenados e a principio, ela sentiu necessidade de corrigir algumas coisas, mas depois de algum tempo, a diva começou a prestar atenção a outras coisas, alem da dança em si. Ela ouviu conversas dos pais que falavam sobre o quanto isso era bom para seus filhos e as risadas dos filhos que pareciam estar se divertindo de verdade. Ela observava Brittany e Quinn circularem pela sala, conversando e orientado tanto os adultos quanto as crianças e idéias começaram a invadir seus pensamentos. De repente ela estava ansiosa para ter seu próprio espaço e ensinar as coisas que ela sabia sobre musica e teatro para essas pessoas.

"É incrível, não é?" Pergunta Santana, aparecendo atrás dela com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Eu gostaria de me voluntariar, mas a rotina no hospital não deixa muito tempo para isso..."

"Eu estou ansiosa para começar a trabalhar sozinha, ser responsável por todos esses sorrisos... Eu entendo por que Quinn ama tanto esse trabalho." Concorda a cantora.

"Ela realmente gosta de você, sabe?" Os olhos da latina encontram os de Rachel e ela fica seria de repente. "Em todos esses anos, eu nunca a vi tão envolvida em um relacionamento. Olha Stu... er... Rachel, desculpa, te chamar pelo nome é tão... estranho."

"Eu fico feliz que você esteja tentando." Sorri a diva.

"Eu estou fazendo isso pela Quinn." Continua Santana. "Nosso relacionamento sempre foi turbulento e nós mal podíamos nos suportar durante o ensino médio, mas ela é realmente importante para mim agora. Depois da Brittany, ela é minha melhor amiga. Uma das únicas com quem eu realmente posso contar..."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo em relação a você Santana."

"Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso." Ela faz uma pausa. "Sobre o que está acontecendo entre vocês..."

"Nós estamos juntas, mas tenho certeza que você já sabe disso..." Rachel franze a testa.

"Sim, isso é completamente obvio. O que eu quero falar é sobre... É sobre a Quinn, na realidade." Ela umedece os lábios e lança um olhar para as duas loiras que conversavam na outra extremidade do aposento. "Isso tudo é muito novo para ela, Rachel. A questão da sexualidade e a própria paixão, tenho certeza que ela nunca sentiu isso antes, ela mesma já me falou isso."

"Eu sei. É por isso que estamos indo devagar. Eu sei como ela foi criada e o quanto é difícil se descobrir homossexual depois de ouvir tantas vezes o quanto esse tipo de relacionamento é errado." A cantora solta e prende os cabelos, sentindo a necessidade de manter as mãos ocupadas.

"O maior medo dela é te machucar." Santana puxa uma cadeira e senta-se pesadamente, suas pernas estavam começando a inchar. A gravidez podia ser um tanto inconveniente as vezes... "E ela vai."

A diva se escora na parede e escorrega seu corpo até estar sentada no chão ao lado da cadeira da latinha. "Como assim, ela vai?"

"Eu e Quinn somos muito parecidas Berry. Ela vai te machucar. Acredite em mim."

"Eu não entendo por que você diz isso."

Santana força um sorriso ao olhar para a mulher sentada ao seu lado. "Vocês já conversaram sobre tornar o relacionamento publico? Você é uma pessoa publica Berry. A mídia vai cair em cima de vocês no momento em que descobrirem que você é lésbica. Eles vão querer saber absolutamente tudo sobre a sua estonteante namorada. Como você acha que Quinn vai reagir a isso?"

Rachel abre a boca para responder quando percebe que não tem resposta para o que Santana acabou de falar. É claro que ela já havia pensado sobre isso, mas em sua cabeça, elas enfrentariam as noticias juntas, sem medo de se expor para o mundo.

"Uma coisa são os olhares e comentários aleatórios de pessoas estranhas na rua cada vez que vocês se beijarem ou até mesmo andarem de mãos dadas. Isso já vai ser difícil para ela. Ela vai ouvir a voz do pai na cabeça, lhe dizendo o quanto isso é errado e cada olhar vai fazê-la voltar para o momento em que foi expulsa de casa pela primeira vez."

A cantora olha para a figura de sua namorada e Quinn sorri para ela, piscando um olho e movendo os lábios, formando as palavras 'eu te amo'. Ela se apaixona ainda mais nesse momento e tudo o que Santana diz, apesar de coerente, parece tão impossível...

"Pense como seria sair do armário e se ver cercada por repórteres e flashes." A latina continua a falar. "Eu sei que ela te ama, mas isso não significa que ela não sinta medo."

"Eu sei disso. Eu sinto medo também. Eu tenho medo do que os meus pais vão pensar, eu ainda não tive coragem de contar para eles..." Suspira Rachel, descansando as mãos no colo. "Eu não acho que eles vão ir contra a minha escolha, eles são gays afinal. O que me preocupa é que eles podem ficar desapontados. Eu nunca escondi nada deles, mas por algum motivo, toda a vez que penso em falar sobre a minha opção sexual... é como se eu travasse... Não sei como explicar..."

"Eu entendo. Minha família só ficou sabendo sobre meu relacionamento com a Brittany três meses depois do casamento..." Rachel arregala os olhos para a latina. "Minha família não é muito diferente da de Quinn. Nós duas freqüentamos a mesma igreja quando éramos crianças..."

"E eles aceitaram?"

"No começo não. Mas eu não me importei, eu já estava casada mesmo." Ela da de ombros. "Depois de um ano, a minha mãe veio me procurar e nós conversamos. Ela percebeu o quanto eu realmente amo a minha esposa e acabou me apoiando. O resto da família não demorou para aceitar depois que ela deu o primeiro passo..."

"Não vai ser assim com a Quinn, não é mesmo?" A diva morde a ponta do polegar, tentando imaginar qual seria a reação de Russel e Judy Fabray à noticia do envolvimento das duas.

"Não."Santana olha para a frente e pensa no que falar a seguir. "Sabia que ela não fala com os pais dês de que saiu de Lima?"

Rachel faz que não com a cabeça. Ela já imaginava isso, mas nunca havia recebido uma confirmação da loira.

"A única pessoa da família com quem ela mantém contato é Olivia"

"Quem é Olivia?"

"Olivia Fabray, irmã da Quinn. É normal que ela não tenha te falado sobre ela. Trazer Olivia a tona significaria ter que falar sobre Judy e Russel e esse é um assunto muito delicado." Explica a latina.

A diva faz que sim com a cabeça. "E elas se dão bem?"

"Acho que sim. - vem visitar com freqüência e Quinn fica realmente feliz quando ela está aqui." Santana suspira, Quinn e Brittany estavam encerrando a atividade e ela fica de pé. "Eu não iniciei essa conversa para falar sobre a relação que Q tem com a família. Eu queria te pedir para ser forte."

Rachel se levanta também e passa as mãos pelas calças, espantando a poeira. "Ser forte?"

"Como eu disse antes Berry, ela vai te machucar." A cantora abre a boca para responder, mas a latina levanta uma mão, silenciando-a. "Você vai ter que entende-la Rachel. Eu não sei o que ela vai fazer, e nem quais serão as circunstancias por trás do momento, mas eu posso te assegurar que ela vai estar sofrendo tanto quanto você por causa disso. Se você realmente quiser que esse relacionamento de certo, vai precisar entender."

Elas trocam um ultimo olhar antes de serem interrompidas por uma dupla de loiras sorridentes.

"O que vocês duas estão tramando?" Quinn envolve Rachel em um abraço e beija o topo de sua cabeça. A diva olha para os lados e percebe que o salão está vazio.

"Como vão os meus dois amores? Estão com fome? Eu estou..." Brittany da um beijo estalado nos lábios de sua esposa.

"Eu acho que almoço seria uma boa ideia..." Sorri Santana, pegando a mão da dançarina na sua e guiando-a para fora do prédio.

Quinn vira Rachel em seus braços e encontra os olhos castanhos com os seus, levantando o queixo da diva. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A morena sorri e retribui o abraço de sua namorada, ficando na ponta dos pés para conectar seus lábios. "Não." Ela descansa a cabeça no peito da loira. "Eu só estou chocada com o fato de ter sobrevivido a uma conversa de quase horas com a Santana..."

"Humm... Ela pode parecer durona por fora, mas por dentro, é uma ótima pessoa." Sorri Quinn, beijando os lábios da morena mais uma vez.

"É, ela realmente me surpreende..."

====/====

**N/A: Então? Gostaram? Comentem...**

**Eis aqui a minha proposta. Muitos de vocês disseram que esperavam ler a cena do banho delas, que ficaria entre os capítulos 26 e 27. Eu comecei a escrevê-la como capitulo 27, mas se eu me prender muito a esse tipo de cena, vou acabar perdendo o rumo da historia. Sem contar que algumas pessoas disseram que preferem as cenas de carinho às de sexo. Bom, pensando naqueles que querem saber o que acontece no banheiro, eu pensei em escrever um capitulo paralelo com aquela cena em forma de short fic... Tipo como um presente de páscoa... :) O que vocês acham? Gostariam de ler isso? Me deixe um comentário respondendo...**

**Era isso! Até mais pessoal!**

**Beijos, A.**


	29. Amor

**N/A: Oi, desculpem, eu sofri um acidente essa segunda feira e não estava em condiçoes para escrever. Eu estou com dor e o meu corpo parece não me obedecer. Desculpa de verdade, mas um braço quebrado e uma fissura na costela estavam fora dos meus planos e eu não sei exatamente como vou fazer para acelerar essas historias, mas prometo fazer o possível. É meio ruim digitar com uma mão só e eu estou meio tonta por causa dos remédios... =/**

** Bem, não revisei o capitulo então desconsiderem erros de português, concordância, ou se esse capitulo não fizer sentido , os analgésicos realmente não me fazem bem.**

** Jusgleek, eu seu que vc não queria ver a Rachel sofrendo e provavelmente muitas pessoas concordam com vc, mas tudo vai ficar bem no final e todo o casal briga em algum momento. Espero não desaponta-los...**

** Mel K, esse capitulo é para você, fico feliz que vc goste do trabalho da Quinn e que ele te inspire de alguma forma. :) E também para todos que comentaram nos últimos capítulos, especialmente harglive e Julia, adorei os seus comentários... **

====/====

O CONVITE – Amor.

"Você não está bem..." Suspira Quinn contra os lábios de Rachel, segurando o rosto da diva com uma mão enquanto da um passo para trás. A cantora estava sentada em sua mesa e elas estavam aproveitando um momento de privacidade antes que Dave chegasse para acompanhá-las até a casa de uma criança especifica.

Os olhos de Rachel se abrem lentamente, como se ela estivesse se recuperando de um transe. A um segundo atrás Quinn a estava beijando apaixonadamente e agora ela sentia falta dos lábios da loira sobre os seus. "Eu já disse que não é nada." Responde ela, puxando a assistente social de volta para o seu lugar entre suas pernas e beijando seu pescoço.

Ela suspira e deixa a morena marcar sua pele. Ela não sabe por que, mas algo não parece certo. Não tem nada a ver com os beijos ou com o modo como as mãos da diva acariciam seu corpo, mas algo nos olhos de chocolate parece diferente. Como se uma sombra de tristeza os tivesse encoberto. Quinn apóia sua mão na face de Rachel suavemente, guiando-a para mais um beijo antes de se afastar com delicadeza. "Eu não sei o que houve, mas se foi algo que Santana disse..."

"Não." A morena faz que não com a cabeça e põe a mão sobre a da assistente social. "Ela... me fez ver algumas coisas por um outro lado e eu estou pensando sobre isso. Mas não é nada de mais." Um pequeno sorriso de forma em seus lábios. "Você pode parar de se preocupar..."

Quinn quer acreditar, mas não consegue. Porem, insistir nisso seria idiotice de sua parte e ela desiste, envolvendo a diva em um abraço apertado e descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço, seu nariz acariciando a pele macia e bronzeada enquanto ela respira tudo o que consegue de Rachel. "Eu vou sentir tanta saudade esse fim de semana..." Murmura ela baixinho, fechando os olhos quando os dedos da cantora começam a percorrer seus cabelos.

"Eu também... Mas são só dois dias, segunda de noite eu vou estar de volta." Ela também se deixa envolver pelo momento. A proximidade é inebriante e ela se sente segura, como se nada de ruim jamais pudesse acontecer, dês de que Quinn estivesse ao seu lado.

Uma leve batida na porta as trás de volta a realidade e elas se afastam devagar. "Só um minuto." Fala a loira, ajudando Rachel a descer de sua mesa e depositando um ultimo beijo em seus lábios, acompanhado por um sorriso. "Eu te amo." Sussurra ela, espantando alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos de sua namorada e sentando-se em sua cadeira. "Pode entrar!"

A porta se abre revelando Dave Karofsky. Ele entra na sala e arqueia uma sobrancelha assim que seus olhos caem sobre Rachel, que estava em pé em um canto, fingindo ler alguns papeis aleatórios. Ele ri e põe as mãos na cintura. "Ok, sou só eu, vocês podem voltar a fazer o que vocês estavam fazendo..."

"Olá Dave, er... quem disse que nós estávamos fazendo..." Rachel sorri para ele "...alguma coisa?"

Karofsky começa a rir novamente. "Eu não sabia que você podia ler de cabeça para baixo Berry." Ele aponta para os papeis nas mãos dela. "E Quinn, você está totalmente descabelada e eu consigo ver o seu sutiã daqui." Ele arqueia a sobrancelha ainda mais e a cantora exala com força antes de caminhar até sua namorada com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"É, acho que ele nos pegou..." Ela gira a cadeira aonde Quinn está sentada e senta no colo da loira, reabotoando sua camisa.

"Acho que nós precisamos praticar a 'saída de emergência'..." Sorri ela, envolvendo a cintura da diva em um abraço solto e deixando que ela arrume seus cabelos. Rachel se inclina e pressiona os lábios contra a têmpora de Quinn, fechando os olhos e se demorando no contato.

"Meu Deus, vocês são tão adoráveis juntas!" Ele exclama, sentindo vontade de apertar as bochechas de Quinn quando ela começa a ficar vermelha. Rachel sorri ainda mais e descansa o corpo contra o de sua namorada, apoiando a lateral de sua cabeça à lateral da cabeça dela e suspirando contentemente. "Carol ligou." Sua voz fica seria e profissional de repente. "Ela vai com nós..."

A assistente social faz que sim com a cabeça e aperta Rachel um pouco mais, virando o rosto e depositando um beijo suave na bochecha da morena. "Bom. Eu sinto falta dela... Nós não nos falamos pessoalmente dês de que o processo de adoção terminou."

Dave faz que sim com a cabeça. "Ela tem estado realmente ocupada com o bebê."

"Carol é uma das minhas melhores amigas." Explica Quinn, virando-se para a cantora. "Ela é psicóloga e nós nos conhecemos ainda na faculdade. Ela é casada há três anos e ela e marido acabaram de adotar um menininho.."

Rachel se vira para ela também e a ponta de seu nariz encontra o nariz da loira. "E o que nós vamos fazer hoje? Por que Dave e uma psicóloga estão indo com nós?"

"Você não falou para ela?" Karofsky cruza os braços e senta-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

"Contou o que?" A cantora se endireita no colo de Quinn, esperando por uma resposta.

"Você sabe como esse caso mexe comigo, Dave."

"Sim, mas ela precisa saber antes que a gente chegue lá..."

"O que eu preciso saber, Quinn?" A loira morde o lábio e rearranja a diva em seus braços, de modo que ela consiga ver seus olhos.

"Eu já te falei sobre esse caso antes, quando estávamos em Connecticut. Você lembra?"

Rachel franze a testa, tentando lembrar. "Eu lembro que houve uma emergência sobre um menino de oito anos e você começou a me explicar, mas nós fomos interrompidas pelo Chris..."

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. "Andy e Lilly Kellerman."

"Isso. Você disse que a menina tinha autismo..."

"Sim. Ela foi diagnostica aos dois anos, quando Andy tinha cinco. Acho que já te falei que ele era o único que conseguia acalma-la durante os surtos..." A cantora confirma e Quinn continua. "Nós acompanhamos Lilly dês de então e, da ultima vez que estive na casa dos Kellerman, percebi que ele estava andando estranho e se queixando de dor. Dave foi analisar e..." Ela para de falar, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

"Existe uma doença chamada Distrofia Muscular Progressiva. Você já ouviu falar sobre isso Rachel?" Dave intervém e Quinn sorri para ele, sabendo que não seria capaz de continuar.

A morena faz que não e beija a testa da loira ao perceber a expressão em seu rosto.

"É uma doença relativamente silenciosa," começa ele, entrando em modo profissonal e fazendo a diva sorrir. "normalmente atinge meninos depois de uma certa idade..." Ele respira fundo, não sabendo exatamente como explicar sem usar termos técnicos. "Andy era um menino normal, ele podia correr, brincar e fazer tudo o que qualquer outra criança de sua idade pode, até que a doença se manifestou. Como eu disse, é silenciosa. É genética e imprevisível. Em um dia ele estava bem e no dia seguinte começou a sentir dores e tem dificuldade para caminhar."

Quinn abre a boca para falar e os dois olham para ela, mas ela não fala nada, só enterra a cabeça no ombro de Rachel, que começa a acariciar os cabelos loiros enquanto espera pelo resto da informação.

"Os músculos dele vão ir se atrofiando cada vez mais até que ele não possa mais andar. A partir do momento em que ele estiver em uma cadeira de rodas... Bom, o progresso da doença pode ser muito rápido, ou não, varia de cada pessoa. A fase inicial pode ser lenta e a final rápida ou vice e versa, ou ainda tudo pode ser lento ou tudo pode ser rápido. Ninguém sabe ao certo." Ele gesticula abertamente com as mãos e a cada palavra, Quinn parece se agarrar mais a morena.

Rachel não sabia o que falar, ela não conseguia imaginar como seria para um mãe ver o seu filho nascer saudável e crescer bem até certo ponto antes de começar a regredir, não parecia justo. Ela sente uma pequena lagrima deslizar por sua face. Ninguem fala por um momento e a diva deixa a realidade ser absorvida.

Dave volta a falar depois de um momento, sua voz agora é baixa e um tanto rouca. "É muito difícil alguém com essa doença passar dos 18 anos." Quinn soluça contra o pescoço de Rachel e a morena apóia o queixo sobre sua cabeça, a envolvendo em um abraço. Ela não faz ideia do que falar, milhões de pensamentos invadem a sua cabeça e ela só quer ver Quinn feliz. Talvez a ideia de trabalhar com isso não seja tão boa. O envolvimento que provem do trabalho social é muito forte e Rachel sente a impotência da loira perante essa situação. Ela entende a necessidade de fazer algo sem poder fazer nada.

Rachel pressiona seus lábios a face da assistente social e as duas permanecem abraçadas. Depois de alguns minutos, Quinn parece mais calma e consegue sorrir para a morena. "Essa é a pior parte do meu trabalho." Sussurra ela, contra os cabelos castanhos. A cantora se afasta um pouco para encontrar os olhos dourados com os seus, secando as lagrimas da loira com o polegar. "Saber que certas coisas não tem volta... Eu queria poder..." Ela morde o lábio e a diva se inclina para a frente, depositando o beijo mais suave de todos em seus lábios. Quinn relaxa e expira com força, levando suas mãos ao rosto de Rachel para mante-la no lugar, não querendo quebrar esse contato que significa mais para ela do que todas as palavras do mundo.

====/====

Nenhum dos três percebem uma leve batida na porta, Dave estava sorrindo para a interação das duas quando a porta se abre atrás dele, fazendo-o pular da cadeira.

"Oi, a secretaria não estava e eu resolvi..." Uma mulher alta, morena, de olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos entra na sala, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

Rachel e Quinn se separam sem pressa, nenhuma das duas tem energia e vontade para se afastar. A mão da loira continua no rosto da diva quando ela fala. "Carol..."

"Er... É uma hora ruim? Eu achava que estava atrasada, mas posso voltar depois se você quiser..."

"Essa é Rachel Berry, a voluntaria que vai nos acompanhar hoje." Fala Quinn, virando-se para encarar sua amiga, seu rosto não transparece expressão alguma e ela espera a reação da psicóloga.

Carol sorri e atravessa a sala, estendendo uma mão para a cantora. "Caroline Porter, psicóloga e amiga ocasional quando as pessoas lembram de manter contato..."

Quinn solta o ar, e Rachel levanta de seu colo, aceitando a mão da mulher mais alta. "Rachel, namorada da Quinn e atriz nas horas vagas..." O coraçao da loira acelera ao ouvir a palavra 'namorada' e ela se sente aliviada quando Carol continua sorrindo.

"É um prazer conhecê-la." A cantora escaneia o rosto da psicóloga, a primeira vista ela não parece ser um mulher bonita, mas olhando de perto, ela parece outra pessoa. Seus traços e feições são extremamente delicados e seus cabelos escuros envolvem seu rosto desordenadamente, fazendo-a parecer uma pessoa séria e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Carol se vira para Quinn que a essa altura já havia se levantado e sorria com os braços abertos, esperando um abraço.

"Eu não esqueci de manter contato, você sabe o quanto eu tenho andado ocupada ultimamente." Comenta Quinn, enterrando o rosto no ombro de sua amiga.

"Você parece ter tido bastante tempo para arrumar uma namorada..."Ri Carol, se afastando, mas mantendo as mãos nos ombros da loira. "Deus, parece que faz um século que a gente não se vê..."

"Eu senti saudades..." Quinn aperta os braços dela. "Como estão os meninos?"

"Chales está bem, ele está babando em cima do Nicholas como se o bebê fosse realmente dele." Elas se soltam e Carol continua falando. "Você tem que vir visitar o Nick um dia desses, ele é o bebe mais fofo e inteligente que eu já vi... Eu mal posso esperar pra ouvir ele falar as primeiras palavras ou dar os primeiros passinhos..."

"Calma, ele só tem dois meses, vai demorar um pouco para isso acontecer..." Quinn prende o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Nós realmente temos que arrumar um tempo para conversar."

"É, eu acho que você tem muitas coisas para me contar..." Responde a psicóloga, olhando para Rachel e fazendo Quinn corar. "E você também né senhor Hummel." Ela se vira e abraça Dave também.

"As pessoas continuam me chamando de Karofsky..." Murmura ele, sorrindo para a mulher que é quase da sua altura.

"Como foi o casamento?"

"Triste sem você lá..." Ele finge uma cara de triste.

"Eu queria tanto ter ido... Mas com o Nicholas fica difícil, bebes sempre dão trabalho durante os primeiros meses..."

Rachel sorri e pega a mão de Quinn, ela havia ficado um pouco apreensiva em relação a reação da loira quando se apresentou como sua namorada, mas acabou se surpreendendo. Quinn sempre a surpreendia... talvez o que Santana disse não aconteça afinal.

====/====

"E qual foi a reação de Joanne quando você contou para ela?" Quinn pergunta com seriedade do banco de trás do carro.

"Ela já sabia disso." Carol pressiona os lábios juntos com força, ela e Dave estavam nos bancos da frente do carro da prefeitura enquanto Quinn e Rachel ocupavam o de trás. A morena brincava com os dedos da loira e olhava fora da janela enquanto os outros três conversavam. "Mas foi horrivel de qualquer forma. Nós tiramos dela a ultima grama de esperança com o resultado desses testes..."

Quinn morde o lábio.

"Mesmo que ela já soubesse qual iria ser o resultado, nenhuma mãe está preparada ara ouvir uma noticia dessas. Muito menos uma mãe que já tem uma filha doente." Carol fala calmamente, sem olhar para trás.

"O que nós vamos fazer hoje, exatamente?"

"Nós temos que manter um acompanhamento com a família, principalmente em casos assim." Responde Dave, encontrando os olhos dela pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Muitas vezes tudo o que eles precisam é conversar com alguém..." Quinn prende uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha da cantora. "Já imaginou como seria estar passando por algo assim e não ter ninguém com quem conversar?"

A diva faz que sim com a cabeça e entrelaça seus dedos aos de Quinn, repousando suas mãos no banco entre elas.

"E nós chegamos." Anuncia Karofsky, estacionando o carro em frente a um conjunto de casinhas amarelas iguais.

Eles saem do carro e Carol bate palmas em frente ao portão do numero 27.

Uma mulher pequena e de aparência frágil aparece através da porta de vidro. Ela acena antes de dar um passo para fora. "Andy!" Grita ela. "Venha ver quem está aqui!" Os quatro fazem seu caminho até a mulher quando a cabeça de um menino aparece atrás das pernas dele.

"Quinn!" Grita ele, dando um passo para a frente arrastando a perna esquerda de uma forma estranha.

A loira sorri e acelera o passo até ele, ficando de cócoras para poder abraça-lo. Os cabelos castanhos do menino se misturam aos seus fios dourados e ela se levanta, trazendo Andy consigo. "Como é que vai você, heim?" Ela toma cuidado para posiciona- direito em seu colo, de modo que não machuque suas perninhas.

Ele sorri e a abraça de novo. "Tudo bem! Eu só tenho um pouquinho de dor e a mamãe vive se preocupando comigo, mas eu sei que já vai passar..." Responde ele, pressionando sua cabeça contra a da loira. Rachel sente um aperto no peito ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, sabendo que a do não vai passar. Ela tem certeza que Quinn sentiu o mesmo ao ver o sorriso desaparece do rosto dela por um momento. "Você trouxe um monte de gente hoje, né?" Pergunta ele, soltando o abraço e apoiando um só braço nos ombros dela.

"Pois é, hoje eu trouxe um monte de gente, mas você já conhece eles, não é mesmo?" Quinn corre os dedos pelos cabelos escuros e lisos.

"O tio Dave." Ele aponta para Karofsky que sorri para ele. "A moça que vem conversar com a Lilly. Eu esqueci o nome dela." Ele aponta para Carol e murmura a ultima parte no ouvido de Quinn, fazendo-a rir.

"O nome dela é Carol." Responde ela. "E aquela outra moça, você sabe quem ela é?" Ela aponta para Rachel e pisca um olho para a morena.

"Hummm..." Ele bate o indicador contra o queixo algumas vezes antes de chacoalhar a cabeça com força. "Não, mas ela é bem bonita." Ele sorri.

"Eu também acho." Quinn morde o labio. "Essa é a Rachel, ela é nova na equipe."

"Será que ela me da um beijo se eu pedir para ela?" Pergunta ele contra o ouvido da loira novamente, usando suas mãos para abafar o som dessa vez.

Quinn sorri ainda mais e sussurra sua resposta. "Por que você não pergunta para ela?" Ela solta o menino no chão e ele caminha devagar até a diva, fazendo um gesto com a mão e pedindo para ela se abaixar. Ele era muito pequeno para a idade.

Rachel olha para Quinn antes de se abaixar até que seus olhos fiquem na mesma altura que os de Andy. Ele sorri envergonhado. "Possotedarumbeijo?" Ele pergunta de um fôlego só.

"Como?" Provoca a diva, ela tinha entendido, mas queria ouvir ele dizer direitinho.

"Eu pedi se eu posso te dar um beijo." Explica ele, olhando para o chão. "Por favor?"

"Aonde você quer me dar um beijo?" Pergunta ela, sorrindo para ele.

Andy estende um braço e encosta na bochecha dela com o indicador.

"Se eu deixar, você me deixa retribuir o favor?" Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e ela vira o rosto um pouco de lado. O menino envolve o pescoço dela com os braços e lhe da um beijo estralado, se afastando rapidamente.

A cantora sorri e coloca a mão sobre a bochecha. "Agora é a minha vez." Diz ela, depositando um beijo bem mais suave na testa do menininho, fazendo-o corar violentamente.

"Obrigado." Ele da uma risadinha e se vira, voltando a andar em direção a casa. Ele se volta para Quinn. "Vocês vão entrar né?"

====/====

Rachel e Quinn estavam enroladas uma na outra no sofá da diva, Quinn descansava a cabeça no peito da morena enquanto lagrimas mornas ensopavam o tecido rosa bebê de sua camiseta.

"Ele vai morrer." Fala a loira, apertando o tecido com força e se acomodando um pouco mais contra sua namorada.

Rachel descansa o queixo no topo da cabeça de Quinn e suspira. A visita de hoje a tarde foi definitivamente a mais intensa de todas. "Todo mundo morre algum dia Quinn, ele vai ir um pouco antes, mas a morte é inevitável." Ela não tinha certeza se era a melhor coisa a dizer, mas ela simplesmente não podia não dizer nada.

"Eu sei, mas não é justo." Murmura a loira, fungando um pouquinho. A cantora começa a fazer movimentos circulares com as mãos pelas costas de sua namorada em uma tentativa de amenizar seus sentimentos. "E eu não posso fazer nada para ajudar..."

Rachel se endireita e levanta o rosto de Quinn com a ponta dos dedos. "Você já está fazendo Quinn. Mesmo que você não tenha como salva-lo, você mudou a vida dele." Ela pressiona os lábios contra os da assistente social. "Eu já falei o quanto você me deixa orgulhosa?"

A loira faz que não, deslizando seus lábios pelos da morena.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você." Fala Rachel com um sorriso. "Eu consigo me apaixonar mais a cada minuto, mesmo quando eu achava que não seria possível. Cada pequena coisa que você faz me surpreende."

"Eu também te amo." Responde Quinn, beijando a mandibula de sua namorada. "Que horas é o seu vôo amanha?" Ela muda de assunto. Pensar sobre o futuro de Andy dói de mais, a faz pensar em sua própria filha.

"As seis da manha..."

"E que horas são agora?"

A cantora olha para o relogio no vídeo e se surpreende ao ver que já passa das onze.

"Onze e dez."

Quinn une seus lábios novamente, esse beijo era bem mais profundo do que os outros. "Seria prudente ir dormir agora..." Diz ela, antes de mudar sua posição e ficar de joelhos obre a diva, sua boca parada a milimentros da dela.

"Acho que eu esqueci o significado da palavra prudência..." Rachel respira com dificuldade, a ponta dos cabelos loiros faz cócegas em seu rosto e pescoço. "E já faz algum tempo que eu não me preocupo mais com as oito horas de sono..."

Quinn a silencia com um beijo demorado. Ela aproveita cada segundo para explorar a boca da morena, como se fosse a ultima vez. E de certo modo era, pelo menos por dois dias... "Eu quero memorizar cada centímetro seu..."

"Quem precisa dormir?" Pergunta Rachel, fechando os olhos ao sentir a lingua de Quinn entrar em contato com a pele de seu pescoço.

"Eu não..." Ri a loira, a boca da diva cobre a sua novamente e uma corrente elétrica percorre o seu corpo, como sempre acontece quando elas se beijam. "E você pode dormir no avião..."

"Mmmmm..." Rachel já não consegue pensar claramente.

"Eu te amo." Quinn murmura roucamente, pegando o rosto da diva entre as mãos.

"Eu preciso de você..."

====/====

**N/A: Só para deixar claro que eu não pretendo desistir das minhas historias, eu nunca faria isso. **

**Amo vocês!**

**Comentem e até mais,**

**A.**


	30. Um Breve Telefonema

**N/A: Oh God... Uma semana sem postar... ****I feel really bad, sorry...**

**Esse capitulo é curto, mas provavelmente atualizarei amanha e depois e depois…**

**Esse capitulo é realmente meigo, é meio que a calma antes da tempestade, já que os próximos três capitulos devem ser relativamente tensos...**

**Bom, chega de spoilers, espero que vocês gostem e comentem...**

====/====

**O CONVITE – Um Breve Telefonema**

Quinn estava saindo do banho quando seu telefone tocou, ela se enrolou em uma toalha e correu até a sala, onde sua bolsa repousava sobre o sofá. Seus pés molhados formavam pequenas poças pelo chão, mas ela não se importava, só havia uma pessoa que poderia estar ligando agora. Ela olha a foto de Rachel em sua tela e aceita a chamada, mordendo o lábio e contendo um sorriso. A diva havia dito que ligaria assim que pisasse em Toronto.

"Alô?"

"Eu já estou com saudades..."

A loira senta no sofá, sem se importar com o fato de estar totalmente molhada. "Chegou bem?"

"Sim, estou entrando no carro para ir para o hotel agora." O barulho de uma porta sendo fechada ao fundo confirma o que Rachel acabou de dizer. "Aparentemente o aeroporto é longe de tudo e vamos demorar vinte minutos para chegar lá..." Uma voz feminina diz alguma coisa e Quinn espera por um momento, apertando a toalha que cobria seu peito. "Meg está mandando um oi."

Ela ri. "Mande um oi para ela também..."

"O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu acabei de sair do banho e neste momento, estou arruinando o meu sofá..."

A voz de Rachel abaixa um pouco quando ela responde. "Isso significa que você está usando... nada?"

Quinn morde o lábio com ainda mais força antes de irromper em um sorriso. "Na realidade eu estou usando uma toalha..." Ela baixa a voz também. "Meu cabelo está ensopado e a água escorrendo pelas minhas costas me dá arrepios... Se eu fechar os olhos posso fingir que são as suas mãos... ou... os seus lábios..." Ela fecha os olhos, imaginando Rachel ao seu lado, depositando beijos úmidos por sua coluna.

"Eu não acho que esteja em um lugar apropriado para ouvir essas coisas..." Sussurra a morena. "Mas eu vou te ligar assim que as reuniões de hoje acabarem." Ela se apressa em acrescentar.

"Mmmm..." Quinn murmura em descontentamento.

"Esse tipo de som também não é exatamente apropriado para o momento Quinn..."

"Desculpa, foi involuntário..." Sorri a loira, corando levemente e correndo suas unhas curtas pela pele de sua coxa. "Quais são os seus planos para hoje?"

"Humm..." Rachel faz uma pausa. "Eu tenho uma reunião ao meio dia e de tarde vou conhecer a casa aonde ocorrerão as filmagens das minhas cenas." Meg fala alguma coisa e a cantora acrescenta, "E depois um jantar com o resto do elenco..."

"Muitas coisas então..." Quinn nunca gostou de falar ao telefone, ela sempre preferiu conversar pessoalmente, ela se sentia estranha sem poder olhar nos olhos castanhos quentes de sua namorada. A loira pega uma mecha de cabelos molhados e começa a brincar com ela quando uma coisa gelada encosta em sua perna, fazendo-a literalmente pular no sofá.

"O que foi? Está tudo bem?" Rachel altera a voz, parecendo realmente preocupada. "Quinn?"

A toalha havia caído no chão e Quinn se abaixa para ajuntá-la, pressionando o telefone em seu peito e respirando fundo enquanto olha para Jessie, que abana o rabo aos seus pés, lambendo a água das poças que ela havia deixado ao sair do chuveiro.

"Sim, desculpa, acho que Jessie estava com sede..."

"O que isso tem a ver com o barulho? Ele está se comportando mal?"

"Não, ele está bem queridinho, eu esqueci de dar água para ele e ele veio me lamber..." Ela segura a toalha solta em frente ao corpo e caminha até a cozinha, pegando a sacola que Rachel havia separado, com ração e um pote para a água. "Eu não estava preparada para sentir uma ligua na minha perna. Só isso..."

"Oh..." Quinn coloca o pote no chão e sorri para o cachorrinho que enfia o nariz na água que ela havia acabado de servir. "Eu nunca imaginei que fosse sentir inveja do meu cachorro..."

A loira ri novamente e vai até o quarto, jogando a toalha em cima da cama e abrindo o armário. "Ele é realmente um amor, mas já arrumou briga com a Cindy..."

"Quem é Cindy?"

Quinn apóia o telefone no ombro e tira um par de jeans e uma camiseta cinza de dentro do armário. "Você lembra da Natalie?"

"A vizinha super sexy? Claro..." Responde a diva secamente.

"Você não precisa sentir ciúmes, sabia? Eu te amo..."

"Eu sei que você me ama." Quinn pode ouvir o sorriso na voz de sua namorada. "Eu te amo também..."

"Ela tem uma labradora." A assistente social coloca no viva voz e veste uma calcinha amarela. "Uma labradora realmente enorme, preta, muito grande."

"Eu já entendi essa parte..." Ri a morena do outro lado da linha. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava chegando com ele há uma hora atrás, logo depois que eu saí do aeroporto e Nat estava levando Cindy para dar uma volta." Ela fecha o sutiã e veste a blusa cinza. "Ele começou a latir enlouquecidamente e avançou nelas! Eu não sabia o que fazer, tive que largar tudo o que estava carregando no chão e ir segurar a criaturinha antes que ele machucasse alguém, ou a si mesmo nesse caso..."

A diva continua rindo, isso era realmente familiar para ela, Jessie era um cachorro relativamente temperamental... "E a cachorra?"

"Nem piscou, ficou sentada perto da porta, olhando para ele como se ele fosse a mais vil das criaturas..."

"A mais vil das criaturas." Repete a cantora. "E depois eu é que sou dramática..."

Quinn revira os olhos e abotoa as calças, alcançando a toalha para secar o cabelo. "Acho que tenho passado tempo demais com uma certa Rachel Berry, baixinha, morena, totalmente sexy... já ouviu falar?"

"Concordo com a parte do totalmente sexy, mas ela não é tão baixinha assim..."

A loira senta na cama e pega o celular de novo. "Você é baixinha sim, mas é por causa disso que eu te amo tanto..."

"Por que eu sou baixinha?"

"Não..." Ela cruza as pernas. "O que eu quero dizer é que eu amo absolutamente tudo em você, principalmente as pequenas falhas, as tuas imperfeições te fazem perfeita aos meus olhos..."

"E ela pode ser romântica também... Acho que eu realmente tenho sorte." Comenta ela. "Eu já disse que te amo?"

"Algumas vezes..."

"Só algumas vezes? Não parece o suficiente." Murmura a diva. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, muito, muito." Ela fala carinhosamente, desejando poder tocar a loira, beijá-la, abraçá-la, qualquer coisa...

Quinn muda de posição e abraça os joelhos com um braço só. "Eu realmente queria estar ai com você agora..."

"Eu volto logo..."

"Eu sei, mas logo não parece rápido o suficiente..."

Elas ficam em silencio por um momento, ouvindo a respiração uma da outra.

"E o que você vai fazer hoje?" Rachel quebra o silencio.

"Exatamente o que eu te falei. Almoçar com a Carol, provavelmente passar a tarde babando em cima do Nicholas e jantar com o Kurt. Amanhã Brittany vai estar ensaiando o dia inteiro, acho que vou fazer companhia para a Santana..."

"Parece divertido..."

"Seria melhor se você estivesse aqui. Parece estranho, mas eu não lembro mais o que fazia quando não te tinha por perto..."

A cantora suspira, sentindo-se da mesma forma, seria tão triste se ela chegasse em Toronto e não tivesse ninguém para quem ligar dizendo que havia pousado em segurança. Quinn a completava e a fazia tão feliz...

"Nós estamos chegando no hotel. Eu vou ter que desligar, check in e derivados, mas prometo te mandar mensagens e te ligar de noite..."

"Ok." Responde Quinn, falando baixinho.

"Eu te amo, divirta-se com Carol e mande um beijo para o Kurt por mim..."

"Eu também te amo. Até depois Rach..."

"Eu... Eu sempre achei tão idiota aqueles relacionamentos em que nenhuma das partes quer desligar o telefone..."

"Eu também..." Ri Quinn, mas é uma risada triste. "Mas eu realmente não queria ter que desligar..."

"Eu sei, meu amor..."

"Meu amor?" Rachel não costumava usar esse tipo de nome.

"É isso o que você é para mim Quinn." Explica a morena, entendendo o porquê do estranhamento. "Eu nunca senti vontade de dizer isso para alguém antes, mas você é tudo para mim agora, todo o meu amor..."

A loira sente seus olhos arderem e as palavras ficarem presas em sua garganta, ela quer chorar e fazem apenas duas horas que elas se despediram no aeroporto...

"E se você estiver chorando eu vou começar a chorar também." Rachel fala baixinho.

"É tão estranho sem você aqui..."

"Eu realmente tenho que ir, o motorista já está levando as bagagens para o hotel e Meg está me olhando com cara de mau..."

"Está bem... Fica bem, Ok?"

"Até depois meu amor." O coração da loira parece inchar ao ouvir as palavras novamente.

"Até..."

Elas finalmente desligam e Quinn olha para a porta de seu quarto, ela nunca havia pensado que um sentimento tão forte fosse possível. Ela nunca havia entendido quando alguma de suas amigas dizia que estava com saudade do namorado. Ela nunca havia amado alguém ao ponto de realmente sentir tanta falta.

Jessie entra no aposento com um ossinho na boca e pula na cama, deitando perto de seus pés, como se sempre tivesse morado em sua casa. Ela faz carinho entre as orelhas dele. "É, esses vão ser os dois dias mais longos da minha vida..."

====/====

**N/A: Eu sei, curto... Desculpa se desapontei alguem, eu não ia escrever esse capitulo, na realidade iria jogar uma pequena bomba em cima de vocês, mas o dueto Faberry me deixou tão feliz e eu queria escrever coisas românticas e bonitinhas...**

** Bem, a bomba vem amanha a noite de qualquer forma... A primeira parte dela pelo menos... Vou tentar ups diários durante o feriado, assim todos ficaremos felizes :)**

** Eu realmente espero que vocês comentem, é muito importante para mim ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer...**

** Um beijo para todos e feliz Tiradentes...**

** A.**

** P.S: HargLive – Sim, eu leio bastante, tipo, muito... :D Principalmente romances históricos, ou de terror/suspense... E agora livros de psicologia. xD**


	31. O Passado Diz 'Oi'

**N/A: Esse capitulo foi escrito as pressas devido a uma viajem não planejada para Gramado com a ideia de que seria um passeio romântico, mas na verdade foi extremamente tumultuado...**

**Bem, de qualquer forma, no faberry nesse capitulo, é mais Quinn lidando com coisas do passado, vamos ouvir um pouco sobre Beth...**

**Teremos brittana no próximo e provavelmente faberry também, não sei se vou consegui postar amanha devido a complexidade do que tenho planejado, quero alongar os capítulos, para não fazer as pessoas ficarem tistes pela ausência de Faberry...**

**====/====**

**O CONVITE – O Passado Diz 'Oi'.**

Quinn estacionou seu carro em frente à casa de sua amiga e conferiu seu celular antes de descer. Uma nova mensagem:

**Pequeno Tour pela cidade, é tudo tão limpo e as pessoas parecem tão civilizadas... Subindo a CN Tower agora. Te amo! – Rach.**

Ela sorri e responde dizendo que está chegando na casa da Carol e pedindo uma foto do topo da torre.

"Oi Quinn." Charles lhe recebe na porta com um meio abraço, segurando uma toalha e um pegador de salada. "Carol está dando um banho no Nick e eu estou terminando de preparar o almoço, fique a vontade." Ele da um passo para o lado, deixando-a entrar.

Charlie é um homem realmente alto, sua pele é morena, como se ele tivesse um bronzeado permanente e seus cabelos são escuros e cacheados, seus olhos verdes brilham de forma calorosa. Finn pareceria baixinho perto dele. "Obrigada..." Ela o segue porta a dentro, passando pelo hall de entrada e atravessando a sala até chegar a cozinha. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Bem." Ele sempre foi um homem serio e de poucas palavras, mas o amor que ele sentia pela esposa era totalmente evidente e esse fato fazia com que a loira gostasse dele de verdade. "Eu tirei um ano de licença para ficar com os meus dois amores e ainda é um pouco estranho não ter que lidar com a rotina da clinica, mas vale a pena..." Ele sorri e retira uma panela do fogão.

"Você vai ficar um ano afastado?" Pergunta ela de olhos arregalados. Tanto ele quanto Carol eram relativamente viciados em trabalho.

"Tecnicamente sim, mas provavelmente eu vou passar lá uma vez por semana e, bem... você sabe que eu tenho uma paixão pelo bisturi, não vou conseguir ficar muito tempo longe da sala de cirurgia..." Ele mistura o molho à massa em uma tigela de vidro.

"Eu sei como é isso..." Ela realmente sabe, seu trabalho é uma das coisas mais importantes para ela.

"Mas o doutor Young está no meu lugar agora como cirurgião principal e eu realmente confio no trabalho dele, mesmo que sua especialidade seja rinoplastia..." Charlie era cirurgião plástico, um dos melhores e mais famosos de sua geração. Pessoas vinham do mundo inteiro para operar os seios com ele.

"E o bebê está se comportando bem?" Ela começa a ajudá-lo a aprontar a mesa.

"Sim." Um sorriso enorme se materializa em seu rosto. "Ele é perfeito, mesmo que eu não durma há alguns dias..."

Ela pode ver que ele está totalmente bobo e não consegue deixar de sorrir também. É tão bom ver seus amigos felizes dessa maneira. Ela sabe como eles haviam tentado engravidar e tudo o que eles passaram quando descobriram que não poderiam ter filhos. A adoção foi um verdadeiro milagre para o casal.

"Oooi..." Carol entra no aposento, segurando Nicholas em seus braços e caminhando em direção a seu marido e Quinn. Ela beija a bochecha da loira e sorri para Charles.

Quinn imediatamente se inclina sobre o bebê e brinca com a mãozinha dele. Ela sabe que os dedinhos dele envolvem o seu por causa de um reflexo involuntário, mas ainda assim, o gesto fazia seu coração inchar. Ela adorava bebes, mas não conseguia não lembrar de Beth toda a vez que tinha que lidar com um. E em seu trabalho, isso era um problema. Ela via crianças quase todos os dias. De certa forma, seu trabalho era uma forma de se redimir por ter abandonado sua própria filha. "Ele é lindo..." Comenta ela, sorrindo para Carol.

"Quer segura-lo?"

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e a psicóloga passa o bebe para seus braços. Ele é tão pequeno... Nicholas instantaneamente se acomoda nos braços da loira, a observando com seus grandes olhos castanho claros. Seu cabelo era loirinho e Carol pensa que ele poderia ser filho de sua amiga. Ele boceja e se aninha contra o peito de Quinn.

Os dedos da loira percorrem os finos fios de cabelo e ela morde o lábio, lembrando da primeira vez em que havia segurado um bebê com os cabelos tão loiros no colo. _Beth..._ Ela beija o topo de sua cabeça e começa a embalá-lo sem desgrudar os olhos de sua pequena forma sonolenta.

"Ele gosta de você..." Carol sorri, deixando-se abraçar por Charles que apóia a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você pensa em ter filhos Quinn?" pergunta o medico, sorrindo para Quinn que parecia saber exatamente como por um bebê para dormir.

A loira morde o lábio e olha para o casal. "Eu não sei... Acho que sim, mas eu não acho que queira engravidar de novo. Não depois de tudo o que eu passei com a Beth..."

Carol fica séria, ela e seu marido já tinham ouvido toda a historia e sabiam o que havia acontecido, o que Shelby havia feito. "Desculpa Quinn, nós não devíamos ter trazido esse assunto..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu não nego o que aconteceu." A loira sorri para o menino em seus braços. Ele estava prestes a pegar no sono. "Eu me arrependo por ter feito o que fiz e reconheço que não posso mudar o passado. Claro que eu queria poder, mas..." Uma pequena lagrima escapa de seus olhos e escorre por seu queixo, pousando na manga do tip-top verde claro que Nicholas estava usando.

"Quinn..." A psicóloga se aproxima dela.

"Eu amo a minha filha, eu queria poder vê-la de novo..." Mais algumas lágrimas escorrem, mas ela se mantém firme. Esse assunto a afeta demais e ela se obriga a lidar com ele de vez em quando, a conversar sobre isso, mesmo sabendo que ninguém jamais vai entender o que ela fez e muito menos todo o amor que a motivou a abrir mão da coisa mais importante em sua vida.

"Você não tentou falar com Shelby novamente? Talvez as coisas sejam diferentes agora..." Carol apóia uma mão em seu ombro e aperta levemente.

"Não, eu prometi que iria me afastar. Beth não precisa de mais uma mãe..." A loira fecha os olhos com força e abraça o bebezinho em seus braços, ele descansa a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e uma de suas mãozinhas agarra seus cabelos. Ela continua balançando devagar, de um lado para o outro e murmurando uma canção de ninar. Nenhum dos três fala coisa alguma, aquele momento exigia silencio.

Charlie termina de por a comida na mesa e Carol observa Quinn ninar o seu filho, sentindo seu coração afundar por sua amiga, ela não imagina como seria ter de abrir mão de Nicholas agora...

A loira coloca Nick no berço com toda a delicadeza do mundo e afaga seus cabelos uma ultima vez antes de sentar junto a seus amigos. Carol decide mudar de assunto, ela não suporta ver o olhar de tristeza em sua melhor amiga.

"E como estão as coisas com Rachel? Ela chegou bem em Toronto?"

O rosto de Quinn se ilumina um pouquinho e ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Quem é Rachel?" Pergunta Charlie, servindo-se de água.

Quinn sente suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco e Carol sorri para ela, como se dissesse que não havia problema algum em ser quem ela era.

"É a minha..." A loira faz uma pausa, secando suas mãos nas calças antes de continuar. "... namorada."

"Hum." O medico arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sabia que você estava namorando..."

"Não olhe para mim, fiquei sabendo disso ontem e só por que as peguei em flagrante." Brinca Carol, tentando amenizar o clima tenso. "Você iria gostar dela, totalmente espontânea e divertida, muito inteligente e realmente bonita, um tipo de beleza diferente, mas ainda assim estonteante."

Quinn fica ainda mais vermelha, mordendo o lábio. Ela enrola massa em seu garfo e leva a boca, não sabendo exatamente o que falar no momento. Era realmente bom ter a aprovação de seus amigos e ela realmente queria que Rachel estivesse ao seu lado.

"Você lembra quando eu te arrastei para o teatro no final do ano passado para assistirmos 'The People in the Picture?'" Pergunta a morena, olhando para seu marido.

"Sim, você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas..."

"Bom, você não cochilou nenhuma vez..."

"A historia era realmente interessante e a atriz principal conseguia passar as emoções de uma forma impressionante." Explica ele, dando de ombros. "Eu ainda não gosto de teatro, ou cinema, ou televisão... Exceto CNN."

Ela revira os olhos, seu marido era o maior nerd de todos os tempos, entre assistir um jogo na TV como qualquer homem normal ou ler um livro, ele preferia o livro. "Você lembra da atriz então?"

"Claro que sim, ela era tão pequena e ao mesmo tempo tinha tanta presença de palco que chegava a ofuscar seus colegas. Não tem como esquecer..." Ele enche a boca com um pedaço de frango. "Por que nós estamos falando sobre isso?" Pergunta ele com a boca cheia.

"Por que ela é Rachel Berry." Responde Carol, sorrindo para Quinn.

"E..."

"Minha Rachel Berry." Explica a loira, com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

"Sério?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. "Nós estamos juntas há algumas semanas..."

"Mas ela não estava namorando um cantor ou algo assim?"

"Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que no ramo artístico tudo não passa de uma fachada..." Carol, leva uma fatia de tomate aos lábios.

"Eu acho que você tem razão..." Ele olha para o prato. Charlie não iria admitir, mas ele nunca havia imaginado que Quinn Fabray fosse gay. Isso era uma noticia um tanto chocante...

"Ela chegou em Toronto e estava fazendo um tour pela cidade da ultima vez que falei com ela."

"Você está morrendo de saudades, não está?" Carol não consegue conter o sorriso.

Quinn morde o lábio. "Muito... Parece que faz anos que eu a vi pela ultima vez."

"Eu estou tão feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém Quinn..." A psicóloga alcança pela mão de Charlie. "Estar apaixonada é a melhor coisa do mundo."

====/====

Quinn acena para Carol e Charlie, entrando em seu carro e puxando o seu celular para conferir as mensagens. 3 novas mensagens.

**Pisando em um chão de vidro a 300 metros de altura. Saudades... – Rach**

Ela abriu o anexo da mensagem e encontrou uma foto de Rachel em cima do tal chão de vidro ao lado de uma Meg prestes a ter um ataque de pânico. A loira riu e chacoalhou a cabeça.

**Só pra dizer o quanto eu te amo. ;) – Rach**

Ela mordeu o lábio e respondeu imediatamente.

**Só para dizer o qto eu queria vc aqui... – Q**

A ultima das tres mensagens faz seu sangue gelar e o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto.

**Pela ultima vez Q, preciso falar com vc. – Michael**

Ela realmente não faz ideia do que ele possa querer e sinceramente, não quer saber. Quinn joga o celular dentro da bolsa e dirige para casa.

====/====

"Sim, eu já vou te levar passear..." Quinn corria de um lado para o outro, Kurt estava vindo pega-la para o jantar e ela tentava encontrar o outro par de seu brinco enquanto fechava o zíper da bota e Jessie latia ao lado da porta.

Nesse momento a campainha toca.

"Droga!" Ela tropeça no tapete e quase cai no chão. Kurt estava adiantado... "Já vou!"

O cachorro literalmente enlouquece e começa a correr pela sala, latindo enfurecidamente. "Jessie! Shhh... É só o Kurt..."

Ela finalmente acha o brinco que estava faltando e corre até a porta, abrindo com um sorriso nos lábios, que é logo substituída por uma careta quando a loira vê quem é.

"Oi Quinn..." Um homem ruivo de um metro e noventa esta escorado na parede em frente a sua porta e Quinn não consegue formar palavras.

"Michael... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

====/====

**N/A: Voces não queriam que a Rachel sofresse, e se eu disser que a Quinn vai sofrer mais do que a Rachel?**

**Vocês gostam do Puck? Tive uma ideia para ele na historia... :)**

**O que acharam do capitulo? Sei que não foi um dos melhores...**

**Comentem...**

**Fanngirrl: I feel pretty/unpretty! :)**

**Laura: Vamos ter momentos hot em breve, depois que todos os problemas entre as duas se resolverem… (nada melhor do que make up sex…)**

**Pessoa que nao se identificou: teremos pequenas discussoes mais para frente e elas provavelmente vao gerar momentos interessantes, mas os momentos angst ficam por conta da outra fic que eu escrevo… principalmente no capitulo em que estou trabalhando agora… ;)**

**Ok, bye! (e eu não esqueci da cena brittana...)**


	32. Crise I

**N/A: Para Katy, drama...**

**Feliz Páscoa!**

**Esse capitulo é relativamente pesado... Só para vocês saberem...**

**====/====**

**O CONVITE – Crise I**

**====/====**

**23 de outubro – sábado – apartamento da Quinn por volta das 7 horas da tarde.**

"Michael... O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Por que você está me evitando Quinn? Já faz uma semana que eu estou tentando falar com você." Ele se desencosta da parede e da um passo em sua direção.

A loira encolhe um pouco. Algo na expressão dele faz sua espinha gelar e ela se sente verdadeiramente desconfortável.

"O que você quer Michael?" Apesar da apreensão, ela se mantém firme e fixa seus olhos aos dele. Michael tinha olhos tão escuros quanto os de Rachel, mas eles não transmitiam o mesmo calor.

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar?" Ele da mais um passo e espia pela porta entreaberta. Jessie arranhava e latia com ferocidade e a loira fecha a porta, encostando-se nela e cruzando os braços.

"Não." Responde ela friamente. "Por que você veio até aqui?"

"Desde quando você tem um cachorro?"

"Você pode parar de me responder com perguntas?"

"Só quando você responder todas as minhas." Ele sorri cinicamente e ela suspira. "Você está linda..." Michael levanta uma mão e leva ao rosto de Quinn.

"Eu vou responder tudo o que você quiser," Ela segura o pulso dele com força e o afasta de si. "Mas não encoste em mim."

"Ok..." Ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu só estava tentando ser amigável."

"Eu não quero a sua amizade."

"Não foi o que você disse quando terminamos..."

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca Michael." Ela se sente um pouco nauseada e grata ao apoio da porta em suas costas. Seus joelhos fraquejam sobre o olhar inquisidor de Michael, ela já o havia visto enfurecido algumas vezes e não era algo muito agradável. "Podemos ir direto ao ponto? Eu tenho compromisso para o jantar."

"Um encontro?" Ele pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha alaranjada.

"Não, eu vou jantar com o Kurt." Ela decide se abrir totalmente, quanto antes ele estiver satisfeito com suas respostas, melhor.

"Mas você está vendo alguém, não está?"

"Sim."

"Desde quando você tem um cachorro?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Não é meu." Ela mantém suas respostas curtas e objetivas.

"É desse alguém que você está vendo?"

"Sim."

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e mais uma vez o sorriso cínico aparece em seus lábios, fazendo o estomago de Quinn se contorcer. "Sabe Quinn, eu vou te contar uma historia engraçada..."

Ela se sente ainda mais desconfortável, não esperando que as perguntas parassem tão abruptamente.

"Você lembra da minha irmã?"

"Patricia..." Ela lembrava sim. Elas nunca se deram muito bem, não havia um motivo para isso, elas apenas não conseguiam se suportar. Patricia parecia querer encontrar todos os defeitos possíveis na loira e vivia fazendo comentários desagradáveis e de duplo sentido o tempo todo.

"E você lembra como Tom adora ir para esses clubes underground que tocam blues e outras coisas assim..."

Ela estava confusa com o propósito dessa conversa, mas assentiu para ele. Tom era marido de Patricia, ele era realmente simpático, totalmente o oposto da esposa. Às vezes ela se perguntava como os dois haviam acabado juntos, simplesmente não fazia sentido... Ela e Tom costumavam conversar bastante sobre musica e foi graças a ele que ela ficou sabendo sobre muitos dos lugares que freqüentava atualmente, inclusive o bar aonde havia levado Rachel na noite em que elas fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

De repente tudo faz sentido e ela arregala os olhos para o homem a sua frente.

"Tom levou minha irmã para um desses bares sábado passado e ela me ligou na manha de domingo com coisas realmente interessantes para contar..." Ele aperta os olhos. "Alguma ideia de onde eu quero chegar?"

Ela não responde. É tão típico de Michael! Era obvio que ele iria fazer um pequeno escândalo quando descobrisse a verdade sobre ela, mas Quinn não estava preparada pare enfrentar isso agora. Não quando Rachel estava longe, não quando fazia menos de um mês que ela havia saído do armário. Apesar de seu passado, ela não é um poço de segurança...

"Me diga que não é verdade Quinn. Diga que você não sabe do que eu estou falando..." Ele se aproxima dela novamente e a loira se encolhe mais uma vez. Ele era tão alto... "Sabe o que a minha irmã me disse, sabe?"

Ela simplesmente olha para ele, totalmente sem ação. O rosto de Michael começa a ficar vermelho e ela reconhece isso como um mau sinal.

"Ela disse que viu a minha ex namorada beijando uma outra mulher!" Ele ri, como se a ideia fosse totalmente impossível. "Claro que eu não acreditei nela. Eu tentei te ligar varias vezes, eu te mandei mensagens..." Ele tira uma mão do bolso e apóia na parede ao lado da cabeça da assistente social. "Por que não tem como Quinn Fabray ser lésbica, não a minha Quinn."

"Eu nunca fui sua Michael." Ela fala em voz baixa. Seu rosto estava tão próximo do dele que ela conseguia enxergar pequenas gotas de suor se formando em sua testa. Mais um mau sinal.

"Você não vai negar?"

Ela fecha os olhos. "Eu estou realmente feliz Michael..."

"Meu Deus!" Ele se afasta em um movimento brusco e da às costas para ela. Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. "Você realmente está namorando uma mulher!"

Ela respira fundo e o ar atinge seus pulmões pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou até a sua porta, a sensação de alivio não dura muito, em um piscar de olhos ele está sobre ela novamente.

"Você não pode ser gay Quinn, eu ainda te amo..."

Ela parte os lábios para responder, mas é interrompida pela língua dele que invade a sua boca e penetra em sua garganta. Michael a empurra contra a parede e a beija agressivamente. Ela solta um som de surpresa e tenta lutar contra ele, sem muito sucesso.

"Você nunca vai sentir isso com uma mulher Quinn." Ele a beija de novo antes que ela possa fazer qualquer coisa, sua barba por fazer arranhando a pele delicada de seu rosto. Lagrimas começam a escorrer pela face da loira e ela se sente totalmente impotente sem poder fazer nada para se defender ou para defender seus sentimentos.

"Me larga!" Ela consegue se afastar por tempo suficiente para falar. "Eu amo a Rachel!"

"Então esse é o nome dela?" Ele pergunta, não esperando pela resposta e pressionando seus braços com ainda mais força contra a parede, assaltando sua boca mais uma vez.

O choro de Quinn se torna ainda mais intenso e agora ela sente uma dor física por causa o aperto que ele mantém contra ela.

"Por que você está chorando?"

"Você está me machucando." Ela sente um gosto de sangue no fundo da boca, mesmo que não haja sangue nenhum.

"Talvez você precise sentir dor." Ele morde o lábio dela com força e ela soluça com mais intensidade. "Talvez assim você perceba que esse sonho de amor idiota com outra mulher é totalmente ridículo! Você não pode ser gay Quinn. Eu vou consertar você..."

Ela morde a língua dele em uma tentativa desesperada, mas ele não se afasta, muito pelo contrario. Ela tenta gritar, mas os beijos dele a impedem de fazer qualquer coisa. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desiste, seu corpo totalmente sem forças e ela se deixa tocar, suas lagrimas continuam escorrendo silenciosamente enquanto as mãos dele levantam a bainha de seu vestido, seus dedos apertando suas coxas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passam. Ele deposita o peso do próprio corpo sobre ela e usa as mãos agora livres para abrir o cinto. Uma pequena parte do cérebro dela registra o que está prestes a acontecer, sentindo a ereção dele contra a lateral de seu corpo. "Eu vou te concertar Quinn... Eu vou..."

As mãos dele voltam para ela, e o tecido azul de seu vestido sobe até a cintura, a deixando totalmente exposta.

"Quinn?" Ela ouve uma voz relativamente familiar, mas não consegue registrar nada, seus sentidos estão entorpecidos. A pessoa grita algo incoerente. "Sai de cima dela!" Mais gritos e uma segunda voz se junta a primeira.

O aperto que Michael tinha sobre ela afrouxa e ela desliza pela parede, sentando no chão ao lado da porta de seu apartamento. Absolutamente nada faz sentido e ela olha para uma falha no piso de madeira. As vozes que ela ouvia começam a ficar distantes e de repente, tudo fica escuro...

====/====

"S!" Brittany subiu as escadas correndo, procurando por sua esposa. Seu olhos cheios de água e sua voz aguda em desespero. "Santana!"

A latina encontra com sua esposa no meio do corredor. "O que foi?" Ela tinha uma mão sobre a barriga e seus cabelos estavam emaranhados, ela havia acabado de acordar de uma soneca. "Você se machucou?" Ela analisa Brittany dos pés a cabeça, procurando hematomas ou sangue.

"É a Q..." Ela chorar agora, mordendo o lábio. "Nós temos que ir pra lá agora S!" Ela envolve a latina em um abraço e enterra a cabeça no pescoço de Santana.

A morena morde o lábio e começa a acariciar os cabelos da loira, fazia muito tempo que ela não via Brittany tão agitada. A última vez foi depois da ultima tentativa de inseminação, quando ela perdeu o bebê. "O que houve B?"

A dançarina continua chorando e Santana a abraça da melhor forma possível com a barriga no meio. "Como eu vou poder ajudar se você não me contar o que aconteceu?" A escola de medicina a ensinou a manter a calma, inclusive nos momentos mais tumultuados. (claro que seus professores não haviam falado nada sobre hormônios da gravidez, mas ela estava indo bem mesmo assim.) "Britt?" Ela levanta o rosto de sua esposa com dois dedos e encontra seus olhos azuis, as lagrimas neles partem seu coração.

"Kurt ligou. Ela está machucada." Ela desvia os olhos. "Ele pediu para irmos para lá."

"Ele falou alguma outra coisa?" Pergunta Santana, se afastando, mas ainda segurando a mão de Brittany firmemente.

"Nã-não sei S, eu não ouvi mais nada depois da primeira frase." A loira abraça o próprio corpo enquanto a latina puxa os cabelos para trás, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo solto. "Você vai dirigir?" Ela pergunta quando Santana pega as chaves da BMW. Já faziam algumas semanas que a morena não dirigia por causa da barriga.

"Você não está em condições B." Ela estende a mão para ela. "Vamos?"

====/====

Santana passa uma mão pelos cabelos de Quinn, ela estava sentada na cama, ao lado de sua amiga. A loira parecia dormir, mas a latina sabia que ela estava acordada e não queria abrir os olhos. Abrir os olhos significaria ter que lidar com todo mundo e a assistente social não tinha energia para isso. Ela deposita um beijo suave em sua têmpora. "Eu volto daqui a pouco está bem?" Sua voz é contida e amável, tão diferente do normal que Quinn se força a abrir os olhos, mas só um pouquinho. Ela concorda com a cabeça em um movimento quase imperceptível e uma pequena lagrima escorre até a ponta de seu nariz.

A latina traça o caminho da gota com as costas de sua mão e beija os cabelos de Quinn novamente antes de se levantar e caminhar até a porta do quarto, lançando um último olhar para sua amiga antes de sair.

"Ela já acordou?" Pergunta Kurt, levantando do sofá assim que vê a porta se abrir.

"Não." A morena caminha até eles e senta ao lado de Brittany, que repousa a cabeça em seu ombro. "O que aconteceu Kurt?" Ela apóia uma mão sobre a barriga enquanto aguarda pela resposta.

"Eu não sei exatamente." Ele olha para Natalie, que estava escorada no vão da porta que dava acesso a cozinha. "Eu cheguei aqui as sete e um pouquinho, nós havíamos combinado que eu viria buscá-la as sete, mas eu acabei me atrasando na redação da revista." Ele leva uma mão ao rosto e Santana consegue perceber o nervosismo nele. "Eu ia tocar o interfone quando vi que a porta do prédio estava encostada e resolvi entrar, a luz estava acesa e eu estranhei já que ela só se acende quando pessoas estão no hall..."

Brittany está tensa ao lado de Santana e a latina acaricia o braço de sua esposa, tentando mostrar que está tudo bem, mas na verdade, seu sangue ferve em ódio pelo cara que deixou sua amiga naquele estado. Em sua cabeça, ela planejava uma morte extremamente lenta e dolorosa para ele.

"Fiz a curva que da acesso a porta dela e me deparei com aquele monstro..." Os olhos dele estão fora de foco, como se ele estivesse revivendo a cena. "Ela estava contra a parede e eu não tinha certeza se era realmente Quinn, mas aqueles cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis." A raiva é perceptível em sua voz e ele fala com os dentes trincados. "Ele estava atacando ela, Santana. A saia dela estava quase na altura da cintura e o cinto da calça dele estava solto." Ele faz uma careta de nojo ao lembrar da expressão no rosto de Michael. "E pensar que eu simpatizava com ele..."

"O que mais?" A latina pergunta, sabendo que a historia não acabou.

"Eu gritei, eu peguei ele pela cintura e tentei tirar-lo de cima dela, mas aquele homem é muito maior do que eu. Então eu gritei mais alto..."

"E eu ouvi." Interrompe Natalie. "Eu ouvi os gritos e fui até o corredor. Ameacei chamar a policia e ele a soltou. Henry do andar de cima também desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo e quando Michael se recusou a sair..."

"Henry bateu nele." Kurt passa as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. "E o arrastou para fora do prédio."

"Nós fomos até Quinn e ela estava inconsciente. Acho que por causa do susto principalmente." Nat se desencosta da porta e senta-se na poltrona, ao lado de Jessie.

"Eu tentei acordá-la, mas ela não se movia e eu entrei em pânico."

"Henry voltou e a trouxe para dentro, ela acordou depois de alguns minutos."

"Ela levantou do sofá e foi correndo para o banheiro vomitar..." Kurt agora estava pálido.

"Eu a fiz tomar um copo da água, mas ela não falou absolutamente nada desde então. Acho que ela está em choque. Se o Kurt não tivesse chegado a tempo..." Natalie engole com dificuldade. "Ele poderia ter... Ela poderia ter sido..."

"Isso ainda conta como tentativa de estupro e nós vamos chamar a policia." Santana interrompe seriamente.

Kurt concorda com a cabeça antes de continuar. "Ela foi se deitar logo depois que tomou a água e não deu mais sinal de vida. Foi ai que eu te liguei. Eu acho que ela deveria ser examinada por um médico e eu sei o quanto ela odeia hospitais, mas vocês são melhores amigas..."

"Eu vou examiná-la daqui a pouco, ela precisa de tempo agora..." Santana aperta a mão de Brittany, que a essa altura voltou a chorar.

"Rachel já ligou seis vezes." Kurt fala, depois de alguns minutos de silencio. "Eu não sei o que dizer para ela."

"Não diga nada até que Quinn nos diga o que fazer. Rachel está viajando a trabalho e não seria prudente preocupá-la agora." Explica a latina, sabendo que há essa hora, Rachel provavelmente está subindo pelas paredes.

====/====

"Quinn?" Santana afasta alguns fios loiros dos olhos da assistente social. "Eu sei que você está acordada..." Ela acaricia as costas de sua amiga e espera por uma resposta.

Muito lentamente, Quinn abre os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro dói e ela se sente totalmente envergonhada.

"Kurt me contou o que aconteceu."

A loira abraça o travesseiro e se encolhe ainda mais sob os lençóis.

"Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas deixa eu te examinar."

Quinn não responde e Santana tenta de novo.

"Você tem três amigos extremamente preocupados na sala e uma namorada totalmente enlouquecida em Toronto. Todos querendo saber se você está bem Quinn, todos preocupados com você. Eu estou preocupada..."

"Vocês falaram para Rachel?" Ela pergunta em um sussurro, como se não tivesse forças para falar mais alto.

"Ainda não, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou se você não me deixar te examinar."

Quinn fecha os olhos com força e começa a chorar. A expressão da latina se suaviza e ela ascende o abajur na escrivaninha, iluminando um pouco o aposento. Ela volta a acariciar as costas da loira e sua voz é suave quando ela fala novamente. "Eu sei que foi horrível Q. Eu imagino que você esteja se sentindo suja e magoada e triste e enfurecida, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei que foi assustador e eu respeito isso, mas sentir pena de si mesma não vai melhorar nada." Ela ajuda Quinn a se sentar devagar, colocando um travesseiro para que ela se escore na cabeceira da cama. "A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora é levantar, lavar o rosto e me deixar ver como você está. Aquele idiota pode ter te machucado e nós temos que tratar qualquer tipo de ferimento, inclusive os emocionais..."

A loira passa a mão pelo rosto e olha para Santana como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Ela não estava acostumada a receber esse tipo de tratamento da latina, mas a morena era ótima em surpreendê-la.

"Eu posso te abraçar?" Pergunta ela, parecendo tão frágil e vulnerável que o coração de Santana afunda no peito.

"Claro que sim..." Responde ela com um pequeno sorriso, ficando em pé e abrindo os braços. Quinn levanta e se acomoda nos braços da latina, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e deixando as lagrimas correrem livremente, lágrimas de dor, ódio e gratidão. Valerie se move e a loira sente o chute contra o próprio abdômen, o movimento a faz sorrir um pouquinho. "Acho que ela também não gosta de ver a madrinha dela sofrendo assim..." Comenta Santana contra os cabelos dourados.

Quinn se afasta ao assimilar a frase e funga algumas vezes ao encontrar os olhos escuros e sorridentes com os seus. Seu lábio treme violentamente e ela chora ainda mais, abraçando Santana novamente. "Obrigada S... Eu nem sei..." Ela não consegue formar frases coerentes, a mistura de emoções é demais para ela.

Santana beija sua bochecha e acaricia seu pescoço, se afastando lentamente, mas mantendo uma mão em sua cintura. "Você não precisa dizer nada. Nós vamos para o banheiro, lavar esse rosto e você vai me deixar dar uma olhada em você, está bem?"

Quinn concorda com a cabeça e se deixa guiar para fora do quarto. A luz forte do corredor faz seus olhos arderem e ela vê seus amigos na sala, mas não fala nada, Santana a leva até a pia e segura seus cabelos para trás enquanto ela joga água pelo rosto. As marcas das lagrimas são evidentes e seus olhos estão vermelhos. Seus lábios estão inchados e ela pode ver a marca da mordida que Michael deu, bem como os arranhões que sua barba causou em sua pele. Ela sente vontade de vomitar novamente.

"A luz aqui é mais forte que no quarto, eu posso te examinar agora?" Pergunta a latina cautelosamente, alcançando a toalha de rosto para Quinn se secar.

A loira assente e espera instruções, desviando o olhar do espelho e se fixando na parede.

"Ok, eu vou precisar que você tire esse casaco e o vestido. Eu vou te ajudar, está bem?"

Quinn faz que sim novamente e a latina desliza o tecido branco de seu casaco para fora de seus braços, revelando marcas roxas na pele pálida. A loira vira de costas para Santana e puxa seu cabelo para frente, para que a outra possa abrir o zíper de seu vestido. O tecido azul bebê se amontoa aos seus pés e ela da um passo para o lado, pisando no tapete e se virando para encarar a medica. Seu rosto está livre de qualquer expressão.

Santana engole com dificuldade ao analisar o corpo de Quinn. _Aquele filho da puta... _Pensa ela antes de dar um passo a frente e pegar a mão da loira na sua. "Não vai doer, eu só vou olhar, está bem?"

Ela levanta o braço de sua amiga. O ante-braço e as mãos parecem livres de machucados, mas os ombros e a parte superior dos braços estão marcados pela forma de dedos em roxo, amarelo e azul. Agora é a vez de Santana sentir-se enjoada ao ver os sinais da violência nas coxas de Quinn, ela pode ver até onde as mãos dele haviam alcançado e o quão perto de um ela estava de ser abusada sexualmente. Ela morde o lábio e seus dedos percorrem os hematomas em seu quadril gentilmente. Quinn se encolhe ao sentir um pouco de dor.

"Você não tem nada quebrado, mas essas marcas vão demorar um pouco para sair... E vai doer, como qualquer batida." Ela anuncia, olhando nos olhos dourados e passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. "Como medica e como amiga Quinn, eu te aconselho a procurar a policia."

A loira desvia os olhos para o chão e Santana se apressa a levantar seu rosto novamente. "Esse cara tem sérios problemas Quinn. Ele não pode sair livre dessa. Ele te agrediu, te forçou a fazer coisas que você não queria fazer. Isso é violência domestica. Eu sei que você já acompanhou vários casos assim no seu trabalho."

"Ele descobriu sobre a Rachel." Murmura Quinn. "Foi por isso que ele veio até aqui. Ele disse que eu não podia ser gay e que ia me consertar..." Sua voz sai tremida e mais uma vez ela se entrega as lagrimas.

Santana a abraça, encostando a lateral de sua cabeça na dela. "Mais uma acusação para cima dele, você pode processá-lo por homofobia."

"Eu senti tanto medo S... e eu não pude fazer nada..." Soluça ela.

"Eu sei Q... mas agora já passou, está bem?" Ela beija a testa de sua amiga. "Eu vou pegar um pijama bem confortável para você e nós vamos ir para a sala, Ok? Brittany está horrivelmente preocupada com você..."

Quinn sorri um pouquinho e Santana a deixa sozinha por um momento. Tantas coisas invadem a cabeça da loira e ela sabe que San tem razão. Por mais orgulhosa que ela seja, Michael não pode sair impune.

E Rachel... _O que eu vou dizer para Rachel?_

A latina volta com uma calça de abrigo e uma das camisetas da universidade. Quinn se veste e joga o vestido e o casaco no lixo do banheiro. Ela não poderia usar aquilo nunca mais sem se sentir suja...

"Quinn!" Exclama Brittany, no momento em que a loira entra na sala. Ela pula do sofá e envolve sua amiga em um abraço. "Eu fiquei tão preocupada..."

"Está tudo bem agora B..." Quinn se deixa abraçar, abraços são realmente reconfortantes, é realmente bom saber que ela tem amigos com quem contar. Kurt e Natalie a abraçam também e Jessie vem deitar entre seus pés quando ela senta no sofá.

"O que você vai fazer agora Quinn?" Pergunta Kurt depois que Santana prescreveu alguns remédios e deu a receita para Natalie ir comprar, não era nada de mais, apenas uma pomada para os hematomas e um analgésico para a dor, mas a latina sabia que isso iria fazer muita diferença durante a recuperação. Mesmo que não houvesse remédio para apagar o acontecido da memória de sua amiga.

Quinn olha para Santana. "Eu quero ligar para a polícia e registrar a ocorrência. Ele não vai sair livre disso..."

A latina sorri para ela orgulhosamente e alcança o telefone. Quinn respira fundo e disca o numero. Ela sabia que seus amigos testemunhariam sem problemas. Durante o telefonema, que era extremamente burocrático, alguém bateu na porta. Henry, querendo ver como ela estava. Quinn ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ele disse que já havia prestado queixa também, afinal, Michael havia tentado agredi-lo.

Natalie voltou com os remédios e Quinn foi para o quarto aplicar a pomada. Já passava da meia noite quando os dois vizinhos voltaram para seus respectivos apartamentos. Kurt também se despediu depois que Santana e Brittany se ofereceram para passar a noite. Era quase uma hora quando o celular de Quinn tocou. A foto de Rachel piscava na tela. A loira mordeu o lábio. Ela queria falar com a diva, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer, ela não queria preocupá-la. Santana percebeu a hesitação nos olhos de sua amiga e tomou o aparelho de suas mãos, clicando no botão de atender.

====/====

**24 de outubro – Toronto – Grand Hotel – 1 da manhã.**

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro pelo grande quarto, seu coração batia descompassadamente. Ela estava tentando falar com Quinn desde as sete da tarde e a loira simplesmente ignorava suas ligações. Ela estava preocupada. Algo tinha que ter acontecido, Quinn nunca a deixaria esperando dessa forma. Ela não conseguiu se concentrar no jantar com seus colegas de elenco, mal lembrava o nome deles. Dormir era simplesmente impossível e por mais que o bom senso lhe dissesse que nada havia acontecido, algo dentro dela gritava em alarme.

A pequena diva discou o numero que já sabia de cor mais uma vez e aguardou pacientemente enquanto chamava, não esperando que ninguém atendesse. Ela se surpreendeu quando a voz de Santana chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Alô?"

"Santana?" Ela pergunta sem entender.

"Não, é o papai Noel! Claro que sou eu Berry!" Apesar das palavras relativamente cruéis, havia algo de diferente no tom da latina e isso a deixou ainda mais alarmada.

"Quinn está com você?"

"Sim."

"Posso falar com ela?" Ela pergunta com o coração na mão.

"Ela quer falar com você." Ela prende a respiração ao ouvir a voz de Quinn no fundo da linha. _"Eu não sei o que dizer S..."_

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta ela imediatamente, sua voz se alterando um pouco.

"Ela não sabe se quer falar com você." Responde Santana.

"Eu ouvi isso, Santana! Eu quero saber por que ela não vai falar comigo." Rachel se senta na beira da cama e aperta o fone ao ouvido quando a latina se dirige a Quinn novamente.

"Você quer contar para ela?" _"Eu não quero preocupá-la..." _Santana suspira antes de responder. "Ela não quer te preocupar Berry."

"Tarde de mais! Eu já estou preocupada." Fala Rachel, começando a se irritar. Ela odeia não saber o que está acontecendo. "Me deixa falar com ela, por favor..."

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia Rachel."

A cantora fica tensa ao ouvir o seu nome sendo dito pela latina. Algo muito ruim devia ter acontecido.

"Está bem." Ela desliga o aparelho sem esperar que Santana responda. Alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu e ela vai descobrir o que foi.

A morena se levanta e calça os sapatos, pegando a chave do quarto e atravessando o corredor para onde Meg estava dormindo. Ela bate na porta com determinação diversas vezes sem parar, até que a loira sonolenta a recebe em seu quarto com uma cara de confusão.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Meg. Eu vou ter que voltar para Nova York, agora." Ela fala sem hesitar e o seu tom é o suficiente para acordar a assistente.

"Mas Rachel... E as fotos promocionais que estão agendadas para amanha..."

"Eu tenho certeza que você pode resolver isso. Diga aos produtores que eu tive uma emergência. Você não precisa voltar comigo." Ela faz um gesto com a mão. "Só ligue para o aeroporto e agende o próximo vôo para mim, você pode despachar a minha mala depois e não precisa ser primeira classe."

"Mas... Qual é a emergência?"

"Providencie transporte até lá também, por favor. Vou juntar minhas coisas e volto em dez minutos. Quero isso resolvido até lá." A morena da às costas e abre a porta do quarto novamente.

"Rachel..." Meg chama, mas não é ouvida. Ela observa sua chefe desaparecer pelo corredor antes de se apressar para fazer o que ela pediu."

====/====

**24 de outubro – NY – Apartamento da Quinn – 6:00 am**

O som do interfone reverbera pelas paredes do apartamento silencioso, despertando Santana de seu sono leve. Ela olha para o lado e vê que Quinn também havia acordado. A expressão de pânico no rosto de sua amiga revela seus pensamentos e ela sabe o que a loira vai dizer antes mesmo que ela abra a boca.

"Michael..."

A latina coloca uma mão sobre seu ombro e aperta de leve. "A policia está atrás dele, ele não se atreveria a aparecer..."

"Mas quem então..." Quinn estava inquieta, os machucados em seu corpo haviam voltado a doer e a sensação de náusea se fazia presente mais uma vez.

"Fique aqui, eu vou atender." Ela levanta da cama e contorna o corpo de sua esposa que dormia profundamente no chão, em um saco de dormir.

Ela caminha rapidamente até a cozinha e tira o aparelho do gancho. "Alô?"

"Santana? Sou eu, Rachel." Responde a voz eletrônica.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Berry? Eu disse que ela não..."

"Exatamente por isso que eu vim. Me deixe entrar, está frio aqui fora."

Santana revira os olhos. Era obvio que Rachel faria algo assim, ela era Rachel Berry afinal... Ela aperta o botão prateado que abre a porta do prédio e se encaminha até a porta do apartamento, abrindo-a e esperando pela diva.

Rachel aparece em seu campo de visão, suas bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do frio matinal e ela tinha uma expressão de pura preocupação no rosto. "Onde está ela?" Pergunta a diva imediatamente.

"Bom dia pra você também Berry..." Diz ela, revirando os olhos. Ela estava aliviada por Rachel estar ali. Isso significava que a diva realmente se importava e faria qualquer coisa por Quinn. Não que ela fosse admitir isso, é claro.

"Santana..." Começa a cantora, sentindo-se realmente exausta.

"Espere aqui." A mulher grávida entra no corredor e Rachel faz o que ela pede.

Alguns minutos depois, a latina esta de volta, com Brittany ao seu lado. A dançarina sorri tristemente para Rachel e a abraça com força. "Que bom que você veio Rach..."

A morena retribui o abraço, sentindo-se levemente confusa.

"Você pode entrar agora..."

====/====

Quinn estava sentada no meio da cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos e olhando para a porta em expectativa. A expressão no rosto da loira era de total vulnerabilidade e Rachel se apressou em juntar-se a ela, sentando ao seu lado e apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Meu amor, o que aconteceu?" As mangas da camiseta da loira estavam levemente puxadas para cima devido a sua posição e a cantora enxergou os machucados. Imediatamente, seus dedos voaram para a pele de sua namorada, encostando nos hematomas suavemente. "Quinn..." A voz dela quebra conforme ela levanta o tecido e mais roxo vai se revelando.

"Rachel eu..." Ela não consegue falar, as palavras entalam em sua garganta e ela se vê tomada pelas lagrimas pela milésima vez. "Rachel..." Sussurra ela.

A morena decide que explicações podem esperar e fica de joelhos envolvendo Quinn em seus braços. "Shh... Está tudo bem meu amor... Eu estou aqui agora, eu te amo..." Ela sente o corpo da loira relaxar contra o seu e reforça o abraço, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. "Você não precisa falar nada, está tudo bem..."

"Me desculpa Rachel..." Ela aperta a morena contra si, absorvendo cada milímetro dela.

"Shh..." Ela se movimenta de um lado para o outro, em uma tentativa de confortá-la. "Eu estou aqui agora..." O corpo da loira treme e a cantora beija a sua mandíbula. Ela começa a se afastar, mas Quinn a segura firmemente no lugar.

"Por favor, não vai embora..." Sua voz sai rouca e machucada e a morena se afasta um pouco mais antes de unir seus lábios delicadamente, transmitindo no beijo todo o amor que sentia, dizendo tudo o que Quinn precisava ouvir.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, eu te amo..."

Quinn morde o lábio e enterra o rosto no peito de Rachel, concentrando-se nas batidas de seu coração. O ritmo constante parece acalmá-la e eventualmente, suas lagrimas cessam.

"Está tudo bem agora..." Reafirma a morena, acariciando suas costas.

"Fica comigo Rach..." Os olhos dourados procuram os de chocolate na semi-escuridão. "Por favor?"

Rachel assente e muda de posição, deitando-se de modo que a loira esteja com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Seus dedos correm pelos cabelos dourados.

"Rachel, eu..."

"Shh..." Murmura a diva contra seu ouvido. "Você pode me contar depois. Dorme agora..." Ela beija seus lábios mais uma vez e começa a cantarolar baixinho, a loira sente sua consciência se esvaindo lentamente, a medida que Rachel vai lhe acalmando com sua voz.

Os olhos da diva caem sobre uma fresta da porta, por onde entra luz. Santana estava parada ali, observando as duas. A latina acena para ela, se despedindo e sorri em sinal de aprovação antes de apagar a luz do corredor e ir embora.

====/====

**N/A: Desculpem se desapontei alguém com esse capitulo ou em qualquer momento da historia, mas não se pode agradar a todos o tempo todo...**

**Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês pensam sobre esse capitulo, já que nunca escrevi nada nesse estilo antes... Então, comentem, por favor. É de grátis... :)**

**Abraços,**

**A.**


	33. And I Need You More Than Ever…

**N/A: Oi, desculpem a demora, meu trabalho e a faculdade me mantivera ocupada durante a semana inteira com provas e supervisões… Semana que vem não será diferente, mas prometo atualizar essa e a outra fic até segunda.**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem. Esse capitulo é exclusivamente Faberry e mais drama sobre o mesmo assunto, não quero que seja repetitivo, mas a Quinn não vai se recuperar de uma hora para a outra do que aconteceu e esse capitulo é como as duas lidam com a situação.**

**====/==== **

**O CONVITE – And ****I Need You More Than Ever…**

**====/====**

Era começo de tarde e a luz do sol se infiltrava pelas cortinas brancas, iluminando as feições das duas mulheres que dormiam entrelaçadas. Quinn acordou sentindo o peito de Rachel subir e descer suavemente sob sua cabeça, os braços da diva a envolviam protetoramente.

A loira se permitiu um ultimo momento de paz antes de acordar completamente, sabendo que logo teria que levantar e encarar a realidade, contar para a cantora o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ela aperta os olhos com força, tentando apagar de sua memória as imagens e sensações que pareciam impregnadas em sua mente. Ela já havia acompanhado vários casos assim, mas nunca imaginou que fosse passar por isso.

Como se fosse uma lei, em casos de abuso, ou a pessoa reprimia o acontecido, ou o evento a acompanhava pelo resto da vida. Aparentemente, seu caso seria o segundo.

Quinn abre os olhos e pisca algumas vezes, tentando se adaptar a claridade pálida que iluminava o quarto. Seu campo de visão foi preenchido pela imagem de sua janela e a silhueta do seio de Rachel. Ela levantou a mão que descansava no braço da morena e seus dedos deslizaram pelo caminho que ia do ombro dela até o abdômen. Subindo um pouco o tecido verde escuro e repousando-a contra a pele da diva.

Rachel era tão suave e delicada, tão diferente de Michael...

Michael.

Sua garganta se fechou em dor e ódio e ela sentiu vontade de gritar. Não parecia real. Não podia ser real. Ela estava tão feliz, pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se verdadeiramente completa, como se nada pudesse lhe fazer falta, mas como sempre acontecia, a felicidade não durava muito. A loira começou a pensar em como Rachel reagiria quando ficasse sabendo. Será que ela surtaria e ficaria com raiva? Será que ela iria querer se separar? Será que ela iria entender?

Mas o que havia para entender?

Sua cabeça começou a pulsar e ela fechou os olhos. Ela sentia vontade de chorar, mas aparentemente, suas lagrimas haviam secado depois da noite anterior.

Quinn sentiu Rachel respirar profundamente e o abraço da morena se apertar um pouco mais. Ela levantou o rosto e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos acolhedores sorrindo para si. Ela não sorriu de volta, mas se aconchegou ainda mais a morena e suspirou. A cantora colocou uma mão sobre a que repousava em seu abdômen e entrelaçou seus dedos, inclinando a cabeça e pressionando os lábios contra o mar de cabelos loiros. Ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas achou melhor demonstrar em gestos o que estava sentindo.

Elas ficaram em silencio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, contentes por estarem perto uma da outra.

"Você voltou de Toronto por mim." Quinn é a primeira a falar. Ela havia acabado de perceber que Rachel não devia estar em sua cama naquele momento.

"Sim..." Murmura a cantora.

"Mas e o seu filme?" A loira brinca com os dedos da morena.

"Você é mais importante." Rachel remove sua mão da dela levanta o rosto de Quinn, buscando os olhos da assistente social com os seus. "Você sempre vai ser mais importante pra mim. Não importa o que aconteça." A certeza em sua voz faz com que um arrepio percorra a sua espinha.

"Eu nem ao menos quis falar com você ontem à noite..." Quinn se sente envergonhada. "Eu achei que você fosse ficar com raiva de mim por causa daquilo." Ela desvia os olhos.

"Você me magoou, Quinn." Suspira ela, sabendo que não é a melhor hora para falar de seus próprios sentimentos. "Eu estava morrendo de preocupação..."

"Desculpa, eu não queria te magoar." Ela olha para cima mais uma vez e, novamente, sua expressão é de extrema vulnerabilidade.

Rachel acaricia seus cabelos, mostrando que está tudo bem. "Não. Eu fico feliz que você tenha feito o que fez. Se tivéssemos nos falado, provavelmente eu não estaria aqui agora."

"Desculpa, Rach..."

A morena senta-se e puxa a loira consigo, cuidadosamente, mantendo-a em seus braços. "Quinn, eu te amo. Mais do que eu jamais achei que poderia." Ela leva uma mão ao rosto de Quinn e a beija suavemente nos lábios antes de continuar. "Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu consegui ver os hematomas nos seus braços ontem à noite." A loira fecha os olhos e Rachel acaricia sua bochecha com o nariz. "Você não precisa se desculpar."

"Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido." Murmura Quinn, abraçando o pescoço da diva.

"Você..." Começa a morena, hesitante, depois de uma pausa. "... quer me contar o que aconteceu?"

Quinn pensa um pouco antes de responder. "Quero. Mas não acho que consiga. Não agora, pelo menos."

Rachel beija o canto de sua boca. "Ok. Eu quero saber, mas posso esperar..."

"Você não vai embora não é?" Pergunta a loira, quando a diva afrouxa o abraço.

"Shh... Eu não vou há lugar nenhum."

====/====

Elas passaram a maior parte do dia em silencio, mas suas ações falavam mais do que as próprias palavras. Quinn levantou para tomar um banho por volta das três e Rachel providenciou comida e um filme para elas assistirem. Jessie a seguia de um lado para o outro e estava estranhamente silencioso.

Santana e Kurt ligaram para ver se ela estava bem e Natalie havia aparecido com uma sacola de bolinhos na hora do jantar. As três mulheres conversaram um pouco, mas nenhuma trouxe o assunto da noite anterior à tona.

Quinn se sentia exausta. Seu cérebro não havia parado de funcionar por um minuto sequer e a dor de cabeça era constante. Rachel sentia-se desconfortável com o silencio e tensão que preenchiam o apartamento e decidiu fazer alguma coisa. A loira estava sentada no sofá, acariciando Jessie, seu olhar era vago e ela claramente não estava presente no momento. Rachel aproveitou a ocasião e foi para o quarto. Ela abriu os armários até encontrar uma mala pequena e colocou algumas roupas essenciais de Quinn dentro dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz que vem da porta desperta Rachel de seu semi-transe.

Ela vira para trás e encontra Quinn, abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Eu estou tirando você daqui..."

"Sequestro?" A loira arqueia uma sobrancelha e Rachel sorri ao ver a sua Quinn de volta por um momento.

"Quase isso." Responde ela. "Acho que ficar nesse apartamento não está te fazendo bem."

A loira senta ao lado da mala e observa a diva revirar suas roupas.

"Você vai morar comigo por uns dias..."

Quinn morde o lábio. Uma parte sua quer discordar, mas a parte maior fica em silencio.

"Vamos?" Rachel fecha o ziper e descansa as mãos nos quadris, sorrindo para sua namorada, que se força a sorrir também.

"Obrigada Rach..." Diz Quinn ao levantar-se.

"Ok, nova regra." Ela pega a mão da loira e leva aos lábios. "Você vai parar de se desculpar e agradecer. Pelo menos por hoje, está bem?"

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios, e se deixa guiar até a sala.

====/====

**25 de outubro – madrugada, sob o teto de estrelas.**

A luz baixa refletia nas estrelas douradas, criando padrões hipnóticos por todo o quarto. Quinn não conseguia dormir. Ela estava sentada na beira da cama, olhando para o rosto da pessoa que significava o mundo para ela. Sua mão acaricia a pele bronzeada da bochecha de Rachel e a diva sorri no sono antes de abrir os olhos.

"Oi..." Murmura a loira.

"Que horas são?" Pergunta a cantora, se espreguiçando e virando de lado.

"Quatro."

"Da manhã?"

Quinn assente e Rachel boceja, fazendo a loira sorrir para ela. Rachel é sempre tão adorável quando acorda...

"Por que nós estamos acordadas?" A morena agora esfrega os olhos e senta também.

O sorriso desaparece do rosto da assistente social e ela morde o lábio. "Eu não consigo dormir."

Rachel faz que sim com a cabeça e se inclina para beijar sua têmpora antes de levantar da cama.

"Aonde você vai?" Quinn abraça os joelhos e segue a diva com os olhos. Ela não queria ficar sozinha. Era como se algo ruim fosse acontecer se ela não tivesse alguém por perto.

"Fazer um chá para ti." Fala a cantora, parando na porta e apoiando a mão direita na maçaneta.

"Não."

"Você não quer chá?" Rachel põe a mão na nuca e se vira para encarar a loira na cama.

"Eu acho que precisamos conversar..." Quinn fala em voz baixa.

Os ombros da morena relaxam e ela volta para junto da assistente social, sentando a sua frente, cruzando as pernas e envolvendo as mãos dela com as suas.

"Eu..." Começa a loira. "Você lembra do..." o nome parece entalado em sua garganta. "... Michael?"

A diva assente e seus polegares começam a acariciar a pele pálida das mãos de Quinn.

"Ele- ele esteve em meu apartamento ontem." Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Os movimentos de Rachel cessam quando ela começa a entender o que aconteceu.

"Ele bateu em você?" Ela pergunta, sua voz contida, como se pudesse explodir a qualquer minuto.

"Não exatamente, ele..." Sua respiração sai tremida e ela sente o gosto salgado que antecede as lagrimas no fundo da garganta. "A irmã dele nos viu Rach. Semana passada. Ele fiou sabendo e tentou falar comigo. Ele disse que ainda me amava. Ele disse que eu não podia ser gay. Ele me beijou. A força." Ela fala frases soltas rapidamente, como se quisesse se livrar logo disso. Sua voz estava aguda em desespero e sua respiração acelerou consideravelmente à medida que as lagrimas faziam caminho através de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Rachel apertou suas mãos com força, sentindo-se dominar por algo que não sentia com muita freqüência, ódio. Ela respira fundo algumas vezes, seus dentes estão trincados e ela não sabe como reagir ao que está ouvindo.

"Ele disse que iria me curar e me beijou com ainda mais força. Ele apertava meus braços e eu sentia minha pele queimando sob os dedos dele." Os soluços se intensificavam cada vez mais e a falta de reação por parte da diva parecia perfurar um buraco em seu peito.

Rachel definitivamente não esperava ouvir isso. Ela havia visto alguns hematomas, mas achou que pudesse ter sido algum acidente. Seu estomago revirava e ela sentia vontade de vomitar. Os pensamentos coerentes desapareceram de sua cabeça e ela sentiu uma gana assassina, um desejo tremendo de ver esse homem morto, de matar esse homem com as próprias mãos.

"Eu tentei lutar Rachel, eu juro que eu tentei fazer ele parar. Mas ele era tão forte e eu não conseguia me afastar o suficiente, nem para gritar." Ela solta as mãos da cantora e leva ao rosto, enxugando as lagrimas que não paravam de cair. "Me desculpa Rachel. Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, me desculpa..."

As palavras da loira trouxeram a morena de volta para a realidade e ela arregalou os olhos, ficando de joelhos imediatamente e levando suas mãos ao rosto de Quinn. "Você está se desculpando?" Ela beija as lagrimas delicadamente. "Quinn, aquele homem abusou de ti e você está pedindo desculpas para mim?"

"Eu me senti tão impotente Rach..." Ela morde o lábio e seus olhos dourados encontram os castanhos. Os olhos da diva eram tão amáveis e compreensivos que pareciam abraçá-la. "Eu não consegui fazer nada para me defender, nada para defender o que eu sinto por você."

A morena sorri e conecta seus lábios brevemente. "Você não pôde fazer nada, meu amor. Você não tem motivos para se desculpar."

"Eu desisti Rachel. Eu parei de lutar, eu não tinha mais forças. Tudo parecia um borrão, a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir eram as mãos dele em mim e os lábios dele nos meus." Rachel começa a chorar também, ao sentir o peso do que havia acabado de ouvir. Ela não conseguia imaginar como Quinn havia se sentido. Ela sentiu a impotência da loira e seu corpo parecia pesado. "Eu sentia suas unhas cravarem na pele das minhas pernas, o tecido do meu vestido subindo. A ereção dele-"

A voz de Quinn quebrou e ela se inclinou para frente. Rachel a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ela não tinha certeza se queria ouvir o resto. A loira parecia tão frágil naquele momento, de uma forma que ela nunca havia visto antes.

"Já passou. Eu estou aqui agora e eu nunca mais vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você. Eu prometo que eu nunca vou te deixar Quinn..."

"Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu não queria ter sentido o que eu senti. Agora eu tenho todas essas marcas e..."

"As marcas vão desaparecer, meu amor..." Rachel murmura contra seu ouvido.

"As na minha pele sim, mas eu nunca vou esquecer Rach. O jeito como ele me tratou, só por que eu escolhi amar outra mulher. Só por que eu sou gay..." Ela enterra o rosto no pescoço de Rachel. "É tão injusto..."

A diva sente uma pontada de culpa. Se ela nunca tivesse entrado na vida de Quinn...

"Mas eu não consigo não te amar Rachel." Continua a loira. "Eu tenho tanto medo..."

A morena se afasta alguns centímetros. "Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço Quinn. Sempre foi. Você é como um super-herói pra mim, não tem medo de nada..." Ela seca algumas lagrimas da loira com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu não sou assim. Eu estou tão assustada. Eu tenho medo que ele volte. Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha. Medo de nunca mais esquecer disso..." Ela fala devagar. Suas lagrimas parecem ter secado.

"Você não precisa ter medo das duas primeiras coisas, por que eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar..." Ela lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, ganhando um igual em resposta. "Mas você nunca vai esquecer." Sua voz era calma e gentil. "Isso não significa que não possa ser superado."

Quinn morde o lábio, esperando que ela continue. "Você sempre foi extremamente resiliente Quinn. Você já passou por tanta coisa. Beth e todo o resto, mas essas coisas só serviram para formar o seu caráter. Para resultar na minha Quinn, na mulher que eu amo. Esse episódio não vai ser diferente."

No fundo, a loira sabe que ela tem razão, mas é tão difícil acreditar nisso agora, quando as imagens ainda estão vividas em sua mente.

"Você chamou a policia?"

Ela faz que sim.

"Você vai precisar de algum tipo de acompanhamento psicológico e eu posso ir com junto se você quiser... Mas, meu amor, nunca pense que não é forte o bastante." Ela une seus lábios novamente antes de repousar sua testa contra a dela. "Eu sei que você não quer mais falar sobre isso, mas eu preciso saber se ele..." Ela respira lentamente. "Até onde ele chegou?" Ela queria saber se ele havia de fato consumado o ato sexual, mas como perguntar isso?

Quinn morde o lábio. "Kurt chegou a tempo de evitar... Ele só me tocou."

Rachel suspira. "Ok..."

"Eu preciso te falar outra coisa." Murmura a loira, se afastando um pouco.

A diva sorri para ela e afasta algumas mechas loiras de seus olhos.

"O que ele disse... depois que ele foi embora, eu fiquei pensando..." Ela desvia os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada por ter pensado o que pensou, mas precisando contar para Rachel. "E se ele estivesse certo? E se... o que eu sinto por você for só passageiro? Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser gay antes de te reencontrar."

"Você acha que é só passageiro?" A morena consegue disfarçar bem a magoa que sentia.

"Eu não sei Rach. Eu nunca senti isso antes, nem por homens e nem por mulheres..." Ela vê a sombra de dor que percorre os olhos castanhos a sua frente, mas continua. "Eu comecei a pensar sobre tudo o que essa escolha acarreta e me perguntei, será que eu sou mesmo gay realmente?"

A diva respira profundamente e acaricia a face de Quinn com o polegar. "Você me ama?"

"Mais do que tudo..." Responde a assistente social, em um sussurro.

"Então você não precisa ser gay. Só continue me amando..." A voz de Rachel sai carregada e acompanhada por algumas lagrimas e um sorriso tremulo.

Agora é a vez de Quinn capturar os lábios da cantora com os seus, em um beijo urgente. "Eu te amo. E eu percebi que os meus pensamentos eram incoerentes no momento em que você entrou no meu quarto ontem de manhã. Eu só precisava que você soubesse..."

"Está tudo bem." Murmura Rachel, fechando os olhos. "É normal se sentir insegura, principalmente depois do que aconteceu."

Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça e a diva beija a ponta de seu nariz.

"Nós temos muitas coisas para fazer hoje..." Comenta Rachel, depois de um tempo. "Eu vou ter que resolver o problema da minha fuga de Toronto, e tenho uma reunião seguida por uma sessão de fotos para a Fox no final da tarde. Você vai vir comigo, está bem?"

"E o que você vai dizer para..."

A morena coloca o indicador sobre os lábios da loira.

"Os produtores tem que saber sobre nós. Principalmente por que o fim do meu relacionamento com o Chris será anunciado essa semana." Quinn lhe lança um olhar questionador. "Eu não posso amar uma pessoa e namorar outra, isso é imoral." Sorri a morena. "Além do mais, eu pretendo te manter por perto por um bom tempo, eu quero poder andar de mãos dadas e te beijar em publico." Seu sorriso se torna ainda mais amoroso e Quinn sorri de volta. "Eu só preciso lembrar de informar os meus pais antes de qualquer coisa..." Ela franze o cenho. "Você está bem com isso? Eu não quero te pressionar, nem nada do gênero. Principalmente agora, mas eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida longe de você e..."

"Sim, eu sinto o mesmo. Eu quero poder te apresentar como minha namorada para as pessoas. Mas... nós podemos esperar um pouco?" Ela pega a mão de Rachel na sua. "Eu não estou preparada para isso ainda..."

"Sim. O processo de 'sair do armário' vai ser gradual... Começando com o fim do namoro com Chris para anunciar a minha opção sexual em um mês, mais ou menos, e então, o grande passo."

Quinn concorda, sentindo-se aliviada e algo semelhante a felicidade envolve seu peito.

"Eu acho que a gente devia passar no seu escritório hoje. Você devia falar com a Carol sobre o que aconteceu e pedir a indicação de algum terapeuta..."

"Eu já tinha pensado nisso."

"E Santana está disposta a vir te visitar hoje de tarde..."

"Eu vou ligar para ela depois." Quinn sorri ao lembrar em tudo o que Santana havia lhe dito e em como ela havia sido... amiga.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Pergunta Rachel, mordendo o lábio.

"Sim." Ela respira profundamente. "Eu acho que você tem razão. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que houve, mas eu vou superar. Eu já estou superando. Obrigada." Ela beija a mão da diva.

"Nós estamos juntas, está bem?" A morena acaricia os cabelos dourados e traz o rosto de Quinn para perto do seu. "Para sempre."

Elas selam a promessa com um beijo.

====/====

**N/A: Prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais feliz. :) (time jump para o fim de novembro)**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários até agora, eles significam muito para mim!**

**Continuem comentando, por favor!**

**Abraços,**

**A.**


	34. 1 MES DEPOIS

**O CONVITE – 1 MÊS DEPOIS**

**N/A: Flashbacks em itálico!**

**29 de novembro – apartamento da Rachel – fim da tarde**

Rachel estava sentada no sofá, pernas cruzadas como índio e os roteiros de uma série de TV espalhados ao seu redor, Jessie roncava suavemente ao seu lado. Ela remove os óculos e aperta a ponte do nariz. Fazia duas semanas que ela havia ido ao oculista e era relativamente difícil se acostumar ao peso da armação dourada que ela havia escolhido. Não que ela fosse pesada, mas a diva nunca tinha tido dificuldades para enxergar antes e era estranho começar a usar óculos de uma hora para a outra, mesmo que fosse só para ler.

"Pronto, resolvido." Meg entra na sala batendo palmas. "Eu sabia que a Fox iria implicar com a decisão de anunciar a sua sexualidade, principalmente agora que a mídia está totalmente em cima de você, mas a ideia de deixar pequenos rumores vazarem é totalmente genial!" A assistente recolhe as folhas que estavam espalhadas e as coloca sobre a mesa de centro, sentando-se ao lado da morena e abrindo um notebook com um sorriso no rosto.

Rachel suspira e passa uma mão pelos cabelos, recolocando os óculos e voltando sua atenção para o texto. O papel era de uma professora de coral em uma serie adolescente, nada que ela achasse extremamente emocionante, mas a fazia lembrar do glee club. Por isso ela havia aceitado. O que a diva não esperava, era que sua correspondência quadriplicasse e que pessoas que mal reparavam nela antes começassem a apontá-la na rua, só por causa das fotos promocionais. Sem contar a correria por causa do American Idol. Deus! Pessoas aleatórias passavam por ela cantando, como se esperassem que seus super talentos pudessem ser descobertos dessa forma. Os paparazzi a encontravam em qualquer lugar, inclusiva naqueles que só Quinn parecia conhecer e elas não conseguiam mais sair para ter pequenos encontros secretos.

Rachel nunca imaginou que fosse se cansar de todo esse negócio de fama, mas era tão desagradável não poder andar de mãos dadas com sua namorada, ou beijá-la quando bem entendesse.

Meg abre uma pagina em seu computador e mostra para a cantora. "A aceitação do publico aos rumores tem sido realmente melhor do que eu esperava. Existem fóruns sobre isso na internet! E os que apóiam são muito maiores do que os que não apóiam..." Ela faz uma pausa e pensa um pouco em números. "Eu diria, 85% de aprovação."

A diva larga os roteiros e volta sua atenção para o que Meg está mostrando. Uma foto recente, daquela manhã, obviamente de uma câmera amadora, mostrava Quinn e ela, almoçando juntas. A mão da loira esta sobre a dela por cima da mesa e elas sorriam afetuosamente uma para a outra. Os comentários eram extremamente variados, desde 'elas são tão fofas juntas, não conseguem ficar sem se tocar!', até 'isso é tudo uma bobagem, elas são melhores amigas!'. Rachel sorri ao constatar que a quantidade de pessoas que concorda com a primeira afirmação é bem maior do que a da segunda.

Meg entra no youtube e digita 'Faberry é real!' no campo de pesquisa. A morna arqueia as sobrancelhas. Faberry é como o publico chama o casal. De certa forma combinava... Centenas de vídeos aparecem na tela e a assistente clica no mais recente, um vídeo de 30 segundos que mostra as duas se despedindo depois do almoço. Elas se abraçam e Rachel afasta alguns cabelos loiros da face de Quinn, antes de esticar um pouco o corpo e depositar um pequeno beijo inocente em sua bochecha.

Mais uma vez, a loira mostrou-lhe os comentários. Abaixo do vídeo, havia uma linha verde aonde se lia '23081 gostaram' e '17 não gostaram'. Meg sorri abertamente. "É oficial Rachel! Vocês tem a aceitação do publico! Agora nós só precisamos fazer a Fox ver isso e..."

O barulho de uma chave no corredor faz com que Jessie acorde abruptamente, levantando as orelhas. Ele corre até a porta abanando o rabo e segundos depois, Quinn entra no apartamento. "Oi amiguinho!" Ela o cumprimenta rapidamente antes de sorrir para as duas mulheres no sofá. Ela caminha devagar em direção a elas. "Oi Meg..." Acena a assistente social. "Rach..." A loira estende uma mão para sua namorada e a diva sorri, puxando-a para seu colo.

"Oi meu amor..." Rachel alcança a face da ex líder de torcida e a guia para baixo, unindo seus lábios. "Como foi a terapia?" Ela pergunta baixinho, com os olhos fechados e sem se afastar.

"Foi ótima..." Ela a beija de novo, muito suavemente. "Nem parece que já faz um mês..."

"_Eu acho que você vai gostar dele Quinn..." Carol comenta do banco de trás do carro. Elas estavam indo para a primeira sessão de terapia com o psicólogo que Carol havia indicado. A psicóloga havia insistido em acompanhá-las na primeira visita, para ter certeza que tudo correria bem. "Ele é o melhor nessa área e só atende casos indicados pela policia. Nós estudamos juntos e ele abriu uma concessão para você..."_

_Quinn faz que sim com a cabeça. Ela não estava exatamente confortável com a ideia de ser atendida por um homem, não depois do que Michael havia feito com ela. Rachel, que dirigia sem realmente prestar atenção à estrada, aperta sua mão e sorri para ela através do espelho retrovisor._

"_Ele é um pouco... er... estranho fisicamente, mas brilhante!" Comenta Carol. "Ah, e o sotaque espanhol é engraçado no começo, mas você vai se acostumar." _

_A loira faz uma careta. Ela confiava em Carol, mas a descrição a estava deixando um pouco nervosa. Rachel estacionou em frente a um prédio aonde se lia 'Clinica Psicológica – Dr. Carlos Guardia'._

"_Está pronta?" Pergunta a diva, desligando o carro e se virando para encarar sua namorada. Hesitantemente, a loira faz um sinal afirmativo e elas saem do Fusion._

Depois do choque inicial da primeira consulta, Quinn realmente havia se acostumado com a aparência estranha e o sotaque forte do Dr. Guardia. A última coisa que ela esperava de um doutor em psicologia, era que ele fosse baixinho, – menor que Rachel – gordinho, meio calvo e usasse óculos grandes e antiquados. Sem comentar as roupas estranhas – não eram exatamente estranhas, mas nele, ficavam esquisitas. Ela literalmente sentiu vontade de rir quando o viu pela primeira vez. Ele parecia um cientista maluco saído de um filme dos anos 50.

_Cinco minutos depois do começo da consulta, ela sabia que ele era o homem certo para atendê-la. Apesar de toda a estranheza de sua figura, ele era um homem realmente gentil e calmo. Ele parecia entender de verdade o que ela sentia, mesmo que obviamente nunca tivesse passado por aquilo e não estava nem um pouco impressionado pelo fato de ela ser gay e de sua namorada querer participar das sessões. Na verdade, ele até conversou em particular com Rachel naquele primeiro dia._

_..._

"_Eu entendo que você queira protegê-la e ela está realmente fragilizada nesse momento, mas eventualmente, ela terá que vir sozinha..." Começou ele, cruzando as pernas e se reclinando na cadeira azul marinho._

_Rachel sorri e faz que sim. "Eu sei. Mas não vou deixá-la, a menos que ela queira que eu fique longe." A morena imita a posição dele em sua própria poltrona azul._

"_Eu acho bom que você a esteja acompanhando. Pessoas que passam pelo que a senhorita Fabray passou precisam desse tipo de apoio, precisam sentir-se amadas." Ele se levanta e caminha até uma prateleira cheia de livros. "E eu sinto uma profunda dor ao dizer que pessoas como você são raras, Srta. Berry." Ele corre os dedos pelas lombadas e ela aproveita para analisá-lo. "Normalmente, o parceiro da vitima é o primeiro a desaparecer, isso quando não é o próprio abusador."_

_Ela engole com dificuldade, pensando sobre o que ele fala. "Eu nunca poderia deixá-la, muito menos machucá-la." A morena aperta o apoio de braço da cadeira._

"_Eu sei. O carinho entre vocês é perceptível." Ele se vira e lhe oferece um sorriso. " Você gosta de ler Rachel?" O homem puxa um livro da estante._

"_Acho que sim... Quero dizer, eu não leio muito, Quinn ganha de mim nesse quesito, mas eu sempre tento ler alguma coisa, quando tenho tempo..."_

_Ele concorda e lhe estende um livro com a capa branca e a palavra Felicidade escrito em letras maiúsculas num tom laranja ao centro. Ela faz uma pequena careta._

"_Não é um livro de auto-ajuda." Ele explica. "Eu não acredito que eles funcionem, a única forma de ajudar a si mesmo é através do autoconhecimento e não existe autoconhecimento sem a opinião externa de algum profissional. O inconsciente esconde muitas coisas que só são perceptíveis aos olhos dos outros." _

_Ela aceita o livro e folheia algumas paginas._

"_É um estudo cientifico sobre a felicidade. Acho que vai lhe ajudar a entender os processos pelos quais Quinn irá passar durante o tratamento." Ele faz uma pausa e espera que ela levante os olhos antes de continuar. "Existe um nível 'normal' de felicidade para cada individuo, e esse livro mostra que, independente do que aconteça, seja uma coisa extremamente boa ou ruim, esse nível normal sempre se estabiliza. Claro que o tempo varia de pessoa para pessoa e algumas realmente não se recuperam nunca de eventos traumáticos. Mas a Srta Fabray é jovem e saudável, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Esse material lhe mostrará algumas das fases típicas da recuperação e como agir quando ela precisar de apoio."_

_Ele volta a sentar._

"_Obrigada." Murmura a morena, piscando algumas vezes e prendendo uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. _

"_Ela vai se recuperar Rachel. E eu posso afirmar que não vai demorar muito." _

Já fazia uma semana que Rachel não a acompanhava. Desde que o assunto Beth havia surgido.

"_Eu sei o quanto esse assunto é delicado para você, nós não precisamos..." Começa o Dr. Guardia, ao perceber aonde essa discussão está chegando._

"_Não, tudo bem. Eu nunca falei sobre isso abertamente antes e acho que está na hora de falar..." Quinn o interrompe, mordendo o lábio e lançando um olhar para Rachel. _

_A diva não participava ativamente das seções, ela só ficava em silencio (o que era extremamente difícil as vezes), observando, tinham vezes em que ela segurava a mão da loira e outras em que elas se abraçavam e choravam juntas. Os únicos momentos em que ela havia falado, foram os que tratavam do presente, os que lidavam com a questão da sexualidade._

"_Beth é sua filha, correto?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Ela nasceu quando você tinha 16 anos e foi adotada naquela época..." Ele lia as primeiras anotações que havia feito sobre Quinn, aquelas aonde ela falava de seu passado._

"_Sim."_

_Carlos não perguntou mais nada, olhou nos olhos da loira e esperou que ela desenvolvesse._

"_Eu... A principio eu não pretendia manter contato." Ela olha para Rachel mais uma vez e a morena sorri, lhe estendendo uma mão. "Eu conhecia a mulher para quem ela foi dada, Shelby. Ela é mãe da... mãe biológica..."_

"_Ela é minha mãe biológica." Intervém a cantora, levando a mão da loira aos lábios e beijando suavemente, incentivando-a a continuar._

_Quinn limpa a garganta. O assunto Beth nunca falha em deixá-la desconfortável._

"_Lima é uma cidade pequena e Shelby e Beth continuaram morando lá depois da adoção. Eu não pretendia conhecê-la, mas isso acabou sendo inevitável. Nós nos encontramos em um supermercado e a Srta Corcoran me convidou para o aniversario de um aninho da minha filha." Ela respira fundo._

"_Antes de você continuar," Dr. Guardia se volta para Rachel. "Você mantém contato com a sua mãe?"_

_Rachel assente. "Nós nos encontramos uma vez por ano, na época do Natal."_

"_E eu presumo que você conheça a Beth?" Ele se reclina na poltrona e cruza os dedos._

"_Sim. Ela é uma menina maravilhosa..." Sorri a morena. "Tão linda quanto a mãe e extremamente doce..."_

_Ele assente e se volta para Quinn, que agora tem os olhos marejados, e faz sinal para que ela continue._

"_Eu fui para o aniversario, mesmo que não parecesse a coisa certa a fazer. Comecei a visitá-la uma vez por mês. Shelby dizia que não queria que eu cometesse o mesmo erro que ela cometeu." Agora é a vez dela de apertar a mão da diva. "Isso se seguiu até que eu entrei para a faculdade e me mudei para cá. Acabei me afastando um pouco, mas nunca deixei de vê-la em cada oportunidade que tive. Eu ia para Lima para ver minha filha, e não os meus pais. Eu nem chegava a vê-los."_

"_Mas..." Começa Rachel, sem entender. "Você disse que não falava mais com a Beth e ela nunca falou sobre você."_

"_Shelby casou há seis anos atrás. Com um homem viúvo, pai de dois filhos." Ela fala olhando para Rachel e a morena concorda, por que é verdade. "Desde então, eu nunca mais vi a minha filha. Ela pediu que eu me afastasse e eu fiz o que ela quis. Ver Beth nunca foi um direito meu."_

"_Claro que é um direito seu! A adoção é aberta e você pode vê-la quando quiser!" Exclama Rachel, sentindo um calor subir até seu rosto._

"_Sim, mas Beth não é mais minha filha Rachel. Eu não posso ir contra o desejo da mãe dela." Uma lagrima pinga da ponta de seu nariz e a diva levanta imediatamente, sentando no braço da poltrona de Quinn e acariciando os cabelos loiros._

"_Eu vou falar com a Shelby. Ela não pode fazer isso com a Beth, ela está cometendo o mesmo maldito erro! Será que ela não consegue aprender? Ela perdeu todas as chances comigo e ela sabe o quanto eu sofri em função disso!" Seu rosto está vermelho e seus dentes trincados. Ela tem sentido raiva demais ultimamente e isso não é muito saudável._

"_Rach... Eu não..." A loira se solta do abraço._

"_Eu não consigo acreditar! Eu não acredito que aquela mulher realmente seja minha mãe, eu nunca faria isso Quinn! Eu vou ligar para ela agora!" Ela solta a assistente social e tira um celular da bolsa._

"_Senhorita Berry..." O terapeuta intervém. "Eu sei que esse assunto é delicado para você, mas eu acho que a escolha de ligar não compete só a você."_

"_Mas eu não acho que seja culpa da Shelby. Tenho certeza que quem proibiu os encontros foi Zachary. Eu nunca gostei dele, e os gêmeos são realmente demoníacos." Ela aperta o botão verde do aparelho, como se não tivesse ouvido ao psicólogo._

_Quinn levanta da cadeira e para na frente da morena, segurando seus pulsos com delicadeza. "Rachel. Por favor, eu não quero que você ligue."_

_Uma voz masculina atende e Rachel estava prestes a falar quando seus olhos encontram os de Quinn e algo neles a faz baixar o telefone. Ela envolve sua namorada em um abraço e pede desculpas, ela não liga para Shelby naquele dia, mas promete para si mesma que vai fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação._

"Eu vou para o quarto tirar o casaco. Já tem alguma ideia para o jantar?" Quinn beija a ponta do nariz da morena e levanta de seu colo. Ela havia voltado para seu próprio apartamento para pegar mais coisas, porém, voltar a morar lá estava fora de questão.

"Na verdade sim." Responde a diva, levantando também. "Já que amanhã eu vou estar viajando, eu pensei em cozinhar alguma coisa especial e depois nós podemos..." Ela olha para Meg e sua face esquenta um pouco antes de continuar. "Eu queria me despedir de você..."

A loira volta para a sala, usando pantufas no lugar das botas e o casaco preto e comprido havia desaparecido, deixando a mostra o suéter rosa bebê e a básica branca. Ela estava totalmente adorável. "Parece perfeito..." Comenta ela, abraçando Rachel por trás e afastando os cabelos castanhos para depositar um beijo em seu pescoço.

Meg limpa a garganta enquanto junta as suas coisas. "Eu presumo que não esteja incluída nos planos..." Ela sorri.

"É, eu acho que não." Rachel aperta os olhos de forma brincalhona.

"Desculpa Meg..." Quinn suga o lobo da orelha da diva levemente. "Eu nunca gostei de dividir..."

Meg revira os olhos. Ela não pode negar que as duas mulheres a sua frente formam um casal muito adorável. Rachel vira o rosto e desliza seus lábios contra os de Quinn antes de se voltar para a assistente novamente.

"Te vejo amanhã a noite no aeroporto então?"

"Oito e meia. Não se atrase." A assistente abre a porta. "Divirtam-se crianças." Ela brinca antes de sair do apartamento.

"Tchau Meg." Fala Quinn, quando ouve o barulho da fechadura.

Rachel se vira em seus braços e segura sua face com a mão, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. "Eu vou sentir tanta saudade..."

A loira se inclina para a frente desliza o nariz contra o da morena, carinhosamente. "Eu odeio ter que te dar tchau..." Comenta ela, fechando os olhos.

Rachel se estica e seus lábios colidem em um beijo apaixonado. "Então vamos fazer essa noite durar para sempre..."

====/====

**N/A: Comentem por favor!**

**Abraços, A. **

**P.S:para provar q se tem um coração amanha a noite update.**

**:)**


	35. O Primeiro Final

**N/A: Primeiro, acho que devo desculpas para todos vocês. Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar e realmente me sinto mal sobre isso. Minha explicação é um trabalho de faculdade que me consumiu por inteiro nos últimos dias. Não vou mentir e dizer que queria escrever a historia, por que eu realmente não estava inspirada... Estou um tanto quanto desmotivada em relação a essa fic e o meu ultimo capitulo é uma prova disso. Sinto como se tivesse perdido o foco da historia e eu não quero, nunca mais, publicar algo ruim. Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar em desistir de escrever, em terminar a historia e pronto, mas isso seria muito cruel de minha parte e eu ainda vejo muitas coisas acontecendo nessa fic. Idéias não faltam, o que falta é motivação para transcrevê-las...**

**Bom, não vou desistir da fic e nunca mais vou ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar sem um aviso prévio. Mil desculpas, de verdade. Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo...**

**====/====**

O CONVITE – O Primeiro Final

"O que foi?" Pergunta Quinn, o sorriso em seus lábios se torna tímido quando seu olhar encontra o de Rachel.

A diva havia acabado de colocar um prato no forno e a loira terminava de lavar a salada. Já fazia algum tempo que elas não cozinhavam, normalmente elas simplesmente iriam pedir alguma coisa e se enrolar no sofá enquanto aguardavam o entregador.

"Você está sorrindo..." Responde a morena, se desencostando da bancada e aproximando-se de sua namorada. "Eu sentia tanta falta de te ver assim..." Quinn se inclina para o lado e une seus lábios brevemente. As duas usavam pantufas e a diferença de altura não era mais tão grande dessa forma.

"É estranho, mas eu estou feliz." Murmura ela, voltando sua atenção para o tomate que estava fatiando.

"Por que é estranho?" A diva senta sobre a mesa de madeira e seus pés balançam no ar enquanto ela observa a loira se mover pela cozinha.

A assistente social para o que estava fazendo e levanta os olhos para Rachel, pensando um pouco antes de responder. "Há um mês atrás eu achava que nunca mais fosse me sentir assim." Ela joga as folhas verdes e os tomates em um prato de salada e se dirige para o lugar aonde a morena está sentada, ainda balançando os pés como uma criança e mordendo o lábio de uma forma totalmente irresistível. "A mesa não é lugar para se sentar moçinha..." Brinca ela, depositando a vasilha atrás de sua namorada e se acomodando entre suas pernas, deixando-se envolver em um abraço solto.

"A mesa é lugar para fazer muitas coisas Quinn..." Pisca Rachel, apertando as laterais do corpo da loira. "Eu posso te mostrar algumas delas depois do jantar se você quiser..."

"Realmente tentador, já que, como foi mesmo que você disse?" Ela finge pensar, mordendo o lábio para evitar um sorriso. "Vamos fazer essa noite durar para sempre?"

"Ei! Eu estava tentando ser romântica!" Exclama ela, cruzando os braços contra o peito e fazendo cara de ofendida. "Sabe? Em uma tentativa de te conquistar..."

Quinn ri e prende algumas mechas castanhas atrás da orelha da diva, antes de se inclinar e capturar seus lábios mais uma vez. Os braços de Rachel se descruzam e envolvem o pescoço da loira, mantendo-a no lugar. "Como se você ainda precisasse me conquistar..." Ela muda um pouco o ângulo da cabeça e aprofunda o beijo. As mãos de Quinn voam para a cintura da diva e ela da um passo a frente, se aproximando ainda mais, as pernas da morena abraçam seu quadril e ela decide que nunca mais quer se mover.

Elas permanecem nessa posição por algum tempo, totalmente envolvidas uma na outra, quando um pequeno bip faz com que Rachel abra os olhos e se afaste.

"Rachel?" Pergunta a loira, sem entender o porquê da interrupção abrupta e mantendo suas mãos firmes no lugar, sem deixar que a diva saia da mesa.

"Eu tenho que abrir o forno..." Ela olha para o lado antes de se voltar para sua namorada e a beijar mais uma vez. "Nós podemos continuar depois." Sussurra ela contra seu ouvido, seus lábios acariciando a pele translúcida de seu pescoço. "Eu prometo..."

Quinn se afasta um pouco relutante, colocando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de sua calça. A morena abre o forno e seus óculos embaçam com o calor, imediatamente, em um movimento rápido, ela os empurra para cima da cabeça, como se fosse uma tiara. A loira sorri, sabendo que em alguns minutos, Rachel vai entrar em desespero achando que perdeu os óculos. Fazia apenas uma semana que ela os estava usando, mas isso já havia acontecido pelo menos cinco vezes.

A cantora coloca a forma da torta de vegetais sobre o suporte de madeira e sorri para Quinn, que se aproxima e remove a armação dourada dos cabelos escuros, entregando-a para a diva. "Você sabe que não precisa usar isso o tempo todo, só quando estiver-"

"Lendo." Completa Rachel. "Sim, eu sei, mas eu tenho lido muito ultimamente e sempre esqueço de tirar..."

"Na verdade, acho que você esquece de colocá-lo na maioria das vezes..."

"Só quando você está por perto." Sorri a cantora, guardando os óculos perto de onde o roteiro de sua nova serie descansava, no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala. "Não é minha culpa se você vive me distraindo..."

"Eu nunca faço nada para te distrair." Comenta a loira, sentando-se em frente a um prato.

"Ah, você não precisa fazer..." Ela se senta também e começa a servir-se de batatas.

Quinn abre uma garrafa de vinho e serve duas taças. "Então, o que você fez hoje?"

"Nada de muito especial." Rachel da de ombros. "Dei uma lida nas minhas falas para o show e Meg me atualizou sobre os termos do contrato com a Fox."

"Eles realmente não querem que o nosso relacionamento se torne publico, não é?"

"Eles não querem chocar as pessoas, eu consigo entender o ponto deles..." Ela coloca um pedaço de salada na boca e mastiga antes de continuar. "Eu sou uma das representantes do show mais lucrativo deles, anunciar minha sexualidade sem mais nem menos seria a mesma coisa que jogar uma bomba nos estúdios, ou algo assim."

A loira concorda, mas não fala nada. Ela ainda não havia decidido se tornar o relacionamento das duas público era ou não uma boa ideia. Uma coisa era ser gay e namorar uma desconhecida, outra coisa era ser gay e namorar alguém que era constantemente perseguido pela mídia. Ela odiava a ideia de perder a privacidade. Elas já não podiam interagir em publico normalmente com medo de serem pegas em flagrante, imagine como seria quando um mar de paparazzi estivesse a espreita, esperando para capturar qualquer momento de intimidade entre elas. Sem contar seu trabalho. Ela ia na casa das pessoas e alguns de seus atendidos não se esforçavam para esconder o desgosto para com o publico gay. Como ela seria recebida por essas pessoas uma vez que a verdade estivesse exposta para o mundo inteiro?

Claro que uma grande parte de seus atendidos já sabia sobre sua sexualidade, devido ao espaço que o caso Michael estava tendo na mídia. (Não que fosse um espaço grande, mas alguma coisa sobre a possibilidade de condenação havia aparecido no jornal, citando nomes e motivos.) Sem contar o novo grupo que ela e Carol haviam aberto com a ajuda do Dr. Guardia, aonde mulheres e, surpreendentemente, homens, que haviam sofrido abuso se reuniam para trocar experiências e apoio. O primeiro encontro tinha sido na semana anterior e treze pessoas haviam comparecido. Não era muito, mas era um começo.

A maioria dos inscritos no programa não se importavam que ela fosse lésbica, o que ela fazia por eles ia muito alem de qualquer questão referente a sexualidade. Mas ainda assim, ela não queria arriscar perder essas poucas pessoas que ainda tinham a mente fechada demais para aceitar algo totalmente natural na sociedade atual.

"Amor?"

"Humm?" Quinn volta à realidade, chacoalhando a cabeça levemente e encontrando um par de olhos castanhos preocupados a sua frente.

"Está tudo bem?" Rachel a observa em expectativa.

"Sim... Eu só estava pensando sobre toda essa coisa de... Sair do armário..."

"Você está realmente Ok com isso? Por que nós podemos esperar o tempo que for necessário-"

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso Rach..." A loira olha para o prato. "E você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para poder andar de mãos dadas com você e te dar um beijo decente de despedida depois que almoçamos juntas durante a semana... eu só... é só que..." Ela levanta os olhos e passa a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu fico pensando sobre a repercussão que isso vai ter sobre as nossas vidas, meu trabalho, seu trabalho, nossos pais, nossa privacidade..."

O mesmo tópico de sempre. Não importa o quanto elas conversem sobre isso, o assunto sempre volta ao mesmo lugar. Claro que era algo importante e necessário, mas irritava às vezes. Era óbvio que elas se amavam mais do que qualquer coisa. Isso não devia ser o suficiente?

"Nós vamos estar juntas, independente do que acontecer Quinn. Eu já te prometi isso. O impacto que nosso relacionamento vai ter... Vai ser difícil no começo, mas tudo vai ficar bem no final. Eventualmente, a mídia vai enjoar de nós e seu trabalho vai continuar sendo tão maravilhoso quanto sempre foi. A única coisa que me preocupa de verdade, é o fator família..." Elas nunca haviam chegado a esse ponto da conversa, mas era obviamente o assunto mais complicado de todos. Seus pais seriam tranqüilos de lidar, principalmente por serem gays, mas os pais de Quinn? Isso era algo totalmente assustador. Rachel sabia que eles mal mantinham contato com a filha desde que Russel havia voltado para casa no final do ensino médio. A única pessoa que parecia importar para a loira era Olivia, mas a cantora sabia muito pouco sobre a irmã Fabray.

"Eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora. Você está indo para LA amanha de noite e nós vamos ficar praticamente um mês afastadas... Eu quero-"

"Que essa noite dure para sempre?" Provoca Rachel com um sorriso, fazendo Quinn suspirar e sorrir também.

"Exatamente."

====/====

Rachel terminou de lavar a louça e se encaminhou para o lugar onde Quinn estava secando os pratos. Ela pegou uma ponta do pano branco e enxugou as mãos, sorrindo para a loira e se inclinando um pouco para frente. "Eu amo quando você usa rosa." Ela circula o corpo de Quinn e a abraça por trás, repousando sua face contra as costas dela, inalando o perfume adocicado que exalava de seu suéter. O tecido rosa bebe era macio e seus dedos logo encontraram a bainha , levantando-a um pouco e deslizando em contato com a pele delicada do abdômen da loira.

Um pequeno grito estrangulado escapa pelos lábios da assistente social e ela tenta se afastar das mãos geladas de sua namorada, soltando a taça que estava secando e se virando para Rachel, que sorria malignamente. As mãos da morena subiam por suas costas, levantando a básica e o suéter, gerando arrepios de frio e outras coisas também... Ela se aproxima para beijar a ex líder de torcida nos lábios, mas Quinn se esquiva, alcançando pelos pulsos da diva e guiando-a lentamente para trás até que a base de suas costas esteja pressionada contra a mesa.

A loira deposita as mãos de Rachel ao lado de seu corpo. "Você sabe o quanto eu odeio mãos geladas..." ela se abaixa um pouco e provoca a diva, deixando seus lábios pairarem sobre os dela, sem que houvesse contato algum.

"Eu sei, mas você ama _minhas _mãos..." Murmura a cantora, um pouco sem fôlego.

"Verdade." Ela entrelaça seus dedos e finalmente conecta seus lábios.

Quinn liberta as mãos de Rachel e sem quebrar o beijo, impulsiona a morena para cima, fazendo-a sentar sobre mesa novamente. De imediato, as pernas da diva envolvem sua cintura e dedos gelados acariciam a pele de sua nuca, fazendo com que um pequeno grunhido escape de sua garganta.

A morena perde o fôlego quando a loira a puxa para frente pela dobra dos joelhos, tornando o espaço entre elas literalmente inexistente. No decorrer da ultima semana, sexo havia se tornado ainda mais intimo e definitivamente mais intenso, como se a proximidade de seus corpos não fosse o suficiente.

As mãos de Quinn desenham padrões aleatórios pelas costas da diva, levantando o tecido preto de sua blusa. O ritmo era extremamente lento, quase torturante. Elas se afastam por um segundo para que a loira possa remover a blusa escura totalmente. O ar frio atinge a pele bronzeada e Rachel treme de leve, mas é só por um segundo antes que a assistente social esteja sobre ela novamente, seus braços envolvendo seu corpo e sua respiração quente contra seu pescoço.

Rachel agarra uma porção dos cabelos loiros enquanto tenta fazer o suéter de Quinn desaparecer com a mão livre. Ela consegue levantar um dos lados e suas unhas se enterram em seu quadril. A loira mordia e sugava seu pescoço gentilmente, deixando marcas avermelhadas que logo se transformariam em pequenos hematomas. A morena não se importava, era inverno de qualquer forma... Tudo o que ela queria era sentir mais disso, mais de Quinn. Ela precisava do contato. No mês que se passou, ela havia mostrado-se forte. Muito mais do que realmente era.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Sussurra ela, unindo seus lábios em um beijo desesperado antes de, literalmente, arrancar as roupas de Quinn, soltando-as cegamente ao seu lado na mesa e retomando suas atividades, extraindo sons hipnóticos do peito da loira, a medida que sua língua percorre a pele de porcelana e seus dedos abrem o fecho de seu sutiã.

As sombras amareladas das marcas que Michael havia deixado em Quinn haviam desaparecido há alguns dias, mas Rachel não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos caíssem sobre os braços antes machucados. Ela depositou o mais leve dos beijos na região antes de se voltar para os seios agora expostos. Os dedos da loira encontram o zíper do jeans da diva e suas mãos deslizam para dentro de suas calças, esbarrando nas laterais da calcinha e acariciando a pele quente que encontrou ali.

A assistente social se afastou abruptamente e Rachel demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a perda do contato. A loira não havia ido longe, apenas dado dois passos para trás. "O que foi?" Pergunta a diva, preocupada. Ela se movimenta para sair da mesa, quando seus olhos encontram os de Quinn e algo neles a mantém parada, a ex líder de torcida desabotoa suas próprias calças e chuta as pantufas para fora dos pés antes de começar a deslizar o jeans para baixo, o contraste do azul marinho com sua pele branca é algo extremamente sexy e Rachel engole com dificuldade. A loira deixa que a calça se amontoe aos seus pés e se volta para sua namorada que agora tinha os olhos arregalados e as pupilas visivelmente dilatadas apesar da luz. Ela engancha os polegares nas laterais de sua calcinha lilás e a remove lentamente, sem desviar os olhos da cantora.

Elas nunca haviam feito isso antes, nenhuma delas tinha paciência para provocar tanto a outra, mas Quinn parecia estar se divertindo e Rachel não iria impedi-la de fazer o que quisesse naquele momento.

"Sabe, eu nunca senti tanto desejo por alguém antes..." A loira se aproxima lentamente e seu olhar se fixa no corpo ainda meio vestido da morena. "Eu amo o seu corpo." Ela corre os dedos pelo peito da diva, parando nos seios para estimular os mamilos já parcialmente enrijecidos. "Eu quero tocar cada milímetro..." Ela desce a mão até a barra do jeans e Rachel se apóia nos cotovelos, levantando o quadril e permitindo que Quinn a despisse. "Suas pernas são perfeitas..." A calcinha sai junto com a calça e a assistente social umedece os lábios antes de continuar. "As vezes é como se eu não pudesse parar de te olhar."

Rachel se sente envergonhada de repente, sob o olhar de sua namorada. Ela nunca se achou verdadeiramente bonita, principalmente estando perto de alguém como Quinn. Ela queria se cobrir, ou dizer alguma coisa, mas aparentemente seus sentidos estavam mesmerizados.

"Eu quero provar você..." Continua a loira, se inclinando para a frente e capturando os lábios de Rachel com os seus, suas linguas se encontram e as duas gemem em uníssono. O beijo é quente e frenético, e quando Quinn começa a se afastar, Rachel a segue, não querendo quebrar o contato. Seus lábios já não se encostavam propriamente, mas a língua da diva seguiu a da loira para dentro de sua boca e duas pequenas mãos envolveram seu pescoço, trazendo-a de volta novamente.

Quinn sorri no beijo e responde com a mesma intensidade enquanto suas mãos continuam a explorar o corpo da morena, parando na parte externa de suas coxas. Os quadris de Rachel se movimentam para frente invlountáriamente, pedindo por contato e a loira sente a umidade dela contra o seu próprio centro. Ela sente um calor intenso em seu abdômen e quebra o beijo, deixando que seus lábios percorram o pescoço e o peito da diva, espalhando beijos suaves entre seus seios e barriga enquanto vai empurrando Rachel para trás, fazendo com que ela deite sobre a mesa.

"Você é linda Rachel." Quinn fica de cócoras e apóia a perna direita da diva em seu ombro, beijando a parte interna de sua coxa. "Eu te amo..." Ela repete o processo com a perna esquerda, lançando um ultimo olhar para Rachel antes de conectar seus lábios ao clitóris da morena.

"Eu... Mmmm..." É a resposta da morena ao contato tão desejado.

Quinn ri e as vibrações de sua risada fazem com que outro gemido profundo irrompa da garganta de sua namorada. Ela agora circula o clitóris com a ponta da língua, pressionando firmemente. A respiração da diva é oscilante e ela agarra os cabelos loiros com uma mão e a beira da mesa sobre sua cabeça com a outra. A loira não sabia explicar por que, mas o gosto de Rachel era totalmente viciante, ela precisava de mais. Sua língua desceu um pouco, penetrando a diva e fazendo-a apertar os cabelos de Quinn com mais força.

"Oh, Deus, Quinn... Não... aammm... Mais..." Murmura a cantora, de forma incoerente. "Tão bom, mas..."

A loira se levanta devagar, beijando as coxas e o abdômen da morena antes de se içar para cima da mesa e se inclinar sobre Rachel, que agora tremia e tinha os olhos fechados. Ela insere dois dedos para substituírem sua língua e os move rapidamente, os quadris da cantora indo de encontro a ela todas as vezes.

Os joelhos de Quinn estavam nas laterais do corpo da diva e Rachel conseguia sentir o calor que irradiava do centro dela contra o topo de suas pernas. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa, mas seu orgasmo estava perto demais para que ela conseguisse raciocinar.

A loira sentiu as paredes internas da diva se contraírem contra seus dedos e se inclinou para baixo, beijando-a profundamente e acelerando ainda mais o ritmo. Rachel praticamente teve um colapso ao sentir seu próprio gosto impregnado na língua de Quinn. "Eu te amo." Murmura a ex lider de torcida, beijando a ponta se seu nariz segundos antes que a morena explodisse em um orgasmo.

====/====

**30 de novembro – Terça-Feira – Apartamento da Rachel – 5:30 pm**

Elas haviam passado o dia inteiro juntas, se 'despedindo' das mais diferentes formas. Quase um mês. Era o tempo que iriam ficar separadas enquanto Rachel estivesse viajando pelo país e fazendo as seleções para o American Idol. A morena não queria ter que deixar Quinn, ela havia prometido que nunca a deixaria.

"23 dias é muito tempo..." Murmura a loira.

Elas estavam na cama, as costas de Rachel pressionadas contra a frente da loira, que a abraçava com força. Em meia hora, um carro iria chegar para levá-la até o aeroporto, mas ela não queria levantar, ela não queria ter que se vestir, a sensação do corpo de Quinn colado ao seu era boa demais para ser interrompida dessa forma.

"Eu sei meu amor," Ela entrelaça seus dedos aos dela e a assistente social deposita um beijo em seu pescoço. "mas vai passar rápido e eu vou estar de volta para o Natal..." Ela queria e não queria ir ao mesmo tempo. O Ameican Idol ia além dos seus sonhos e ela estava super animada por causa disso, mas por outro lado, Quinn significava agora, muito mais do que qualquer sonho. Ela era real, e a amava mais do que tudo.

"23 dias é a metade do tempo que nós estamos juntas..." Continua a loira, já sentindo saudades.

"Eu sei." A morena se vira em seus braços e beija seus lábios. "Eu vou te ligar todos os dias. E talvez, se você conseguir um dia, ou uma noite... Bem, eu não ficaria triste se você quisesse me fazer uma surpresa..." Ela sorri e Quinn a imita. A loira já havia planejado isso. Ela podia sair do trabalho quando bem entendesse, mas com o novo grupo que ela e Carol haviam criado, ficava difícil, sem contar que era inverno e muitos problemas aconteciam por causa do frio, a maioria dos quadros de suas crianças se agravava nessa época e ela não queria se afastar.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer." Responde ela.

"E o julgamento do Michael vai ser em alguns dias... Eu realmente queria poder ficar perto de você nesse momento, mas-"

Quinn a beija, interrompendo seu pequeno discurso (o qual ela já havia ouvido algumas vezes). "Eu quero que você vá. Nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu só estou resmungando por que vou sentir muita saudade..." Ela a beija de novo. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você Rach..."

A morena suspira e se aninha a loira, pressionando os lábios contra seu ombro. Nenhuma das duas se move por alguns instantes, absorvendo o máximo da outra.

"Quando eu voltar..." Começa a cantora, levantando os olhos para os de Quinn. "Eu acho que a gente devia procurar por um apartamento novo, só nosso..."

A assistente social morde o lábio. "Você está me convidando para morar junto?"

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Tecnicamente nós já moramos juntas, mas... Sim, eu estou te convidando para morar comigo, oficialmente." Ela faz uma pausa e a loira não responde, apenas sorri. "E você sabe que eu não lido muito bem com a rejeição, então..." Ela beija o queixo de sua namorada e aguarda pela resposta novamente.

"Às vezes eu acho que você pode ler a minha mente, sabia?"

Ela sorri. "Isso foi um sim?"

Quinn respira fundo e sorri ainda mais. "Sim."

Rachel a abraça com força e une seus lábios demoradamente. "Eu te amo..." O celular da diva apita na mesa de cabeceira e ela fecha os olhos. "Eu tenho que ir..."

A loira pressiona os lábios contra sua testa e a solta, sentando-se na cama. Rachel se enfia em uma calça jeans, alcança pelo sutiã que estava pendurado na cadeira e o veste sem abrir o fecho. Quinn lhe entrega uma blusa de manga longa e um blusão creme antes de vestir seus pijamas.

"Por que é mesmo que eu não posso te levar para o aeroporto?" Elas caminhavam para a sala, a morena arrastando uma mala enorme e a loira a seguindo de perto. Jessie começa a latir quando vê sua dona perto das bagagens.

Rachel se vira para sua namorada e estende os braços, unindo suas mãos. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e conecta seus lábios delicadamente. "Por que eu quero poder te dar um beijo de despedida."

Quinn fecha os olhos quando seus lábios colidem novamente em um beijo bem mais profundo dessa vez.

"Eu acho que não poderíamos fazer isso no meio do aeroporto em frente ao portal de embarque..." Murmura a morena, sem se afastar e movendo uma mão para o pescoço da assistente social.

"Só mais um pouco e nós vamos poder..."

"Eu sei. E eu vou te beijar o tempo inteiro quando isso finalmente for possível."

"Eu te amo Rachel..."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta meu amor..."

Elas trocam um ultimo beijo quando o interfone toca, anunciando que o carro chegou.

Jessie choraminga e Quinn o pega no colo, Rachel afaga suas orelhas e beija o rosto da loira. "Eu realmente te amo. Não esqueça disso."

"Eu não vou..."

**====/====**

**N/A: Eu estava pensando em terminar essa parte da historia e publicar o próximo capitulo como uma nova fic... O que vocês acham? Começar de novo, já que o que virá a seguir será uma nova etapa da historia...**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentarios até aqui, eu não teria escrito tanto se não fosse por vocês, especialmente Justgleek, Julia e Juuu, que comentam desde sempre. (JJJ que bizarro...)**

**Bia, Lo e outras pessoas que repararam que eu estou perdendo o foco – Desculpem desapontar vocês de qualquer forma, pretendo voltar ao ritmo nessa nova etapa da fic e espero que vocês não me abandonem e continuem comentando... :D**

**Marcos – No problem... :)**

**Comentários me motivam a escrever mais e melhor...**

**Por favor, comentem...**

**P.S: tirei o gesso hoje! \o/ Ainda tenho que usar uma munhequera, mas pelo menos posso tomar banho sem um saco plástico no meu braço...**


	36. Aviso, leiam!

Hey pessoal!

Uma pequena N/A só para avisar que vou então continuar essa historia em uma nova fic, verifiquem meu perfil no decorrer da semana, no mais tardar quarta feira... Já começei a escrever e me sinto bem mais empolgada, só falta uma coisa, um titulo. Alguma sugestão?

Não pretendo me estender muito com essa historia, no maximo 10 capitulos...

Tenho que terminar minha outra fic e comecei a escrever uma nova faberry a ser publicada quando essa acabar. Para substituir a minha outra historia 'Para provar que se tem coração' (que já está acabando também, só mais dois capítulos e um epílogo - capitulo sete sairá hj a noite ou amanha de manha...) tenho duas ideias para achele, uma mais romantica e uma mais hot envolvendo a Naya. Publicarei as duas se vocês quiserem...

O que acham?

Eu realmente agradeço por todos os comentarios que essa historia teve, eu nao esperava chegar a media de dez por capitulo, isso é realmente muito legal!

Por favor, continuem lendo e comentando a continuaçao dessa historia e as minhas outras fics tambem...

Ah, eu realmente quero sugestões para o titulo da continuaçao...

Abraços e beijos, A.

Até daqui a alguns dias! ou hoje da noite se alguem ler Para Provar que se tem um Coraçao...


	37. Novos Começos

Vou postar agora o Prologo de NOVOS COMEÇOS, continuaçao dessa historia.

Espero que vocês leiam e comentem!


End file.
